<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фантомные боли by Luisseagull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813529">Фантомные боли</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisseagull/pseuds/Luisseagull'>Luisseagull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Under the Red Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Canon Disabled Character, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Hospitals, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Child Abuse, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisseagull/pseuds/Luisseagull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После громкого возвращения Джейсона в Готэм, они с Диком живут вместе. У них все хорошо, только вот у Джейсона случаются вспышки неконтролируемой агрессии. Сеансы с терапевтом триггерят на воспоминания с Джокером, которого тоже ждет непростое длинное путешествие.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Психическое здоровье - это важно и хрупко. Пожалуйста, берегите себя и действуйте вовремя. <br/>Домашнее насилие не приемлемо никогда. Эта работа - ни в коем случае не оправдание\нормализация. <br/>В тексте довольно много триггерных моментов, так что, пожалуйста, берегите себя. Не читайте, если какие-то из меток вас неприятно беспокоят. <br/>Я люблю вас и вы прекрасны.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вода очень горячая. Но не больно. Вернее, больно не от нее. Запястьем пока лучше не шевелить, и синие еще с начала месяца ребра приходится тереть только одной рукой. Там нет крови, но Дик никак не может остановиться. Никак не может разгруппироваться. Двери ванной дрожат. Из-за сильного напора воды, грохота почти не слышно. Он и так прекрасно знает этот звук, и от него внутри все неприятно сжимает. Безотчетный страх забился под кожу и дыхание никак не выровнять. Он знает, кто там за дверью. Он знает, что будет, если Джейсон все-таки снесет ее с петель. Об ванну очень легко ломаются кости, если уметь. <br/> Проходит несколько минут и дверь замирает. Дик все еще не может заставить себя закрутить кран. Напротив висит зеркало. Оно совсем запотело. В нем совсем не видно синяков и ссадин. Отличное зеркало. Вода наконец замолкает. Слышно голос за дверью. Очень тихий. «Прости меня, Дик». Он точно знает, как сейчас Джейсон прижимается лбом к двери и сжимает кулаки за спиной. Ладони Дика почти инстинктивно раскрываются. Он снова принимает все, что было и повторится опять. Всегда повторяется. <br/>Свитер весь в крови и его не хочется даже брать в руки. Полотенце отвратительно короткое. Все равно. Еще уязвимей стать, кажется, уже нельзя. Голос за дверью перешел на неразборчивый шепот. Сейчас успокаивать и извиняться пора Дику.  <br/>-Успокойся, Джейсон, все нормально. Со мной все нормально, – разбитая губа болит, когда он пытается улыбнуться, дотрагиваясь до темной макушки. Он сейчас кажется таким маленьким.  Даже слабым. Совсем не опасным. <br/>Глаза, смотрящие на него снизу-вверх, расширяются и потеряно блуждают по телу. Джей начинает мотать головой и прячет лицо в ладонях.  <br/>-Дик,  прости, я не хотел, я не знаю, почему в этот раз, правда, не знаю, я…все было хорошо, и…<br/>-Тише, не надо, Джей, не надо. Я знаю. Все закончилось, все прошло. В этот раз ты даже отошел быстрее, чем обычно – Дик пытается поцеловать открытую шею, но замирает в сантиметре от горячей кожи. Он боится прикасаться, чтоб не навредить. В конце концов, перед тем, как Джейсон избил его, Дик тоже просто прикоснулся. Всего-навсего положил руку не туда. <br/>-Хочешь, я соображу что-нибудь поесть? Ты голодный?<br/>-Не уходи, пожалуйста, Дик. Пожалуйста...<br/>-Конечно, дурачок – выдыхает Дик, понимая, что идея пойти приложить лед проваливается. Это и так бессмысленно, после горячей-то воды, но так по-детски хочется, чтоб перестало болеть. Хоть на пару секунд ничего не чувствовать. <br/>– Конечно я с тобой. Я буду тут, сколько захочешь.  </p><p>Одна из двух лампочек на кухне перегорела и еле слышно жужжит. В горле очень сухо. Вкус еды совершенно не чувствуется и почти непрожёванные куски с трудом удается глотать. Джейсон смотрит на неприятный заусенец на указательном пальце.<br/>-Почему ты не уходишь, Дик? <br/>Какое-то время они просто молча смотрят друг на друга. <br/>-Потому что я с тобой. Куда мне уходить? – как будто это самая очевидная вещь на свете, которую странно и неудобно объяснять, – И это моя квартира, - он чуть склоняет голову набок и улыбается. <br/>-Но ты даже не защищаешься. Ты ничего не делаешь. Как будто…<br/>Дик меняется и смотрит на него очень больно, так что Джейсон и не заканчивает. Лицо у него серьезное. «Дурак дурак дурак» – ногти впились в мокрую ладошку.<br/>-Я не хочу драться с тобой. Это не драка. И мы не ссоримся, - Дик втягивает воздух чуть громче, чем хотел бы, –И… как я могу винить тебя за то, что ты не контролируешь? <br/>-Брюс как-то мне сказал такое про него. <br/>-Это другое. У тебя нет с ним ничего общего.<br/>Мышцы живота напрягаются и втягиваются. Вдох-выдох-вдох. Джейсон не может сказать это вслух. Часы всегда были такими громкими?<br/>-Джей, пожалуйста, может, давай обратимся к доктору? В этом нет ничего такого… Ты же понимаешь, что с тобой что-то происходит. И мы так сильно сэкономим на лекарствах, – улыбаясь, Дик машет в воздухе полупустой облаткой кодеиновых обезболивающих, еще лежавших на столе. <br/>Джейсон встает со стула и упирается руками в липкую столешницу, спиной к Дику. Тот пытается побыстрее вернутся в исходное положение, чтобы не было заметно, как он вжался в угол. <br/>-Я не могу…Я не хочу к доктору. Не надо.<br/>Дик громко вздыхает. <br/>-То есть, ты хочешь колотить меня и орать по ночам, да? – он пожалел, что поднял голос, еще до того, как закончил. Джейсон смотрит на него, нахмурив лоб и чуть подняв напряженные раскрытые ладони. В конце концов, он роняет их вниз.<br/>-Нет. Не хочу. Иди сюда.<br/>Ребра Дика все еще болят под его руками, но это не так важно, если он целует тебя, правда? Ничего не сломано.</p><p>Джейсон может быть таким нежным, если захочет. Если сможет. Его ладонь лежит на влажном затылке, аккуратно придерживая снизу, и слегка двигается в такт его движениям, как будто поглаживая. Он потрясающе тяжелый на теле Дика, и сегодня он и правда смотрит на него. Глаза в глаза. Теплое дыхание на лице и шее. От такого Дик кончает до обидного быстро, и, собрав мир по кусочкам обратно, решает сегодня снова рискнуть. Все же так здорово. Он успел только снять презерватив и сомкнуть пальцы на еще твердом пенисе Джейсона, как тот схватил его за припухшее запястье. <br/>-Не надо, Дик. Прости.<br/>Он подтягивается к отвернувшемуся Джейсону всем телом и переплетает его ноги со своими.<br/>-Все хорошо, Джей. Все нормально, – пока не заснет, Дик смотрит на точку между лопаток, которую так отчаянно хочется поцеловать.</p><p>- Привет, Брюс. Да, да, у нас все хорошо. Все отлично. Супер. Нет, я в полном порядке, ничего такого, уже давно. Ты преувеличиваешь. Мы справляемся, да. Мы не поедем аж в Стар Сити, Брюс. Если мы будем готовы, можно найти кого-то и тут. Или в Бладхейвене. Если, Брюс. Как Ал? В эту среду? Не думаю, что мы сможем, хотя от его аляски всегда сложно отказаться. Да. Ты же правда нашел ту девушку? Мне жаль, Брюс. Мы не можем спасти всех, правда? Да. Я передам ему. Обязательно. Да-да и ты тоже. До скорого. </p><p>После стольких лет тренировок, рефлексы сдерживать сложно. Бежать, когда тебя всю жизнь учили драться. Запираться, когда ты умеешь открыть почти любой замок. Почти. Осколок бутылки врезается прямо по центру ступни.  Боль такая, что равновесие уже не удержать. Ползти, конечно же, было глупым решением. Пол резко приближается и от переносицы лучами брызгает боль, когда Джейсон с силой тянет его за левую ногу. <br/>-Джей, пожалуйста остановись. Не надо…– Руки пытаются закрыть грудную клетку и нижнюю челюсть. Ловкость тут не особо поможет, Джей , как ни крути, сильнее. Скула пульсирует и рот наполняется горьким и горячим. Дыхание сбилось. «Это закончится, это скоро кончится». Это (правое плече). Скоро (затылок). Кончится (ребра). Это (бедро). Скоро (затылок).</p><p>-Мы можем поехать в Стар Сити. Выбрать любого специалиста. Там нас никто не знает, там всем все равно. В принципе всем все равно. <br/>-Удобно тебе будет с гипсом в поезде трястись. С таким же успехом можем поехать в Бладхейвен.<br/>-Да куда угодно. Мы правда это сделаем?<br/>-Я не знаю Дик. Я правда…<br/>-Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Джей. Я не могу видеть, как ты каждый раз потом грызешь себя и не можешь смотреть на меня и не хочешь прикасаться ко мне, пока есть синяки, но они не успевают проходить, потому что ты снова срываешься.  Я… «не смей, не смей, не смей разреветься сейчас, Грейсон» Я устал, птичка, - руки приподнимаются в незаконченном жесте, - я так хочу всего тебя. Целого тебя. И я немного боюсь.<br/>Джейсон прикрывает глаза и молча кивает. «не смей разреветься сейчас, Тодд, не смей разреветься, мудила».</p><p>-Серьезно? Доктор Крейн, Джей? А Квинзель была занята?<br/>Правая нога Джейсона чуть выворачивается вовнутрь, натягивая мышцы. <br/>-Это другая Крейн.<br/>-Да ты что? А я уж подумал, вдруг Пугало наконец нашел настоящую себя.<br/>Дик всегда тупо шутит, когда нервничает. Джейсон знает это. Все знают это. Брюс вначале даже подшучивал над его шутками и это был уже перебор. Зато потом Бэтмен научил его: когда страшно -  не говори, а делай. <br/>Ладони у Джейсона очень холодные, но кожа пахнет свежо и приятно. Загипсованная рука не дает прижаться ближе.<br/>-Мы справимся, птичка. Это не страшно. Правда. Что такого она может с тобой сделать?<br/>Горло у Джейсона абсолютно сухое. Он не поднимает глаза.<br/>- Пора заходить, Джей. Давай. Я буду прямо за дверью. А потом я хочу мороженного. Хорошо?<br/>Дверь открывается и закрывается почти бесшумно, замок не щелкает, и порога нет. Джесон чувствует взгляд на спине, даже зайдя внутрь. <br/>-Добрый день! – улыбка у Эллен Крейн приятная и очень широкая. – Присаживайтесь, где удобно.<br/>На слишком мягком диване напротив нее не удобно. Джейсон старается не огладываться по сторонам слишком долго. Отсюда не нужно будет отступать. Нельзя. Слишком длинное молчание. Он пытается сосредоточиться на лице доктора.<br/>-У вас красивая помада. Вам идет красный.<br/>-Да? Была уверенна, что это розовый. Спасибо большое. <br/>Возле уголка контур немного размазался. Тоненькая линия идет вниз. Джейсон успевает несколько раз вдохнуть и выдохнуть как можно тише.<br/>-Ну что, будем считать, что вы меня к себе расположили, давайте начинать? Она бесшумно раскрывает блокнот на коленях и несколько раз прокручивает шариковую ручку, а потом поднимает ее чуть вверх.<br/> - Для каждого пациента у меня своя. Какой же доктор без инструментов, да?<br/>А вот и наши игрушки, малыш! - Металлический лоток со скальпелями и ножницами оглушительно бряцнул о стол. – Нас ждет сто-о-олько веселья сегодня! - Высокий голос приглушенно звенит в голове. Слова слышно, но Джейсон читает по губам. – Смотри, это будет Стиви, это Ребекка, вот этот красавчик – будет Красавчик Кайл, близняшки Вилли и Салли нам сегодня не понадобятся, а вот это – это будет Брюсссси! - он водит в воздухе ржавым полостным скальпелем. – Чтоб ты не забывал, почему ты здесь. Брюсссси же обещал, что всегда будет рядом, правда, обещал?! – несильный, но резкий удар приходится в живот. Тело Джейсона покачивается на цепях, и мышцы рук снова наливаются тянущей болью. - Ты какой-то молчаливый сегодня, птенчик! Невоспитанный, но такой красивый мальчик! Он любит таких, я-то знаю! – Красные губы растягиваются и кожа под слоем помады, кажется, вот-вот лопнет и забрызгает Джейсона кровью. -Ну пора заняться рисованием в нашей младшей подготовительной группе певчих птичек! Ты ведь споешь для меня, правда? - сначала получается не кричать, но совсем не долго. Порезы на коже горят и клочья ткани, что еще остались от костюма, налипают на свежую кровь, когда он дергается.  – Свои работы нужно подписывать, правильно? Ну только если они тебе нравятся, конечно. Мне нравится. Особенно вот эта. Похожа не  летучая мышку. Тебе как? Ты же любишь папочку Бетса? Ох уж эти пропавшие папочки… - Он придет за мной, тупой ты ублюдок. И тогда тебе конец. Теперь он тебя точно убьет. – Смех заливается во все свежие раны. – Бедный мальчик. Ты совсем не понимаешь правил игры, да? Может, поэтому он тебя и бросил?  Подумай над этим, Джейсон. А пока мы сделаем так, чтоб все знали, чей ты теперь, мой хороший. Не дергайся, а то получится некрасиво! – Ледяная рука сжимает подбородок и губы, а лезвие быстро проходит прямо под глазом, потом вниз и снова немного вверх. По лицу течет много горячего и соленого. </p><p>-То есть вы действительно говорили о твоем детстве? Прямо на первом сеансе?  Это все не шуточки про психологов? – Дик умудряется есть огромный рожок даже не глядя на него.<br/>-Да. Говорили о том, как меня бросили родители и почему люди злятся. А еще я ей сказал, что я гей.<br/>-И что?<br/>-Видно было, как расслабилась, когда узнала, что я не бью женщину. <br/>-Ну медицина и полиция – не самые толерантные структуры. Уж я-то знаю.<br/>-Она психолог, Дик.<br/>-Хочешь пойти к другой?<br/>-Нет. Нет, все нормально. Следующий раз в субботу.<br/>-Отлично. Значит, послезавтра можем выйти на патруль. Хочешь к Сайонису на завод или в порт?<br/>-Без разницы. Давай в порт. А потом приду спасать твою задницу на завод. Точно не хочешь подождать, пока рука будет в норме?<br/>-Рассказывай… Мы отличная команда, Джей. В смысле, мне кажется, мы хорошо справляемся, да?<br/>-Так и есть, птичка, так и есть.</p><p>-Привет, Брюс. Да, я звонил спросить кое-что. Ты много знаешь о родителях Джейсона? Надо. Ага. В смысле от отца? Ты же взял его из приюта. Ааа, ясно. А мать? Да, конечно. А сколько ему было? Ага. Это все? Спасибо, Брюс. Не знаю, это показалось мне неправильным. Как будто бы это для дела. А это семейное, ведь так? А ты с ним не говорил? Ээээ… Мы пошли к психологу, Брюс. Да. Нет, в Готеме. И в общем, это для дела. Мы разбираемся. Ну…я пытаюсь разобраться тоже. Да, все будет хорошо. Конечно. Мне пора, извини. Обязательно. Пока. </p><p>-Можно?<br/>-Добрый день Джейсон! Проходи. Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня? – Эллен немного наклоняет только что поднятую от бумаг голову набок и улыбается.<br/>-Все нормально. Голодный немного, не успел покушать, – Джейсон знает, что несущественная личная информация должна создать ощущение честности и желания делиться.<br/>-Правда? Это плохо. Как же мы будем говорить на голодный желудок? Тебе нужно хорошо кушать, птенчик, а то мы не сможем долго играть. Я принес твое любимое! Запах еды заставляет живот сжаться. Господи, как же хочется есть. В желудке как будто скребут ложкой. Очень тошнит.                  -Давай, малыш, она мягкая, как раз на те зубки, что у тебя остались, - он протягивает ложку с белой жижей так, чтобы к ней нужно было тянуться. Совсем немного, но эту ложку нужно взять. Джейсон ненавидит себя за эту слабость, но нужно дождаться Брюса. Это точно должен быть последний раз. Он ведь так близко. Ложка горячая. Боже, это сладкая каша. Самая вкусная, самая лучшая каша, которую он ел. Вкуснее, чем делала мама. Вкуснее, чем делал Альфред. Это лучшая каша в мире. - Давай, мой хороший, ложечку за папу, ложечку за дядю Джокера, ложечку за скучного дворецкого,  за старшего братца… Джейсон пытается проглотить кашу сразу, чтоб это быстрее закончилось, но так хочется задержать эту вкусную теплоту во рту хоть немного. - Какой ты у нас молодец! – белая рука проводит по щеке легким, почти нежным движением, а большой палец вытирает остатки еды с уголка губ. На несколько секунд их глаза встречаются. Яркие зеленые зрачки кажутся спокойными. Кажутся почти нормальными. Джейсон слегка придвигается к спинке стула и плюет прямо в них. – Ну ты же уже взрослый мальчик! – пощёчина оказывается удивительно сильной и Джейсон запрокидывает голову. –Кажется, придется тебя наказать, - он тянется к одному из ремней, удерживающих Джейсона на стуле и расстегивает пряжку. Складывает ремень пополам. Не выпуская его, снимает еще два, оставляя только тот, что фиксирует ноги. Джейсон знает, что больно упадет, но все равно бросается вперед, пытаясь ударить головой. Он легко уклоняется и  быстро садится сверху на лежащего Джейсона, заламывая руки и фиксируя их за спиной. – Ну что, малыш, похоже, я первым приложу руку к тому, до чего так и не добрался бедный Мышь, - рука опускается на ягодицу Джейсона. В висках начинает стучать, воздуха катастрофически мало (нет нет нет нет) -Ты так в этом уверен?- вызов в голосе пытается заглушить панику. Рука одернулась, тело на спине застыло. Звук дыхания кажется оглушительным. –Ты…ты серьезно?  - его высокий голос даже кажется немного растерянным. - Я говорил тебе, урод, он придет за мной. Мы одно целое, и он никогда не бросит меня, - голос уже треснул, сорвавшись на высокие ноты и, еще не договорив, он понял, как жалко и глупо это звучало (дурак дурак ты тупой идиот Джейсон) -О, малыш, - голос за спиной опять изменился, -  все становится намно-о-ого интереснее.</p><p>Стеклянное горлышко звучно стукнулось об бокал. <br/>-О-о-о, кого-то начинает брать! – Джейсон растягивается в ухмылке и подпирает голову рукой.<br/>-Да ладно тебе! Это только третья и они дорогущие, - Дик посмеивается, - Почему бы и нет? Должна быть какая-то польза от этих рейдов?<br/>Джейсон не отвечает, только поднимает руки в примирительном жесте.<br/>-Тем более у меня есть повод праздновать. Я впервые за долгое время получил не от тебя.<br/>Они молча смотрят друг на друга, пока Дик не закрывает глаза рукой.<br/>-Прости, Джей. Прости, я глупость сказал.<br/>-Все нормально. Ты прав.<br/>-Да нет, не прав. Ты знаешь, я очень люблю тебя, Джей, - взгляд  Дика расфокусирован, но Джейсон чувствует, как тот смотрит прямо в него. – Очень. Я так счастлив, что ты со мной. И это все, это неважно совсем. Ну как, важно, конечно, но это… С этим можно справиться. Я хочу, чтоб тебе было хорошо.<br/>-Дик, я…<br/>-И я пьян, Джей, - Дик зарывается пальцами в волосы, а потом вскидывает голову и смотрит в ночное небо. <br/>-Я пьян, - счастливо протягивает он и неуверенно, но резко поднимается, набирая полные легкие воздуха. Он улыбается спокойно и расслаблено. <br/>-Иди сюда, птичка, - Дик протягивает открытую ладонь к сидящему напротив Джейсону и тот, как будто нехотя, но поддается и поднимается, делает несколько шагов, сокращая расстояние между ними. Дик все еще глупо и блаженно улыбается ему.<br/>Джейсон подтягивает его за руку и подводит к краю.  Хоть на крыше и есть железные перила, он придерживает Дика, обнимая его сзади.<br/>-Красивый вид, не зря лезли. <br/>-Главное, что ты вернулся. Что ты здесь. Господи, мы ведь все поверили, что он убил тебя, знаешь? – Дик чувствует, как напряглись мышцы на плече Джейсона.<br/>-Дик, я не хочу сейчас…<br/>-Но Джейсон, это было так страшно, - голос невольно прыгает чуть выше, - Ты даже не знаешь всего, наверное. Брюс…<br/>-Я знаю достаточно, Дикки. Я знаю, что через две недели вы закопали пустой гроб. Давай не будем об этом.<br/>Дик оборачивается и смотрит обиженно и виновато одновременно, шумно вдыхает:<br/>-А ты появился через пять лет.<br/>-Слушай, правда, я не…<br/>-Мы никогда не говорим об этом. Никогда. И я не знаю, когда следующий раз напьюсь, чтоб осмелиться. Ты когда вернулся, я думал, у меня сердце разорвется. Из груди выпрыгнет. Понимаешь? Думал, бывают же чудеса. Если такое случается, то все на свете можно пережить, все может поменяться к лучшему. И понял, что ждать нельзя больше. Вообще. Понял, что нужен тебе. Всю жизнь мне казалось, что ты меня и замечать не хочешь, хочешь, чтоб я пропал, испарился, как будто меня никогда не было. Что я мешаю тебе, - Дик набрал еще воздуха, но ничего не сказал, как будто передумал или вдруг забыл, о чем шла речь.<br/>Джейсон смотрел на него молча, расчесывая кожу на плече под футболкой.<br/>-Слушай, я не хотел торопить тебя, не хотел расспрашивать, что случилось и где ты был.  Но прошло уже столько времени. И твои срывы, наверняка же, связанны с этим. И… Сколько ты был у него?  - Дик смотрит ему прямо в глаза, чуть задирая голову, - Что он сделал, Джейсон?<br/>-Господи, Дик, хоть один вечер, один вечер нам может быть просто хорошо? Просто весело, как будто ничего не случилось? – Дик вздергивает плечи, когда Джейсон повышает голос, - Семь месяцев, хорошо? Доволен? Я был с ним в Аркхеме семь месяцев, и мы не в карты играли.  <br/>Дик закрывает глаза и заслоняет их ладонью, как будто от яркого света, трет пальцами лоб. Какое-то время они молчат.<br/>-Больше, чем полгода. Ты был там, так близко. В Аркхеме. Ты был там, а я не спас тебя. Я ничего не сделал, птичка, - голос Дика начинает дрожать. Черты лица поддергиваются, совсем по-детски. </p><p>Джейсон еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он не готов к этому разговору, он хотел просто повеселиться.<br/>-Иди сюда, - говорит он и сам идет на встречу, заключая Дика в объятья, - Ты сам спросил. Давай на этом остановимся.<br/>- У нас было столько времени найти его. Я же мог спасти тебя, Джей.<br/>-Не ты должен был меня спасать. Тебе не за что себя винить. Прекращай это. Ты спасаешь меня сейчас, - Джейсон пытается поцеловать Дика, но тот плотно прижался скулой к его ключице. Мокрая ткань футболки неприятно липнет к коже.   </p><p>Наручники ерзают по батарее с отвратительным звуком. Это так гадко банально. Как будто во второсортном фильме. Но Дик не ожидал этого. Ладно, что Джей держался уже почти полтора месяца, и они оба начали верить, что сеансы помогают. Ладно, что раньше приступы были ощутимо короче. Но он ведь даже не сопротивлялся. Как обычно. Кровь из разбитого носа продолжает неприятно заливать губы и подбородок, и капает на белоснежную форменную рубашку. Дик не успеет сегодня на дежурство. Он не знает, успеет ли вовремя освободиться и что станет делать дальше. Прежде, чем он принимает хоть какое-то решение, Джейсон прикладывает его головой к холодному чугуну. Гул застилает все вокруг. <br/>–Прекрати, Джей! Это глупо! – он больше не выдерживает. Впервые, после самого первого приступа, Дику становится действительно страшно.  Он пытается встать, но получает удар в живот, а после еще и в челюсть. Последнее, что чувствует Дик, это отвращение к тому, как смешиваются на коже его слюна и кровь. Когда он в следующий раз откроет глаза, на нем будут чистые мягкие повязки, сквозь шторы будет пробиваться мягкий свет, а рядом с кроватью на тумбочке будут лежать как минимум шесть видов пирожных. Интересно, сможет ли он их попробовать до того, как они зачерствеют?</p><p>-Присаживайся, Джейсон. Знаешь, сегодня я бы хотела еще раз проговорить некоторые аспекты нашей проблемы. На сеансах ты, бывает, ускользаешь из разговора. Мы встречаемся уже достаточно времени, но мне кажется, что я так и не знаю всех подробностей. Скажи, ведь такие или похожие вспышки гнева бывали у тебя и до знакомства с Ричардом?<br/>- Нет, мне так не кажется. Но мы познакомились очень давно, и тогда вообще все было иначе. <br/>- А когда же они появились?<br/>-Мне трудно ответить на этот вопрос, мисс Крейн. Я не помню.<br/>-Уверен?  Хорошо, тогда расскажи, когда именно Ричард стал объектом твоих срывов?<br/>-Когда… - в висках у Джейсона противно шумит, -  наверное, когда мы стали близки. Физически.<br/>-Ясно. Если это не причинит тебе дискомфорт, могу я спросить, как это было, Джейсон?<br/>-А, Джейсон? Не стесняйся, расскажи дяде Джокеру, тут все свои. Как ему нравилось? Бондаж? Грязные словечки? Легкая джазовая музыка? Шокер глухо жужжит под ребрами и что-то вгрызается прямо во внутренности. Замершие пальцы на ногах шаркают по полу. – Не можешь вспомнить, малыш? Ничего, шоковая терапия прекрасно помогает пациентам с проблемами с памятью. По крайней мере, так говорили мои доктора! – еще один разряд приходится в шею и нижнюю челюсть сводит болезненная судорога, а левый глаз как будто взрывается. – Слушай, птенчик, а может, ты меня просто обманываешь? Может, ты все придумал про вас с Брюссси? – новый разряд проходится по всему позвоночнику и это уже слишком. Боль такая, что тело хочется сорвать с себя кусками и больше никогда ничего не чувствовать. Нужно сбежать. Бежать, иначе он сойдет с ума. – Ты, наверное, просто фантазировал, думал о нем, подглядывал за ним, да, несносный мальчишка? Что, много шалил ручками под одеялом после отбоя? Хех, не мне тебя судить, парень! - Каждый разряд бьет ровно, когда затихают цепи, на которых подвешен Джейсон. Он не тут. Нет нет нет, он не тут, он пытается укрыться в воспоминаниях, но шокер вырывает его и из бет-пещеры, и из первого задания с Бэтменом, и даже из праздничного зала, освещенного только свечками на большом торте в руках у Альфреда на его позапрошлый день рождения. Он уже все перепробовал.  Все, кроме того, что держал на самый крайний случай. Все, кроме большого и горячего Брюса над ним. Кроме звука, с которым его ягодицы шлепаются о ноги Брюса, когда Джейсон у него на коленях. Так неправильно, что этот псих теперь знает, но он уже три месяца не видел никого другого, и когда клоун говорит вспоминать, Джейсон делает это с пугающей естественностью. Мысли о сексе с Брюсом становятся убежищем и вызовом, сопротивлением и подчинением. Именно так, как он любил. Джейсон мог сколько угодно бесить Бэтмена непослушанием на заданиях, но в постели умолял Брюса приказывать ему. Джейсон пытается вспомнить, как пальцы Брюса проникали ему в рот, растягивая его, как эти пальцы сжимали волосы у него на затылке, когда Брюс прижимал его к себе, заставляя заглатывать еще глубже. Пальцы резкими толчками надавливали на простату и, до боли прижатые к губам, глушили его стоны и крики. Пальцы прикоснулись к пульсирующему пенису Джейсона. Его глаза распахнулись, и Джокер заливисто засмеялся. Он понял, что больно не было уже  подозрительно долго. –Мне кажется, ты и правда что-то вспомнил, птенчик! Давай тогда освободим твоего дружка! – он надорвал грязную ткань костюма, обнажив эрекцию Джейсона. – А Бэтси и правда любит большие игрушки, хм? – Стыд, отвращение и страх отозвались волной тошноты. –Не смей трогать меня, псих! – Ну раз ты сам об это заговорил, птенчик… - холодные костлявые пальцы крепко обхватили пенис Джейсона и начали движение. Цепи оглушительно загремели, когда Джейсон начал извиваться в попытке отстранится или ударить Джокера, но тот, увернувшись, крепко зажал его ноги между коленями. –Не знал, что ты так красиво двигаешься, продолжай, птичка-Джей…Продолжай, Джейсон – говорит Брюс, проводя пальцами по его губам, глядя сверху вниз на то, как Джейсон мастурбирует. – Это все для тебя, Брюс, – почти хнычет близкий к разрядке Джейсон. – Я знаю, мой хороший, я знаю, – сперма горячими каплями брызгает на живот. – Я знаю, что после всегда хочется объятий и долгих поцелуев, но гигиена прежде всего! – Джокер облизывает белесую жидкость с пальцев и уходит. Дверь хлопает очень громко.</p><p> </p><p>-Джейсон, пожалуйста, подумайте, уверенны ли вы, что ваша  агрессия направлена не на Ричарда?<br/>Он сидит на диване, откинувшись на подушки, и смотрит на мисс Крейн расслабленным и немного скучающим взглядом. Вместо ответа он вспоминает, как у Дика по плечу катиться капля воды, упавшая с блестящих мокрых волос, как он улыбается, после того, как чихнет, как он совершенно бессмысленно наклоняет голову, когда застегивает костюм на спине. Вспоминает, как они впервые  встретились. Дик явно оценивающе смотрел на него, и пытался скрыть это за широкой улыбкой. «Надеюсь, ты знаешь, во что ввязываешься, приятель?» Если бы только он знал. Если бы он только мог представить себе. Тогда он ответил: «В то, в чем точно буду лучше тебя, приятель». Дик рассмеялся. «Обязательно, если продержишься, пока костюм перестанет натирать». И протянул руку. «Если что, ты можешь рассчитывать на меня, Джейсон. Это не обязательно будет просто. Если нужен будет совет или помощь – обращайся». «Это будет просто. Но ты, если что, можешь обращаться к нам, Грейсон». Ему было так важно показать, что теперь с Брюсом – он. Что Бетмен и Робин это двое, одно целое, и третий им нужен. Что он не пришел подменить играющего во взрослого героя Робина, и если Дик захочет вернуться – для него уже не будет места. Дик так никогда и не попытался. В отличии от Джейсона.<br/>-Я уверен, Хелен, на него вообще невозможно злиться. Это лучший парень на свете. Если бы вы знали его, то и спрашивать не стали бы.<br/>-Если это так, возможно, он плотно ассоциируется у вас с кем-то другим? Такое бывает, неосознанно. С кем-то, кто заставляет вас злиться, кто причинил вам боль, от кого нужно защититься? Как думаете, Джейсон?<br/>-Даже не представляю, кто это бы это мог быть.<br/>У Джейсона перед глазами растерянное и поникшее лицо Брюса, каким оно было, когда он впервые снял перед ним красный шлем. Ни искорки радости. Ни намека на улыбку. Только широко раскрытые, как будто пустые, глаза. Если бы только он обрадовался. Если бы только он бросился обнять его. Забрал и приказал ждать его в постели, как раньше. Он бы оставил в покое Джокера, он бы никого больше не убивал, он бы даже надел старый костюм. Как будто ничего не было. Как будто их снова было двое против всего мира. Но как вернешься к тому, чего никогда не было? В поместье, на полке с рамками, не осталось ни одной его фотографии.  Там была вся семья, снимки важных моментов и просто улыбающиеся лица. Конечно, Джейсон не успел ни поступить, ни закончить университет, как Дик, ни отпраздновать восемнадцатилетние на задании в кругу бэт-семьи, как Барбара, ни стать частью компании Уэйн, как Тим. Но он сделал кое-что важное. Он вернулся. А единственное, что осталось от него в этом доме – пустой, ненастоящий костюм под стеклом в пещере. Едкие зеленые буквы напоминали не о нем, а о Джокере. Он отравил все в чудо-мальчике Джейсоне Тодде. Он полностью отнял Брюса. <br/>-Нет, это просто необъяснимые вспышки. Я ни на кого не злюсь. Никто не сделал мне ничего плохого.<br/>«Все хорошо, Джейсон» - говорил отец, пытаясь выманить его из кладовой, где тот прятался, когда отец пил.<br/>«Все хорошо, Джейсон» - говорил с веселым оскалом Джокер, брызгая ему на бедра кислоту.<br/>«Все хорошо, Джейсон» - говорил Брюс, после того, как избил его, чтоб он не сделал ничего плохого человеку, которого он ненавидел и, похоже, единственному, кого Брюс любил.   <br/>Джейсон снова поерзал в кресле. С этой мыслью было так же неприятно, как и в первый раз, когда он только-только осознал это. <br/>- Знаешь, Джейсон, я ведь не специалист по домашнему насилию. Есть специальные группы, есть семейные консультации. Я могу помочь вам выбрать подходящее место и, мне кажется, будет продуктивнее начать терапию вместе с Ричардом, если он согласен, конечно. <br/>-Да, я понимаю. Но мне бы не хотелось менять специалиста.<br/>-Знаешь, иногда это дает хорошие результаты. Очень хорошо, если тебе комфортно на наших сеансах, Джейсон. Но, снова, должна признаться, у меня сложилось ощущение, что, возможно, ты не до конца открыт со мной. Мягко говоря. Это также может быть защитной реакцией. Исходя из того, что ты мне рассказываешь, мы уже попробовали многое, но, возможно это просто клинический случай вне моей компетенции.<br/>-Нет у меня защитной реакции. И я рассказываю все, как было. Не бросайте меня, пожалуйста.<br/>- Все хорошо, Джейсон. Я просто предложила варианты. У нас все получится. Скажи, ты принимаешь те медикаменты, на которых мы остановились?<br/>-Да. Но не думаю, что они мне помогают.<br/>Пока он отвечает, Эллен делает пометку в блокноте без какой-либо эмоции, но Джейсон видит, как она с нажимом прочеркивает восклицательный знак. Он так же замечает, что кивает сам себе. <br/>-Давай мы еще раз поговорим о ваших отношениях с Ричардом. Ты говорил, что он работает полицейским. <br/>-Да.<br/>-То есть, он сталкивается с насилием. На работе, каждый день. И он физически подготовлен к ситуациям агрессии, верно? <br/>-Я думаю да. Да.<br/>-Почему же тогда он не дает тебе отпор в моменты вспышек?<br/>-Он говорит, что не хочет навредить мне. Что не хочет превращать это в драку. <br/>-Ну, знаешь, он мог бы просто обезвредить тебя. Руки там заломить или что-то такое. Может, ему нравится такая ситуация?<br/>-Эм… Вы серьезно?!<br/>Джейсон дышит чаще и злость начинает шевелиться где-то под ребрами.<br/>-Может быть, есть какие-то особенно неприятные побочные эффекты, пациенты часто перестают принимать препарат в середине курса из-за этого.<br/>Пару секунд он смотрит на Крейн напряженным, сосредоточенным взглядом и прежде, чем находится что сказать, слышит:<br/>-Таблетки, Джейсон? С ними все в порядке?</p><p>-Мастер Дик! – улыбка вытянулась в открытый рот, который быстро прикрыла сухая морщинистая рука. <br/>-Это только выглядит плохо, Ал. <br/>-Я видел и похуже, сер. Проходите. Мастера Брюса нет дома, но…<br/>-Я знаю. Я не к нему. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, Альфред.<br/>-Очень хорошо, тогда проходите прямо на кухню, вы же не хотите, чтобы шарлотка пропала.<br/>-Ни в коем случае. <br/>Дик сел за старый, испещренный мелкими царапинами, дубовый стол. Сладкий яблочный запах ударил в нос, и в животе будто что-то зашевелилось. <br/>-О чем вы хотели поговорить, мастер Дик?<br/>Дик набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить спине Альфреда, все еще возившегося у духовки, но он вылетел с шумным всхлипом. <br/>-Господи, мальчик мой, что с вами? – Дик не успел заметить, как рука Альфреда оказались на его плече, а сам он сел совсем рядом. Он не мог ответить. Не мог сказать не слова. Он плакал навзрыд, так, как не плакал очень давно, как в детстве, когда не знаешь точно отчего, но горько-горько, и горло сжало так, что не вдохнуть, как будто слезы плещутся прямо там. После такого внутри всегда немного пусто и сразу легче, но еще и очень неловко. 	<br/>-Все хорошо, Альфред. Правда, все нормально. – Дик еще не может отнять руки от глаз и лба, но уже улыбается. <br/>-У вас есть три минуты, чтобы начать рассказывать, мастер Дик. Пока чай не заварится так, как вы любите. <br/>Они встретились взглядами и Дик кивнул. Этот тон Альфред использовал очень редко и тогда никто, за всю историю поместья Уэйн, не пытался ему не перечить.<br/>Чашка дымилась и была еще очень горячей, но Дику нужно было занять руки.<br/>-Знаешь, у нас с Джейсоном…Не все хорошо, Ал. Я не знаю, говорил ли тебе Брюс…<br/>-Мастер Брюс упоминал о нескольких инцидентах.<br/>-Да, инциденты. Хорошее слово. <br/>-Это… - Альфред сделал неопределенный жест, описав круг в воздухе.<br/>-Да, это он. Но он не специально. Вернее, он не контролирует это.<br/>-Это разные вещи, сер.<br/>-Он не хочет этого делать, и ему жаль, но мы… это продолжается уже какое-то время. И я не знаю, что делать, Ал. Я не знаю, как помочь ему. <br/>-Я вижу, что помощь также требуется и вам, мастер Дик. Это вы сидите тут с совершенно разбитым лицом в нестабильном эмоциональном состоянии…<br/>-Он согласился пойти к доктору, и я понимаю, что это не работает так быстро, если не запирать человека в Аркхеме, но… Альфред, а ты знал, что Джокер держал его в Аркхеме? Я…Я вообще шел к тебе узнать, что Брюс узнал и делал, после того, как Джей… пропал, и после того, как вернулся.<br/>Альфред сначала чуть приподнимает, а потом хмурит брови.<br/>-Да, Мастер Брюс узнал про Аркхем. И я понимаю, что это может быть очень болезненно для мастера Джейсона, но, возможно, в совершенно другом учреждении, закрытого типа, ему помогут…<br/>-Нет, Альфред. Нет, мы не закроем его психушке. О чем ты говоришь вообще?<br/>-Не смейте думать, что мне безразличны судьба и чувства мастера Джейсона или что я забочусь о его благополучии меньше. Я видел, как он рос, видел, что ему пришлось пережить, и видел, как страдал Брюс, когда это случилось. Я понимаю, через сколько страшных, противоречивых вещей он прошел. И я был очень счастлив узнать, что он вернулся, и тем более, что вы стали парой. Я думал, это лучшее, что могло случиться в этой семье. Но сейчас, когда вы сидите передо мной в таком состоянии, когда Джейсон не показывается в доме и страдает от психического расстройства, когда Брюс сам не свой после каждого вашего разговора, я…Я сомневаюсь, что это работает, мастер Дик. Простите меня за эту эмоциональную тираду, пожалуйста.<br/>-Я понимаю, Ал. Понимаю, что ты заботишься о всех нас, но мы не можем бросить его еще раз. Я не могу. Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, все, что знаешь о том, что случилось с Джеем. И о Брюсе. Мне нужно знать больше, чем они оба рассказывают. <br/>-Мне кажется, вы перестаете видеть черту между долгом и мученичеством. К сожалению, вы не единственный такой в этой семье. Вы должны понимать, мастер Дик, что, возможно, они не просто так эм…опускают некоторые подробности. Но я расскажу вам все, что могу. Думаю, вы знаете, что Джейсон попал к Джокеру, приняв решение самостоятельно следовать за ним. У них с Бэтменом не было общего плана действий. Поэтому, мастер Брюс не сумел среагировать достаточно оперативно. Он не спал несколько дней, и мне кажется, хоть это, конечно, и не в моей компетенции, но это единственный раз, когда он и правда дал эмоциям замедлить его работу. Когда он вычислил местоположение Джокера, было уже слишком поздно. <br/>-С чего он взял, что Джейсон был мертв?<br/>-Было видео, мастер Дик. Запись, которую я хотел бы никогда в жизни не  видеть. <br/>К горлу у Дика подступила тошнота. Он закрыл глаза, как будто мог подсмотреть часть записи прямо сейчас.<br/>-Что было на том видео?<br/>-Что делает Джокер с людьми? Он пытал мальчика, разными способами, обезобразил его лицо, а после застрелил и поджег тело. Нечего было искать.  Вина и горе ослепили его, и он даже не подумал, что это может быть чудовищная уловка Джокера. Он не стал продолжать поиски. Возможно, если бы он пересмотрел эту запись, он увидел бы какую-то зацепку, но никто, никто не в праве винить его в том, что он не смог этого сделать. <br/>-Но он был там 7 месяцев. Неужели это тщеславный психопат никак больше не дразнил Брюса? Не связывался с ним?<br/>-Нет. Он пропал. Как будто понял, что перешел черту.<br/>-А как Брюс…Что он делал, когда Джейсон вернулся?<br/>-Он… Вы и сами знаете, что после смерти Джейсона он очень закрылся. Это был уже совсем не тот мастер Брюс, что раньше. Но он был ошеломлен. Как и все мы. Но он знал, что Джейсон не вернется в поместье. Они не очень красиво расстались после первой встречи, как я понимаю. Мы не говорили об этом много. Все, что он сказал мне после – «Это больше не мой Джейсон». <br/>-Альфред, могу я спросить? Как думаешь, почему он это сделал?<br/>-Потому что мог, мастер Дик. Я не знаю, знал ли он… Ему не нужна причина, понимаете? Это просто то, что случилось с нами. <br/>Альфред глубоко и тяжело вздохнул. <br/>-Может быть, вы останетесь до вечера, подождете мастера Брюса?<br/> На пару секунд Дик замешкался.<br/>-Нет, Ал, как-нибудь в другой раз. Спасибо тебе большое. Хорошо, что ты есть у нас. <br/>-Несомненно, сер. Прошу, не отдаляйтесь и вы от мастера Брюса. Ему не безразлично, хоть это и может так выглядеть. И даже не пытайтесь отказываться, я упакую вам половину шарлотки с собой. </p><p>-Джейсон, как я уже вам говорила, результаты ваших анализов не показывают никакой физиологической причины подобного поведения. Все химические тесты вполне удовлетворительны. На томограмме видны следы черепно-мозговой травмы, но нет никаких прямых указаний на то, что приступы могут быть ее последствиями.<br/>-Это еще из детства. Случайность. <br/>-Испытывали ли вы серьезный стресс из-за этой случайности?<br/>-Нет. Нет, не думаю. <br/>-Джейсон, если причины не физиологические, мы должны найти психологический первоисточник, вы же понимаете. <br/>-Да я и не помню почти ничего об этом. Я не послушался и полез на дерево, а потом упал с него. Ветка поломалась прямо подо мной. Вот и все.<br/>-Очень хорошо, Джейсон. Повлияло ли это воспоминание на твое ощущение уверенности или безопасности в будущем? Возможно, ты возвращался к этому эпизоду?<br/>-Да ладно вам, Док. <br/>-И все же.<br/>-Возвращался это в смысле как во сне?<br/>-Я думаю, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, и да, во сне тоже определенно считается, - улыбка Эллен показалась Джейсону правда искренней.<br/>-Мне вообще редко что-то снится, мисс Крейн. Всегда так было. Может, пару раз и снилось что-то такое. Очень неприятное.<br/>Эллен выждала паузу.<br/>-Может, тогда расскажешь о снах подробней? Мы не занимаемся классическим психоанализом, не волнуйся. Обойдемся без всех этих штучек про влечение к матери. Ну или к отцу, в твоем случае. Наверное. Никто так особо и не договорился, как это работает, если честно. <br/>Глаза Джейсона ходят под веками, но он дышит спокойно. Только пару раз втягивает воздух ртом, как будто собирается вздохнуть или засмеяться. Ему сниться та самая комната, в которой он находится вот уже несколько месяцев. Ему сниться та самая железная дверь, к которой он смог прикоснуться лишь однажды. Она вылетает с грохотом и вместо нее остается стена серого дыма. В этом дыму - высокий силуэт. Конечно же, это он. Конечно, он пришел. Огромный, сильный и бесстрашный. Он двигается прямо к нему, в его покрытый плесенью угол, наклоняется и без слов подхватывает на руки, будто Джейсон совсем ничего не весит. Будто ничего и не удерживало его в том углу, ни цепи, ни веревки, ни сломанные кости. «Ты был таким молодцом, Джейсон. Ты отлично держался. Прости, что немного задержался, но я знал, что ты справишься». Его голос звучит через все динамики на стенах, хриплый и низкий. «Я скучал по тебе, Джейсон».  «Я думал о тебе, Джейсон». «Я боялся за тебя, Джейсон». «Я спасу тебя, Джейсон». <br/>Джейсон пытается сочинить другой неприятный сон для доктора Крейн как можно скорее.</p><p>-Да, Джей, я буду минут через 40. Осталось дописать отчет и забрать документы на завтра. Если на пути попадется Роуз, то еще минут десять, максимум. Мы готовим или что-то захватить по пути? Я пешком, так что могу зайти куда хочешь. Ах даже так? Хорошо. К этому сюрпризу подойдет белое или красное? Или, может, пиво? Правда? Да. Да, ты знаешь, очень хочу. Подожду. Хочу быстрее тебя увидеть. А не остынет, пока ты будешь ехать? Ладно. Тогда через полчаса внизу. <br/>Дик кладет телефон на стол и только сейчас замечает, что через стол Бриггс все еще принимал показания. Наверное, он говорил слишком громко. Дику ужасно неудобно и поймав взгляд коллеги, он виновато улыбается. Но ему слишком тепло внутри, чтобы это чувство задержалось надолго.<br/> Напротив Бриггса сидит молодая женщина в желтом платье. В волосах у нее красивая заколка, а на скуле большой, темный, свежий синяк. На предплечье тоже.<br/>-И это первый раз он вас так? – полицейский даже не смотрит на нее, приводя бумажки на столе в подобие порядка. <br/>-Да.<br/>-Давно-то вместе живете?<br/>-Три года. Сыну через неделю два исполняется. <br/>-Уверены, что будете подавать заявление? Жалеть не будете? Мальченка вот тем более…<br/>-Уверена. Если раз ударил, ударит еще. Тем более Джекки дома рядом. <br/>Дику неловко за Бриггса. Он пытается поскорее дописать отчет и не слушать их разговор, но, когда женщина выходит, она прощается и с ним тоже, и ему приходится поднять на нее взгляд. За окном слышен рев мотоцикла. Дик знает, что это еще не Джейсон, но все равно собирает бумаги в спешке, и не заходит в другое крыло за завтрашним делом. Пока он ждет Джейсона под участком, пытается угадать, что такого он мог приготовить, и обещает себе не налегать на вино, потому что сегодня, что бы там ни было, Джейсон получит самый умопомрачительный минет в его жизни. </p><p>Джейсон сидит в приемной и сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы не теребить заусенец на безымянном пальце. Предыдущая пациентка доктора Крейн задерживается и ее сын начинает терять терпение. <br/>-Долго еще? – спрашивает он у Джейсона, он тот только растерянно смотрит на него и пожимает плечами. Ребенок картинно закатывает глаза и возвращается к  планшету в руках. Он смотрит старый мультфильм. Смотрит без звука, но Джейсон прекрасно помнит, как он звучит. Он видел эту серию раньше. Кот бежит за мышью. Мышь убегает и прячется в норе. Свет от экрана дает Джейсону лучше рассмотреть свое тело. Раньше, он думал, что запомнит каждый порез, каждый ожог и заставит Джокера заплатить. Проделает с ним все то же самое, только вдвойне, потому что Брюс тоже будет участвовать. Теперь же он не может отличить шрам, который получил несколько месяцев назад от совсем недавнего. Отметины смешались даже с теми, которые он получал во время миссий. Даже надписи и рисунки на коже потеряли свой отсчет. Свет мигает – фигуры на экране движутся, картинка сменяет другую. Кот гонится за мышью. Джейсону даже нравился этот старый мультфильм. В детстве. Он смеялся, когда коту доставалось, но он также нравился ему, потому что все равно гнался за этой чертовой мышью. На кассете было записано 23 серии. Сначала Джейсон считал, сколько раз он видел каждую. Это было вроде часов. Когда он насчитал примерно одиннадцать дней, то бросил. Как и пытаться достать до кнопки на телевизоре. Как бы далеко он не старался прыгнуть, как бы больно не было, когда цепь дергала левую ногу обратно, всегда оставалось еще чуть-чуть. Когда приоткрылась дверь, Джейсон даже не повернул голову. Он хотел досмотреть, как ваза приземлится на серую лохматую голову. –Привет, птенчик, угадай, что я тебе принес! Что-то теплое, что-то мокрое и в нем плавают кусочки мертвых зверушек!- Джокер поставил большую металлическую миску посередине пути и подтолкнул, так, что половина расплескалась. Пахло вкусно. –И, так как ты уже неделю был ну очень хорошим мальчиком, не пытался меня задушить, не кусался и не кидался едой, у меня для тебя два подарка. Поверь, я очень тобой горжусь. Ты хорошо продержался! Во-первых – вот тебе ложка, приятель. Ложка скользнула по полу, вслед за тарелкой. Во-вторых – ой, тебе понравится, малыш! – я принес новые мультики!  Джейсон ел суп, не поднимая глаз, но когда Джокер закончил возиться с проигрывателем, все же бросил быстрый взгляд на экран. Это снова были Том и Джерри. Интересно, сколько серий на этой? –Я просмотрю с тобой, если ты не против, птичка-Джей, ты же не против? Что может быть лучше семейного вечера перед телеком, а? Обожаю эту серию! Знаешь, почему я их выбрал для тебя?   –Потому что ты больной ублюдок, зацикленный на том, чтобы убегать и настолько жалок, что не можешь понять, что бежишь от себя. Спасибо, суп был очень вкусный -  Ложка попала прямо в широкую красную улыбку. Джокер прикрыл глаза, как будто демонстративно сдерживая гнев, и покачал головой. –Мальчик хочет поговорить по душам! Что ж, в жизни каждого родителя настает момент для неудобного разговора. Ну про защиту и планирование семьи вы с Брюсси уже поговорили, я надеюсь, да? Мне досталась сложная часть. –Пошел нахер, клоун. – Ты думаешь, что все знаешь, мой мальчик. Ты думаешь, что знаешь, что будет дальше.   Джокер оказывается совсем близко и запускает пальцы в отросшие волосы Джейсона, но тот лишь пару раз резко мотает головой, продолжая держать руки подмышками.  Думаешь, я убью тебя, когда наиграюсь и подброшу тело ему. И снова стану убегать от него, потому что он очень-очень разозлится. И вот я показываю тебе мультик про нас, потому что я зацикленный больной ублюдок. Ты прав, малыш. Но посмотри на этих милых зверушек. Смотри. Вот сейчас. У кота опять звездочки над головой. Но он снова побежит за своей Мышью. А часто попадает тому, что убегает, а? Подумай еще раз, милый птенчик, кто за кем гонится.  Джокер вытягивает  руки на свет от экрана. На них много шрамов. </p><p>Дик шумно всхлипывает, но боится закрыть глаза. Он хватает ртом воздух, немного подается назад на влажной простыни. Джейсон начинает двигаться быстрее, и Дик запрокидывает голову, просит еще. Он сжимает мышцы вокруг пениса Джейсона, чувствует, что вот-вот кончит, но не может закрыть глаза. Он боится пропустить момент, когда руки Джейсона окажутся на его горле. Опять. Он дышит так, как будто это уже случилось. Джейсон резко выходит из него и переворачивает на живот, подтягивает к себе, и Дик послушно приподнимается,  сгибает ноги в коленках. Он ритмично вжимается щекой в подушку, шепчет бессвязности, но больше не чувствует и половины того, что было пару секунд назад – отсюда видно, что дверь шкафа приоткрыта. Дверь, за которой лежит собранная сумка. Вот виднеется ее уголок. Джейсон точно заметил. Теплая рука легла на спину и провела вдоль позвоночника. Потом обратно и пальцы зарылись в волосы, слегка натянув. Так, как Дику нравилось. Он начал стонать громче, просить еще, хоть это становится больно, все что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь Джейсона от сумки. Потому что тот его не отпустит. Снова прикует наручниками или, может, сломает ногу. А может, просто придушит, прямо сейчас. Одной рукой, пока другой водит по его пенису. Может, так и лучше. Может, так и правильно, умереть в руках того, кого любишь, о чем еще мечтать. Но очень хочется еще раз увидится с Брюсом. С Альфредом. С Барбарой, Тимом, даже с ребятами на работе, даже с Лоубом. Но больше всего с Брюсом. Завтра он заберет его  в центре, у супермаркета, где Дик расплатиться кредиткой за овощи и три бутылки вина, Джейсону придет оповещение на мобильный и 20 минут он будет уверен, что Дик едет домой. О том, что будет после, Дику стоило подумать очень подробно, но он не хотел думать. <br/>-Дикки, все нормально? Мне остановится?<br/>-Нет, продолжай, пожалуйста, мне очень хорошо. Пожалуйста.<br/>Дик понял, что задумался слишком глубоко и перестал стонать. Его эрекция спала. Но Джейсон все еще не кончил. Он хотел, чтобы Джейсон кончил. Но он уже вышел из Дика. Тянущая пустота сменилась новым ощущением заполненности. Пальцы Джейсона делали все правильно и умело, но Дик не мог отогнать от себя ощущение скорее раздражительности, чем удовольствия. Это будет еще дольше. По медленно выравнивающемуся дыханию за спиной, он понял, что Джейсон тоже устал, но сдаваться не собирается. Спина начинала немного ныть. Еще пару минут они оба негромко выдыхали и постанывали, пока совсем не замолчали. <br/>-Птичка, поцелуй меня – первым сдался Дик.<br/>-Иди сюда – Джейсон аккуратно развернул его и уложил на подушку. Поцеловал глаза и уложил голову Дику на плече. <br/>-Извини, Дикки. Но мне было хорошо.<br/>-Ты что, не извиняйся, все хорошо. Мне тоже было хорошо.<br/>-Я люблю тебя, - глубокий вздох прошелся теплом по шее.<br/>-Я знаю. И я тебя. Спи.<br/>-И ты спи.<br/>Еще один поцелуй в шею, пару минут тяжелого молчания в потолок, и Джейсон, и правда, заснул. Дик лежал, зажмурив глаза, и боялся пошевелиться. Он заснул после того, как решил разобрать сумку утром. </p><p>Дик стоит на углу Моррисон. Одной рукой он держит бумажный пакет, другой – начатый шоколадный батончик. В кармане у него лежит второй. Такой же. Он не забыл, что не отдаст его, а просто не смог взять только один. Пока прямо напротив него не останавливается машина, он до конца не верит, что и правда решился. Пока открывается передняя дверь, он успевает подумать, что вечером еще может поехать домой. <br/>-Привет, Дик. Можешь закинуть вещи назад. <br/>У Дика нет вещей. Только овощи и три бутылки вина. А еще батончик и новый телефон в кармане. Он смотрит на Брюса и слабо разводит руками. Тот коротко кивает и глазами указывает Дику на сидение рядом. <br/>-Нам нужно что-то захватить по дороге?<br/>Дик мотает головой. Он не говорит Брюсу ни слова. У него сжимает горло.<br/>-Ты все правильно сделал, Дик. Иначе было нельзя. Все будет хорошо. <br/>Дик пару раз резко кивает головой, смотрит вниз. Еще пару кварталов они едут молча. <br/>-Альфред подготовил твою старую комнату. <br/>Тишина треснула как птичья косточка. Дик так и не посмотрел на Брюса до самого поместья, но тот знал, что глаза у него красные. </p><p>-Присаживайся, Джейсон.  Ты пропустил нашу предыдущую встречу. Все в порядке?<br/>-Да, все хорошо, мне нужно было уехать на недельку. Решить кое-что на предыдущей работе. Извините, что не предупредил. <br/>-Не делай так больше, пожалуйста. Это не только твое, но и мое время. Могу я спросить, что с лицом?<br/>-Будете смеяться. Нарвался ночью на хулиганов и не смог отбиться. Карма. <br/>-Если честно, не нахожу это смешным. Расскажи, что ты почувствовал, когда к тебе проявили агрессию?<br/>Джейсон помолчал немного, принимая решение пока больше не врать.  Он не мог сказать Эллен, что с тех пор, как Дик ушел, выходит на патруль каждую ночь и нарывается на каждого мудака с оружием, не стесняясь использовать свое. Но мог рассказать, что когда ему давали сдачи, это ощущалось очень правильно. Честно. <br/>-Даже не знаю. Мне не было страшно. Это было…Типа как честно, док. <br/>Доктор Крейн сделала запись в блокноте. <br/>-Ясно, Джейсон. Нам нужно будет поговорить об этом инциденте подробнее. Но сначала мне интересно узнать, как Ричард отреагировал на то, что тебя избили?<br/>-Эм…Он никак не отреагировал.<br/>-Вот как?<br/>-Просто он…Он ушел, доктор. Уехал. <br/>-Постой, Джейсон, есть разница, ведь правда? Он ушел или ты знаешь, когда он вернется? Откуда ты знаешь, что он вообще вернется, а, Харли? -Мистер Джей всегда возвращается ко мне, глупышка, потому что ужасно любит меня. Харли закружилась вокруг себя, приближаясь к Джейсону. Он немного не рассчитал и рванулся вперед раньше, чем нужно было. Он смог повалить ее на пол, но не достал до горла. Всего лишь уцепился за ноги. Харли завизжала. Он попытался подтащить ее  к себе, но Харли спокойно вытащила пистолет и пальнула в пол. – Следующий будет тебе в ногу. Потом – в голову. Мистер Джей просил не портить его игрушки, но я бываю непослушной девочкой. Все еще целясь в него, она встала и отошла к двери. Джейсон остался лежать на полу. –Знаешь, после такого я могла бы и не приносить тебе еду. Ничего бы с тобой не случилось за пару дней, зато, может, манерам бы научился. Но тебе повезло, Харли не злопамятная. Она вышла, даже не закрыв дверь. И это было еще хуже. Почти так же обидно, как то, что он не заметил пистолет сразу и не попытался отнять его, вместо того, чтоб просто выместить бессильную злобу. Дурак, Джейсон. Ты проебал свой лучший шанс. Харли вернулась с подносом в руках. Поставила его на пол и пододвинула к Джейсону длинным металлическим прутом. Вода была в металлической кружке и ни капли не пролилось. Мясо было горячим. Сбоку лежали листья салата. И было еще кое-что. На подносе стояла маленькая тарелка с пирожным. Настоящим, кремовым, с одной из этих отвратительных коктейльных вишенок. Пирожное. Какое-то время Джейсон просто смотрел на него. –Иногда детишек полезно баловать сладким! Харли игриво подмигнула ему, но ее глаза не были веселыми. Пока Джейсон ел так быстро, как мог, он чувствовал, что Харли рассматривает его. Он хотел растянуть еду на дольше, но понимал, что, возможно, у него есть еще один шанс. Она  выждала ровно до последнего кусочка. –Вкусно? Джейсон просто смотрел на нее пару минут. –Спасибо, Харли. Это было почти как…дома. Как будто мама готовила. Ты сама сделала? Она закатила глаза. –Не держи меня за дурочку, мальчик. Со мной это не сработает. –Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я здесь уже так долго, и после всего, что он сделал со мной, и после… Джейсон сделал дрожащий вздох лишь наполовину наиграно. –Просто увидеть хоть кого-то кроме него и поесть нормальной еды это…Это хорошо. Спасибо, Харли. Она подошла немного поближе, но держала руку на пистолете.  –Знаешь, я бы много отдала, чтоб быть с ним наедине столько времени. Так что не жалуйся мне, мальчик. Но если ты будешь себя хорошо вести, я могу принести тебе хорошую еду. Ты можешь выбрать. Что ты хочешь? Харли говорила почти нормально. Она не улыбалась, не хихикала. Только все водила глазами по голому телу Джейсона. Он обхватил колени еще крепче. –Я ничего не хочу, Харли. Пожалуйста, застрели меня. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, ты не такая как он. Ты видишь, что это не весело. Что это не игра. И я знаю, что ты не выпустишь меня. А то он и тебя убьет. Но я больше не могу.  Я даже не знаю, как долго я здесь. Не знаю, исполниться ли мне семнадцать, когда я умру, понимаешь? Пожалуйста. На ее лице не было ни одной эмоции. Вообще. Джейсон видел ее столько раз, и не мог представить, что такое возможно. Настоящую Харли как будто выключили. И сразу снова включили. –Нет-нет-нет, малыш, я не могу тебя убить. Нет. Мистер Джей расстроится, если ты будешь совсем мертвенький, когда он вернется. У него для тебя еще сюрприз. И тогда у него не будет настроения для моего сюрприза! Если ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, о чем я. Она приспустила шлейку  и  подмигнула ему, еще и показав кончик языка. –Тебе правда нравится с ним? Он хорош с тобой? Харли развернулась к нему спиной и зашагала по комнате, иногда подпрыгивая. –Конечно мне понравится с ним! Мистер Джей будет очень нежным и внимательным и самым лучшим! Я зажгу свечи и мы… -Подожди, так вы с ним даже не трахаетесь? – Замолчи, замолчи, глупый мальчишка! Тебе надо рот с мылом вымыть, вот что! Замолчи, чего ты смеёшься, прекрати! Она топала ногами и била руками по бедрам, все еще держа пистолет. –Я смеюсь, Харли, потому что он делает это со мной. Здесь.  Понимаешь? Привычную Харли снова выключили. Они долго молча смотрели друг на друга. –Я тебе не верю. –Зачем мне тебе врать. – Я тебе не дурочка. –Правда? И до сих пор ничего про него не поняла? Харли поджала губы и развернулась к выходу. – Завтра будет картошка и бургер. –Возьми соус, пожалуйста. –Ладно. Дверь захлопнулась громко, но Джейсона не покидало чувство, что Харли стоит за ней и слышит, как он разревелся.   </p><p>-Мастер Дик, вы же понимаете, что он вами манипулирует. Он ничего с собой не сделает, даже не сомневайтесь.<br/>-Я две недели вижу его под окнами. Я смотрю на него, и у меня внутри все переворачивается. Он знает, где я. Он просто ждет. И вот он не выдержал. И я тоже больше не могу, Ал. Не могу. Я так ошибся. – Дик роняет голову в ладони и зарывается пальцами в волосы. <br/>-Пожалуйста, не забывайте, что вы ушли не просто так. Больше того, вы сбежали. И было от чего. Я видел последствия своими глазами, - Альфред снимает очки и трет переносицу. - Не думайте, что мне легко говорить это, мастер Дик, но…<br/>-Что? Джейсон угроза? Джейсон опасен? Ему нужно особое лечение? Я знаю это, Ал. Знаю, но я просто не могу его куда-то упрятать. Для альтернативных вариантов нужны связи, а помощь от Брюса он не примет. Знаю, что они  прошлый раз разошлись плохо, и теперь, мне кажется, он совсем не верит в Джейсона. И ты, кажется, не веришь. Я знаю, что он убивал людей. Но мне все равно. Это же Джейсон, понимаешь? Мой Джейсон. А я бросил его. Опять.<br/>-Не говорите так, мальчик мой. Во всем случившемся нет ни капли вашей вины. И хоть любовь часто делает нас слепыми… Я понимаю это, и подвластен этому не меньше вашего, мастер Дик. Я все же прошу вас, останьтесь в поместье. Дайте вам обоим больше времени. Возможно, если я, или сам мастер Брюс, еще раз попробуем убедить Джейсона…эм…углубиться в лечение, это будет продуктивнее, вам так не кажется?<br/>-Он не будет говорить с Брюсом. Я не знаю.  Не знаю, почему так. Наверное, они просто так и не стали настолько близки, чтобы вместе пережить то, что случилось. <br/>-Это не совсем верно, мастер Дик. Самые ужасные страдания нам причиняют очень  близкие люди, вы знаете это. И они…как бы вам сказать…Они не похожи на вас, мастер Дик. Вы готовы прощать и принимать людей с прекрасной, удивительной легкостью. У вас поистине золотое сердце, мой мальчик. Не делайте такое лицо, так и есть.  Брюс и Джейсон тоже, несомненно, хорошие, даже выдающиеся люди, но им, в какой-то мере, приходится бороться с собой. Им…сложнее. <br/>Дик смотрел вниз и медленно шкрябал ногтями гобеленовую обивку дивана. Окно за его спиной было зашторено, на кофейном столике мягко светила лампа.<br/>-Представь, как было бы здорово, если бы мы жили здесь все вместе и все было бы хорошо. <br/>-Нет ничего, что бы мне хотелось больше, мастер Дик. Видеть своих мальчиков счастливыми под одной крышей, заботиться о вас, помогать в вашем деле. Видеть этот дом настоящим семейным поместьем. <br/>-Да, дом теперь совсем другой. Было странно вернуться в свою комнату. Все точно так же, но это не она. Прости, Альфред.<br/>-Мне бы хотелось, чтоб вы вернулись в нее по другому поводу.<br/>-Может быть, в следующий раз. Спасибо, что приютили. Но я больше не могу быть здесь. Прости, Ал. Мне нужно вернуться к Джейсону. <br/>-Вы взрослый мальчик и я не могу …<br/>-Ты остаешься здесь, Дик. Я нашел лазейку, через которую Джейсон получил данные, больше такой оплошности я не допущу. Тебе нужно всего лишь поменять номер. – Брюс стоял в дверях, скрестив руки, и выглядел очень спокойным. Прислонил голову к дверному косяку. Альфред звучно выдохнул.<br/>-Ты сам себя слышишь, Брюс? Мне придется сбегать и отсюда тоже? – Дик старался, чтоб это звучало как шутка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дик слышит, как щелкнул замок. Он ждал этого уже несколько часов, но все равно не был готов. Он слышит, как сердце бьется у него в горле. Его подташнивает. Скорее всего, Джейсон уже знает, потому что дом снова чистый. Потому, что ключ провернут дважды. Потому, что окна открыты и снова можно дышать. Но ни один из них этого не делает по разные стороны двери. Дик понимает, что сейчас эта дверь может разбить ему лицо. Он не отходит. <br/>-Дикки? – голос звучит глухо. <br/>-Да, это я.<br/>-Можно я войду?<br/>Дик сам открывает дверь. Джейсон внимательно смотрит на него и молчит.<br/>-Привет.<br/>-Привет. <br/>Дик набирает воздуха, чтоб сказать все, что он прокрутил у себя в голове уже десятки раз. Он набирает воздух и не успевает.<br/>-Спасибо, что убрал. Есть хочешь? У меня ничего нет, ты же знаешь, но можем сходить куда-то. Куда хочешь?<br/>-Джейсон,я…Я купил еды. Можем поесть дома.<br/>-Хорошо. <br/>Он разворачивается и идет к ванной. Дик выравнивает дыхание и идет на кухню. Когда Джейсон возвращается  и усаживается на стуле, он уже нарезал помидоры.<br/>-Ты знаешь, я разобрался с теми ребятами, ну помнишь, у которых был склад с оружием рядом с Миаггани. Их крышевали копы, но…<br/>Дик откладывает нож. Теперь сердце стучит в ушах. Он разворачивается. <br/>-О чем ты, Джейсон? <br/>-Ну те ребята в смешных косухах, мы еще…-он не смог договорить. Слезы полились из глаз еще до того, как он начал фразу, но сейчас Джейсон всхлипнул и уже не мог остановиться. Дик кинулся к нему, но Джейсон закрыл голову руками так, что его было не обнять. <br/>-Джей, прости меня, пожалуйста, я такой дурак, Джей.<br/>Дик никогда не видел, как Джейсон плачет. Он никогда не видел, как кто-то так плачет. Его всего трясет. Дик садится на пол и обхватывает его ноги. Всхлипы становятся громче и чаще. <br/>-Я больше никогда не уйду, слышишь? Прости, что я бросил тебя, я не хотел, я…я дурак, Джей, - Дик прикасается к ладоням и плечам Джейсона там, где может дотянуться. <br/>-Я просто испугался, я не знал, что делать, я струсил, и я…я сделал тебе больно, но я просто не знаю, как правильно тебе помочь, не знаю, что делать, прости меня пожалуйста, мы разберемся, слышишь, птичка, мы все уладим, все будет хорошо, я больше не брошу тебя, Джей, ну пожалуйста…<br/>Через какое-то время Джейсон опускает руки и смотрит на Дика, его ресницы слиплись, щеки и верхняя губа блестят. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но вылетает лишь еще один всхлип и плечи затряслись с новой силой. Дик мягко подтащил его, и тот сползает на пол. Теперь Дик крепко держит Джейсона и успокаивающе протяжно дышит в темную макушку. Его глаза абсолютно сухие и немного пекут. Еще через какое-то время Джейсон начинает кашлять и поднимает голову. <br/>-Извини, Дик, - он выдыхает, сложив губы. Извини. <br/>Джейсон очень аккуратно гладит волосы Дика. Тот прикрывает глаза и немного ведет шеей, чтобы быть еще ближе. Джейсон запускает пальцы глубже в пряди и второй рукой касается щеки. Дик проводит большими пальцами под глазами Джейсона, вытирая влагу. Потом нежно проходится по верхним веками и тыльной стороной ладони трогает горячий лоб. Джейсон через висок проходится к нижней скуле и потом к губам. Дик успел легонько поцеловать пальцы в движении и проводит указательным пальцем вдоль переносицы Джейсона, а потом гладит под подбородком, и снова направляется вверх. Они продолжают заново изучать лица друг друга, пока оба окончательно не успокоятся. У Джейсона затекла спина. <br/>-Дикки, ты уверен, что хочешь быть здесь? Со мной?<br/>-Конечно, уверен. Я больше никуда не денусь. Я больше не буду таким дураком, я…<br/>-Нет, подожди. Я ведь понимаю, почему ты ушел. И это не глупо. <br/>Дик лишь качает головой.<br/>-Просто я…Знаешь, когда я понял, что ты ушел, я почувствовал…- Джейсон закусывает нижнюю губу. <br/>-Пожалуйста, скажи мне, Джей. Пожалуйста.<br/>-Я…я почувствовал, что он опять отнял у меня все. <br/>-Птичка…<br/>-Ты не сказал мне ничего, ты просто ушел к нему. То есть, я понимаю, почему, но ничего не могу поделать. То, что ты ушел к Брюсу…То, что с ним…Он…-ногти Джейсона впиваются в ладони и он с каждым словом немного подаются вперед, как будто пытается что-то выплюнуть, - Он как будто бросил меня, но не отпустил.<br/>-Джей, - Дик взял беспокойные руки в свои, - Дело же не в Брюсе. Я не знаю, что у вас произошло, и я не буду давить на вас, но он хороший человек и он может тебе помочь. Он любит тебя. <br/>Джейсон с силой замотал головой и дернул руки, но Дик не отпускает.<br/>-Я пошел туда, потому что это место было моим домом. И твоим тоже. И все еще может быть. Может, не сейчас, но представь…<br/>-Нет, Дикки. Нет. Я никогда не вернусь туда. Ты не понимаешь.<br/>-Так расскажи мне, Джей. Расскажи, что там такого?<br/>Джейсон долго смотрит на Дика. Он сжимает его ладони. И снова отпускает.<br/>-Там нет места для меня. Не после всего этого. Я не смогу там быть, прости. Каждый раз, когда я приходил туда за эти три недели, когда переступал этот порог, меня выворачивало. <br/>-Ты был в доме?<br/>-Я сразу понял, где ты будешь, но мог туда пойти. Когда я понял, что ты больше не появляешься на работе, тебя нет ночью на улицах, тебя нет нигде, то мне больше ничего не оставалось. Я смотрел в окна, я ходил рядом, я даже один раз увидел тебя. Думал, что все, что мне надо - просто еще раз тебя увидеть. Попрощаться. Но потом стало совсем плохо. Прости. Мне было так стыдно перед Альфредом. Когда я говорил ему, что хочу просто сказать «пока», я верил в это, но он видел меня насквозь. Как всегда. Он знал, что я мог сделать глупость. И я правда мог. Я так злился. Будь это кто-угодно, а не он, я бы точно…В общем, Дикки, ты был прав, что не хотел меня видеть. <br/>Дик сидит с закрытыми глазами уже какое-то время.<br/>-Джей, я не знал. Не знал, что ты приходил. Я видел тебя пару раз из окна, но Ал никогда не говорил, что ты был в доме. <br/>-Может, он был прав. Смотри, у тебя все-все синяки сошли, ты даже поправился немного, - Джейсон улыбается на одну сторону. <br/>-Прекрати, Джейсон, прекрати. Боже, я так устал, что никто ничего мне не рассказывает. Что с вами со всеми? Или это со мной что-то не так? Почему я не имею права знать?<br/>-Дикки…Дикки, ты просто слишком хороший, слишком чистый для всего этого. Я не должен был тебе звонить. Не должен был тебя втягивать в это дерьмо с самого начала. <br/>-Джей… - Дик устало выдыхает, - еще немного и мне очень захочется тебя ударить. <br/>-Так давай. Ты имеешь полное право.<br/>-Дурак. <br/>Дик встал и подает Джейсону руку. <br/>-Хочешь есть или спать? <br/>-И то и другое. Но сначала хочу тебя поцеловать. Можно?<br/>Дик ничего не отвечает и целует Джейсона так долго, что после им обоим нужно отдышаться.</p><p>-К сожалению, я не удивлена поведением Ричарда.  Вы знаете, я серьезно думаю, что ему тоже не помешает терапия. <br/>-Не знаю, почему, но он действительно любит меня.  Наверное, не помешает.<br/>-Виктимное поведение не всегда связано с любовью.  Что абсолютно не значит, что вы не достойны любви, или что чувства Ричарда к вам вызывают сомнения, Джейсон. Простите, если это так прозвучало. Но я действительно, рекомендовала бы вам, если не парную терапию, то, хотя бы, параллельную. <br/>-Может, вы и правы, Эллен. Не знаю.<br/>-Поговорите с Ричардом об этом.<br/>-Я понимаю, что мне вообще стоило бы с ним поговорить начистоту. Вы знаете, есть вещи, которые я до сих пор не могу ему рассказать. Вещи из моего прошлого. <br/>-Например?<br/>-У меня…У меня были отношения.  До него. И я знаю, что должен сказать ему, Эллен. <br/>-Что мешает тебе сделать это, Джейсон?<br/>-Я представляю, как он отреагирует. Просто это сложная ситуация. И я не знаю, как я отреагирую. <br/>-Ты считаешь, что должен ему сказать, потому что это то, чем нужно поделиться тебе или то, что, Ричард не хочет услышать? Джокер всегда хочет слышать Джейсона и тот специально стискивает зубы и проглатывает звуки, даже когда ему и правда приятно. Даже когда его больше не нужно связывать, когда он больше не брыкается и не бьется, а позволяет красным губам неспешно водить по его пенису. Джейсон может смириться с тем, что это происходит, с тем, что по сравнению с неделями одиночества и холода, любое разнообразие ценится и, в конце концов, с тем, что секс приятнее, чем побои. Но не с тем, что Джокер узнает об этом от него. Хоть это и было лишним. – Ну, малыш, я знаю, что тебе нравится, а то давно уже мог бы придушить меня. Ты же знаешь, я люблю такие игры. Уверен, тебе с Брюсси тоже такое нравилось. Просто надавил чуть сильнее, я бы и не заметил.  –И лежать рядом с твоим вонючим трупом, пока не помру с голоду? -Ну ты мог бы сначала меня съесть, и продержаться еще довольно долго, может даже совершеннолетие отпраздновать, а потом уже умереть с голоду. Джокер запрокинул голову, заливаясь смехом. Джейсон отвернулся к стене. –Подожди, подожди, птенчик! У меня же есть для тебя кое-что! Только никуда не уходи! Джейсон не обернулся, даже когда двери грохнули второй раз. «Пожалуйста, пусть это будут не крюки. Пожалуйста». Джокер втиснулся на полу между ним и стеной, держа в руках обычную бумажную газету. -Я хотел показать тебе раньше, но, знаешь, как-то замотался, а еще, подумал, что, чем позже ты узнаешь, тем забавнее, правда, птичка? Знаешь, хотел, чтоб ты все это время верил, что он придет. Но этот номер уже, кажется, прогорел, так что вот. Джокер еще говорил, но Джейсон уже чувствовал, что в нем пробили огромную дыру. Ну конечно. Теперь все складывается. С Брюсом что-то случилось. Брюса больше нет, и поэтому он за ним не пришел. Дыра внутри ужасно ныла, и ее заполняли сожаление и вина за ту обиду, которую он чувствовал все это время. Джейсон взял газету, но дал себе пару секунд перед тем, как посмотреть.  На первой полосе был заголовок «Бетмен и Робин снова в деле!». Под ним была фотография. На фотографии были двое. Один из людей был в его костюме. Не совсем в его, если присмотреться, но на груди было четко видно R. Во рту пересохло. На фотографии был не Грейсон. Человек в костюме был ниже, крепче и коротко подстрижен. У него в руке была дурацкая длинная палка. Это был новый. Новый Робин. Его заменили. Брюс заменил его. Брюс не придет, потому, что он ему больше не нужен. –Нет,нет,нет, этого не может быть. Ты подделал это. Ты просто не знаешь, как еще надо мной поиздеваться! Джейсон чувствовал, как отвратительно высоко звучал его голос. -Брюс бы не сделал этого. Брюс не мог так со мной поступить.  Он опустил голову и говорил себе в руки.  –Да, забыл извиниться, эта газетенка не очень свежая. Но знаешь, думаю, ты и не ожидал свежей прессы в затопленном подземелье, правда? Джейсон посмотрел на дату. Двадцать шестое августа. Чуть меньше четырех месяцев. Четыре гребанных месяца. «Люди по собаке горюют дольше». Он не мог дышать. Вся обида собралась в горле и колола иголками. –Ох уж эти ветреные мужчины, а, птичка-Джей? Ну, не грусти, не грусти, что поделаешь, насильно мил не будешь. Если только, конечно, не приковать к стене, если ты понимаешь о чем я, а? Джокер задорно толкнул его локтем.  -О, слушай, а как думаешь, они уже тоже ну… того? Он начал жест, но Джейсон накинулся на него и начал бить по лицу, а когда Джокер попытался выскользнуть, приложил его головой о стенку. Джейсон не останавливался, а Джокер все смеялся и смеялся. –Ты…удар -Совсем…удар -Как…удар -Он, малыш. Джейсон остановился на пару секунд, пропустив, как Джокер достал из-за пояса нож и полоснул его по животу. Стало очень горячо и больно. Джейсон зажмурился.  Джокер уже отполз достаточно далеко, за ним не было смысла бросаться. –Я был уверен в тебе, птенчик. Звуки свистели, изо рта капала кровавая слюна. Джокер повертел ножом в воздухе. –Я знал. Может, ну его, упрямого Бетси, если ты ничем не хуже,а? Нужно лучше тебя кормить. Не умри от потери крови, когда я вернусь, ладно? Впервые за все это время, Джейсон не знал, хочет ли он выжить.         </p><p>-Не знаю, ребят, просто не везет иногда. Бывает.<br/>-Или дела дают специально дерьмовые, не задумывался, Грейсон? У нас сложно быть таким правильным мальчиком, сынок. Оно не всегда того стоит. <br/>-Да он сам берет самую дичь всегда, честное слово, этот парень чокнутый.<br/>-Какая разница, не в делах дело, ну. Тупицы. Это его на патрулях так отделывают, ясное дело, я когда только начинал, тоже на рожон лез постоянно. Хотел защитить всех беззащитных дамочек.  Дрался чуть лучше, правда, вот и ходил синий не все время, а через раз. <br/>-Он и так с дамочкой катается, чего ему к другим лезть?<br/>-Эй, Донел, язык попридержи, – Саммерс вскинула голову и чуть крепче сжала бокал, - Тебе, кажется, уже хватит, а то договоришься. Но да, за Грейсоном не уследишь, иногда не успеваю прикрыть его тощую задницу. <br/>Дик с благодарностью посмотрел на Ребекку. Он игриво подмигнула ему, и чуть заметно покраснела. <br/>-Да, кажется, пора мне переходить на бумажную работу.  <br/>- И не мечтай, богатенький мальчик. В этом городе не все копы до нее доживают. <br/>-Так, ребята, хватит уже. Заладили. Можно о чем-то другом поговорить?</p><p>-Давайте еще по одному и расходимся, меня жена дома ждет. <br/>-Знаешь, чем отличается жена от велосипеда?<br/>Дик внимательно смотрел на следы пены на стекле. Во рту уже приятно пересохло и это значило, что, по-хорошему, ему уже хватит. Но он так давно не собирался с ребятами, и сидеть здесь было так приятно, так обыденно и нормально, что Дик не хотел уходить. Он потерял нить разговора, но продолжал улыбаться и заказал еще. Он смеялся, хлопал Стивенса по плечу, он посоветовал Мартинез приятный ресторанчик рядом с их квартирой. Жизнь казалась простой и понятной. Он казался себе простым и понятным человеком. Он любит Джейсона, а Джейсон любит его. Просто ему нужно стараться еще немножечко больше. Показать Джейсону, что он в безопасности, и он может довериться ему. Он со всем справится. Он вытащит свою птичку. И с Брюсом они поговорят. Это же так просто. Сесть, посмотреть друг другу в глаза и спокойно поговорить. Все за столом говорили, и он сам что-то говорил. Иногда нужно было дышать чуть глубже. Он достал телефон и начал набирать текст под столом. <br/>-С подружкой переписываешься, красавчик? Ну передай ей от меня привет, - пьяный Донел проглотил половину звуков, Мартинез захикикала. <br/>Дика как будто что-то кольнуло, но он привычно расплылся в улыбке.<br/>-Я уже поеду, ребят. Спасибо за компанию. <br/>-Да ладно тебе, останься еще, - компания одобрительно загудела. <br/>-Мне правда уже пора. Хочу домой. До встречи.<br/>Дик вышел из паба и втянул воздух. Он знал, что Джейсон не подъедет к главному входу, поэтому обошел здание. За углом курила Саммерс. Он даже не заметил, что ее не было, когда прощался с остальными. <br/>-О, Саммерс! Ты здесь. Я пойду. Пока. Доброй ночи.<br/>-Ты уже? Пока, Грейсон. <br/>Она выждала пару секунд.<br/>-Дик! Подожди минутку. Все в порядке?<br/>-Да, да, Ребекка, все отлично, спасибо! Спасибо тебе большое, увидимся завтра!<br/>-Завтра выходной. Дик, я не хочу лезть не в свое дело… - она перевела взгляд на мотоцикл Джейсона у него за спиной, - но если я тебя прикрываю, мне хотелось бы знать от чего. В смысле… ты не подумай, просто…<br/>Дик нетерпеливо обернулся. <br/>-Бэк…<br/>-Я просто хочу знать, что ты не вляпался во что-то, ладно? Я… я не хочу чтоб с тобой что-то случилось, - он нервно струсила пепел. Ты не безразличен мне, Грейсон. <br/>-Все в порядке, Ребекка. Спасибо. Ты отличный друг. Меня ждут. Пока! Еще раз спасибо! – крикнул Дик через плече уже на полпути к дороге. Ребекка кивнула опущенной головой, рассматривая асфальт. <br/>-Что девушки не отпускают? – Джейсон открыл шлем.<br/>-И тебе привет. <br/>-А что, я ее понимаю. Ты сам-то знаешь, как выглядишь в этой форме? – Джейсон завел мотор.<br/>У Дика загорелись щеки. Он чувствовал, как ветер бьет в лицо и развевает волосы, но прохладнее не становилось. Он прижался к спине Джейсона еще ближе и выдохнул в самое ухо. <br/>-Покажи мне. Оттрахай меня. Прямо сейчас. <br/>Джейсон увеличил скорость.<br/>-Нам ехать еще минут двадцать. <br/>-Похуй. Давай прямо здесь. Заверни куда-нибудь. <br/>-Дикки, у меня нет резинок. Потерпи немного. <br/>-Нет, Джей, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, оттрахай меня сейчас, в ебучем грязном переулке.  Прижми меня к стене и еби, как…<br/>-Дик, ты пьян. Давай мы доедем домой.<br/>Дик провел рукой от груди Джейсона вниз, положил на его ширинку и сжал. <br/>-Мы сейчас же завернем за угол, ты сойдешь со своего гребанного байка, прижмешь меня к стене, расстегнешь штаны и расставишь мне ноги, зажмешь рукой рот, защелкнешь у меня на руках наручники, и будешь трахать, а я стану просить еще. Потом ты положишь мне пальцы в рот и опустишь меня вниз, и я отсосу тебе, в этой самой гребанной форме, - Дик почувствовал, что у Джейсона эрекция одновременно с приступом тошноты. Он боялся все испортить, но в голове было так приятно пусто. Он решил, что ни за что не упустит этот шанс. </p><p>-Ричард? Ричард Грейсон? – Дик оборачивается. Ему навстречу спешит женщина. Ее лицо кажется ему знакомым.<br/>-Я Эллен Крейн, психолог Джейсона, - она протягивает руку, - я видела вас пару раз в приемной, но мы так и не познакомились. <br/>Дик принимает рукопожатие, но не может контролировать ложбинку, что появилась между бровей.<br/>-Очень приятно. Что-то случилось? С Джейсоном?<br/>-Нет-нет, не волнуйтесь, ничего срочного, но мне нужно с вами поговорить. У вас есть минутка? Можем мы зайти куда-то? Вот в то кафе, к примеру. <br/>Дик немного расслабляется и смотрит на часы, абсолютно не сфокусировавшись на циферблате, и кивает. Он следует за быстрыми шагами Эллен в закусочную возле его участка и снова встречается с ней взглядом, только когда они уже за столиком. Дик хочет спросить, как она нашла его, но боится спугнуть.<br/>-Знаете, кофе здесь паршивый, если честно.<br/>-Не страшно, я здесь не за ним, - она сосредоточенно смотрит на Дика, задерживаясь на относительно свежих синяках, - Ричард, я буду с вами честной. Наша с Джейсоном терапия ему не помогает. Вы и сами это знаете. <br/>Дик медленно кивает и открывает рот, чтоб ответить, но Эллен не дает ему.<br/>-Мы попробовали не одну методику, мы сменили несколько препаратов. Но мы топчемся на одном месте. Мы не знаем причины, и мы не смогли устранить симптомы, - она кивает на Дика целиком, как будто видит и то, что под рубашкой, - Плюс я не могу контролировать, как он принимает эти препараты. Не знаю, как часто на самом деле случаются приступы. И вообще, я ведь не клинический психиатр, Ричард. Мне жаль, но не думаю, что я и правда смогу помочь Джейсону в таком формате. Или кто-либо. Вы понимаете, о чем я? Два кофе, пожалуйста, - бросает она подошедшей официантке, даже не посмотрев, - Джейсону нужно серьезное комплексное лечение. Подумайте о собственной безопасности, Ричард. Я знаю, что сейчас нарушаю все правила профессиональной этики, но, мне кажется, что это лучшее, что я могу в этой ситуации сделать для Джейсона. И для вас, – Эллен наконец переводит дыхание, ее щеки горят. <br/>Дик, оставивший попытки ее перебить еще на середине, смотрит на нее еще какое-то время.<br/>-Я понимаю, мисс Крейн. Правда. Но, возможно, я могу как-то помочь процессу, если буду больше участвовать? Как-то контролировать…Может быть, больше быть с ним…<br/>-Ричард, вы можете помочь, если, наконец, примите происходящее. Моя компетенция позволяет помочь вам с этим справится, но не помочь Джейсону. Его анализы в порядке, я не вижу физической причины, но я не профильный специалист, а Вы знаете, что по законам штата, я не могу направить его на принудительное лечение без подтвержденной причины. Напишите заявление, Ричард. Помогите вам обоим. <br/>Дик отодвигается на стуле.<br/>-Лечебница для нас не вариант, я думал, вы понимаете почему. <br/>-Ричард…<br/>-После того, что с ним было, и вы серьезно думаете, что это хорошая идея? Зная, как он боится, снова закрыть его? Я думал, хотя бы вы сможете это понять…<br/>-Снова закрыть? <br/>-Да, я понимаю, что есть не только Аркхем, но после тех месяцев, любая лечебница будет для него тем же.<br/>-Ричард, о чем вы? Что случилось с Джейсоном?<br/>-Он вам не рассказал? – Дик отводит взгляд, - За все это время, он так и не сказал. Ну Джей… - протягивает он в прижатые к лицу ладони. <br/>Звук, с которым чашки опускаются на стол, заставляет его снова открыть глаза.  <br/>-Джейсон 7 месяцев провел в плену. Его…его выкрал Джокер. <br/>Эллен прижимает ладонь к губам.<br/>-Я до конца не знаю, что там происходило. Но можно представить. А потом Джейсон пропал на пять лет. А потом вернулся. И…он очень поссорился с важным для себя человеком…с приемным отцом, и… В общем натворил дел. А потом мы с ним сошлись. Я хотел помочь ему, поддержать как-то, и получилось, что влюбился. И он подпустил меня, и все было хорошо. Но иногда стало происходить…это. <br/>-Джейсон рассказывал мне совсем другую историю. Я чувствовала, что он иногда не совсем честен со мной, но я даже не могла подумать… - Эллен качает головой, - Ричард, я думаю, теперь вы понимаете, насколько не продуктивно для него такое лечение. Я никак не могу быть его врачом. <br/>Дик кивал, но смотрел в стол. <br/>-Мне жаль, что я не могу помочь Джейсону. Правда, жаль. То, что он пережил – ужасно, и если он до сих пор не поделился этим даже с вами…Такой сильный и продолжительный посттравматический… - Эллен говорила тихо, а потом вскинула голову, будто отгоняла от себя что-то, -Ричард, а вы знали Джейсона до этого, верно? <br/>-Да. Я знаю его с тех пор, когда ему было лет четырнадцать. <br/>-И…как думаете, с ним все было в порядке?<br/>-Я думаю да. Я не знаю… - Дик думал о том, как мог он сказать ей, что Джейсон, как и он сам, подростком носился по городу и бил людей вместе с Бетменом; откуда он мог знать, все ли с ними всеми в порядке? <br/>-Он был агрессивным ребенком?<br/>-У него было непростое детство, да, я думаю, что его можно было назвать агрессивным, но он был очень добрым. И веселым. Он до сих пор такой. <br/>Эллен выдохнула. <br/>-Ричард, я уверена, что Джейсон хороший человек. Но ему нужна помощь. И сейчас все зависит от вас. Простите. Мне правда, очень жаль, - Эллен спешно бросила из кармана на стол пару долларов и поднялась. <br/>-До свидания, Ричард. Я напишу Джейсону. Всего хорошего, - он ушла быстрыми шагами, натягивая рукава куртки ниже, на ладони. Дик ничего не успел сказать ей. Он сидел за столом с двумя полными чашками отвратительного полу остывшего кофе.  </p><p>-Да, привет, Брюс. Все хорошо. Правда, просто захотел тебя услышать. Как вы? Новое? Хорошее? Здорово. Так, а что это? Лааадно. Ага. Серьезно?  Вот так сразу? Ничего себе. А ее знаю? … Блин, поздравляю, Брюс. Здорово. … Слушай, а я как раз хотел спросить, можно будет прийти? С Джеем? С Джейсоном, говорю, можно будет? Мы еще не обсуждали, но если он согласится, можно будет? А, да? Ну ладно. А когда? Да-да, не страшно, конечно, Брюс, я понимаю. Наверное. Ага. Да. Точно все нормально. Да. У меня всегда такой тон, я просто рад за тебя, Брюс. Если я говорю что все окей, значит так и есть, ладно? Господи. Хорошо. Слушай, прости, а можно спросить? Я знаю, что это не телефонный разговор, но…Джейсон рассказывал тебе, что именно было с ним…ну…когда он был у Джокера? Мне тоже. Просто, знаешь, он не рассказал об этом психологу. Вообще. Только, пожалуйста, не говори мне сейчас про психушку, ладно? Я не выдержу. Я знаю. Спасибо. Мне кажется, если я узнаю, то смогу ему помочь. Да. Да, это глупо, я знаю, я знаю, но я чувствую, что это важно. Это ключ. Серьезно? Как ты попробуешь узнать? Ааа… ну да. Но его не видно уже несколько месяцев. Вообще. Хорошо, Брюс. Спасибо. Спасибо. До скорого. Пока. – Дик закончил вызов и продолжил смотреть в окно вагона подвесной дороги. До конечной оставалось еще три станции, но он так и не смог продумать, что он скажет Джейсону, когда вернется домой. </p><p>Джейсон слышит, как щёлкнула дверь, и снимает один наушник. Он слишком удобно сидит с этой винтовкой на коленях, чтоб вставать, но должен  проверить, наводить ли ее на двери. <br/>-Это ты?<br/>-Да, птичка, это я. <br/>-Заходи аккуратно, у меня тут куча всего на полу разложено.<br/>-Я сразу в душ, ладно? Не самый легкий день.<br/>-Да-да, иди. Но потом сразу приходи, хочу показать тебе кое-что. <br/> Из коридора послышалось что-то нечленораздельное, но утвердительное. <br/>Джейсон возвращается к винтовке, но сразу отвлекается. <br/>-Дикки, но все нормально? <br/>Вместо ответа, Джейсон слышит звук воды из-за закрытой двери. <br/>Когда Дик входит в комнату, натягивая домашнюю футболку, Джейсон все еще возится с оружием. <br/>-Боже, Джей, зачем тебе еще одна? Там еще есть место? – Дик осматривает пол, на котором кучками вокруг Джейсона лежат детали, и их явно было больше, чем могло бы теоретически влезть в одну винтовку. <br/>-Это не моя. Иди сюда. – Джейсон все еще не вставая, подается вперед, и Дик на носках, выискивая свободные островки, подходит, чтоб, наклонившись, поцеловать Джейсона. <br/>-Это для Роя. Он что-то перемудрил с этой и не может признать, так что прислал мне. Попросил упростить, для, цитирую, простых смертных, - Джейсон тепло улыбается, - вообще, эта она очень интересная, но и правда перегружена. В смысле, реально тяжелая, да и наводиться сложновато. Тут либо треккеры вставлять, но тогда меньше выстрелов подряд получится, либо снимать шокер, а с ним и сканер, конечно, и еще…<br/>-Серьезно? Зачем на винтовке вообще шокер? – перебивает Дик и трет пальцами переносицу, - вы оба поехавшие со своими пушками. <br/>Джейсон пожимает плечами и смотрит на Дика, все так же улыбаясь.<br/>-А как сам Харпер? Опять торгует что ли?<br/>-Да есть немного. Знаешь, дети дело недешёвое. Так что нам с тобой повезло, птичка, - Джейсон смеется, а Дик закатывает глаза и потирает локоть.<br/>-Серьезно, они еще дороже, чем пушки. Но вообще Рой в порядке. Он теперь почти не берет заказов, и не пьет уже так долго, что я и не помню, сколько. Я очень рад за него. <br/>-Здорово.<br/>-Видишь, я думал, что ему нужна нянька, а, оказывается, нужна была эта малышка. Он все хочет ее с нами познакомить. Пусть хоть ходить научится.<br/>-Джей, ей больше года, она уже умеет ходить.<br/>-Правда? Я думал, они ходят к трем. Что и говорить уже может?<br/>Дик качает головой и улыбается.<br/>-Спросишь у нее сам. <br/>Джейсон возвращается к винтовке, а Дик садиться на диван у него за спиной, прижимает колени к груди и наблюдает за его руками. <br/>-Дай мне три минуты, и пойдем ужинать, ладно?<br/>Дик молча кивает и вжимает голову в спинку дивана, немного раскачивается. После третьего тяжелого глубокого вздоха, которого Дик за собой не замечает, Джейсон откладывает винтовку и разворачивается.<br/>-Дикки, что такое?<br/>Дик смотрит на него сверху вниз, смотрит на его довольную и чуть обеспокоенную улыбку, на перемазанные руки и футболку, на легкую щетину, на широко открытые голубые глаза, и не может сказать. Он чувствует, что если начнет, то не остановит противный ком, который медленно поднимается из грудной клетки в горло. <br/>-Просто очень устал.<br/>Джейсон все еще смотрит на него в ожидании и немного наклоняет голову.<br/>-А еще я узнал сегодня кое-что. <br/>-Ммм?<br/>-Узнал что…что у Брюса кто-то появился. <br/>Джейсон вскидывает брови и сразу хмурит их, и Дик уже жалеет, что сказал, но из всего, что давило на него, он должен был выпустить хоть что-то. <br/>-Он сам тебе сказал?<br/>-Да, мы говорили сегодня. Она уже перебралась в поместье, - Дик сам немного удивлен, как горько это прозвучало, - Так быстро, представляешь. Это же ну…поместье. Наверное, она действительно особенная.<br/>-Она? – Джейсон снова вскидывает брови.<br/>-Ну вообще-то Брюс не говорил, но я подумал…Ну, наверное, она. Не может же снаряд попасть в одно поместье трижды, - Дик почти весело улыбается и ведет плечами.<br/>-Не думаю, что это так работает.<br/>-Я никогда не слышал от него ничего про отношения. Все эти вещи из газет это одно, но я правда не знаю, было ли у него когда-нибудь что-то серьезное. Вообще. Я думал, ему это не интересно. Очень странно представлять Брюса…с кем-то, - Дик немного вжимает шею и трусит головой, как будто стряхивая мысли, как воду. Джейсон горько хмыкает, чуть громче, чем ему хотелось. Теперь Дик вскидывает бровь. <br/>-Что? Ты что, что-то знаешь? – Глаза Дика вдруг загораются, и он чувствует, будто ему снова двенадцать и они говорят про что-то запретное, немного стыдное, но ужасно интересное. <br/>Джейсон чуть подается назад и тоже подтягивает колени в груди, замыкая на них руки. Он опускает взгляд и начинает расчесывать предплечье.<br/>-Птичка, что такое? – к Дику возвращается вся тревога, и он не знает, может ли подойти ближе. Джейсон смотрит на него и открывает рот, но снова закрывает и прижимает подбородок к колену. Закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Так повторяется снова. Волнение Дика растет, но он молчит, чтоб не спугнуть Джейсона. Тот наконец собирается.<br/>-Я…Дикки…Мы были с Брюсом. Раньше.<br/>У Дика начинает стучать в висках. Его лицо очень красное. <br/>-Прости, что? Я не совсем понимаю…<br/>-Мы были любовниками. Он меня трахал, так понятней?! – Джейсон кричит и вскидывает руки. Дик вжимается в диван, его глаза широко раскрыты. Он ожидал не этого. <br/>-Понятно, - почти шепчет Дик и придвигается к краю, берет руки Джейсона в свои. Он чувствует, как они дрожат. <br/>-Понятно, - повторят он, но до конца еще не понимает. Вот почему им так сложно, вот что имел в виду Альфред. Ему вдруг становится так жаль Джейсона и так жаль Брюса, что начинает печь глаза. Он смотрит Джейсону в глаза.<br/>-Я…Я не знал – единственное, что может выдавить из себя Дик, и сжимает ладони Джейсона крепче, не давая им сжаться в кулаки.<br/>-Конечно, ты не знал. Никто не знал. Я должен был сказать тебе раньше, но… -Джейсон делает глубокий вдох, -Я не мог. Я думал, ты не захочешь такое знать.<br/>-Я хочу про тебя все знать. Все, - Дик подносит руки Джейсона к губам и целует пальцы. Джейсон всхлипывает.<br/>-В этом нет ничего плохого. Ничего плохого, - повторяет Дик, между поцелуями. А потом он начинает считать. <br/>-Это было еще до…? – Дик не может закончить. Джейсон начинает кивать. <br/>-Да. Почти сразу, как только я стал Робином, - Джейсон видит страх, появившийся в глазах Дика, и начинает мотать головой, говорит быстро.<br/>-Он не делал ничего, чего бы я не хотел. Мне было пятнадцать, и я думал, что я знаю все. Что хочу все, - Джейсон замолчал ненадолго. <br/>-Тебе, наверное, теперь противно, - Джейсон пытается забрать руки.<br/>-Не говори глупостей Джей! – Дик отпускает и зарывается ладонями в волосы, - почему мне должно быть противно? <br/>Джейсон собирается ответить, но Дик не дает ему.<br/>-Мне очень жаль, что с вами произошло такое. Что вы расстались… вот так. Конечно, мне странно. Это же Брюс. Черт, Брюс! И он был вдвое старше тебя. Даже еще старше. Я не скажу, что понимаю. Но если вы любили друг друга…И теперь я с тобой и люблю тебя и… - Дик запинается и смотрит на Джейсона, то ли со страхом, то ли с надеждой.<br/>-И я люблю тебя, птичка. Только тебя. <br/>Дик замыкает руки на шее и устало улыбается Джейсону. <br/>-Почему ты не сказал мне, Джей?<br/>-Я боялся и… не знаю, я думал, это нам помешает. Что ты теперь будешь думать обо мне по-другому, - у Джейсона в голосе все еще слышится опасение. <br/>Дик опускает глаза.<br/>-Я не могу сказать, что это ничего не меняет. Это серьезная новость, Джей. Возможно, теперь я буду лучше понимать…вас двоих. Вы самые важные и близкие для меня люди во всем мире. Оба. И это не просто какой-то пустяк, что-то от чего можно отмахнуться. Не думаю, что смогу смотреть на Брюса так же, как раньше, - Дик поднял голову, - но я знаю, что это ничего не поменяет между нами. Я люблю тебя, всего. Твое прошлое, даже если ты не все готов рассказать мне, люблю тебя сейчас и я знаю, что буду любить тебя в будущем. Что бы ни случилось. Спасибо, что рассказал мне. <br/>Джейсон вдохнул первый раз с тех пор, как Дик начал говорить. <br/>-Дикки, - он забрался к Дику на колени и взял его лицо в ладони, - я тебя не заслуживаю. <br/>-Опять говоришь глупости. <br/>-Нет, правда. Я не знаю, за что ты мне. <br/>-Я знаю. <br/>Джейсон наклонился и поцеловал Дика. Они сидели на диване, прижавшись лбами, пока ноги у Дика не затекли так сильно, что он сказал об этом Джейсону. </p><p>-Джейсон, не буду скрывать, я долго готовилась к этому разговору. Наша терапия…<br/>-Вы больше не хотите быть моим доктором, да? – Джейсон перебивает и натянуто улыбается. <br/>-Дело не в этом Джейсон…Я просто не тот доктор, который тебе нужен. Я чувствую, что не имею морального права продолжать терапию, которая пошла не так. Которая не соответствует твоему состоянию. <br/>Джейсон не смотрит на Эллен. Он крепко сжимает свое правое запястье.<br/>-Я думаю, ты сам все понимаешь, Джейсон. Так не может дальше продолжаться. Твое состояние…не безопасно. Для тебя самого и не только. Это, к сожалению, вне моей компетенции. Пожалуйста, пообещай, что ты обратишься к правильному специалисту и сделаешь все… правильно. <br/>Эллен сделала глубокий вдох и улыбнулась Джейсону. Ее большой палец несколько раз нажал кнопку на шариковой ручке. <br/>-Я понял, док. Не волнуйтесь, я уже привык к такому. <br/>-К чему, Джейсон? <br/>Ручка щелкнула еще несколько раз. <br/>-К тому, что люди отказываются от меня. <br/>-Джейсон… Джейсон, Джейсон, Джейсон. Скучал по мне? Голос Джокера слышно до того, как щелкает замок на двери. Он появляется в комнате, руки за спиной. Джейсон знает, что  это значит. У Джокера новые игрушки. И Джейсон пробудет на этом крюке еще несколько часов. Все как в самом начале. Он втягивает воздух, но боль в ребрах почти сразу выбивает его обратно. –По глазам вижу, что скучал! Джокер подходит совсем близко и одной рукой поднимает голову Джейсона за подбородок, мизинцем дотягивается  до лилового напухшего века, пытаясь открыть правый глаз. Ноготь больно царапает кожу.  В нос ударяет запах, от которого у Джейсона поджимается желудок. –Ты знаешь, я ехал и вспомнил, что Харли собиралась приготовить грандиозный ужин сегодня! Ну знаешь, омары, перепела, ананасы, парочка дохлых голубей. Поэтому я заехал за нормальной едой. Угадай, что я взял для тебя, птенчик! Джокер роняет голову Джейсона и достает из-за спины бумажный пакет. В нем  картонная коробка. Хэппи мил. Конечно. Джейсон замечает, что в пакете осталось еще что-то. Пластиковый стакан с трубочкой. Розовая плотная масса внутри. Джейсон зажмуривает глаза. –Правда, я заменил игрушку. Кому вообще нравится тот скучный мусор, что  они дают? Пони? Роботы? Книжки? Бее. Не для моего мальчика! Ну что, сначала игра, потом еда, да, птенчик? Джокер смеется и достает из коробки совсем маленький скальпель и шприц, полный желтой жидкости. Джейсон понимает что это, как только игла выходит из шеи. Сердце стучит так быстро и громко, что, кажется, звук может развалить стены. Все цвета  выкрутили на максимум. Когда скальпель входит в живот, Джейсон чувствует боль даже в волосах. Джокер прокручивает его, и из раны начинают вылетать летучие мыши. Много. Они летят на свет лампы наверху, бьются о нее и загораются, пепел падает на Джейсона, на пол, на скальпель, на Джокера. Вот уже все комната черная и Джокер смеется, огромный красный рот дергается на измазанном пеплом лице. Пепел размазался по лбу, глазам, носу и выглядит совсем как маска. На зеленых волосах две острых горки пепла. Джейсон кричит, но слышит только скрип крюка, на котором висит. –Пожалуйста, не надо, Брюс! Прекрати! Джейсону кажется, что звук выходит из его глаз, вместе со слезами. Смех становится объемным. Когда скальпель самым кончиком проходится по горлу, кожа горит, и теперь скальпель растет у Джокера вместо языка. Комната начинает кружиться, связанные ноги шаркают по полу, почти позволяя задержаться. Рука хватает его за волосы, останавливая, фиксируя спиной к Джокеру, и он видит, что в углу все это время стоял человек в костюме. Его костюме. В том самом костюме, который Джокер месяц снимал с него по кусочкам. Человек в маске, но видно, какой он красивый. Он чем-то похож на Грейсона, но выше, сильнее, его кожа почти светится. Он улыбается и бьет его посохом под дых.  -Ты лишний, Тодд. Мы должны от тебя избавиться. Ничего личного. Джейсон пытается уклониться от ударов, мотает головой и случайно замечает, что совсем рядом стоит Брюс. Без костюма, белая рубашка расстегнута, как было всегда, когда он только возвращался домой. – Помоги мне! Останови его Брюс, пожалуйста! Джейсон слышит новый взрыв хохота, они смеются все вместе, Брюсу так смешно, что он складывается пополам, не может остановиться, хлопает по плечу человека в его костюме, который вдруг оказался рядом. Джокер режет спину Джейсона неглубоко, но быстро и часто,  и тот чувствует, как боль расползается жаром по коже, а воздух наполняется резким отчетливым свистом. Джейсон знает этот звук. Точно как флогер. Длинные кожаные ремешки опускаются на открытую грудь Брюса, он стоит на коленях перед человеком в костюме, с заведенными за спину руками, его рот открыт, а глаза закрыты. –Еще. Просит Брюс и стонет, когда человек заносит и опускает рукоять, а Джейсон чувствует удар. И снова. И снова. –Еще. Теперь над Брюсом стоит Джокер, но вокруг них кружит целая куча летучих мышей и Джейсон не видит всего. Только слышит стоны и смех. Теперь на коленях у Брюса сидит Грейсон, его руки перебирают темные мягкие волосы. Стоны и смех.  -Нет! Джейсон кричит, когда чувствует новый удар. Ему кажется, что  грудная клетка раскрывается, ломая ребра. Что-то скребется внутри и пытается выбраться. Все становится красным. Через пелену он видит, как над ним стоят все, кого он видел, и кричат. -Убирайся! -Уходи! -Ты никуда не годишься, Тодд! -Ты такое разочарование, Джейсон! -Ты сам виноват! -Ты нам не нужен. Ты с самого начала это знал. Так было всегда. Оставь нас в покое!  Дышать очень тяжело и больно. Слезы очень горячие и оставляют шрамы на щеках. –Я найду тебя! Я вернусь и отомщу тебе, Брюс! Отомщу всем вам! Ты пожалеешь! Джейсон не слышит собственных криков из-за смеха за спиной. Он не чувствует укола, но все начинает гаснуть. Снова видит только один глаз, а звуки слышно издалека. Во рту сухо, а внутри пусто и легко, как будто там ветер. Джейсону кажется, что из него вылилась вся кровь, от него осталась только кожа. На ней несколько неглубоких порезов, на полу ни единой красной капли. Джейсон глубоко и быстро дышит. Предметы вокруг едва заметно движутся. Он снова опускает голову и видит на полу мятый пакет. В нем все еще стоит пластиковый стакан с клубничным шейком. Джейсон пытается сосредоточиться на нем. Он закрывает глаза и собирается с силами. –Можно…можно мне шейк? Джейсон говорит очень тихо, но Джокер обрывает тираду, которой Джейсон не может разобрать, на полуслове и со смехом переспрашивает. – Что, малыш? –Я… хочу шейк. Джокер хлопает в ладоши и смеется. –Прекрасно! Вот это я понимаю! Вот это мой парень! Он хлопает тыльной стороной ладони по ребрам Джейсона и наклоняется к пакету, берет стакан, покрытый мелкими капельками воды. Джейсон видит каждую из них. –Ты крепкий малый! Джокер протягивает руку к нему, но вдруг останавливается. –Подожди! Я вспомнил шутку! Джокер смеется. Джейсон выдыхает и опускает голову, закрывает глаза. -Сидят двое в психушке. Совсем как мы сейчас, кстати. И решают, что им тут больше не нравится. И, знаешь, решают сбежать. Они забираются на крышу. Один прыжок – и они на другом здании. В сияющих огнях города. На свободе. Один перепрыгивает без проблем. Но…но второму страшно. Он не может прыгнуть. Тогда у первого появляется идея. Он говорит: не бойся. У меня есть фонарик, я посвечу тебе, и ты перейдешь ко мне по лучу. Но второй качает головой. Он говорит: ты что, думаешь, я сумасшедший? Ты же выключишь его на полпути! Джокер хлопает себя по колену. Его лицо застыло с бешеной улыбкой в ожидании. Он прижимает стакан к себе. Джейсон понимает, что не получит его, если не засмеется. Он очень хочет этот стакан. И вот это по-настоящему смешно. Джейсон раскалывается смехом. Джейсон не может остановиться, прокручивая мысль о том, что парню, который буквально называет себя шутником, приходиться красть и пытать людей, чтобы заставить их смеяться. Приходится шутить над собой. Они оба смеются долго, Джейсон закашливается. Отдышавшись, Джокер протягивает ему стакан, трубочка касается губ Джейсона. Он втягивает немного подтаявшую жидкость. Он не может поверить, что шейк все еще холодный. Идеальный. Именно такой, как он пил в тот единственный раз, когда они с Брюсом заехали за едой. В тот раз, когда он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, смотря  на картонку, в которой стоял крошечный кофе Брюса  и его розовый стакан. В тот раз, когда Брюс позволил ему быть просто ребенком. В тот раз, когда они оба как дети пробирались с огромными пакетами еды мимо Альфреда и уплетали бургеры в гостиной. В тот раз, когда он был абсолютно счастлив. Джейсон пьет аккуратно, смакуя, не спеша, потягивая через трубочку. Он чувствует, как Джокер смотрит на него. Глаза Джейсона закрыты, но он видит, как тот улыбается. Ему вдруг становится так противно, и он пытается выпить все, что осталось как можно скорее. Он втягивает жидкость слишком быстро и давится, кашляет, выплевывая часть на пол. Джокер убирает пустой стакан, но не отходит.  Джейсон слизывает остатки шейка с губ. Его начинает тошнить. Он вспоминает это движение и чувствует чужую хватку у себя на затылке. Он пытается отогнать от себя это воспоминание. Открыв глаза, Джейсон понимает, что остался в комнате один. Скоро ему ужасно захочется спать, и он закроет глаза, чтобы больше не видеть Джокера, своих голых ног в синяках и закрытой двери. Он так и заснет, повиснув на крюке. Когда он проснется с тяжелой головой, то будет лежать на полу, развязанный,  на ноге будет лишь отвратительный круг зелено-белой кожи, и дверь будет открыта. </p><p>Дик держит телефон в руках и бездумно проверяет экран несколько раз подряд. У них еще двадцать минут. Осталось пару кварталов, и они спокойно успевают, но по привычке все равно идут быстро. <br/>-Я еще ничего не ответил Брюсу. Но лучше предупредить заранее, ты же знаешь, как Альфред относится к сервировке. <br/>-Я не понимаю, с чего он решил, что я приду. <br/>-С того, что вам давно пора поговорить. Нам всем пора. Мы не виделись кучу времени!<br/>-Ну и прекрасно, - голос Джейсона неожиданно звучит по-детски обижено, и он это понимает.  <br/>-Серьезно, Джей? <br/>-Серьезней некуда.<br/>Дик чувствует слабину и у него внутри вдруг становится легко и немного боязно.<br/>-И ты совсем не скучаешь по поместью? <br/>-Это место больше ничего для меня не значит, - еще не закончив говорить, Джейсон физически чувствует, насколько неправдивы его слова. Чувствует прямо под ребрами и его кулаки немного сжимаются. Джейсон пытается не вспоминать, но Дик замечает в его взгляде мальчишку, который первый раз попал в поместье Уэйнов. Который пугается звука собственных шагов в длинных коридорах, который всматривается в старинные портреты и представляет, кто из этих людей мог жить в его комнате. Джейсону было так легко назвать это место своим. Он раньше и не представлял, что люди могут жить вот так. В таких красивых больших домах. Что бывают такие высокие лестницы с такими мягкими коврами, что по обе стороны от них могут быть такие витражные окна. Что можно сидеть возле настоящего камина. Что дрова пахнут так чудесно, и что простыни могут быть такими мягкими. Он долго не верил, что останется здесь, но был готов драться за эту возможность с первой минуты. Точно так же, как после первого раза с Брюсом, он еще не верил, что тот не оттолкнул его, но уже решил, что теперь утром будет выходить только из хозяйской спальни. Как бы ни смотрел на него Альфред. Хотя Джейсон так никогда не поймал ни одного осуждающего взгляда от Альфреда. Никогда. Какие бы глупости он не делал, что бы он не разбил, как бы показушно  не грубил Брюсу, Альфред лишь слегка приподнимал бровь и мягко улыбался. «Ну что же вы, мастер Джейсон». «Осторожнее, мастер Джейсон». «Прошу вас, подумайте еще раз, мой мальчик». Джейсону всегда так хотелось узнать, как Ал на самом деле относился к их с Брюсом отношениям, но он ни разу не подал вида, что знает. Невозможно. Конечно, стены в поместье толстые, но член Брюса тоже. Эта неожиданная пошлость, промелькнувшая у Джейсона в голове, вытолкнула его обратно в настоящее и он тихо хихкнул. Они все еще шли по мосту. Джейсон надеялся, что Дик и правда все это время молчал.  <br/>-Так, он и правда всех у себя собирает, чтобы показать… кто бы там у него не появился?<br/>-Я не знаю, птичка. Наверное. Для него это важно. Может, это просто семейный ужин. Раньше мы часто собирались. Когда тебя не было… Блин, прости, Джей. Я хотел сказать…<br/>-Ты все правильно сказал. Ничего такого.  Иди обязательно, Дик, правда. Пойди. <br/>-Джей. Прекрати.<br/>Дик останавливается.<br/>- Без тебя это не то. Ты часть этой семьи. Нашей семьи. <br/>Джейсон не отвечает, просто смотрит на Дика. <br/>-Я не буду давить на тебя, если ты еще не готов. Но, возможно, это будет полезно. Правильно. Не знаю, птичка, как хочешь, я уже сто раз так говорю. Но все будут очень рады увидеть тебя. <br/>Они пошли дальше.<br/>-Не думаю, что Брюс будет рад.<br/>-Будет, но ведь там не только Брюс. Там Бабс, Тим. Альфред. Представь, как он будет рад видеть всех нас парочками, а?<br/>-Да уж, странная семейка получается.<br/>-Инцест дело семейное, - Дик заливается смехом чуть громче, чем стоит.<br/>-Дурак ты, Грейсон, - Джейсон тоже начинает смеяться и легонько толкает Дика в бок.<br/>-Конечно дурак. Посмотри на меня. Я иду со свои парнем, который меня бьет, в шапито. Мои родители умерли в цирке, а его украл и держал в плену сумасшедший клоун. По дороге мы обсуждаем ужин у нашего приемного отца, который по ночам переодевается в летучую мышь. И после выступления мы тоже натянем облегающие костюмы и маски и пойдем бороться с преступностью. <br/>Джейсон смеется и берет руку Дика в свою.<br/>-Ну костюм облегающий только у тебя. У меня крутой шлем.<br/>-Пфф… подумаешь. А на аттракционы успеем? <br/>-А то. Догоняй!<br/>Дик дает ему небольшую фору и догоняет с громким смехом. Пока деревья проносятся по бокам, и сзади звучит голос Джейсона, Дик чувствует себя почти счастливым и думает, что смеясь правду говорить действительно легче. </p><p>-Нет, все-таки, это ужасный фильм. <br/>-Прекрати, это классика. Я после него захотел стать копом. Как в детстве увидел, так и решил. <br/>-Дикки, ты понимаешь насколько это, блять, была странная мысль? Парня изрешетили, мучали, и заменили все тело железками! - Джейсон поставил пустую пивную жестянку на пол, к двум таким же. <br/>-И он все равно мог помогать людям. И остался собой. Это замечательная история. Я даже где-то читал, что изначально его должны были перевести в готемскую полицию, но потом решили снимать в Детройте. <br/>-Ну да, Робокоп и Бетмен для одного города уже многовато. <br/>-Мне кажется, ты не знаешь, насколько это старый  фильм, да? Брюсу было… лет восемь, наверное?<br/>-Да я вообще не знал, что есть фильм. Я только мультик видел. Там получше было. Хотя нет, как-то мне о нем рассказывал один парень. <br/>Дик приподнимается на локтях и вопросительно смотрит на Джейсона. <br/>-Ничего особенного. Одна ночь. Иногда с ними перед этим приходится еще и разговаривать. <br/>Дик все еще не отводит взгляда.<br/>-Что? Это было давно. До нас.<br/>-Да ничего-ничего. Просто ты никогда ничего не рассказывал про «до нас».<br/>-Ну и ты тоже. <br/>-Да мне и рассказывать особо нечего. <br/>-Прям таки. Никогда не поверю. Ты себя в зеркало видел?<br/>Дик только улыбается в ответ. <br/>-Ну нет, Грейсон, тебе уже не отвертеться. Теперь я хочу все знать. Выкладывай. <br/>-Эх…говорю же, нечего выкладывать. Ну пока я жил с Брюсом, сам понимаешь, у меня было не так много возможностей завести отношения. Не знаю, что было страшнее – привести парня в поместье Уэйнов или в бет-пещеру. Потом, когда я уже присоединился к Титанам… там был Уолли. Если это считается, конечно. Потому что он ничего не знал. Надеюсь. Я три года молча промучился. Ну то есть я ушел не только поэтому…но и поэтому тоже.<br/>-Подожди, я просто уточняю. Ты три года был влюблен в Кид Флэша. Вы жили и работали вместе, и ты ему ничего не сказал. <br/>-Именно поэтому и не сказал. Да. <br/>-То есть мне крупно повезло, что ты вообще на что-то решился со мной, так?<br/>Дик посмеивается немного виновато. <br/>-Ну с тобой другая история. Но вообще да. Нам очень повезло. <br/>-Иди сюда, птичка.<br/>Дик перелег на плече Джейсону, держа пиво в вытянутой руке и стараясь не разлить его, но и не подниматься с дивана. <br/>-Ну вооот…А потом, когда я уже жил один и работал в GCPD, был еще один парень. Кэвин. Он был у нас криминалистом. Но…в общем, это никогда так и не стало чем-то серьезным. Я не смог ему рассказать о том, кто я.<br/>Джейсон сжал руку Дика чуть крепче. <br/>-Как-то раз его крепко избили. Почти сразу после того, как мы начали встречаться. И еще несколько месяцев я не мог отделаться от мысли, что, возможно, это из-за меня. Что кто-то знает. Я до сих пор надеюсь, что это не ребята из участка, хотя, скорее всего, так и было. <br/>-Или это просто Готэм.<br/>-Или это просто Готэм. Так или иначе, через полгода мы расстались и он уехал. Ну а потом прошло много времени и вернулся ты. <br/>-Наделав кучу шума. <br/>-Да уж, это точно. В ту ночь ты много чего успел натворить. Но я все равно был так рад, что ты жив. <br/>Дик повернулся и чмокнул шею Джейсона, и тот прижал его поближе.<br/>-Ну а у тебя за пять лет, я так понимаю, накопилось историй побольше моего, правильно? <br/>-Да это не истории даже. Уж точно ничего на три года. Или даже на полгода. Так, случайный секс и все.<br/>-И с Роем у вас ничего не было? Потому что ведете вы себя, как будто какая-то история есть.  Он, по крайней мере.<br/>Джейсон засмеялся.<br/>-Нет, с Роем ничего такого. Хотя они с Кори звали меня пару раз, было дело, не отрицаю. Но я не хотел усложнять. Вообще сложно спать с тем, с кем работаешь.<br/>-Да ладно? Так значит, завтра на патруль не выходим? Или ты спишь сегодня тут?<br/>-Да-да, я не очень хорош в соблюдении правил, если ты не заметил, - Джейсон коротко смеется. -Я даже чуть к Пугалу под капюшон не залез, пока мы захватывали Готэм.<br/>Дик резко разворачивает голову к Джейсону и смотрит на него. Тот прижмуривает глаза  несколько раз кивает. Дик прыскает смехом и тянется за пивом, устраиваясь обратно.<br/>-Ну ты даешь, птичка. Боже, Пугало…Серьезно? То есть ты у нас не только по супергероям, и тоже злодеи в твоем вкусе? Что я еще должен знать?<br/>Дик продолжает посмеиваться, наклоняясь, чтобы надпить, и чувствует, как волосы на затылке больно тянут назад. Каркас дивана приближается очень быстро, боль врезается в нос и шею почти одновременно, только одна резкая и застилает глаза, а вторая тянущая и расползается по всей голове и плечам. Вот он уже оказывается на полу и не успевает сгруппироваться до первого удара ногой в живот.<br/>-Джей, стой, прекрати! Прости, пожалуйста! – Дик понимает, что нужно подняться, прямо сейчас, пока Джейсон не сел ему на бедра и не стал бить в лицо. Дик машинально проводит тыльной стороной ладони под носом. Еще даже не идет кровь, просто немного лицо онемело. Дик приподнимается и успевает прижаться спиной к дивану, пытается встать, опираясь руками сзади.<br/>-Джейсон, пожалуйста, успокойся! – Дик быстрее, и теперь их разделяет диван, так что он успевает первым побежать к двери. Закрывая ее, Дик прищемляет толкающую ладонь Джейсона. Как только тот с криком забирает руку, Дик защелкивает дверь и прислоняется спиной, наспех просчитывая варианты. Он думал, что прятался уже из любой точки их квартиры, но нет. Лучшая опция сейчас – входная дверь, но пока он будет хватать ключ, чтоб запереться снаружи, Джейсон догонит его. Толчки в спину становятся все сильней, дверь стучит очень громко, прямо возле уха. Дик пытается успокоиться. Через секунду, Джейсон толкнет еще раз. Дик угадывает момент, и когда он хватает ключи с крючка в коридоре, Джейсон еще встает с пола. Тыча трясущимся ключом в скважину, Дик вспоминает, висела ли рядом связка Джейсона и мысленно благодарит его за неряшливость. Пока он их найдет, приступ должен пройти. Это никогда не длиться долго, если Дик успевает убежать. Он прячет лицо в ладонях и пытается начать дышать нормально. Когда он прислоняется спиной к холодной поверхности стен лестничной клетки, понимает, что на нем только домашние штаны. Он вытирает  от моментально налипшей грязи голую пятку одной ноги о ступню другой, и  видит, как по ступеням медленно, с тяжелой отдышкой поднимается миссис Доусон. <br/>-Добрый вечер! А я вот мусор выносил, а дверь захлопнулась. А ключи как всегда, непонятно где, пока найдет… - Дик тараторит, но осекается, когда понимает, что соседка смотрит прямо на ключи, торчащие из замочной скважины. Она спешит пройти мимо него к свой двери, и только поворачивая ключ, оборачивается.<br/>-Ох, сынок…-миссис Доусон вздыхает и на ее лице смесь сочувствия, отвращения и легкой опаски. Дик думает, что так смотрят на мертвых домашних животных на улице. <br/>-Все нормально, - говорит он уже закрытой двери, и какое-то время прислушивается, затих ли по ту сторону Джейсон. <br/>-Птичка? Я могу вернуться? Тут холодно.<br/>Он не может разобрать слов, и это хороший знак. Дик глубоко вдыхает, считает до десяти, и поворачивает ключ. </p><p> </p><p>Завязывая шнурки, Дик еще раз думает о том, чтоб опоздать, но все-таки замазать синяки. После удара в нос, под глазами расплылись два лиловых пятна, которые уже начали понемногу желтеть. Все равно замазать их так, чтоб было совсем незаметно, не выйдет, и получится только хуже. Еще и не понятно, как Джейсон отреагирует. Подумает, что Дик стыдиться его. Или наоборот, что он специально не скрывает побоев, чтоб его пожалели. Дик глубоко вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Может, это вообще была плохая идея. Может, Джей еще не готов. На него снова все будут смотреть, как будто он в виноват чем-то. Тим с Барбарой будут обмениваться удивленными многозначительными взглядами, Альфред будет грустно улыбаться и поджимать губы, а Брюс…Дик не знает, как поведет себя Брюс. Конечно, он согласился, чтоб они пришли вместе, но, по крайней мере, звучало это, как непростое для него решение. Дик много раз пытался представить, что Брюс должен чувствовать в этой ситуации. Он понимал, что вина перед Джейсоном будет омрачать радость и гордость представить любимого человека семье. Он знал, что Брюс не очень хорош в том, чтобы отпускать прошлое. Но Дик также чувствовал, что если Джей останется в стороне и на этот раз, это будет просто не честно. Он тоже заслужил отпустить. И Дик не мог придумать способа лучше, чем увидеть, что они оба двигаются дальше, с людьми, которые их любят. Потому что, чтобы добровольно жить с ними, что с одним, что с другим, надо очень сильно любить.  Дик улыбнулся этой мысли. Это немного его успокоило. В конце концов, они идут праздновать. Этой семье уже давно нужен хороший праздник. Он осторожно, но громко стучит в ванную.<br/>-Джей, ты скоро? Нам уже пора выходить. <br/>Дик аккуратно открывает дверь и просовывает голову.<br/>-Да, уже иду птичка, - Джейсон набирает в ладони холодной воды и умывается. Несколько капель попали на черный свитер.<br/>-Точно не будешь переодеваться? Ты же знаешь, как Ал относится к внешнему виду за столом, - Дик улыбается.<br/>-Хватит ему и одного  в костюме. Это не мое. Я и без этого буду себя чувствовать достаточно глупо. <br/>-Эй, эй, Джейсон посмотри на меня, - Дик берет его лицо в свои ладони, - Ты идешь домой. Хорошо провести время. Увидеть людей, которые соскучились по тебе. Вернуться. <br/>Джейсон еле заметно кивает, но его взгляд выглядит решительным. <br/>-Все хорошо?<br/>-Все хорошо. Идем, птичка. Нам еще нужно в магазин зайти. <br/>Дик переплетает пальцы Джейсона со своими, и в который раз спрашивает себя, правильно ли он поступает. </p><p>-О Мастер Дик…мастер Джейсон, я так рад вас видеть! – губы Альфреда расплываются в широкой улыбке и он отходит, впуская их в дом, чтобы обнять.  Джейсон вдруг чувствует, что в грудной клетке раскрылась какая-то огромная дыра. <br/>-Я тоже очень рад, Ал, - какое-то время он просто смотрит на Альфреда, а потом вспоминает, что держит что-то в руках, но не знает, что с этим делать. Дик первым протягивает Альфреду букет желтых роз.<br/>-Мы не знали, насколько это будет уместно…эм…если что, просто на стол поставишь, правильно? <br/>-Очень мило с вашей стороны, мой мальчик. Я найду вазу. Отличный выбор, мастер Джейсон! – Альфред принимает у него бутылку вина и жестом приглашает их следовать за ним. <br/>-Мастер Брюс вместе с мастером Тимом и мисс Барбарой уже в гостиной. <br/>Альфред заносит на кухню подарки и сразу же возвращается, как будто хочет сказать что-то еще. Он двигается прямо к Джейсону, но останавливается. Его руки описывают в воздухе неопределенный жест, прежде чем он кладет их на плечи Джейсону. <br/>-Ох, я правда так рад, что вы здесь. Я… - он быстро переводит взгляд на Дика, стоящего у Джейсона за спиной, и снова на самого Джейсона – пожалуйста, не… - он осекся, - не спешите снова покидать нас, мой мальчик, как бы непросто это ни было. Поверьте, я…<br/>-Обещаю не сбегать, Ал. Я тоже рад быть здесь. Я соскучился по этому месту. <br/>Дику кажется, что его сердце пропускает пару ударов. <br/>-Оно всегда останется вашим домом, мастер Джейсон. Давайте же я провожу вас к мастеру Брюсу!<br/>Они идут по старому мягкому ковру к ореховой двери, в которую заходили уже столько раз. Джейсон чувствует, как сжимает горло. Он берет Дика за руку. <br/>Первой к ним подлетает Барбара. Пока они наклоняются, чтобы по очереди обнять ее, за спинкой ее кресла появляется Тим. Он тоже обнимает Дика и неуверенно протягивает руку Джейсону. <br/>-Рад тебя видеть, Джейсон.<br/>-Привет, Тим. Спасибо. Как у вас дела? – Джейсон задает вопрос и понимает, что смотрит куда угодно, но не  в сторону, где стоит он. Он не слышит ответа, только голос внутри головы повторяет: все хорошо, все хорошо, он здесь, подними глаза. Джейсон чувствует, как Брюс идет прямо к нему. «Почему это, блять, должно быть так сложно?» - думает он, смотря прямо в голубые глаза. <br/>-Брюс.<br/>-Джейсон. <br/>Они стоят, молча смотря друг на друга, еще пару секунд, а потом Брюс медленно разводит руки и обнимает Джейсона. Он не может пошевелиться. Он боится дышать, чтобы не всхлипнуть. <br/>-Хорошо, что ты вернулся домой.<br/>«Почти шесть ебанных лет» - думает Джейсон. Шесть лет он ждал этого момента. Не того, чтоб избить Джокера ломом. Не того, чтоб бросить его к ногам Брюса и спросить, почему. Не того, чтоб захватить почти весь город и заставить его почувствовать хотя бы часть того страха, что пережил он сам. Ждал так сильно, что боялся сам себе признаться. Ждал так, как ждут совсем невозможного, после всего, что он сказал и сделал.  Обнимать Брюса  так приятно и так правильно, и так горько.  Так же, как и чувствовать, что за спиной стоит Дик. <br/>-Привет, Брюс, - Дик больше не может сдерживать облегченный выдох, и тоже обнимает Брюса. Джейсон в это время осматривает все, что так хорошо помнит: тяжелые шторы, вышитый гобеленом диван, на котором он иногда засыпал и который так приятно неудобно терся о кожу, вычурные желтые лампы, темные деревянные столики. На одном из них он краем глаза заметил белый пластиковый контейнер для таблеток, без этики, только цифра четыре надписана маркером. <br/>-У вас все хорошо?- одновременно спрашивают Брюс и Дик, и последний мягко и легко смеется, кивая головой. Тим кладет руки Барбаре на плечи. Брюс ведет рукой в сторону двери.<br/>-Идемте тогда за стол? Альфред наверняка уже все приготовил и ужасно расстроится, если еда остынет. <br/>-А когда же мы поздороваемся со всей семьей? – подмигивает Дик, все равно следуя вместе со всеми в столовую. <br/>-После ужина, я надеюсь. <br/>-Как, она не будет есть с нами?- Барбара укладывает салфетку на колени и вытягивает шею, пытаясь рассмотреть все, что стоит на огромном столе. Еды явно больше, чем нужно на шестерых человек.<br/>-У него сейчас особая диета, и будет лучше, если мы…<br/>-Подожди, - Барбара перебивает Брюса в своей привычной манере, - у него?! <br/>Брюс только сдержанно улыбается, и она оглядывается по сторонам, наталкиваясь на многозначительный взгляд Тима. Понимая, что больше никто за столом особо не удивлен, она поднимает руки в полу-примирительном, полу-вопрошающем жесте. <br/>-То есть, нас все-таки меньшинство в этой семье, - говорит она Тиму, обращаясь ко всем сразу.<br/>-Я пнул тебя под столом, но ты все равно не почувствуешь – Джейсон улыбается, убирая прядь со лба. Его рука немного подрагивает.<br/>-Я и забыла, почему я так скучала по тебе, Тодд. <br/>-Манеры, молодые люди, - беззлобно говорит Альфред, разливая суп в белоснежные фаянсовые тарелки. <br/>-Как тебе работается в компании, Тим? <br/>-Здорово. Иногда косо поглядывают на встречах, конечно, но это даже весело. А в остальном много бумажек. Явно не так интересно, как у тебя в участке, - Тим обводит ложкой круг в воздухе, имея в виду лицо Дика. Брюс прочищает горло.<br/>-Или это на патруле? Теряешь форму, как и я?<br/>-Это я просто был неосторожен. Ничего интересного.<br/>Дик замечает, как  кулак Джейсона сжимается под столом, и накрывает его своей ладонью, легонько поглаживая.<br/>-А где ты сейчас работаешь, Джейсон? – голос у Брюса мягкий и спокойный, но между бровей едва заметная морщинка. <br/>-Нигде пока. Немного помогаю Харперу со сборкой всякого. Но нам пока хватает отложенного. Если что, ты узнаешь первым, Брюс – Джейсон слегка задирает подбородок, когда говорит, и Дик впервые за долгое время отчетливо видит в нем паренька, которого много лет назад встретил в этой самой столовой. Он пока боится позволять себе радоваться тому, как все идет, но его наполняет чувство, как будто все стало на свои места. Или хотя бы что-то одно очень важное. <br/>Разговор идет спокойно и легко, они говорят как самая обычная семья, только обсуждают не загородные поездки или пикники, а новую банду Пингвина и очередную хакерскую атаку Загадочника. Дик замечает, что Джейсон и Брюс оба больше отмалчиваются, но улыбаются и не прячут друг от друга взгляд, и на первый раз этого более, чем достаточно. <br/>Терпеливо дождавшись, пока Тим доест последний кусочек торта на своей тарелке, Дик и Барбара почти одновременно выпаливают: «Ты долго еще будешь его от нас прятать?»<br/>-А то мы не поверим, что он существует, - Барбара игриво прищуривает глаза. Она впервые за долгое время видит, что Брюс нервничает и не может упустить возможности. <br/>-Подождите, а ты рассказал ему про Бетмена? Просто чтобы не сболтнули лишнего, если что. <br/>-Да, он знает, Тим, не волнуйся. <br/>- То есть, он и про нас знает, правильно? – Джейсон пытается, чтоб вопрос звучал как можно непринуждённее.<br/>-Да, но я не стал бы рисковать, если бы не был на сто процентов уверен. <br/>-Конечно, Брюс. <br/>Брюс поднимается из-за стола и кладет на него чистую салфетку.<br/>-Тогда я пойду, проверю, готов ли он спуститься, - на выдохе произносит он, и выходит из комнаты. Почти сразу за ним заходит Альфред и ненадолго останавливается в дверях. <br/>-Как здорово, что вы все собрались под одной крышей. <br/>-Ал, парень Брюса же уже какое-то время живет в поместье, так? Расскажи нам что-нибудь,   как он тебе? – Дик говорит вполголоса, хотя Брюс физически уже не мог бы их услышать.<br/>-А, может, не будем судить заранее и подождем минутку?<br/>-Не будь занудой, Тим. Рассказывай, Ал.<br/>Альфред качает головой. <br/>-Все что я могу сказать – я был ужасно удивлен, самим его появлением и после – тем, как…кхм…органично он вписался в поместье. Но что вам нужно знать, перед тем, как… новый хозяин сюда войдет, это то, что мастер Брюс кажется с ним по-настоящему счастливым. Я очень давно его таким не видел, если честно. <br/>Джейсон весть вечер пытался отогнать от себя это назойливое липкое чувство приглушенной ревности, но сейчас оно впервые кольнуло его по-настоящему, и он снова нащупал ладонь Дика под столом.  Он не будет более готовым, чем сейчас. Это должно случиться. Это нормально. Это хорошо. Все хорошо. Все хо-<br/>Джейсон чувствует, как в легких резко пропал весь воздух. <br/>Опираясь на руку Брюса, шаркая ногами в домашних тапках, в комнату входит высокий и очень худой человек. Его черты лица заострились до предела, под глазами - больше темные круги. Губы, как и лицо, землисто-белого цвета. Беспорядочно вьющиеся волосы выглядят непривычно тусклыми. Из-под широкой фиолетовой футболки на тонкой руке выглядывает пластиковый катетер. Опираясь на руку Брюса, в столовую поместья Уэйнов заходит Джокер. </p><p>-Ты хочешь знать, не так ли? <br/>Брюс тяжело вздыхает и поднимает глаза.  Пальцы на ногах поджимаются под одеялом. <br/>-Хочешь знать, правду ли он говорил. <br/>-Да. Хочу, Джей.<br/>Брюс скользит головой по подушке чуть ближе к лицу напротив. <br/>-Ты поверишь мне? <br/>Прежде, чем Брюс  успевает ответить, Джокер закашливается. Его плечи вздрагивают, каждый раз, когда он со свистом втягивает воздух, и в темноте Брюсу на секунду кажется, что он смеется. <br/>-Я не делал этого с Джейсоном. <br/>Брюс шумно выдыхает. Какое-то время в спальне тихо. <br/>-Я не говорю, что я не сделал ему ничего плохого. Я понимаю, почему он ненавидит меня. Я помню. Но этого я не делал. <br/>Джокер упирается Брюсу в грудь горячим лбом, и подтягивается, пытаясь обняться удобнее. Губы у Джокера очень сухие. <br/>-Почему он так сказал?<br/>-Я не знаю. Хотел, чтоб я думал об этом. Чтобы это грызло меня изнутри. Чтобы я жалел, что ты тут.<br/>Костлявые руки сжимают Брюса еще крепче, локти давят немного больно. <br/>-А ты бы жалел?<br/>-Я ужасно жалею, что не сделал этого раньше.  Этого, и еще много чего, могло не случится. <br/>В комнате снова тихо. <br/>-Но случилось.<br/>Брюс не уверен, что он услышал в голосе Джокера.<br/>-Я должен был понять раньше. Услышать тебя. Я мог спасти всех этих людей. Джейсона, Барбару. Тебя. <br/>Брюс чувствует, как Джокер начинает дрожать в его руках и пытается высвободиться. Как только Брюс отпускает его, Джокер резко садится на кровати, заваливаясь в сторону. Он свешивается вниз, гремит алюминиевой миской о ножку кровати. Его рвет. Долго. Брюс достает пару салфеток из держателя на ночном столике и наливает стакан воды.  Попутно он смотрит на часы. До следующего приема таблеток еще два с половиной часа.  Как только хрип и всхлипы затихают, Брюс протягивает через кровать салфетки.<br/>-Джей, ты как? Тебе помочь с…<br/>-Я сам! Все нормально, я сам. Видишь, меня тошнит от твоего геройства.<br/>Джокер поднимается, держа миску в руке, выбрасывает в нее салфетки и медленно идет к двери в ванную. Слушая звук воды за дверью, Брюс сам отпивает из стакана у него в руках. Он пьет и пьет, пока не выпивает весь. Через пару минут Джокер возвращается в кровать, накрывает ноги одеялом и подтягивает их к себе, опираясь на холодную спинку. <br/>-Ложись. Я утром отосплюсь, а тебе рано уходить. Правда, спи, Брюси.<br/>Брюс смотрит на него в темноте. Его губы поджаты. <br/>-Что?<br/>-Я… знаешь, Джей, я подумал…Я волнуюсь за Дика сейчас. Может, мне поехать к нему?<br/>-А что с Диком? Он выглядел самым спокойным. <br/>-Да. Из-за Джейсона. Знаешь, Джейсон… он бьет его. Сейчас он злится, и если Дик…<br/>-Да у вас еще больше общего, чем я думал! Надеюсь, Дик такой же крепкий парень, как я! – Джокер посмеивается, и Брюс смотрит на него грустным протяжным взглядом. <br/>-Прости! – сквозь смех говорит Джокер, - Прости! – и Брюс видит, что сейчас он старается не смеяться, -Но глубоко внутри, ты знаешь, что это смешно! <br/>Брюс не выдерживает и включает ночник. Еще несколько секунд и Джокер говорит уже спокойно.<br/>-После того, что мы с тобой сделали с этим парнем, он имеет полное право нас ненавидеть. Ему следовало бы. Но самое забавное, что он не будет. Даже теперь. А Дик будет в порядке. Я же в порядке! – Джокер снова тяжело закашливается. Брюс оборачивается за еще одним стаканом воды, но в графине почти ничего не осталось. <br/>-Подожди, - Брюс встает с кровати, держа графин в руках, и босиком выходит из спальни. Еще на лестнице, он замечает, что на кухне горит свет. Увидев Брюса, Альфред поднимается со стула и переставляет почти допитый стакан на подоконник. <br/>-Все нормально, мастер Брюс?<br/>-А нормально? – бросает через плече Брюс, набирая воду у холодильника, -Кто-то из детей писал тебе?<br/>-Нет, мастер Брюс.<br/>-По камерам все спокойно?<br/>-Смею полагать, ситуация не требует нашего вмешательства. <br/>Брюс останавливается у двери. <br/>-Спасибо, Ал. Мы бы не справились без тебя.<br/>-Рад помочь. Мастер Джей в стабильном состоянии?<br/>-Да. Не волнуйся. Доброй ночи, Альфред.<br/>Когда Брюс заходит в спальню, Джокер уже тихо лежит прямо посередине кровати. Брюс собирается поставить графин на место, но одергивает руку обратно. Но его столике таблетками выложено «спи. я помню» и сердце. <br/>«Хорошо, что мы сделали их разного цвета» - думает Брюс, и раскладывает по контейнерам целую горсть синих, желтых, зеленых, лиловых и белых таблеток.</p><p>-Зачем мы вообще пришли туда? – Джейсон вскидывает руки и снова ускоряет шаг. Дик подбегает, чтобы оставаться  рядом. Они прошли уже половину пути домой, но Джейсон все еще не может остановиться. –Я знал, что ничего не будет нормально, знал, что он всегда найдет способ сделать только хуже, но он привел его в дом! Понимаешь? Он созвал ебанный ужин! Ужин, чтоб представить его нам! Как будто кто-то не знает, как будто кто-то, кроме него, забыл? Может, Барбара забыла, как он прострелил ей позвоночник? Небольшая деталь, что уж там, могло и вылететь из головы! А нет, у нее же колесики скрипят, напоминают! Или, может, Тим забыл, как нам всем чуть лица не срезали, или ты, Дик, может ты забыл, как он перебил половину твоего цирка? –голос у Джейсона трескается уже на середине предыдущей фразы, а руки перестают описывать дуги в воздухе. –Или, может, надо напомнить мне? – Джейсон закрывает лицо руками и громко всхлипывает. Дик наконец-то может подойти к нему. Он обнимает Джейсона и прижимает его голову к своему плечу. Дик отводит взгляд от уставившейся на них парочки.<br/>-Тише, тише птичка. Я с тобой. Я с тобой. Все будет нормально. Будет хорошо. <br/>Дик чувствует, как поднимается тошнота. Он снова и снова прокручивает все, что сказал тогда Джейсон. Он пытается не представлять, но перед глазами снова и снова оказывается связанный, вот такой вот плачущий Джейсон. Во рту совершенно сухо и очень гадко. Вообще внутри очень гадко. Первая волна шока начинает проходить. <br/>-За что он так со мной? Почему он всегда выбирает этого уебка? Всегда его.<br/>Дик лишь крепче обнимает Джейсона.<br/>-Я не знаю.  Я не знаю, прости, пожалуйста, Джей, я не знаю. Я…я все исправлю. Все исправлю, слышишь, птичка? – Дик недолго молчит, - Хочешь, хочешь, я убью его?<br/>Джейсон высвобождается из рук Дика и смотрит на него красными, еще влажными глазами. Тот смотрит на него не моргая. На его лице нет ни одной эмоции, которую Джейсон мог бы узнать. Он медленно качает головой, но Дик продолжает смотреть тем же странным взглядом.<br/>-Он заслуживает этого, - нижняя губа Дика дрогнула, - после…после всего этого, того, что Брюс сделал…он…<br/>Джейсон начинает резко мотать головой.<br/>-Нет, Дикки, слышишь, нет. Даже не думай. Нет. Нет! Это я могу убивать людей, это мне уже все равно, со мной все пошло не так…<br/>Дик все так же молча смотрит на Джейсона. Тот начинает понимать.<br/>-Только не Брюс, Дикки, пожалуйста. Нет. Ты не простишь себе. Нет. Ничего уже не исправишь. Это не ты. Это не ты. <br/>Ноздри Дика раздуваются, он закрывает глаза.<br/>-Джейсон, если бы я только знал, все это время…Я…я же давил на тебя, я все думал…<br/>Джейсон отводит взгляд вниз и слезы снова подступают ему к горлу.<br/>-Все нормально, Дик, все…все хорошо.<br/>-Какое блять хорошо, Джей? <br/>Дик впервые замечает, где они и оборачивается по сторонам. Парк уже почти пустой. Дик проходит пару шагов и тяжело опускается на лавку, роняет голову на руки. Его пальцы сжимают длинные волосы.<br/>-Мне так жаль, Джей. Если бы я знал, я бы никогда…Господи, я же первый к тебе полез, я…<br/>-Дик, прошу тебя, нет…все нормально, ты… ты все делал правильно. И делаешь. Мне хорошо с тобой. Давай пойдем домой? Пошли, пожалуйста.<br/>Дик закрывает глаза и его губы кривятся. <br/>-Ты так долго молчал и вот…Это должно было случится не так, Джей. Все должно быть не так. Все те вещи, о которых ты рассказал…как он…как вырезал на тебе, жег, как он…если бы я только знал. <br/>-Дикки, идем…<br/>Дик поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо в темные глаза напротив.<br/>-Но на тебе ведь не было шрамов, Джейсон…</p><p>Джейсон смотрит в потолок и не может заснуть. Он снова и снова прокручивает в голове отвратительно длинный день. И каждый раз он спотыкается о слова Дика. И не может поверить. Он ведь это всерьез. И это пугает Джейсона. Это неправильно. Из-за него в добром, светлом, всепрощающем Дике что-то надломилось. Он был готов убить из-за Джейсона. Убить человека, который его воспитал. Которого Дик всегда и во всем оправдывал. Теперь он так оправдывает Джейсона. Оправдывает и не просит объяснять, то, чего Джейсон объяснить не может. Он пытается вспомнить, правда, но не может. И Дик не торопит. Джейсон так долго держал это в себе, что когда начал говорить, уже не мог остановиться. Становится тяжело дышать, и Джейсон чувствует, как краснеет лицо и шея. Почти больно. Картинки мелькали перед глазами, в голове звучал только этот ужасный смех. Такой же, как во снах.  Интересно, смеется ли он во сне? Смеется ли сейчас, в постели с Брюсом? Спит ли он в той самой  постели, с железной кованой спинкой, прутья которой сжимал Джейсон. На тех ли самых подушках, в которые стонал Джейсон, выгибая поясницу. Может быть, прямо сейчас, он делает то же самое? Джейсон рвано выдыхает. Сейчас, ему кажется, что если бы Дик спросил еще раз, он ответил бы по-другому. Но лишь на секунду. Пока Дик, услышав его, не спрашивает в полголоса: <br/>-Птичка, ты спишь?<br/>Джейсон лежит молча, крепко зажмурив глаза. Он больше не может разговаривать. Он хочет заснуть и забыть обо всем. И помнить все по-другому. Или не помнить вообще. Когда Дик осторожно переворачивается и обнимает Джейсона со спины, чуть заметно целуя в шею, ему кажется, что это возможно. </p><p>-Бабс, как думаешь, это правда? <br/>-Что именно? – Барбара устало поднимает голову с рук. <br/>-Что Брюс нашел ему лекарство? Что Джокер ну… может измениться?<br/>-Я думаю, что Брюс сам слетел с катушек, вот и все. Или что мы все это время не знали, что он тоже псих, - теперь она теребит край скатерти на столе, - Я не знаю, как еще это объяснить. <br/>Тим прикрывает глаза руками и начинает водить большим и указательным пальцами по векам.<br/>-После всего, что он сделал. После того, что сказал Джейсон….Но Альфред. Слышала, он говорил, что он счастлив, представляешь?<br/>-Вот от него  я точно такого не ожидала. Из всей нашей долбанутой семейки, у него всегда была голова на месте. Это же Альфред. Он бы никогда не допустил такого, если бы не верил, что это хорошо для Брюса. Что он понимает, что делает. Как же он так запудрил им мозги?<br/>-Это же Джокер. От него можно ждать чего угодно. Но ты видела его лицо, когда Джейсон начал кричать?<br/>-Что там видеть. Он может изобразить что угодно. Даже любовь, или как назвать то, что у них с Брюсом происходит. Только зачем это ему. То, что он знает все наши личности и мог уже даже добраться до компьютера это точно. Так что о безопасности забыли. Может, стоит…<br/>-Брюс сказал, что он на сто процентов уверен, - Тим делает ударение на каждом слове, - Мы же с тобой о Бэтмене говорим, Бабс. Ты работаешь с ним дольше, чем я. Ты знаешь его. Он когда-нибудь сделал бы  настолько большую глупость?<br/>-Я не знаю, что думать, Тим. Не знаю, детка, - Барбара подъезжает ближе и  берет его за руку, - Даже если…Если вдруг тут нет никакой подставы, и Джокер каким-то чудом правда вылечится. Даже если. Я не думаю, что смогу простить его когда-нибудь. <br/>Она молчит какое-то время. <br/>-Они всегда были одним целым, это правда. Глубоко внутри, он понимал, что Джокер существует, пока есть Бэтмен. Что все, что этот псих творит – из-за него и для него. Как бы Брюс не отрицал это – Джокер стал…частью него.  Но это что-то совершенно другое. <br/>-Не знаю… Я видел, как он горевал по Джейсону. Я был там. Каждый день. Брюсу все в доме напоминало о нем, и это было паршиво. А теперь…теперь там он. Я не понимаю. Он не забрал Джейсона обратно, но привел в поместье долбаного Джокера.  <br/>-Ну Джейсон вернулся другим человеком. И это не удивительно, - Барбара прикрыла глаза, - Не представляю, каково им сейчас.<br/>На пару минут на кухне стало неловко тихо. <br/>-Давай спать, Тимми. Хотя бы до утра сделаем вид, что ничего этого не было.<br/>Тим кивнул.<br/>- Я еще в душ. <br/>-Только давай недолго, а то я опять начну надумывать.<br/>-Не надо, - Тим целует ее в лоб, -Все будет хорошо. Мы все как-то с этим разберемся. Мы справлялись с концом света, не так ли?<br/>Барбара слабо улыбается.<br/>-Не знаю, что будет проще, малыш. </p><p>Дику сниться, что он летает. Красно-белые полоски ближе-дальше, ближе-дальше.  Глазам больно от рампы. Он так давно этого не делал. Он почти забыл. Только запах попкорна и жареных орехов ни с чем не спутаешь.  Внизу очень шумно. Все ждут, когда же он прыгнет. На другом краю трапеции стоит мама. Конечно, такая, как тогда. Красивая. Наверное, ей столько же, как Дику сейчас. Она должна поймать его. Когда он прыгнет. Но мама даже не берет в руки перекладину. Она просто смотрит на него, улыбаясь. Дальше-ближе, дальше-ближе. Дик хочет ей крикнуть, но не получается. У нее такой красивый синий цельный костюм. Она указывает ему вниз. Точно. Он же должен прыгнуть в бассейн. Сделать арабское сальто. Он не помнит, насколько бассейн глубокий. Дик смотрит вниз. Чтобы попасть, он должен прыгнуть прямо сейчас. Вокруг бассейна бегают клоуны и заводят публику. Они делают вид, что уже плавают. По кругу, по кругу, без остановки. Пока Дик летит вниз, отпустив перекладину, он думает, что Джейсон, наверное, опять не пришел посмотреть. Жаль, что ему не нравится. Падать очень громко. И больно. Что ему боль. Он зря боялся, бассейн очень глубокий, скорость могла быть и выше. Только вода вся красная. Дик пытается выплыть, а воздух кончился так быстро. Сердце стучит тоже очень быстро. Свет наверху ближе-дальше-ближе дальше. Его начинает тошнить. Он выплывает. Как же приятно дышать. Он сделал это. Он прыгнул хорошо. С хорошей паузой. Всем должно было понравиться. Только в шатре уже нет зрителей. И мама куда-то ушла. </p><p> </p><p>-Начинайте, Джейсон. <br/>Он смотрит на старомодный кассетный диктофон. Джейсон закусывает губу и она белеет. Он открывает рот и снова закрывает. Потом он закрывает глаза и начинает говорить. <br/>-Я в подвале. Тут очень сыро. С потолка свисают цепи. Я задеваю их плечом, и от них такой звук. Тихий. Я подхожу ближе и…он на полу, смотрит вверх. И я ударяю его ножом. Один раз. Второй. Потом хватаю за волосы и бью кулаком в лицо. Он совсем падает на землю. Я…я начинаю бить его ногами. У него изо рта течет кровь. Он что-то хрипит. Я не слышу. Я не останавливаюсь. И… и на нем нет одежды. У него много синяков на спине. Я достаю из заднего кармана пистолет и я…<br/>Джейсон подносит руки к лицу. <br/>-Мне кажется я… я не могу, извините - он очень часто дышит, он не видит ничего, кроме диктофона. В ушах стучит кровь. Джейсон не верит, что успеет договорить до конца. <br/>-Продолжайте, Джейсон, с вами все в порядке. <br/>-Я достаю пистолет и я… я убиваю всю свою семью. Они все стояли там и смотрели. Все это время. Я делаю шесть выстрелов. Я убиваю всех, даже малышку. Я стреляю точно в голову, они умирают сразу. Они лежат друг на друге, горой. Потом я поворачиваюсь и еще раз бью его. Он что-то говорит мне, но у него получается только хрипеть. Я навожу на него пистолет, и он закрывает глаза. Я…Я…я, я, я стреляю, и меня всего обрызгивает кровью. Я убил его. <br/>-Очень хорошо. Назовите, пожалуйста, кого вы только что убили, Джейсон?<br/>-Своего мужа. Я убил Дика Грейсона. </p><p>У Дика уже болит рука. Щетка каждый раз неприятно шаркает по линолеуму. Вчера, как назло, был очень солнечный день. Интересно, сколько часов своей жизни на такое потратил Альфред? Дик льет еще отвратительно пахнущего средства, и красный контур немного размывается. Он начинает тереть быстрее. Еще плитка и ванна. Дик трет и трет, и перестает видеть что-либо, кроме кровавых разводов. Дик злится. Злится очень сильно. На Джейсона за то, что тот такой неосторожный придурок. За то, что он никогда блять не думает, каково Дику видеть три пули у него в животе. Как страшно, чувствовать, как чужая кровь бьется в твои ладони, прижатые к горячему липкому телу. Как это, не быть уверенным, что один из этих уебков сейчас не очнется и не пустит тебе пулю в затылок, и вам обоим конец. Каково вдруг не чувствовать своих ног, когда видишь, как его глаза удивленно распахиваются. Дик трет еще сильнее, чтобы щетка заглушила звук еще двух выстрелов. Дик злится на себя. За то, что он не увидел, конечно же. За то, что согласился так быстро выйти на улицы, хотя знал, что Джейсон не в порядке. За то, что он все это время знал, что Джейсон вообще нихуя не в порядке, но продолжал прятать голову в песок. Продолжал слушать вопли по ночам, продолжал забывать, где были синяки, продолжал гладить по волосам и, как дурак, твердить, что все будет хорошо. Злится, что он так и не нашел доверенного доктора в Готэме для них двоих.  Как-то они справятся. Конечно. С Харпером же они справлялись. Интересно, у Харпера так же руки тряслись, когда он щипцами в Джейсоне ковырялся? Или он блять прикрывал своего напарника? Интересно, Харпер звонил Олли и, глотая сопли, по громкой связи спрашивал, могла ли разорваться селезенка? Он даже не слышал половины того, что говорил Альфред, как Джейсон вообще остался жив? Как ни одна пуля не задела позвоночник? Как он не раскромсал Джейсону все внутренности, пока волок домой? Дик ужасно злится. Злится на Брюса, за то, что не мог повезти Джейсона сразу в пещеру. Злится еще раз на себя и еще раз на Джейсона за это же. Злится на Джокера. На этого ублюдка злится по стольким причинам, что они слились в такую фоновую, приглушенную злость. Как вырванный зуб - уже не стреляет, но пиздецово болит, и ты не можешь прекратить водить языком по кровавой яме во рту. Дик злится на следы на полу и на ебучую щетку. Дик ужасно зол. Но он встает и берет другую, потому что нужно еще отмыть ванну. И успеть это до того, как Джею будет пора менять капельницу. </p><p>Джокер въезжает в приятный полумрак. Внутри кажется очень спокойно, только наушники немного давят над ухом. Брюс укрыл его ноги одеялом. Оно мягкое. Джокер закрывает глаза и вдыхает. Он знает, что будет дальше, но все равно дергается, когда врывается звук.  «Не открывай, не открывай глаз, только не открывай глаза». Голос в голове принадлежит Бэтмену. Он всегда самый громкий. «Это не страшно, ничего не будет». «Все равно все будет точно так же. Снимки будут такие же. Ничего не меняется. Ты не меняешься». «Ничего из этого не получится, мистер Джей, ты сам знаешь». «Ты совсем больной, да, Джокер? Думаешь, Уэйн будет с тобой?». «Думаешь, я захочу тебя такого? Такого жалкого, скучного, выплёвывающего свои внутренности и плачущегося, что не трогал мальца? Это мерзко. Откуда ты знаешь, вообще?». «Ты же хотел». «Ты хотел, да». «Ты говорил это». «Да, мистер Джей, вы хотели». «Он нехило стонал». «Ты не делал этого». «Пацан врет». «С парнем было весело, хороший ребенок». «Ты хотел». «Ты хотел». «Ты сделал это». «Ты ненавидел его, он был с Бэтменом». «Ты заставлял его рассказывать». «Жаренный сыр был вкусный» «Больной идиот, что ты только не делал с этим мальчонкой». «Ты не  трогал его». Джокер пытается поймать хоть один голос. Очень громко стучит. Очень громко. Он открывает глаза. Вокруг только белый пластик. «Нельзя дергать головой». «Лежи смирно». Джокер облегченно выдыхает, когда это снова он. Он зажмуривает глаза, когда чувствует, как внизу живота начинает приятно тянуть. «Не двигайся. Я здесь главный». «Убей его». «Убей их всех». «Раскрой рот». Джокер выдыхает раскрытым ртом. «нет, нет, нет. лежи спокойно, пожалуйста».  Молоток в наушниках отбивает быстрый ритм. Такой, как он хочет. «Такой, как он хочет». «Он не хочет тебя, придурок». «Он даже не прикоснулся к тебе за все это время». «Сколько уже? Неделя?» «Три?» «Месяц?» «А сколько ты держал тех людей в кислоте, пока кости не стали такими белыми и красивыми? Этот грим так хорошо держался, да?». «Только я могу хотеть вас, мистер Джей». «Я всегда хотел только тебя». «Совсем скоро опять будут делать укол, и он затянет жгут».  «Да-а-а». «Ты жалок». «Подожги». «Подожги эту штуку». «И так, мои дорогие хозяюшки, сегодня готовим гратен». «Барбара до сих пор на каталке». Джокер прыскает смехом. Горло сжимает. «Лежи смирно, я сказал». Он пытается вспомнить узор на подушке в спальне. «В нашей спальне». «В нашей спальне». Тонкая серая линия из точек. «Точечка точечка точечка точечка». Джокера тошнит. Ему очень холодно и липко. Наушники больно давят. Он пытается дышать ровно. «Ты взорвёшься в этой штуке. Как в микроволновке». «Как та летучая мышь в микроволновке». «Как та девчушка, к которой ты привязал бомбу». «Лежи спокойно, клоун». «БАМ БАМ БАМ БАМ». Он рвано выдыхает. Становится тихо. Джокер чувствует, как едет вперед. «Как тогда, в морге, скажи?» <br/>-Ну как ты Джей? <br/>-Как зебра в блендере, - Джокер закашливается смехом.<br/>-Я уже слышал эту, давай еще, - Брюс снимает с него наушники и совсем ненадолго задерживает руку у него на затылке.<br/>Джокер молчит. <br/>-Пить хочешь?<br/>-Да. <br/>-Ты побудешь сегодня сам? Мне нужно будет уехать вечером и на ночь тоже выйти. Есть дело.<br/>-Опять, Брюс? Скажи хотя бы, что мне можно с тобой.<br/>-Джей, мы это уже обсуждали.<br/>-Да-да, я остаюсь с Альфи вязать и смотреть детективы.<br/>-Это уже ваше дело, хотя  я очень сомневаюсь. И он спрятал все острые предметы, как только ты сюда приехал. <br/>-Ничего не меняется, правда?<br/>Брюс смотрит на него очень внимательно. <br/>-А ты сам не чувствуешь?<br/>-Я не знаю. Я могу не спать уже чуть дольше. <br/>-Что с голосами?<br/>-Какими голосами, Брюсси? Тут только ты и я. <br/>Брюс улыбается, кивает и разворачивается, направляясь к лифту.<br/>-Брюс?...Брюс, почему ты … ну … меня пустил? <br/>-А почему ты сюда пошел? <br/>-Я говорил тебе. Каждый раз. Уже сколько лет. <br/>-Ну вот я наконец услышал. Я поверил тебе. И смотри, ты пока никого не убил. <br/>-Откуда ты знаешь?</p><p>Дик лежит в ванной. Чистой, отмытой ванной. Вода уже успела остыть. Он смотрит на белую, полущенную краску на потолке. У него в голове ни одной мысли. Ему очень хочется спать. И хочется спрятаться. Дик упирается ногами в край ванны и соскальзывает под воду. Так хорошо и тихо. Немного шумит в ушах. Начинает сдавливать грудь. Начинает хотеться вдохнуть. Дик лежит под водой с открытыми глазами. Он водит пальцами по стенкам ванны.  Ему хочется покричать под водой, но он не делает этого. Он считает еще до десяти и выныривает. Дышать снова очень-очень приятно. Дик поднимается и тянется за полотенцем, вытирает волосы, но с них все равно падают холодные капли. На спину, на плечи, на лицо. Он натягивает свежую футболку и белье прямо на мокрое тело, и босиком идет в спальню. Джейсон лежит с открытыми глазами. <br/>-Как ты, птичка?<br/>-Похоже, я все еще жив.<br/>-Да, но тебе стоит стараться лучше. <br/>Джейсон прикрывает глаза, губы Дика плотно сомкнуты. <br/>-Спасибо, Дик.<br/>-И это все? Серьезно? <br/>-Спасибо большое?<br/>-Нет, блять, это так не пройдет. Ты представляешь, что бы со мной было, если бы ты умер? Нет? <br/>-Дикки, пожалуйста.<br/>- Это не честно. Я не могу хоронить тебя второй раз. <br/>-Технически…<br/>-Мне плевать. Не важно. Для нас, ты был там. Мы оплакивали тебя, Джейсон. Каждый  год, шестнадцатого августа, я носил цветы тебе.<br/>-Дик, я…<br/>-И я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Снова. Никому не позволю ранить тебя, даже тебе самому. Эти неудачники никогда бы не справились с тобой без твоей помощи.<br/>Джейсон отворачивается и ничего не говорит.<br/>- Тебе очень болит? Настоящий доктор к нам уже едет, Джей.<br/>-Почему, Дикки?<br/>-Потому что в тебе три дырки.<br/>-Ты понял, о чем я. <br/>-Потому, что я люблю тебя. Все очень просто. <br/>-И ты все еще хочешь быть со мной?<br/>-Да, Джей. Я не знаю, как еще тебя убедить. Что еще мне нужно сделать, чтоб ты поверил. Я никуда не денусь. Я не брошу тебя. Я хочу жить с тобой и каждый день видеть, как тебе становится лучше. Хочу видеть тебя счастливым. Хочу быть счастливым с тобой. Хочу выбивать дерьмо из преступников с тобой, хочу ходить за продуктами с тобой, хочу поехать в Диснейленд с тобой, хочу ходить к друзьям на обеды. С тобой. <br/>-Ты точно чокнутый, Грейсон. <br/>-Значит, к доктору Майлзу в следующий четверг мы идем вместе. На этот раз все будет лучше, обещаю. <br/>Дик хочет сказать что-то еще, но буквально прикусывает язык. <br/>Джейсон шумно вздыхает. <br/>-Не смей. Я вызвал Харпера на подмогу. От него ты точно не отвертишься. Обещай, что будешь на ногах к тому времени. <br/>-Да на мне все, как на собаке. Рой правда приедет?<br/>-Ну ты его лучше знаешь. Он поставил четыре восклицательных знака.<br/>-Это плохой знак, Дикки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Рой! Черт, это правда ты! В Готеме!<br/>Джейсон сжимает веснушчатые плечи Харпера и хлопает его по спине. <br/>-Да, птичка-Джей, давно не виделись. Я тоже думал, что после прошлого раза ничто не заставит меня вернуться в эту дыру, - Рой улыбается во весь рот, проходит внутрь, скидывая сумку с плеча.<br/>Дик стоит чуть в стороне, прислонившись к дверному косяку. <br/>-Серьезно, она уже такая большая? – Джейсон смотрит на рыжую девочку, которая зашла с Роем, но прячется за его ногами.<br/>-А ты думал? Лиан, поздороваемся с Джеем? <br/>Девочка с опаской смотрит на Джейсона исподлобья. Он присаживается, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне и осторожно улыбается, но ничего не говорит. Пару секунд они просто смотрят друг на друга. Рой хмыкает, а Дик, наконец, подходит ближе.<br/>-Привет, Рой, привет, Лиан. Меня зовут Дик, - он опускается рядом с Джейсоном и подмигивает девочке, - мы друзья твоего папы. Мы ждали вас, и я тут подумал, что, может быть, случайно, кто-то тут  любит желейных мишек?<br/>Глаза Роя и Лиан распахиваются одновременно.<br/>-Я! – выкрикивают они вместе, а Джейсон начинает смеяться. <br/>-Да, она точно твоя, Харпер, - Дик толкает Джейсона локтем, а Рой подхватывает малышку на руки, заносит ее в гостиную. <br/>-Еще бы. Мы с Лиан команда мечты.  Ты слился на самом интересном, парень.<br/>-Ну, знаешь, в команде должно быть хотя бы больше половины взрослых.<br/>-А кто придумал это правило?<br/>Лиан что-то шепчет Рою на ухо, и они обмениваются взглядами.<br/>-Почему бы тебе самой у него не спросить, принцесса? <br/>Девочка опускает глаза, а потом смелеет и смотрит на Джейсона.<br/>-А что с твоими волосами? <br/>Джейсон неосознанно тянется к седым прядям.<br/>-Я…Я не знаю, они просто такие, Лиан. <br/>Джейсон быстро моргает несколько раз. Он пытается прогнать из головы свое отражение в залапанном стекле, но вместо него лишь на секунду появляется маленькая, мрачная комната с железной кроватью и мелкими цветами на желтых обоях в каких-то подтеках. А потом снова бледное лицо с лиловым синцом на скуле и белая прядь отросших грязных волос. Это не Джейсон. Не чудо-мальчик. Не приемный сын Брюса Уэйна. Джейсон не знает этого человека. Это  кто-то, кто наденет капюшон и пойдет грабить очередного богатенького мудака, потому что пора платить за месяц в мотеле. И выпивка кончилась. Это кто-то, у кого будет еще один такой синяк, если он этого не сделает. <br/>Джейсон закрывает глаза и разжимает кулак в кармане худи. <br/>-Это называется седина, Лиан. У меня тоже такие когда-то будут. И у тебя. И у Дика, - Рой накручивает прядь рыжих кудрявых волос Лиан на палец и целует ее в макушку. Девочка безразлично кивает и тянется за упаковкой конфет в руке у Дика.<br/>-Принцесса, останешься тут поиграть с Диком? Мы с дядей Джейсоном давно не виделись и пойдем в скучное взрослое место, где люди пьют всякую горькую гадость, а папа пьет минералку. Обещаю, вам будет весело, Дик классный.<br/>Лиан ненадолго задумывается и испытывающе смотрит на Дика.<br/>-Ну ладно. Если мы будем есть мороженное  и играть в ниндзя. <br/>Дик закрыл улыбку ладонью и стал подбираться к Лиан, театрально оглядываясь по сторонам. Девочка захохотала и сорвалась с колен Роя, убегая. <br/>-Чем ее можно кормить, Рой?<br/>-Все что угодно, только не очень горячее, а то вообще есть откажется.  Не заморачивайся сильно. Спасибо, Дик. Ее правда было не с кем оставить.<br/>-Мне в удовольствие. Идите. Только не застряньте до ночи, ладно? И не делайте глупостей. <br/>-Пфф, это то, на чем держались Изгои, ничего не могу обещать. Но я присмотрю за ним, не волнуйся. <br/>-Спасибо, Дикки, - Джейсон подходит ближе и целует его в висок,- Мы не долго. <br/>-И я тебя, - говорит Дик уже закрывшейся двери и возвращается в комнату походкой ниндзя. </p><p>-Так, птичка, Дик мне ничего не рассказал, только, то, что я тебе нужен. Давай выкладывай, что за очередной больной пиздец у вас тут творится? Потому что я  знал, я с самого начала знал, что не нужно отпускать тебя в этот город.<br/>-Ты и не отпускал меня, Рой, - хмыкает Джейсон, но больше ничего не говорит.<br/>-Ну да, ты же просто пропал особо не попрощавшись, когда возомнил себя суперзлодеем. И потом мы сделали вид, что все окей, и что я понял, что произошло, - голос Роя прозвучал обиженнее, чем он ожидал.<br/>-Пффф… - Джейсон шумно выдыхает, опрокидывает рюмку и сразу заказывает жестом двойную, - хорошо. Я думаю, ты помнишь, что произошло. Тебя же тогда чуть не убили, Рой. Я когда пришел в мастерскую, а там вот это все, и тебя нет, и ты не отвечаешь, я понял, в чем дело. И я нихрена не знал, где тебя искать. Я только знал кто. И знал, что найду тебя. И найду живого. И вырежу нахрен всех, кто тебя забрал. <br/>Рой пытается заговорить, но Джейсон не дает ему времени, и Рой не перебивает. <br/>-И я так и сделал. Потому что я помню, как это. Ждать, что твой напарник придет за тобой. И заставит ублюдка заплатить.<br/>-Это не то, чего я хотел. И ты знал это. Я просил тебя не убивать их, Джейсон. Я просил не трогать хотя бы ее! Тогда я просто хотел вернуться с тобой домой и досмотреть гребанный фильм.<br/>-Я знаю, Рой. Я знаю. Поэтому я и ушел. И пока я искал тебя, я понял, как же я злюсь на него. Все еще. У меня в голове застрял вопрос, почему он не сделал то же самое для меня. <br/>Рой кивает и молчит какое-то время. <br/>-Я так и не поблагодарил тебя, птичка. <br/>Джейсон отмахивается.<br/>-Я и так знаю, - они оба улыбаются.<br/>-Хорошо, но нахрена тебе нужно было пытаться захватить город? Ты не мог просто разобраться с Бетменом? И что за дурацкое пафосное имя ты выбрал, Рыцарь Аркхема?<br/>Джейсон крутит на стойке стакан со своим бурбоном.<br/>-Невозможно разобраться с Бетменом. Я…я просто хотел показать ему. Что я вернулся. Что я выжил. <br/>-А прийти с тортом и сказать «привет»?<br/>-Ты не понимаешь, насколько я злился на него. Я хотел, чтоб он почувствовал, что это все из-за него. Что если он не пришел за мной, то я приду за его городом. За его…- Джейсон вздыхает и водит ладонью по дереву барной стойки,- Но еще, наверное, я хотел показать, что я стал сильнее. Что теперь такого бы не случилось и… что я достоин его. Что я не помощник-лузер, который не продержался и двух лет.  <br/>-Ты и правда думаешь, что должен был доказывать ему что-то? Чувак, мы три года были супер-крутой командой и сделали много хорошего, дрались с суровыми парнями и спасли немало задниц. Ты пережил гребанного Джокера. Что тебе нужно доказывать, Джейсон?<br/>-Ты…ты просто не тренировался с Бетменом, Рой. Никогда не достаточно. Он всегда на голову выше. Да, то, что мы делали, было весело и круто, но это другая лига. Но дело даже не в этом. <br/>-А в чем, Джей?<br/>-Я думаю, что я боялся. Боялся встретиться с ним, но и прятаться от него больше не мог. Я ужасно боялся и хотел заставить бояться его. И Пугало подвернулся очень кстати. Он…понимал. <br/>-Боже, парень, после нас работать с этим психом? <br/>-Он не такой уж стремный, Рой. Вообще-то, Крейн довольно умный парень.<br/>-Он носит мешок на голове и травит людей газом, прием! С тобой действительно было не все в порядке, - лицо Роя за секунду становится серьезным, - нам нужно было лучше присматривать за тобой, малыш. <br/>-Да ну, вы сделали что могли. Я был дохрена растерян, пока не нашел вас с Кори. С вами я нашел что-то вроде цели. И денег. И дома. <br/>-Да, уж, растерян - это мягко сказано. Ты был откровенно разъёбан, парень. Как ты вообще остался жив.<br/>-Я не особо помню, если честно. Мы за то время, наверное, выдудлили  половину бухла в штате.<br/>-Да уж.  Мы с тобой почти каждый вечер расходились из бара, я с двумя бутылками, а ты с двумя парнями, - Рой посмеивается, а Джейсон трет переносицу, - но сегодня придется уж как-то без этого, ладно?<br/>Джейсон поднимает руки в сдающемся жесте и попутно заказывает еще одну.<br/>-Не вопрос. Я уже и забыл, как это делается.<br/>-Да прям таки. Сложно поверить. Тебе хватает скромника-Грейсона? Что еще в тебе поменялось до неузнаваемости?<br/>-Ну он не всегда такой уж скромник, но это не твое дело, Харпер. Ты-то откуда знаешь? - Джейсон немного молчит и делает еще глоток, - и я не знаю, могу ли я быть еще большим говнюком, но Дика я точно так не обижу. <br/>-Да, он, отличный парень, Джей. Мы же немного вместе побыли в Титанах. Каждый раз, когда мы начинали трепаться о том, половины чего никогда не было, он краснел и отмалчивался. Но, чувак, я так рад, что у вас все хорошо. Ты заслужил это. <br/>Джейсон прикрывает пальцами глаза, ведет ладонями вверх по лбу и заглаживает волосы назад.<br/>-У нас…У меня не совсем все хорошо с Диком, - Рой приподнимает бровь,-  Можно, я расскажу тебе, Рой, иначе, мне кажется, у меня голова взорвется. <br/>-Эй-эй, ты чего, птичка, конечно, выкладывай, я здесь как раз за этим. Для такого и нужны друзья, хм?<br/>-В общем…Понимаешь, у меня есть проблемы с контролем. <br/>-Да, я замечал пару раз, знаешь ли.<br/>-Да, но это другое, - Рой хмурит брови и надпивает свою воду, - Я… иногда я делаю больно Дику, - Рой чуть наклоняет голову и смотрит на Джейсона многозначительным взглядом.<br/>-Да не так. Я вдруг начинаю ужасно злиться и не могу  остановиться, а когда прихожу в себя, он уже весь в синяках или еще хуже. Один раз я приковал его к батарее, Рой, и я почти не помню, как это случилось. Я просто помню, что не должен дать ему уйти. Я… - Джейсон закрывает рот рукой и глубоко дышит. Рой сидит молча, пытаясь переваривать слова Джейсона. <br/>-А он…<br/>-А он все равно остается со мной. Я не понимаю. Он заботится обо мне, он пытался помочь. Он с самого начала почему-то верит, что мне нужно помочь. Еще тогда, сразу после той хуйни, что я натворил в Готеме, я же здорово обгорел в той машине, когда пытался раздавить бэтмобиль. И когда обезболы перестали действовать, я думал, что мне конец, я на стенки лез, и не мог даже за едой выбраться. Но он нашел меня. Выходил. После всего, что я натворил, пока Бэтмен разбирался с хаосом в городе, Дик разбирался со мной. Он был рядом, он ничего не спрашивал и ничего не требовал. Блять, Рой, он самый прекрасный человек на свете, и почему-то выбрал такого мудака, как я. <br/>-Погоди, во-первых, ты говорил, что я – самый прекрасный человек на свете, - Джейсон тихо, но искренне хихикает, - а во-вторых, когда это началось? Ты обращался к кому-то с этим?<br/>-Да, Дик пытался отправить меня к врачам, я даже пару месяцев ходил к докторке. Но ты понимаешь, ребята вроде нас не могут все рассказать о себе. Я не мог. Я даже Дику… недавно совсем рассказал все. А таблетки не помогали. А началось это все почти сразу. Мне кажется, как только я понял, насколько он важен мне. Когда я понял.<br/>-Что любишь его?<br/>-Я… ох блять, я боюсь это говорить. Я не знаю, имею ли я право так говорить. Я не знаю, Рой. Ты знаешь, один раз он решил уйти. Он правильно сделал, дела становились совсем плохи. Но я не дал ему. Я не смог его отпустить, хотя понимал, что так лучше.  Так скажи мне, как я могу говорить, что люблю его? Я хотел бы быть для него другим человеком, но я не могу. Он говорит, что любит меня таким, и что мне обязательно станет лучше, но как? <br/>-Джейсон, ты захочешь въебать мне в лицо за то, что я сейчас скажу, но тебе нужно отпустить прошлое. Все, оно прошло. Ты дома и ты в безопасности. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Ты ведь понимаешь, что то, что ты делаешь – это не потому, что ты плохой человек, а просто с тобой происходили очень плохие вещи. Я видел эти плохие вещи и это только часть. А ты тащишь их за собой, и позволяешь рушить то, что может сделать тебя счастливым. И Дик тоже знает это, и он поможет тебе. <br/>-Дик знает обо мне вещи, после которых никто не захотел бы даже прикасаться ко мне. Он знает, и ему не все равно, я вижу. Он думает об этом. Он пытается не показывать, но я понимаю. Он еще продолжает говорить, что все будет в порядке. А все нихуя не в порядке. Ты знаешь что произошло? Я решился встретиться с Бэтменом. Дик долго этого хотел, и я согласился. Хотел, как ты говоришь, отпустить прошлое. Хотел посмотреть ему в глаза и понять, что мы, возможно, можем быть счастливы. Быть кем-то другим. Так вот он привел домой Джокера, - лицо Роя, все это время выражавшее несколько эмоций на каждую фразу Джейсона,  застывает, - гребанного Джокера, Рой. Они теперь вместе. В смысле вместе вместе. Он пытается его вылечить. Он знает, что этот ублюдок сделал со мной, и он п-п-п…-Джейсон запинается и тянется за новой рюмкой, опрокидывает и ставит назад смазанным неловким движением, - представляет его нам. Как члена семьи. Как своего…- Джейсон отворачивается на пару секунд, - Нет, я знал. Я всегда знал, что глубоко внутри эти двое без ума друг от друга. Я понимал, что он всегда останется маленьким грязным секретом Брюса, зарытым на самом дне. И я блять знал, что он не убьет его. Как бы я не хотел этого, он не убьет Джокера. Как я не убил Брюса. Он будет ненавидеть его, но всегда хотеть еще. Но Рой…Это не честно. Этот псих исковеркал меня, сделал меня таким, как он, я пять лет носил его имя. И теперь у него есть все, чего я хотел. У него, у этого монстра,  есть кусочек нормальности, который я не могу удержать, - Джейсон смотрит на Роя как утопающий на переполненную шлюпку. Тот глубоко вздыхает и кладет руку на плече Джейсона. <br/>-Джей, я не знаю, почему так поступает Бэтмен. Я не знаю, что происходит с Джокером, и что он сделал, но ты точно не такой, как он. Ты не такой. Ты хороший человек, ты мой друг и я знаю тебя. Если бы не ты, я не сидел бы здесь сейчас. У меня не было бы моей Лиан. Ты спас меня. И не только тогда с Дуэллой. И никто, никто, не Бэтмен, не Джокер, не могут забрать у тебя то, кто ты есть. И чего ты хочешь. У тебя есть все, чтобы удержать свой кусочек нормальной жизни. У тебя есть человек, который заботиться о тебе, даже не один. Это их жизнь, больше это тебя не касается. Тебе нужно выкарабкаться из этой грязи, и у тебя есть тот, кто подаст тебе руку. Кто будет держать тебя.  Это твой шанс, птичка. Ты справишься. Если я смог, то и ты тоже. Не проебись. <br/>Джейсон втягивает воздух.<br/>-Боже, я ведь даже не спросил, как ты, Рой.<br/>-Не парься, эта история не про меня, парень.  </p><p>-Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джей? Ты выглядишь лучше сегодня, - Брюс подходит ближе и гладит его по полосам, запускает пальцы в тонкие зеленые пряди. <br/>-Наверное, лучше. Холодно только, не могу согреться.<br/>-Я скажу Альфреду, чтобы…Хотя, подожди, я сам, - Брюс разворачивается и выходит из комнаты, а Джей остается сидеть на кровати и болтает босыми ногами. <br/>-От тебя несет больницей на три метра. В Aркхеме было и то лучше. -Он убрал все зеркала, чтоб ты не видел, в какую развалину превратился.-Даже не пытайся. –Но он сказал, что тоже…<br/>Брюс возвращается в комнату со связкой дров и дымящейся чашкой. Джею кажется, что он выглядит смешно, и он смеется в ладонь. <br/>-Что?<br/>-Не знаю. Это забавно.<br/>-Да? Ну ладно. А сейчас будет еще и тепло, - Брюс ставит чашку на столик, развязывает дрова, закладывает их в камин и, полив горючим, поджигает.<br/>-Спасибо, Брюс. <br/>Какое-то время они оба смотрят на пламя. <br/>-Очень хочется сунуть руку в огонь. <br/>Брюс садится на кровать рядом и берет холодные ладони в свои. <br/>-Не надо. Ты же знаешь, почему?<br/>-Но мне не будет больно. Ты же знаешь.<br/>-Мне будет. Пожалуйста, Джей, мы ведь уже говорили об этом. <br/>Джей кивает, но все еще не отводит взгляд от огня. Брюс берет его за  подбородок и поворачивает к себе. <br/>-Ты сегодня делал записи? <br/>-Да. Да, Брюс, я  выпил все таблетки и сделал все чертовы записи, я сдал Альфреду кровь и я послушал вчерашнюю запись. Мы можем говорить о чем-то еще? <br/>Лицо Брюса поникло.<br/>-Прости, Джей, я просто хочу, чтоб ты поправился как можно скорее, и у нас у обоих было, что рассказать вечером.  Хотя у меня и так ничего интересного. Утром подписывали контракт с фирмой Стэгга, у Лиги было делегированное собрание, похоже, у нас опять будет расширение.<br/>-Ты был голограммой?<br/>-Да, Джей.<br/>-Голограммой в космосе? <br/>Брюс легко смеется и кивает.<br/>-А говоришь, ничего интересного. <br/>Брюс прикрывает глаза и пожимает плечами, но одергивается, когда Джей прикасается к его лицу. <br/>-Извини.<br/>Джей придвигается еще ближе и обвивает Брюса руками и ногами. Он тянется губами к его шее. Брюс легко проводит пальцами по выступающему позвоночнику под кофтой и фиксирует Джея так, что он больше почти не может двигаться. Он выворачивается и прижимается еще ближе. Целует Брюса и беспорядочно водит руками по его спине и бокам, начиная дышать все чаще и громче между поцелуями. Брюс кладет руки ему на грудь и шею, мягко отстраняя. <br/>-Джей, подожди…<br/>-Почему, Брюс? Я в порядке, ничего не случится, - Джей смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, -но я просто не нравлюсь тебе такой. Да? Тебе неприятно.<br/>-Джей, прекрати, ты что. Я не…<br/>-Ты можешь не оправдываться, я понимаю. Ты не думал…Ты просто хотел, закрыть меня здесь и все, но не быть…<br/>-Нет, Джей, - Брюс прерывает его тоном, который Джей не может перебивать, - дело не в этом. Не говори глупостей.  Ты нравишься мне. Даже не смей сомневаться в этом. И я тоже этого хочу. Но я не знаю, как это повлияет на твое состояние. Ты наконец-то можешь сам ходить, и твое давление приходит в норму. Но мы все еще не знаем, что делать с твоими легкими,  все твои ткани очень уязвимы, у тебя синяки от всего в доме. И я…Я не хочу навредить тебе. Я могу не сдержаться, я могу быть неаккуратным. <br/>-Он не трогает тебя, потому что ему противно. – Он думает о том, что ты сделал с парнем. –Каждый раз он будет видеть этого мелкого засранца! – Он не верит тебе. – Он знает, что ты врешь. – Ты знаешь, что ты не врешь. –Ты не делал этого, с тобой все в порядке. –Он ненавидит тебя. – Он переживает о тебе. – он тебя никогда не захочет.-Он верит тебе.<br/>Джей смотрит в стену, поджав ноги. Брюс проводит рукой по его щеке.<br/>-Ты очень нравишься мне, Джей. Всегда нравился. Каждый раз, когда я прикасался к тебе, раньше, это было то, чего я хотел больше всего. Это иногда мешало.<br/> Джей широко улыбается, но сразу прячет рот рукой.<br/>-Извини.<br/>-Нет, не надо этого. У тебя красивая улыбка. Она не должна быть связана только с ним, ладно? Я тоже хочу видеть, как ты улыбаешься.<br/>Джей отнимает руку от лица, но улыбки там уже нет.<br/>-Ладно. Давай просто полежим тогда.<br/>Брюс забирается на постель с ногами и притягивает к себе Джея, кладет его голову себе плечо. Он думает о чем-то, но мысли путаются, вокруг какие-то звуки, и он не замечает, как заснул. Когда Джей открывает глаза в темной пустой комнате, то шумно выдыхает и снова закрывает их. Он утыкается лицом в подушку и представляет, как Брюс бьет его по лицу, потом еще раз, и он вдруг оказывается на столе в кабинете, без одежды, живот прижимается к холодной поверхности. Одна рука Брюса давит ему на спину, другая тянет за волосы. Он уже в нем. Он движется быстро. Джей представляет, что чувствует боль. Он представляет, что его помада размазана. Он представляет горячее дыхание на своем плече. Он чувствует его, потому что сипло выдыхает сам. Его рука движется под одеялом. Но его руки связаны и глаза закрыты. Брюс приказывает ему открыть рот, и он подается вперед, принимая горячий член Брюса. Дышать становится труднее. Сердце грохочет в ушах. Нет, это Брюс снова бьет его по лицу. Еще раз. Еще. Еще, пожалуйста. Джей чувствует, что задыхается. Новый  удар, такой сильный, как раньше, и все становится черным. Когда он очнется через два часа, на нем будет кислородная маска и лампа будет противно бить в глаза. </p><p>-Ты знаешь, Бабс, я не могу прекратить думать о Джейсоне. Я снова и снова прокручиваю в голове. Вся эта история, то, что стало сейчас с семьей. И я понимаю, что нужен Брюсу, как Робин, но он не связывается. Мне кажется, он думает, что, наверное, перешел черту и все кончено. Но я не знаю. Я не могу понять для себя, что делать дальше. <br/>-Я знаю, Тим. Ты видишь, что я думаю о том же. Я думаю, я все еще злюсь, но… в общем, вчера я вошла в систему. Как Оракул. Он видел. Мы не сказали друг другу ни слова, но я работала с координатами. <br/>-И ты не сказала мне?<br/>-Я не собиралась.  Это был… хотя, нет, кого я обманываю, я уже несколько дней как решила вернуться. Это ведь то, кто я есть. То, кто мы с тобой. – Тим берет Барбару за руки через стол, -  Почему из-за Джокера я должна прекратить быть Бэтгёрл? Он не остановил меня, прострелив позвоночник, а теперь он просто живет с Брюсом. <br/>-Черт, я до сих пор не могу поверить. <br/>-Никакого проку от того, что мы отрицаем это, не будет. <br/>-Да-да, я знаю, просто…ну это же дико, Бабс. И я… я тоже хочу вернуться. Я нужен Брюсу. Но мне так паршиво, особенно из-за Джейсона. <br/>-Я понимаю, малыш.<br/>-Это же для него будет еще худшим предательством, чем в первый раз, понимаешь? Боже, мы ведь с ним так и не поговорили еще тогда. Он, наверное, и так ненавидит меня. <br/>-Он ненавидит всех, тебя не больше остальных, не переживай, - Барбара наклоняется поставить пустую пивную бутылку под стол, а когда снова смотрит на Тима, его ладони прижаты к лицу. Она уже готова подъехать ближе, чтоб положить руку ему на плече, но уже через секунду он готов говорить дальше.<br/>-Но я ведь занял его место. Он так и не знает, как паршиво мне от этого. И, наверное, он так и не знает, как Брюсу было плохо после его смерти. Ну, когда он пропал. Не знает, сколько раз он называл меня Джейсоном. Сколько раз его лицо менялось, когда он понимал, что это больше не он. Ты знаешь, ведь…Боже, я раньше никому не рассказывал. Была ночь, когда Пугало вколол ему кучу токсина. Прямо много. И он видел Джейсона. Он никогда таким не был. Я тогда, наверное, первый раз понял, что он все-таки человек. Он плакал, Барбара. Он кричал и ругался, и плакал. Я не понял тогда, и сейчас не знаю, но он все твердил – «Я не могу тебя остановить». Это была одна из худших ночей за все время. Я до сих пор…<br/>-Было много плохих ночей, Тим. Мы с Диком были с ним почти сразу после. Сначала он вообще не пускал нас. Ты знаешь, какой он. Мне вообще очень жаль, что ты не знал его до Джейсона. Это был другой Брюс. Хотя нет, даже не так, это был другой Бэтмен. Меньше похож на маньяка. <br/>-Ну вот, а он даже не знает! Он, должно быть, думает, что Брюсу было все равно. И думает, что я не чувствовал себя самозванцем, каждый раз, когда надевал костюм. Что не пугался каждый раз, когда Брюс смотрел на меня удивленными глазами.  А теперь, когда я закрою глаза, когда вернусь,  когда я попытаюсь понять человека, который сделал все эти ужасные вещи, он будет ненавидеть меня еще больше. И Дик, наверное, тоже. Это…это не дает мне покоя, Бабс. Я никогда не наберусь спелости сказать все это им. <br/>-Если ты решишься – я буду рядом, чтоб поддержать тебя. Ты смелее, чем думаешь, - она улыбается Тиму, и он выдыхает и опускает глаза, - Ну а на счет Дика, я не знаю. Правда. Я бы не поверила, что Дик может кого-то вообще ненавидеть, но после Джейсона он изменился. Дик весь в нем. И если он затащит Дика еще глубже в ту темноту внутри него – то не знаю, Тим. Я вот хочу поговорить с ним. Когда ты собираешься в пещеру?<br/>-Завтра. А ты…Барбара, ты не злишься, что я вернусь? Он ведь стрелял в тебя, и я никогда не прощу ему этого, но…<br/>-Стой. Стой, молчи, Тим. Я очень рада, и всегда знала, что ты будешь умнее. Что злость не сожрет тебя изнутри. Поэтому я и люблю тебя. Возвращаемся вместе.<br/>-Вместе. И я люблю тебя, мышка. </p><p>Джей смотрит, как большая капля стекает вниз по стеклу оранжереи. Она двигается очень медленно, меняя на ходу очертания и формы цветов внутри, делает их непропорциональными и смешными. Джею немного холодно, он делает пару шагов к входу в стеклянный домик, но останавливается, когда рука начинает тянуться к двери. Нет, он не войдет туда. Чуть заминаясь, он подносит уже протянутую руку к губам, начинает тереть их указательным пальцем. Он знает, что на нем не будет красного, но все равно проверяет. Это почти физически ощутимо неправильно. Он несколько раз прикусывает нижнюю губу и разворачивается. Джей обошел уже почти весь сад, и направляется обратно к дому. Он ловит себя на мысли, что так и называет поместье. Это не кажется странным, но немного пугает. Ему всегда было легко называть вещи своими и чувствовать себя дома - в заброшенных подвалах, палатах Аркхема или шикарных домах убитых им богачей. Это было легко, потому что было неправдой. Но сейчас  что-то не так. Что-то изменилось. Так же, как его мозг. Брюс сказал, что последние снимки показывают огромный прогресс. Джей не знал, как движение пары пятнышек на десяток миллиметров может быть огромным прогрессом, но решил не спорить. Может, это и есть прогресс, он не знал. Голоса никуда не девались, и в тайне он был рад этому. Он не знал, какому можно остаться. Зайдя вовнутрь, Джей сразу направляется к лестнице, чтобы подняться в библиотеку, но пройдя один пролет, останавливается. Одышка режет пересохшее горло, в ушах стучит. Его правая нога полностью онемела, и держась за поручень, он неловко разворачивается и садится на ступени, оставляя ее лежать вытянутой. Джей откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза. «Сейчас пройдет, это сейчас пройдет». Он дышит как можно глубже.<br/>-С вами все в порядке, мастер Джей? – когда он открывает глаза, Альфред стоит у подножья лестницы и смотрит на него, приподняв брови. <br/>-Да, будет когда-нибудь. Не беспокойся. <br/>-Как скажете, - он немедленно разворачивается и продолжает свой путь в столовую, стуча каблуками по деревянному полу. Пульс немного успокоился и дышать стало легче, но Джей все еще не может согнуть ногу. Он берет ее обеими руками, и прижимает к животу, это почти выглядит, будто ему удобно. Он прижимает лоб к колену и улыбается в пол. Внизу лестницы снова слышатся шаги.<br/>-Альфред? Есть минутка?<br/>-Да, сер?<br/>-Ты не хочешь… можешь посидеть тут со мной немного, пожалуйста?<br/>Альфред снова поднимает брови и несколько секунд молчит, пару раз сжимает и разжимает ладонь.  Джей смотрит на него не моргая.<br/>-Конечно, сер. Как ваша прогулка? – Альфред неспешно поднимается и садится на пару ступенек ниже. <br/>-Я нашел старые качели. Если хорошо разогнаться, с них, наверное, можно допрыгнуть до пруда. <br/>-Слава богу, мастеру Брюсу и юному мистеру Эллиоту эта идея не приходила в голову.<br/>-Слушай, а расскажи про маленького Брюса? Наверняка, он был еще той занозой в заднице? – Джей хихикает, прикрывая рот ладонью, а Альфред отводит голову в сторону, не смотря ни на что конкретное, проводит руками, разглаживая и так ровные брюки.<br/>-Мастер Брюс был сущим ангелом. Прекрасный ребенок во всех отношениях, не смотря на все те ужасные, ужасные выходки, что он нам преподносил.  <br/>-Ха! Я знал, что с ним должно было быть нелегко с самого начала. Представляю, как уложить спать парня, который прыгает по кровати, завернутый в черные простыни, и кричит «Я есть ночь»?<br/>-Я бы искренне предпочел, чтоб помехой своевременному здоровому сну становились игры, а не кошмары.<br/>Джей пожимает плечами.<br/>-Да, да, но в них тоже есть что-то веселое. <br/>-Мне так не кажется, мастер Джей. <br/>Какое-то время они оба сидят молча, смотря в разные стороны. <br/>-Альфред, я хотел тебе сказать кое-что. Я знаю, что это, наверное, очень странно для тебя… Ну я тут и это все. Ты остаешься со мной здесь целый день, один, и если что-то случится, то, в общем, никто и не узнает ничего какое-то время, а ты все равно… В общем я еще хотел сказать, спасибо, что ты не сказал Брюсу тогда, ну ты знаешь, и что ты не боишься меня.<br/>-Мастер Джей, моей подготовки более чем достаточно, чтобы в случае необходимости, справиться с вами и в лучшем состоянии, чем сейчас. Кроме того, мастер Брюс получает от меня подтверждение вашего и моего удовлетворительного состояния каждые тридцать минут, так что ваше предположение не совсем верно. Решение привести вас для лечения сюда было согласовано со мной, более того, я до сих пор считаю его верным. Вы можете полностью рассчитывать на мою помощь, так как я считаю ее полезной также и для мастера Брюса. Думаю, вы понимаете, что не может быть и речи о том, чтобы забыть все, что вы сделали с нашей семьей, но Брюс искренне верит в вас, более того, он питает к вам серьезную привязанность, и то, как разрешились ваши отношения, я считаю лучшим из возможных для него исходов. Так что можете не сомневаться, что я сделаю все для его счастья, даже, если оно будет включать вас в этом доме. <br/>-Воу. Ну… ладно, наверное. Все равно спасибо. Можно тогда я буду называть тебя Ал?<br/>-Ни в коем случае, сэр. <br/>В коридоре снова становится тихо.<br/>-Вы не можете встать, верно?<br/>-Ну… Да. <br/>-Что случилось?<br/>-У меня нога не слушается. А так все нормально. <br/>-Предлагаю вам пока опереться на меня, а после я прикачу вам коляску и сообщу мастеру Брюсу, а так же мисс Томпкинс. <br/>-Не надо его дергать, не думаю, что это продлится долго, так уже было. Но наверх я бы попал. <br/>-Очень хорошо. Держитесь и пойдем потихоньку. </p><p>Брюс приезжает через пару часов после звонка Альфреда. При нем две новые упаковки неролептиков в коллекцию. Он думает, что скоро таблеток в рационе будет больше, чем обычной еды. Когда он заходит в гостиную, свет выключен, а Джей сидит в кресле, поджав ноги. <br/>-Ты чего в темноте сидишь? – Брюс по памяти двигается к столику и ставит туда две тарелки, что принес с собой, а потом направляется к выключателю. Когда свет зажигается, Джей жмурится и прикрывает лицо рукой. Брюс замечает, что  не так. Его губы красные, подбородок тоже измазан. Когда он улыбается, то выглядит почти как раньше. <br/>-Брюс! А я тут…<br/>-Ну  что же ты…Дай я посмотрю! – Джей нехотя перестает отворачиваться и смотрит на Брюса, когда тот берет его лицо в свои ладони. Губы напухли, под засохшей кровью видно раны.<br/>-Сиди тут, я промою, может быть немного больно. <br/>Джей ничего не говорит, только проводит пальцами по губам, как будто пытается понять, что случилось, или запомнить ощущение. <br/> Брюс возвращается с мокрым теплым полотенцем и противно пахнущим ватным диском, отнимает руку Джея от лица и аккуратно, но с нажимом, протирает губы сначала одним, потом другим. Все это время они молчат. <br/>-Брюси, я не думаю…что помню, как это получилось. Я просто уже несколько дней не могу прогнать мысль, что выгляжу неправильно. <br/>-Ты выглядишь правильно. Мы же пытаемся отойти от того, чем ты был. Это всё в прошлом. <br/>-Да, да. Ты так говоришь, как будто это какое-то место, откуда можно уйти. Или костюм, который можно выбросить. Но я умею быть только этим. Я не знаю, каким ты хочешь, чтобы был Джей – его кулаки сжимаются.  <br/>-Это был не ты, а болезнь. Цепь химических реакций в твоем организме, которую мы почти разорвали. И все. <br/>-Это звучит, как будто меня никогда и не существовало, - Брюс берет его за руку,- Но тебе ведь было весело со мной, с этой цепью реакций, каждый раз, я был нужен тебе, скажешь нет?<br/>-Умирали люди, Джей. Я не хочу больше об этом говорить. Еда остыла. Может, сходишь, попросишь Альфреда разогреть?<br/>-Нет, нет, давай так съедим. Я не люблю горячее. <br/>-Ладно, - Брюс наклоняет голову и поднимается, берет со столика свою порцию ризотто и усаживается с тарелкой на коленях на диван, - но у вас с Альфредом все в порядке?<br/>-Да! – Джей начинает трясти головой, - Мы сегодня болтали как две подруженьки.<br/>Брюс приподнимает бровь и смотрит с недоверием.<br/>-Неужели? <br/>-Да, он рассказывал мне про тебя в детстве.<br/>-Так, ну это уж совсем интересно. И что он говорил?<br/>-Что ты был маленьким ангелочком, Брюси. Ничего не поменялось, как я вижу.<br/>Брюс посмеивается.<br/>-Оказывается, иногда Альфред тот еще врун.<br/>-Может, мне как новой хозяйке дома, проверять его расходы на продукты и пересчитать столовое серебро?<br/>-Надеюсь, он не слышал этого, иначе твоя жизнь в этом доме уже не будет прежней. <br/>Они смотрят друг на друга какое-то время, и опускают глаза в тарелки. Никто из них на самом деле не голоден. <br/>-Джей? А что на счет твоего детства? – Брюс натянуто улыбается, - Ты совсем ничего не помнишь? <br/>-Я помню разное, Брюс. Эти истории не сочетаются. Знаешь, сколько трагических историй моего детства слышали стены в Аркхеме? Одна Харли может рассказать с десяток, - Джей ненадолго замолкает и смотрит на свои руки. Брюс вздыхает. <br/>-Но…ты знаешь, есть одна, которую я им не рассказывал. Один день, который я помню во всех вариантах. Один хороший день. <br/>Джей не поднимает на него глаза, пока говорит, и Брюс замечает, что дышит почти бесшумно, а вилка в его руках зажата слишком крепко. <br/>- Мой день рождения. Мне стукнуло шесть. Отец повез меня в город на этой отвратительно пахнущей машине. Он не хотел тебя брать, но ты напросился. Ты надеялся, вдруг он вспомнит. Он заезжал куда-то по делам, а я смотрел из окна на Готем и представлял, что живу здесь. Что живешь без него. В конце мы заехали в супермаркет, и он вернулся оттуда с двумя ящиками пива, загрузил их на заднее сидение, ко мне. На одном из ящиков лежал пластиковый пистолет с пульками в дрянной пластиковой упаковке. Мой подарок. Мы поехали обратно другой дорогой, и на выезде из города стоял шатер. Это был бродячий цирк, настоящий, такой, как когда-то, с лампочками, и клетками животных, и расписанными фургонами. Вокруг были еще шатры поменьше, и качели, и пахло покорном и орехами, была куча народу. Все улыбались. Все улыбались. И я попросил отца остановиться. Я так хотел пойти. Я не знал, приедут ли они потом к нам, но почему-то верил, что нет. Что это был мой единственный шанс. Я очень хотел туда. Но мой старик даже не обернулся, сказал - «Какой к черту цирк, пацан, посмотришь дома телек». И ты навел на его затылок пистолет и представлял, как стреляешь, пока все лобовое стекло не забрызгает.  И пока мы ехали, а цирк оставался там, я смотрел на кучу афиш, наклеенных в ряд  на длинном заборе. Он специально поехал быстрее, и они сливались в одну разноцветную линию, но я успел рассмотреть первую. Было еще одно представление через два дня – восьмого ноября. Восьмого ноября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмого года. Я повторил себе эту дату несколько раз, потому что это будет лучший день в моей жизни. Я решил, что за два дня я успею дойти пешком, что я попаду туда.  Это я помню. И это все. Это все?<br/>-Ты попал туда? <br/>-Я не знаю. <br/>Брюс проводит по лицу ладонью, потирает глаза, и собирает пальцы в замок. <br/>-Джей, когда ты вспомнил?<br/>-Это как-то всегда было там, знаешь. Где-то фоном. Просто это кажется реальней, чем все остальное. Как будто действительно было.  И ты спросил…<br/>-Я рад, что ты рассказал. Просто… Родителей убили именно в тот день. Восьмого ноября тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмого. <br/>-Да? Я думал раньше. Я не знал. Конечно. Ты не знал? Прости, Брюси. <br/>Брюс откладывает тарелку. <br/>-Ничего, все нормально. Говорю же, здорово, что ты рассказал, что ты что-то помнишь. И теперь я знаю, когда твой день рождения. Кажется, я должен тебе подарок, ты же не сказал мне вовремя. <br/>Джей пожимает плечами. <br/>-Это не будет пистолет, я обещаю. <br/>-Может, тогда помаду?<br/>-Не думаю, Джей. Она будет только мешать, - Брюс подходит к Джею, берет его лицо в ладони, совсем как полчаса назад, наклоняется и аккуратно целует. Джей удивленно вздыхает, и пытается углубить поцелуй. Брюс не отстраняется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Джейсон, сейчас мы перейдем к более интимной сфере. Если сейчас это будет вызывать у вас заметный дискомфорт или флешбэки, сразу говорите, мы еще поработаем с диссоцииацией, ладно?<br/>-Хорошо.<br/>-Скажите, как давно у вас был секс, который действительно принес вам удовольствие?<br/>Джейсон отвечает не сразу.<br/>- Я не совсем понимаю. В смысле, какое-то особенное? Прям яркий? <br/>-Пусть будет так. Когда вам было максимально комфортно, когда вы чувствовали, что контролируете ситуацию, и вам было хорошо. <br/>-Я думаю, это было…Около месяца назад… - Джейсон кивает и смотрит под ноги. Брюс щелкает застежкой у него шее. Джейсон специально поворачивает голову, чтобы острее почувствовать кожу. Сначала Брюс просовывает два пальца в кольцо на ошейнике и тянет на себя. Джейсон откидывает голову и смотрит снизу вверх. Облизывает губы, думая, что это выглядит вызывающе и сексуально. Брюс думает, как же неумело и по-детски это выглядит, и это заводит его сильнее. Он проводит рукой по вставшему пенису под костюмом. Джейсон послушно водит глазами. Брюс достает из одного из карманов пояса трос, крепит его в кольце, завязывает двумя руками. Отходит на несколько шагов назад, оставляя Джейсона стоять на коленях на полу, и обрезает трос бэтарангом. Медленно наматывает трос на руку, заставляя Джейсона подползти. <br/>-Позволь мне…<br/>-Нет. – Брюс несильно бьет Джейсона по лицу раскрытой ладонью в перчатке и задерживает ее, как раз, чтобы он успел повернуть голову и поцеловать пальцы. Брюс проходится по лицу Джейсона чуть выше и фиксирует хватку на щеках, сжимая их так, что заставляет губы податься вперед и открыться. Он снимает пояс, расстегивает нижнюю часть костюма и достает пенис и яички, фиксируя резинку белья под ними. <br/>-Смотри на меня – Брюс несколько раз ударяет пенисом по губам Джейсона, проводит по всей длине верх-вниз, - Теперь оближи их, - Джейсон чуть наклоняет голову, но Брюс дергает трос вниз, почти заставляя его потерять равновесие и упереться руками в бетонный пол пещеры. Он смотрит на массивные сапоги Бэтмена. Пытаясь как можно соблазнительней выгнуть спину, Джейсон поднимается и целиком берет в рот горячую нежную кожу. Сначала одно, потом другое, водя языком по поверхности. Брюс сдавлено выдыхает.<br/>-Я сказал облизать.<br/>-Прости, - Джейсон прикрывает глаза, ожидая удара, но ничего не происходит. Брюс смотрит на него вниз полуприкрытыми глазами. Джейсон высовывает язык на всю длину, как у доктора, и поднимает глаза наверх. Брюс вздыхает еще раз. Джейсон двигает всей головой, и он запускает пальцы ему в волосы. <br/>-Да, молодец, - Брюс чуть поглаживает затылок рукой, а потом заводит большой палец под подбородок и вскидывает его вверх, - Сегодня ты кончишь для меня.<br/>Джейсону кажется, что ему даже не нужно будет прикасаться там. Что он готов уже. <br/>-Теперь возьми его в рот. <br/>Джейсон обхватывает губами пенис Брюса и движется вниз. Он доходит чуть дальше, чем до середины, и глубоко вдыхает носом. Потом еще раз. И двигается дальше. Прижимает язык вниз, головка касается крайней точки нёба у глотки. <br/>-Давай.<br/>Колени уже немного ноют. Джейсон делает еще два быстрых глубоких вдоха и двигается всем телом вперед, пытаясь пропустить пенис Брюса дальше. В животе все сжимается, он чувствует первый толчок рвотного рефлекса, но Брюс как раз вовремя обхватывает его нижнюю челюсть и затылок руками, не давая отстраниться. На секунду Джейсон паникует, как всегда, обхватывает ноги Брюса руками, но продолжает, двигается вперед. Он начинает дышать быстро и сбивчиво, хотя сто раз говорил себе, что как раз в этот момент дыхание нужно держать. Он доходит до конца, жесткие черные волоски щекочут нос. Джейсон чуть сжимает губы в кольцо и, наконец, сглатывает. Брюс резко вдыхает ртом и пальцами, очень нежно, несколько раз поглаживает шею Джейсона.<br/>-Молодец. Да, молодец, давай.<br/>Брюс отводит бедра немного назад и сразу вперед, проходясь по глотке и вызывая новую волну тошноты. Пальцы Джейсона глубже впиваются в ткань костюма на ляжках Брюса. Он резко выходит из Джейсона, и тот громко вздыхает, от чего тонкая вязкая нить слюны между пенисом Брюса и губами Джейсона дрожит, но не рвется. <br/>-Еще раз. <br/>Второй раз всегда легче. И третий. И четвертый. Джейсон представляет, что, когда-нибудь, Брюс кончит в него прямо так, и он почувствует, как его член пульсирует прямо в этой глотке. Оставаясь уже только во рту, Брюс берет очень быстрый темп, держа голову Джейсона неподвижной. Так он почти ничего не чувствует, только пытается сжимать губы все плотнее, раз Брюсу так нравится. Он низко стонет, почти рычит. <br/>-Хватит. Можешь потрогать себя.<br/>Сердце Джейсона колотится.<br/>-Но я хочу…<br/>-Я сказал тебе потрогать себя, - Брюс натягивает трос, и Джейсону приходиться поднять глаза, - Сядь. Раздвинь ноги. <br/>Джейсон слушается. Он заводит левую руку назад и опирается на нее.<br/>-Начинай.<br/>Джейсон начинает неуклюже пытаться вылезти из костюма, но Брюс опускаться рядом с ним на колено и сжимает рукой ткань на внутренней стороне бедра. Он резко дергает ее на себя, открывая эрекцию и часть живота Джейсона. Секунду он смотрит на рваные края ткани на его ноге и не касаться себя становится физически больно. Он обхватывает свой пенис рукой и резко водит вверх-вниз сжатой ладонью. <br/>-Молодец. Я хочу, чтоб ты кончил сюда, - Брюс двигает ногу в тяжелых сапогах ближе к сидящему на полу Джейсону и останавливает ее в паре сантиметров. Джейсон начинает дрожать, на щеках и шее красные пятна. Он позволяет себе негромко стонать и прикрывает глаза. <br/>-После, я хочу, чтобы ты слизал все. До последней капли. <br/>Джейсон выдыхает. Все чувства сосредотачиваются внизу живота, его спина сгибается, он пытается направить сперму на черную кожу. Через пару секунд он уже смотрит затуманенными глазами на Брюса вверх, тяжело дыша. Тот кивает, в быстром темпе водя рукой по своему пенису. Джейсон наклоняется, упираясь руками в холодный пол, и проводит языком по носку сапога. Брюс тяжело выдыхает, и Джейсон наклоняет голову в сторону, так, чтоб ему было видно, закрывает глаза и медленно слизывает белую жидкость почти у самой подошвы. Он не открывает глаза, когда слышит низкий стон и через секунду - теплоту, немного растекающуюся по его ребрам под остатками костюма.  Да, где-то так, около месяца, это было с Диком, но… Я еще немного фантазировал. <br/>-Это нормально, почти все фантазирует во время секса. Как думаете, вам важно поделиться этой фантазией, чтобы мы продвинулись дальше?<br/>Джейсон прикрывает глаза. <br/>-Да, наверное. Думаю это связано. В общем… Извините, если…Хотя вы мой терапевт, - Джейсон сжимает и разжимает  ладони, - В общем, мой парень раньше был гимнастом, и иногда, во время секса, мы делаем то, что другим людям ну…было бы неудобно. И тогда я представлял, что неудобно мне. Что мы поменялись ролями, только мне действительно сложно.<br/>-Хорошо. Почему вы на самом деле не поменялись ролями? Или вопрос в партнере?<br/>-Нет, Дик всегда очень внимательный, и спрашивает, просто…Просто я не думаю, что действительно этого хочу. Сейчас. Пока что. <br/>-Хорошо. Очень важно, что вы рефлексируете это отличие, Джейсон.  Вы думаете, что пока не хотите быть в этой позиции из-за вашей травмы? <br/>-Может быть. Да, наверное. И еще…Раньше, до того, как это случилось, у меня и…У меня были другие сексуальные практики. С подчинением и доминированием. И я не хочу вспоминать о них во время… Когда я с Диком. И…Доктор Майлз, у меня сейчас были…В общем, то, о чем я рассказал, не было первым, что пришло мне в голову. </p><p> </p><p>-Джейсон, можно я прикоснусь к тебе?<br/>Джейсон мотает головой и Дик убирает протянутую руку обратно.<br/>-Хорошо. Видишь, я не трогаю, не трогаю, хорошо? Может быть, ты выпьешь немного воды? Пожалуйста, Джейсон, попьешь, а? – Дик протягивает стакан с водой в  трясущиеся руки, но не спешит отпускать. Он знает, что от Джейсона можно ожидать чего угодно. Он готов закрывать грудную клетку руками и прижимать колени к животу. Джейсон берет синее стекло в руки и медленно подносит ко рту. <br/>-Молодец, хорошо, ты молодец, Джейсон, - Дик кивает головой и всем телом подается вперед. Глаза Джейсона закрыты. <br/>«О господи, я никогда больше не дам тебе так напиться, птичка» - думает Дик и проводит рукой над дрожащим плечом Джейсона. Тот вдруг выпускает стан из рук и прячет лицо в ладонях. Стекло громко бьется о плитку, и пол в ванной теперь весь в осколках. Дик видит, что если попытается встать, они врежутся ему в колени. <br/>-Может, ты хочешь чего-то сейчас, а, Джей? Ты только скажи? Все будет хорошо, я обещаю тебе, птичка, все хорошо, нам только нужно лечь спать сейчас, ладно? Я сейчас прикоснусь к тебе, хорошо?<br/>Джей кивает с закрытыми глазами только на последнюю фразу,  из-под век у него текут слезы. Дик гладит его по волосам, по спине, по ребрам, гладит икры, трогает ступни. Он так отчаянно хочет, чтоб его птичке стало лучше. <br/>-Тебе лучше, Джей? – спрашивает он.<br/>Человек на холодном кафеле мотает головой и всхлипывает громче прежнего. <br/>-Как думаешь, таз нам еще нужен?<br/>Джейсон мотает головой еще раз. Дик убирает большую пустую пластиковую миску за раковину. <br/>-Все будет нормально, Джей, веришь мне? Пойдем в кровать?-  Дик обнимает его за плечи, и Джейсон полусознательно кивает головой. <br/>-Я хочу, чтоб было тепло. Пожалуйста, Дикки, можно буде тепло? – слова Джейсона неразборчивые, он говорит куда-то в шею, но Дик понимает.<br/>-Да, да, конечно, сейчас. Сейчас будет хорошо и уютно, - Дик поддерживает его под руки и аккуратно ведет в спальню, - Сейчас все будет как надо, Джей, мы залезем под одеяло, и  нам будет тепло и хорошо, правда? Сейчас,  мой хороший.<br/>Дик доводит Джейсона до кровати и укладывает, накрывая мягким слоем одеяла. <br/>-У меня ноги мерзнут, -  мямлит Джейсон, и Дик выбирается с кровати, в темноте бредет к шкафу, возвращается с парой шерстяных носков. Он надевает их на ноги Джейсона, предварительно помассировав каждую ступню.<br/>-Спи хорошо, Джей, - произносит Дик над самым ухом Джейсона, укладываясь рядом, прижимая горячее жилистое тело поближе под ворохом одеял. </p><p>-Джейсон, чтобы начать путь исцеления, нам нужно признать то, что случилось. Вам нужно оплакать и отпустить то, что у вас отняли. Контроль. Силу. Власть над собственным телом и желаниями. Нам нужно найти того Джейсона, который сам решал, что ему нравится, согласны со мной?<br/>Джейсон смотрит в пол и трет ладони о колени. <br/>-Да, доктор Майлз. <br/> -Так что же произошло, Джейсон?<br/>-Я… - теперь он смотрит наверх, - ох, не думал, что это будет так трудно…Я… - Джейсон поворачивает голову в сторону, его руки не успокаиваются, - Я просто так долго…Понимаете, я шесть лет злился, и обвинял, и хотел отомстить за то, что случилось, и сейчас это уже как будто перекрыло сами те семь месяцев в Аркхеме. То есть, я хочу сказать, что это так странно. И не честно. Что-то отравляет мне всю жизнь, но я не могу быть уверен, не могу уверенно сказать…что действительно было. Просто есть вещи, вещи которые не сходятся. Но я их помню, доктор. Я не понимаю и…и о этого тоже злюсь. Сначала я так долго пытался вытравить это из своей памяти, сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, что теперь мне трудно понять, как все было по-настоящему. После мне часто снились сны, что я все еще в том подвале, и я не могу разделить, что действительно происходило, а что снилось позже. Иногда перед глазами появляются вещи…которые там происходили со мной, но…я не знаю, в общем, на теле нет следов от этого. Хотя я помню ощущения, помню боль. Но шрамов нет. <br/>-Хорошо, Джейсон, давай попытаемся составить картину того, в чем вы уверены. Потому что пока вы рассказываете о своих ощущениях, но не о воспоминаниях. Это тоже важно и хорошо. Но давайте мы с вами составим сначала хотя бы частичную, доступную вам сейчас, версию, и запишем ее. В процессе мы будем переписывать эту версию, пока она не будет полностью отображать то, что, как вы чувствуете, с вами произошло. Пока мы не доберемся до правды. Согласны?<br/>-Да. Хорошо. Просто, знаете, хуже всего сейчас кажется даже не то, что он закрыл меня там, или делал там со мной, а что это теперь как будто не мое. Моя собственная память мне принадлежит. Мои действия. <br/>-Да, очень опасным и угнетающим в травме оказывается именно потеря контроля, власти над ситуацией и самим собой. Тело рано или поздно восстанавливается, но наше ощущения безопасности вернуть гораздо сложнее. Чувствуете ли вы себя в безопасности сейчас, через столько времени, Джейсон?<br/>Джейсон немного молчит, обдумывая ответ.<br/>- Мне так не кажется. Нет. Нет. В смысле, я не боюсь, что я снова попаду туда. Физически. Но я…Я чувствую, что…Самое противное, что я понимаю, что опасность исходит от меня. Что я могу быть ничем не лучше его. Что я делаю больно Дику и он тоже не чувствует себя в безопасности из-за меня. <br/>-В первую очередь мы должны сосредоточиться именно на вашей безопасности, Джейсон. Я верю, что когда нам удастся снизить уровень стресса, ваши приступы прекратятся. Понимаете, агрессия в вашем случае это инструмент защитной реакции, которая дала сбой.  И обвиняя себя, вы только повышаете этот уровень стресса, усугубляете ситуацию. Поэтому давайте подумаем, что сейчас кажется угрозой именно вам, Джейсон?<br/>-Я не знаю. Я…мне по-настоящему страшно за себя бывает только во сне. И еще…мне…да я думаю, это страх, мне  страшно, что ему все равно, что со мной произошло. Что ему нет дела, ни тогда, ни сейчас. <br/>-Кому нет дела, Джейсон?<br/>-Моему…-Джейсон останавливается и какое-то время подбирает слова, прокручивая в голове безопасные варианты, - моему партнеру. В то время. <br/>Доктор смотрит на Джейсона, кивает, поощряя его продолжать, но Джейсон молчит.<br/>-Почему вам кажется, что ему безразлично и почему для вас это так важно?<br/>-Просто… - Джейсон останавливается и начинает мотать головой, - хотя нет, нет, это не важно, не будем об этом. <br/>-Раз вы сказали об этом, значит это важно, - Майлз смотрит на него долго и  напряженно, а потом еле заметно встряхивает головой, смаргивая этот тяжелый взгляд -  Если сейчас не готовы говорить, то мы не станем спешить. Давайте вернемся к тому, чтобы составить картину того, что же все-таки случилось с вами шесть лет назад. <br/>-Хорошо. Хорошо, - Джейсон набирает воздух в легкие, как ребенок перед тем, как рассказать родителям выученный стих, - Шесть лет назад, меня выкрал Джокер. Он держал меня в подвале старого крыла Аркхема. Семь месяцев он издевался надо мной. И никто не пришел за мной. Теперь я не в порядке. </p><p>Звук разбивающихся окон почти не слышен. Похоже, будто кто-то скомкал фольгу. Как свистят баллоны с газом, Дик на третьем этаже не слышит тем более. Он, как ни в чем не бывало, несет два бумажных стакана к своему столу. Сегодня должен быть спокойный день в участке. Бумажки, заявления, потерянные дети и избитые девушки. Все будет тихо. Но три выстрела на улице и скрипучий голос в динамике рушит план. «Сегодня вы отсюда не выйдете, свиньи! Сегодня, закон и порядок – это мы!» Дик думает, что это очередная зарвавшаяся банда подростков, которым продали стволы, и идет к окну посмотреть, на их бритые затылки на асфальте и попытки высвободиться. У окна уже половина людей на этаже. Еще по глазам ребят, Дик понимает, что ошибся. Через плече Гиггза он смотрит вниз на то, как из шести черных бусов в участок забегает небольшая армия. «Блять, они там заканчиваются вообще?» Дик слышит еще выстрелы, огладывается по сторонам - вокруг широко раскрытые глаза и ругающиеся рты. Вместе с ним вниз побежало еще человек семь, но на встречу неслось минимум два десятка. Все кашляют, глаза красные. Дик успел пробраться сквозь коллег достаточно, чтоб понять свою глупость.  Носоглотка как будто горит, глаза ужасно чешутся, ничего не видно. «Там все в дыму, пока спустишься – подстрелят, как слепого котенка». «Блять, у нас маски есть? Хули они блять все на первом этаже?» «Они же там наших тупо расстреливают, нужно спуститься». «Ну беги, герой, будет трупом больше». Голоса смешиваются.  Дик не может открыть глаза. «Боже, как больно». Машины с патрулей стянутся минуты за четыре и еще плюс-минус пятнадцать, из дальних районов. Приедут все, но будет поздно. Возможно, уже поздно. Если Брюс придет – тоже минимум семь минут. У них есть шанс, но нужно сделать что-то уже сейчас. Дик слышит еще выстрелы, совсем рядом. Люди пытаются открыть все окна, высовываются посмотреть, что происходит, и падают вовнутрь с пулями внутри. Дику кажется, что он выкашливает даже не легкие, а уже кишки. Все больше людей вокруг кашляют так же. Пару человек бегает между ними и носит воду. Кто-то пытается помочь раненым. Все кричат. «Ребята, надо выбираться, иначе нам пиздец». «У нас тут даже пушек нет, с кулаками на них бежать?!» «Сейчас поднимутся и перестреляют нахуй, это крышка, ребята». Выстрелы снизу не замолкают ни на секунду. Что-то взорвалось. «У нас снизу сидит сынок Пингвина, я знал, что его блять брать нельзя, знал!»  Дик тяжело дышал. Он готовится. Ему нужно мокрое полотенце. Эти дураки сами пробили окна баллонами, значит, газа уже меньше. Нужно пробиться вниз и найти там оружие. Нужно помочь людям внизу. Несколько ребят уже спустились. Но у лестничной клетки могут стоять нападавшие и отстреливать тех, кто спускается – эта мысль звучит в голове голосом Бэтмена, и Дик знает, что он прав. Внизу сирены уже заглушают выстрелы. «Ты не можешь просто отсидеться, Грейсон!» стучит в голове. Он знает, что должен сделать, даже если это глупо и опасно. Сколько раз он уже был в опасности, сколько раз думал, что это все, пора было привыкнуть. Это то, что он выбрал. Но сейчас что-то опять по-другому. Дик думает, что умирать сейчас было бы не так страшно, как не честно. Так глупо. «Ты должен выжить тут, Дик, понял? Ты сегодня вернешься домой» - Дик кивает самому себе и, все еще кашляя, бежит. «Ты справлялся с худшим дерьмом» - Дик не знает, правда ли это, но хотя бы на лестничной клетке никто его не подстрелил. Шансы выросли. Внизу была мясорубка. Ему сразу пришлось пригнуться. Стреляли все и во всех. Без жилета ему ни за что не пробраться дальше. Фигуры в черном и темно-синем смешивались, когда кончались патроны, бросались в рукопашную и падали от выстрелов со спины или откуда угодно. Дик спрятался за одним из перевернутых столов и попытался достать до пушки в руках мертвого бритоголового парня. На выдохе он подался вперед и схватил автомат. «Черт!» -  ублюдок успел все выстрелять. Если бы он попадал в цель хотя бы половиной, тут уже никого не осталось бы.  Дик выглянул из укрытия еще раз, чтобы найти новую цель, но увидел красное пятно в гуще боя. Колпак держал пушки в обеих руках, и не прекращал огонь. Сердце Дика колотитьсяь в горле. Он не должен был быть здесь, он отсыпался после вчерашнего патруля. Как он мог узнать так быстро?  Он должен подать ему знак, Джей дал бы ему оружие, и они прикроют друг друга. Все будет хорошо, они справятся. Нужно просто перебежать в другой конец участка. Всего пару рывков. Дик уверенно поднимается, сосредотачивает взгляд на конечной точке. Он бежит, пригнувшись. До стола, за которым можно укрыться на середине пути, буквально пару шагов. Конечно, Дик не успевает их сделать. Он падает, боль выбивает из легких весь воздух. Внизу, по белой ткани рубашки быстро расползается огромное красное пятно, на темных брюках крови почти не видно, но пол уже весь в крови. Дик хватается рукой за неподвижную правую ногу, пытается зажать рану, но он только кричит от боли и покачивается, размазывая бордовую лужу. «Блять, какой же ты дибил, Грейсон!» - Дик ругается и шумно быстро дышит, но никак не может подняться. От движения кровь льется еще быстрее. Дик откидывается на пол и готовится к тому, что сейчас все потемнеет, но сознание никуда не уходит. Он остается лежать на полу, пытаясь найти глазами Джейсона. Дик не видит его, но натыкается глазами на Саммерс, совсем рядом. Она лежит на спине, глаза открыты, рот тоже, рубашка вся красная. Пуля попала ей в горло. Дик зажмуривается. Боже, пару часов назад он чистил зубы в ванной. Выткал в телефон, пока ехал на подвесной. Все было так нормально. Он не стал будить Джейсона, когда уходил. Он был уверен, что увидит его вечером. Он так хочет увидеть его еще раз. Боже, он же тут, совсем рядом. <br/>-Джеееей! – кричит Дик, но все вокруг кричат, и нет никаких шансов, что он услышит, - Джей! Я тут! – Дик чувствует, что с каждым криком кровь из раны внизу живота, почти у самого бедра, начинает бить в ладонь сильнее. Ужасно больно. Да и что теперь с него толку. Даже если Джейсон найдет его, если начнет с ним возиться, его самого подстрелят. Дику начинает хотеться спать, но он решил не закрывать глаза до последнего. Он хочет увидеть Джейсона еще раз. Хотя бы издалека. Хотя бы в этом дурацком красном шлеме. Ему же в горло не попали. «У тебя есть шанс продержаться, Грейсон, не будь тряпкой» - в голове звучит почти как голос Бэтмена. Звучит почти как настоящий. Как будто он здесь. Черная фигура падает в самый центр этого месива, и Дик всем телом чувствует, как пол содрогнула звуковая волна. «Показушник» - думает он, хотя выстрелы и правда прекратились на секунду, и пока нападавшие крутили головами, Джейсон снял нескольких. Каждый Робин знает этот трюк, просто не у каждого есть два пистолета. Выстрелы загромыхали с новой силой, стало слышно крики страха и одобрения. Дик смотрит, как черная фигура скользит в толпе, заметно прореживая ее. Сбоку промелькнуло красно-желтое пятно. Но Джейсона нигде не видно. <br/>-Джеееей! – Дик снова принялся кричать, ища глазами. И он заметил его,  почти рядом, он направлялся в сторону Дика. Черт, значит все еще может быть хорошо. «Да ты везунчик, Грейсон».  Он начал улыбаться, и попытался привстать, но Джейсон пронесся мимо, побежал наверх, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. Дик слышит его тяжелые быстрые шаги на лестнице. Лужа на полу становится все больше. Боль никуда не уходит. Дик не отводит взгляда от лестницы. Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, но, кажется, очень долго. Красный Колпак спускается и начинает метаться, вертеть головой, выглядывая его. Дик кричит еще раз, пытается подняться, но рука, на которую он опирается, едет по горячему и липкому вперед, и теперь Дик лежит лицом вниз. Он видит, как ботинки Джейсона отдаляются. Он идет в другую сторону. Дик не знает, как правильно поступить, чтобы выжить – кричать и потерять больше крови быстрее, или дождаться, пока его все-таки найдут, и надеяться, что к тому времени он еще будет жив. Ему вдруг становится очень обидно. Он закрывает глаза и набирает воздуха в легкие. </p><p>Джейсон бегает по отделению, тяжело дыша. В шлеме очень душно, он поврежден в нескольких местах, и изображение шумит. Дика нигде не видно. Если он не наверху, то должен быть тут. Только бы он не был снаружи, среди первых приехавших. Только бы он был не на патруле сегодня. Первых ребят перед отделением целая гора.  Джейсон снимает шлем и отбрасывает его, под ним нет маски. Было не до нее. Джейсон чувствует, что руки начинают трястись, и подступает паника. «Нет, не сейчас, блять, не сейчас». Он начинает двигаться беспорядочнее, не зная, в какую сторону бежать, переворачивает пару мертвых тел, лежащих на столе, надеясь найти и не найти среди них Дика. На встречу бежит Тим.<br/>-Что ты делаешь? Тут еще полно боевиков и надо вынести раненых, эй!<br/>-Тут где-то Дик! Я не могу найти его!<br/>Тим убегает дальше, сцепляется с каким-то громилой, а Джейсон останавливается на секунду. Смотрит на пол. Пуля пролетает совсем рядом с лицом. Он стреляет в двоих и выбрасывает пустую пушку. Джейсон пригибается и начинает рыскать глазами по полу. У него сбивает дыхание. Дик лежит весь в крови, нога несколько раз прострелена по всей длине, глаза закрыты. Джейсон подбегает и падает на колени рядом, хватает за плечи. <br/>-Дик! – Джейсон кричит, и видит, что его губы шевелятся, но выходит только сиплый выдох, - Слава Богу, Дикки! Я нашел тебя. Нашел. <br/>Дик открывает глаза и мутным взглядом смотрит на Джейсона. Он продолжает пытаться что-то сказать, но ничего не слышно. Джейсон подхватывает его на руки, и понимает, что не представляет, что делать дальше. Он пробирается к выходу, пытаясь закрыть Дика и смотря только перед собой, но оборачивается на механический голос.<br/>-В бэтмобиль его и срочно в пещеру. Мы с Робином справимся. <br/>Джейсон не отвечает, он не помнит, как добежал до машины, и застыл перед дверью. Об этом он не подумал. <br/>-Эй, Дикки! Дик, тебе нужно сказать ей открыться. Она же на голосовом… - он не успевает договорить, потому что дверь поднимается, загорается панель управления. «Красный Колпак. Задайте направление» говорит механический голос, и Джейсон, пытаясь уложить Дика на сидение так, чтобы не сгибать в местах ранений, отвечает - «Домой».  </p><p>Когда машина прибывает в пещеру, операционная уже готова, и Альфред подбегает с каталкой. Они вместе перекладывают Дика под яркие лампы, Альфред надевает перчатки и принимается за работу. Джей забирает обрезки окровавленной одежды и застывает, смотря на нее в своих руках. Он только сейчас понимает, что это его обычная форма. Не костюм. Дика подстрелили не на задании. Он был на своей ебанной работе. Они могли поехать в обычную больницу. Больницу, которая в течении часа будет полна такими же копами. Где будут настоящие врачи. <br/>-Джейсон! Мне нужно больше крови для переливания, справа от вас в глубине есть холодильник, принесите мне два пакета из правого нижнего угла! – голос Альфреда выводит его из ступора, и Джейсон бросается к холодильнику.<br/>-Сколько анестетика вы ввели по дороге? – Альфред забирает пакеты быстрым движением и возвращается к краснеющим и чуть слышно шипящим бинтам.<br/>-Два. Две порции, ему было очень больно.<br/>Альфред молча кивает. <br/>-Это плохо? Это много? Не нужно было? Я...<br/>-Успокойтесь, мастер Джейсон, вы все сделали правильно, мне просто нужно знать. С ним все будет хорошо. <br/>Джейсон начинает покачиваться из стороны в сторону и обхватывает себя за руки. Он смотрит на Дика, под лампами его лицо кажется очень бледным, а кровь, наоборот, такая яркая. Джейсон доверят Альфреду, но корит себя за то, что запаниковал и не включил мозги. Ни на секунду не засомневался. Послушать его было так естественно.  <br/>-Джейсон, вы как? У вас есть повреждения?<br/>-Что? А, нет, со мной все в порядке. Что Дик?<br/>-Мастеру Дику очень повезло с первым выстрелом, задеты только ткани, много крови, но ничего серьезного. Разве что может быть еще один некрасивый шрам, - Альфред делает первый стежок на животе Дика, поддевая кожу, и Джейсон отворачивается, - а вот с ногой дела могут быть хуже, пять пуль, четыре задели кости в разных местах. Перед тем, как что-либо собирать, мне нужен будет рентген. Жизни ничего не угрожает, не переживайте, но, боюсь, ближайшее время придется воздержаться от танцев. <br/>Джейсон глубоко выдыхает и хочет посмотреть на Дика, но глаза все равно впиваются в иглу в руках Альфреда. Он закрывает глаза и пытается, наконец, выровнять дыхание. «Все хорошо. Дикки ничего не угрожает. С ним все будет нормально. И из этой хуйни выбрались. Все хорошо». Это помогает немного расслабиться, но только до тех пор, пока он не возвращается мыслями к тому, где они находятся. Без бэтмобиля и днем добираться они будут дольше, но все равно, рано или поздно, он будет здесь. А Дика одного он не бросит. «Нет. Нельзя быть таким трусом, Тодд». А потом он вспоминает. Где-то там, наверху, живет монстр. Монстр, который обязательно до него доберется. <br/>-Мастер Джейсон, мне понадобится ваша помощь с шиной и спицами в медицинском крыле, пойдемте. К тому же, мастер Дик должен скоро прийти в себя, вам лучше быть рядом. <br/>-Спасибо, Альфред – Джейсон думает, что он понимает, за сколько вещей стразу тот благодарит его, - идем. <br/>В медицинском крыле, пока Альфред запускает всю нужную аппаратуру, Джейсон не может заставить себя прекратить оглядываться по сторонам. Все изменилось, появилось много новых огромных штук. Появились вещи. Там и тут на поверхностях лежали обычные вещи -  чашки, пару книг, на стуле висела футболка. Взгляд Джейсона зацепился за яркий неоновый стикер со вчерашней датой. Он берет в руки снимок, на котором крепилась бумажка. Много маленьких изображений мозга в разных ракурсах. Это его. Его снимки, его вещи. Джейсон держит скользкую плотную пленку и почти физически чувствует его присутствие. Это так странно, смотреть в голову человека, который столько лет был его кошмаром. Не видеть в кривых линиях всего того ужаса, что творил Джокер. Его мозг выглядит обычным. Джейсон понимает, что безумие не подсвечено зеленым и фиолетовым, но смотреть на эти снимки все равно дико. Ему делали такие же. Он ни за что бы не отличил. <br/>За спиной  слышится невнятный усталый стон. <br/>-Мастер Дик, это я, все хорошо, вы в пещере. С вами все в порядке. Не двигайтесь, пожалуйста. <br/>Джейсон подит к Дику и берет его за руку. <br/>-Привет. <br/>Дик открывает зажмуренные глаза и улыбается.<br/>-Джееей. Спасибо тебе, - он чуть сжимает руку Джейсон, и тут же зажмуривается снова, подносит руку ко лбу, низко выдыхая. Он вспомнил, почему тут оказался. <br/>-Что там в участке? <br/>-Я не знаю. Бэтмен с Робином остались там. Когда мы уходили было месиво, но тех уебков явно уже было больше на полу, чем на ногах. <br/>-Мастер Джейсон, речь. <br/>-А что ребята?<br/>-Копы? Я знаю, Дикки, правда, ты сам был внизу, вдел, что творилось. Сложно было понять, кто живой. Да я и не особо разбирался, пока тебя искал. Прости. <br/>Дик несколько раз кивает, все еще не открывая глаз, морщась от боли. <br/>-Спасибо, Джей.  <br/>-Сейчас я добавлю анестезию и вы снова заснете, нам предстоит одна не самая приятная и довольно длительная процедура. <br/>-Хорошо, Ал. Спасибо. А что со мной вообще?<br/>-Правая нога пострадала. И ткани, и кости. Будем приводить вас в порядок. Не переживайте, ничего, с чем мы не могли бы справиться.  Сейчас и приступим, только я лично пойду удостоверюсь, что мастеру Брюсу и правда не нужна медицинская помощь. <br/>-Брюс уже здесь? – Дик обращается к Джейсону и тот пожимает плечами. <br/>-Наверное. Раз Ал так говорит. По нему никогда не скажешь, включена у него эта гарнитура или нет. <br/>-Джей, ты же не должен… - Дик начинает моргать медленнее и с трудом облизывает губы. <br/>-Все в порядке, Дик. Не думай сейчас об этом. Мы… мы со всем разберемся, хорошо? Не переживай, нужно сейчас тебя подлатать и уберемся отсюда домой, да? – Глаза Джейсона бегают по комнате и он нервно теребит ткань футболки, но Дик этого уже не замечает. Он снова проваливается в теплую приятную темноту.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Харли закашливается и никак не может остановиться. Она вытирает слезы обеими ладонями. <br/>-Так, это последний, Харлз, тебе и так было хватит два раза назад, - Айви отодвигает от нее бонг и кладет на фольгу еще немного, для себя. <br/>-Но меня так и не взяло. Не жадничай, каннибалка, - кашель Харли переходит в смех и она обхватывает себя руками.<br/>-Мы же не едим ее, крошка, - Айви наклоняется, снимает крышку, и вдыхает все, ни разу не поперхнувшись, - мы вдыхаем ее душу, и благодарны за ее дары, - она умиротворенно улыбается и на несколько секунд выдерживает серьезную мину, прежде чем они обе прыснут хохотом. Еще пару минут они не могут остановиться, заливистый смех прерывается только попытками вдохнуть еще воздуха. В итоге, они смеются уже над смехом друг друга. <br/>-Ох, рыжая, я давно так не смеялась, у меня внутри все болит! – Харли откидывается на спинку дивана. Айви хмыкает, - Блять, как же хорошо смеяться, когда тебе самой смешно, - скрученный в рулет кусок пиццы отправляется в открытую банку арахисового масла, перед тем, как Харли откусит половину за один раз. Она продолжает, не прожевав – Вот он, наверное, больше не смеется. Хотя кого я, блять, обманываю.<br/>Айви сводит брови, а потом закатывает глаза.<br/>-Если ты опять начнешь об этом мудаке и испортишь вечер,  я тебя убью.<br/>-Ты этого не сделаешь.<br/>-Тогда заберу всю еду.<br/>-И этого тоже не сделаешь. Ты хорошая. <br/>-И ты хорошая, Харлз! Я скажу тебе это в тысяча первый раз, и буду говорить, пока тебя не начнет тошнить от этого так же, как меня, или всех остальных в мире – он тебя не стоит. Какая разница смеется он или нет? Он не заслуживал всего, что ты давала ему, и теперь тебе пора начать самой принимать вещи. Жить для себя. <br/>-Да уж. Да, я ведь была охуительно хороша. Во всем. Идеальный помощник. Идеальная девушка. Идеальный слушатель. И во всем он меня обскакал. Я же гребанный психиатр! – она принимается за следующий кусок пиццы, последний протягивая Айви, - Понимаешь? Ладно, он меня никогда не хотел, это бывает, что тут, блять, поделать. Кто ж знал. <br/>-Серьезно, девочка? Зеленые волосы, помада, одежда, голос? Одержимость другим мужиком?<br/>-Внешний вид или физические особенности не имеют ничего общего с сексуальностью человека, это все социальный…Ай, да похуй. Ладно. Но он его блять лечит. Понимаешь, Мышь мне в лицо говорит, что вылечит моего Джокера. Какого?! <br/>Айви начинает готовить следующую порцию на двоих.<br/>-Он, блять, надеется, что мне смогут помочь и в обычной больнице, а Джеем он займется сам! Самодовольный тупой кретин. <br/>-Типичный Бэтмен. Удачи, если его не найдут с перерезанным горлом или срезанным лицом через месяц. Или срезающим лица. Это, кстати, уже будет стремно. Тогда нам всем пиздец. <br/>-Да никогда такого не будет. Мистер Джей слишком влюблен в этого мудака. Кувыркаются там небось, вот и все лечение. Он даже мальца заставлял рассказывать, как тот любит, гадко так…Ой, хуй с ними, у нас есть выпить? – Харли смотрит на хмурящуюся Айви, пару раз посмеивается и снова начинает хохотать. <br/>-Ничего у них не выйдет, а выйдет - так счастья-здоровья. Все равно не выйдет.<br/>-Не наша забота, Харлз. Давай еще пиццу закажем. <br/>-Не-не, я сейчас сама сварганю что-то, не могу так долго ждать. А вот за бухлишком можешь пока выйти, ммм?<br/>-Хорошо, только цветы не трогай, никто из них не розмарин, окей?</p><p>В ушах монотонно гудит и иногда раздаются глухие удары. Лицо как будто лежит в мягкой теплой вате, которая забивается в рот. Очень тошнит. Дик пытается открыть глаза, но не уверен, что у него получилось. Веки как будто двигаются, но он не видит ничего нового. На размытом сером фоне видны какие-то фигуры. Может, тени. Ощущение, как будто его тело заполнило все пространство. Ничто вокруг не отдельно от него. Даже вата на лице. Только звук, как будто откуда-то сзади. Дик пытается прислушаться, и иногда кажется, что появляется какой-то ритм, а иногда – нет. Он хочет что-то сказать, что угодно, только чтоб понять, что звучит отдельно. Дик хочет позвать кого-то. Ему не хочется быть одному. Должен же быть хоть кто-то, кроме него. Дик пытается, но ничего в его теле не двигается. Звука совсем не получается, и Дик сосредотачивается на гудении сзади. Он хочет поймать ритм. Он хочет понять, где он. На самом деле, он пытается услышать два голоса за белой плотной шторой слева от каталки. <br/>-Я понимаю, он причинил тебе много зла, и я не жду…<br/>-Человек, который сделал мне больше всего зла – это ты, Брюс,– Джейсон почти выплёвывает его имя, -Даже не Джокер. Это ты. Я ненавижу этого ебанного клоуна, но я мог бы просто пристрелить его и жить дальше. Просто отомстить и забыть, - он рвано вдыхает, - но я не убью его. Никогда блять  не убью, - глаза Джейсона краснеют, -Потому что тогда ты будешь меня ненавидеть. Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить мне про кодекс и про то, как убийство разрушает. Тебе  плевать на всех остальных. Я долго не мог этого понять, но ты же смирился с тем, что я делаю. Ты действительно будешь ненавидеть меня, - Джейсон быстрым движением проводит по мокрому шраму на левой щеке,- только если я трону его. Я понял это в ту ночь. Когда я предложил тебе выбор. <br/>Брюс продолжает смотреть на него молча, руки замкнуты на груди. Джейсон закрывает глаза и продолжает: -Я, по какой-то ебучей причине, не могу допустить этого. Мне нужно, чтобы ты любил меня. Пусть не так, как раньше. Пусть не так, как мне бы хотелось. Но хоть как-то. Хоть где-то глубоко в твоем  мерзком крохотном сердце, - у Джейсона на щеках все больше мокрых дорожек, но голос не срывается, только горло очень сдавило. Он долго и шумно выдыхает. <br/>-Я люблю тебя, Джейсон. Никогда не сомневайся в этом, - какая-то часть Брюса надеется, что сейчас Джейсон обнимет его и этот кошмар закончится. Но он только поднимает глаза на Брюса. В них нет радости. <br/>-Даже если я убью его?<br/>-Джейсон, это не поможет тебе.<br/>-Даже если я убью его?! – Джейсон переходит на крик, и Дику за шторой кажется, что он начинает разбирать слова. Он точно знает, что это Джейсон. Все это время, гулом за спиной был Джейсон. У Дика теперь получается немного повернуть голову, и он почти уверен, что различает две тени. Одна из них разводит руками. <br/>-Ты правда хочешь убить человека, которого я любил всю свою жизнь?  Послушай, Джейсон, я… - Брюс сжимает кулак и повышает голос, но сразу же одергивает себя и чуть слышно вздыхает, сглатывает и  смотрит на Джейсона спокойным взглядом, как раньше. <br/>-Да ты можешь хоть раз блять снять эту чертову маску и поговорить нормально, как обычные люди?! Сказать, что с тобой?! Я имею право понять, Брюс!  Понять, почему ты не пришел за мной? Почему ты не забрал меня обратно, а теперь живешь с человеком, который чуть не убил меня? Как ты можешь трахать человека, который насиловал меня? И как ты блять себя после этого всего чувствуешь?! – глаза Джейсона широко раскрыты, плечи поднялись и прижаты к шее.<br/>-Я не знаю, ладно?! – Брюс чуть повышает голос, - Я не знаю, что я делаю на самом деле, Джейсон. Я убиваю Джокера, как ты и хотел. И как он всегда хотел. Это то, как мы с ним договорились. Он хотел доказать, что мы с ним на самом деле одинаковые. Что я убийца. Я решил дать ему именно это. Потому что, в конечном итоге, мы всегда хотели быть вместе. Да, я признаю это. Все, что я делал, стало настоящим только после того, как появился он. Он всегда показывал мне, чем я могу стать, если не буду Бэтменом. <br/>Джейсон отворачивается и смотрит в шов плит на полу. <br/>-Это показалось ему смешным.  Знаешь, что, чтобы заставить меня убить его, не нужно делать ничего ужасного, а… просто стать скучным. Так он тогда сказал. И он согласился. И вот теперь он почти…почти нормальный. Понимаешь, того Джокера, которого ты ненавидишь, которого я… в общем, его уже нет. Мы вывели из организма почти все. Мы подавляем…- Брюс снова разводит руками, -Теперь есть только Джей. Который боится тех крох, что остались от Джокера. <br/>Джейсон хочет что-то сказать, но в последний момент останавливается, боясь перебить и дать Брюсу опомниться и закрыться.<br/>-Но…я до сих пор не знаю. Я не знаю, получится ли у меня, или я просто медленно разрушаю его. И если получится, действительно ли…Действительно ли без Джокера… Мы сможем быть вместе просто как Джей и Брюс? Так что, Джейсон, я не знаю, что я чувствую. Не знаю.<br/>-Знаешь, честно,  часть меня будет рада в любом случае. Потому что я не смогу простить то, что он сделал. Вы оба. Но я все равно люблю тебя, Брюс. И если, после всего, ты можешь быть счастлив… - Джейсон разводит руками и быстрым жестом снова вытирает глаза.<br/>-Я знаю, Джейсон. Я хочу попробовать. И я очень хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо. Ты заслуживаешь этого. <br/>Джейсон поджимает губы и закрывает глаза. Он не сразу решается сказать. <br/>-Ты знаешь, мне кажется, что последний раз мне правда было хорошо, когда ты говорил то же самое. <br/>У Брюса внутри все сжимается. У Джейсона тоже. <br/>Дик за шторой пытается дышать очень тихо, и не закрывать глаза.  	<br/>Они целуются очень долго. Джейсон чувствует, какие горячие пальцы у Брюса, даже через футболку, когда тот больно сжимает его бока. Руки самого Джейсона дрожат на кевларе костюма, который Брюс так и не переодел после перестрелки в участке. Джейсон не унимает дрожь, но плотно упирается в грудь Брюса и немного вытягивает руки. <br/> -Нет, - очень тихо говорит он и качает головой, даже когда Брюс немного отступает. <br/>-Нет, - повторяет тот твердым голосом, -Ты останешься?<br/>-Только пока Дика нельзя будет перемещать, - Они оба молчат какое-то время.  <br/>-Его, наверное, уже скоро можно будить.<br/>-Я скажу Альфреду  подготовить твою старую комнату.<br/>Джейсон всего на секунду подносит ладони к лицу. Они приятно холодят горящие щеки.<br/>-Не надо. Она очень близко к…<br/>-Я понял. Дику, наверное, пока нужно будет остаться тут… Я не знаю. Но вам обоим нужно отдохнуть. Обоим, Джейсон, - Брюс ненадолго кладет руку на плече Джейсона и разворачивается к выходу. Тот еще какое-то время стоит неподвижно и глубоко дышит. Потом быстро еще раз проходится ладонями по щекам, поворачивается к шторе возле каталки. Дик успевает закрыть глаза до того, как белая ткань отъедет в сторону. </p><p>-Мальчики еще внизу, мастер Дик не очень хорошо отходит от наркоза, а комната в восточном крыле готова. Надеюсь, она успеет прогреться. Хотя, конечно, было бы гораздо удобнее разместить мастера Джейсона здесь, - Альфред смотрит на Брюса, приподняв бровь. <br/>-Он сам попросил, - Брюс разводит руками, - А что не так с Диком?<br/>-Тошнота, рвота, головные боли – ничего необычного после наркоза.<br/>-Он и правда был так нужен?- Брюс поднимает брови.<br/>-Да, мастер Брюс. Дику придется провести в медицинском отсеке еще несколько дней, максимум неделю, после можно будет аккуратно транспортировать на коляске. Уверен, все будет в порядке, - Альфред делает недолгую паузу, - Могу я спросить…Вы поговорили с ним?<br/>Брюс молча кивает.<br/>-И как все прошло?<br/>-Я думаю…Хорошо, Альфред. Гораздо лучше, чем я мог надеяться. <br/>Альфред выдыхает с заметным облегчением и продолжает вопросительно смотреть на Брюса.<br/>-Мы…Я думаю, мы просто озвучили то, что уже знали. То есть, мы сказали о том, как мы себя чувствуем, но мы не стали ближе к тому, чтобы…чтобы знать, как жить с этим дальше. Что делать дальше. <br/>-По крайней мере, он в вас не выстрелил, - Альфред пожимает плечами, и Брюс невесело улыбается.<br/>-Может, он сделал кое-что похуже. Я… - Брюс не договаривает и встает из-за стола, направляется к старому дубовому шкафу и берет с верхней полки ключ. Открывает один из трех ящиков на замке и достает едва заметно начатую граненую бутылку и два лоубола. <br/>-Мастер Брюс, вы же не…<br/>Брюс жестом не дает ему договорить.<br/>-Пожалуйста, Альфред. Когда я последний раз пил один, я думал, что он…<br/>-Я знаю, - Альфред подходит и уверенным жестом забирает у Брюса бутылку со стаканами, разливает безупречно поровну.<br/> - За нашу семью, - произносит он и они оба делают по большому глотку. Альфред садится напротив, понимая, что Брюсу нужно поговорить. <br/>-Знаешь, после Джейсона, я сразу пошел к Джею. Он задавал мне много вопросов, на которые я так и не ответил. И мне нужно было больше времени. И еще раз спросить у него. <br/>-Это немного путает, мастер Брюс. Мы можете использовать имена. <br/>-Я пошел к Джею, чтобы еще раз спросить о том, что…что он сделал с Джейсоном, потому что он спросил меня, как после все этого я могу…Я ведь… с ними обоими, и я понимаю… - Брюс делает еще один большой глоток, не оставляя в стакане почти ничего, - Я тогда заговорил о другом, но теперь я…я понимаю, что это продолжает ранить их обоих.<br/>-И вас тоже.<br/>Брюс наливает себе еще один стакан, и замечает, что и у Альфреда пусто. <br/>-Почему…почему из всего, из всего, что могло произойти, он это сделал? <br/>-Вы знаете почему, -Альфред прикрывает глаза, - Он признался вам?<br/>-Нет. Нет, он говорит, что… Нет. <br/>Альфред сморит на Брюса, и буквально чувствует, как сильно тот хочет надеть костюм и оказаться всезнающим и неуязвимым. Избить кого-нибудь. А сам Альфред хочет, чтобы Брюсу снова было десять, и он мог выплакаться ему в плечо.<br/>-Он так расстроился. Потом опять начал смеяться. Я спрашивал, как он может быть уверен, но…Может, он просто не помнит этого? Он рассказывал мне про другие ужасные вещи, которые он творил, он помнит их в деталях. – Брюс поджимает губы и качает головой.<br/>-Мастер Брюс, наши воспоминания могут играть с нами. Храня в себе что-то ужасное, память иногда переписывает истории, рассказывает их заново, пытаясь отгородиться от этого опыта. Помните, как вы сами, будучи ребенком, рассказывали мне и мистеру Гордону, как преступник сорвал жемчужное ожерелье с вашей матери? Как бусины рассыпались по асфальту и запрыгали во все стороны. Вы рассказывали об этом так уверенно и так подробно, что я поставил под сомнение то, что помнил сам. Я проверил. Ожерелье до сих пор лежит под стеклом футляра в спальне вашей матери. В вашей спальне. Вы никогда не задавались вопросом, как это возможно?<br/>-Я думал, его собрали, там, на месте преступления, и ты починил его.<br/>-Ох, мастер Брюс, хотел бы я уметь так легко чинить сломанное. Его и правда собрали. Мы с вами вместе. Когда вам было четыре. Не припоминаете?<br/>-О чем ты, Ал? – между бровей Брюса появилась морщина.<br/>-Это вы, мой мальчик, сорвали то жемчужное ожерелье с шеи вашей дорогой матери. Случайно, конечно же. Вы так не хотели отпускать ее к гостям в тот праздничный вечер, на пороге своей комнаты, что, пытаясь остаться у нее на руках, ухватились за ожерелье. И оно, и правда, разлетелось на множество бусин. Они скакали по серому деревянному полу, только никакого дождя не было. Зато было много горьких слез обиженного и напуганного мальчика. <br/>-То есть я всё это наврал тогда? <br/>-Почему же, мастер Брюс, конечно, вы не лгали. Для вас, к сожалению, все так и было. Просто вы заместили одно воспоминание другим. Наверное, тогда вы впервые поняли одну из самых ужасных истин - что мама не всегда будет рядом с вами.<br/>-И…и когда я потерял ее по-настоящему, я вспомнил то, что уже переживал, - Брюс немного помолчал. Его взгляд зафиксировался на ладонях.<br/>-Ты думаешь, с Джейсоном может быть что-то такое? Что на самом деле я могу верить им обоим?<br/>-Верить им обоим вам, несомненно, стоит всегда. Но, как бы это не было ужасно, в вашей истории ожерелье всё равно было. Вы понимаете, что такие вещи не берутся ниоткуда. Вопрос только в… - Альфред поднес открытую ладонь ко лбу, пряча глаза. <br/>-Я…Я понимаю, - Брюс приканчивает третий стакан.<br/>-Мастер Брюс, я никогда не лез в вашу жизнь больше, чем следовало, как мне хочется верить, но…Ваши отношения с Джейсоном. Они начались для мальчика в довольно таки нежном возрасте. Вы…<br/>-Я не хочу это обсуждать, Альфред, – кулаки Брюса сжались, -  Он знал, что делает и чего хочет, и я думал, что тоже. Какие бы формы это не принимало… Это было с согласия Джейсона. <br/>-Очень хорошо, мастер Брюс. Извините. Мне подать чай,- он нажимает на этом слове и выразительно смотрит на бутылку, - в кабинет или уже в спальню?</p><p>Джейсон лежит на влажных простынях и не может унять дрожь. <br/>-Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, Брюс, отпусти меня, - говорит он одними губами, не до конца понимая, говорит он еще в своей фантазии, или и правда пытается дошептаться до человека в другом крыле дома. Ему ужасно стыдно, когда он вытирает руку о мягкую ткань простыни. Он надеется, что Альфред закинет их в стирку не глядя, а еще лучше, просто выбросит. Джейсон спрашивает себя, как это могло закончиться так. Он проснулся от кошмара, он снова был в том подвале, только подвал был прямо под поместьем. Там, где сейчас спит Дик с загипсованной ногой и кучей обезболивающих в крови. Джейсон крепко зажмуривает глаза. Дик. Боже, он же лежал там совсем рядом. Это же его птичка. Чёрт. Джейсон сжимает в кулаке край подушки. Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт. Он глухо стонет, но тут же замолкает и вскидывается. Ему снова кажется, что в комнате кто-то есть. Внутри как будто тянет сквозняк. Он даже не закрывает глаза, но видит красную растянутую улыбку. Нет нет нет его здесь нет. Это так глупо. Он просто обычный человек, он не появляется из темноты. Он ничего не сделает.  Но он тут. Он совсем рядом, в этом чертовом доме, в его доме. Он наверняка сейчас с ним. Губа под зубами начинает кровить, и Джейсон прикусывает её еще сильнее. Боже, как хочется, это почувствовать. Он думает пойти туда и избить этого клоуна, просто, чтобы почувствовать хватку Брюса на своем плече, когда тот будет оттаскивать его. Это не правильно. Чёрт. Это не правильно. Как можно хотеть от этого человека еще больше боли? Но он хочет вспомнить, как это было. Никто после Брюса не мог дать ему того, что нужно. Это все было не то. Не та боль. Не та сила. Не те слова. Страх.  Джейсон снова зажмуривает глаза и переворачивается, но понимает, что не сможет уснуть. Он кутается в простынь, и выходит за дверь. Пол очень холодный. И вообще холодно. Джейсон ходит по темным пыльным комнатам, вся мебель под белыми простынями, как и он сам. Он нежно водит ладонями по стенам и молчаливым предметам. Джейсон чувствует себя ненастоящим. Сегодня ночью он призрак шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки, который безумно любит этот дом и его хозяина. <br/>Когда Джейсон доходит по коридорам до главной лестницы, он собирается повернуть назад. Он правда не хотел подходить ближе, но где-то за дверью начинает играть музыка. Джейсону не разобрать мелодии отсюда, но кажется, что-то старое. Кажется, что знакомое. Шаг, еще один, и злость внутри становится еще колючее, но он не останавливается. Ты придурок, Тодд, ты последний придурок. «Я никогда больше не улыбнусь» - поет голос за дверью. За дверью, где на полу сидят двое людей, один в объятьях другого, и оба улыбаются. <br/>-Где ты нашел их? Мама так любила эти пластинки.<br/>-А, значит, это была её коробка. Каждую переложила тонкой цветной бумагой. Очень красиво, - он делает паузу, как будто подумал о чем-то еще, -Они были здесь. В том нижнем ящике, - худой белый палец указывает в угол комнаты.<br/>-Но от них же нет ключа. <br/>-Я немного поработал другим ключом. <br/>Брюс хочет что-то ответить, но Джей прикладывает палец к его губам и закрывает глаза. <br/>-Слушай. Я тебе так красиво не скажу.<br/>Брюс тоже закрывает глаза и кладет подбородок на зеленую макушку. Он слушает. И Джейсон за дверью тоже. Песня заканчивается с приятным шумом иглы по винилу. Брюс вздыхает. <br/>-Прости, что протягиваю тебя через всё это. <br/>-Ты шутишь?- Джей разворачивается и смотрит Брюсу в глаза. Почти как раньше. Брюс легко качает головой. Джей приближается, вдыхает резкий запах алкоголя. Смотрит на то, какие сухие губы напротив, но ничего не делает. <br/>-Джей, я…-Брюс подается вперед, но он отстраняется и встает на ноги.  Джей подходит к проигрывателю на столике и опускается за новой пластинкой. Когда музыка начинает играть, худая фигура в длинном халате начинает покачиваться в такт. <br/>-Потанцуй со мной, Брюс, - он пристально смотрит вниз,  - Кто знает, сколько я еще продержусь на ногах? – бровь игриво приподнимается.<br/>Брюс берёт протянутую руку, и они начинают медленно кружиться, почти на месте, неуклюже переступая с ноги на ногу. <br/>-Теперь можно и умирать, моя девичья мечта сбылась, - улыбка расплывается в миллиметрах от уха Брюса.<br/>-Еще не всё – рука ложится на щеку Джея и разворачивает его лицо. Они целуются почти беззвучно, пока Брюс не выпускает короткий низкий стон. <br/>-Оставим музыку? – Брюс задает бессмысленный вопрос уже у кровати, когда халат падает на пол, а последняя пуговица на его рубашке расстёгнута. <br/>С первым громким удивленным вздохом Джейсон закрывает уши руками. Он не понимает, почему все еще здесь, просто внутри очень больно и горячо. Даже вернувшись в свою холодную комнату, он не отнимает ладоней от головы, потому что нежный глубокий голос продолжает петь. «Только ты и ты один, да, только ты». </p><p>-Альфред, какого чёрта это так больно? – Дик смотрит на него пустыми красными глазами. Наверное, уже утро. <br/>-Потому, что вы, не смотря ни на что,  все еще живы, мой мальчик. Это хорошо, это правильно. Скоро будете как новенький. Сказать мастеру Джейсону, что вы уже проснулись?<br/>-Нет. Ничего в этом правильного нет. Абсолютно ничего,  - он закрывает глаза и позволяет себе почувствовать каждую спицу в ноге. Пусть уж лучше это. </p><p>Когда Джейсон все же спускается к Дику, тот не может отвести взгляд от его седой пряди на лбу. Он не может смотреть ни на ссадину на скуле, ни на искусанную нижнюю губу. Джейсон что-то говорит, спрашивает, наверное, как он, не больно ли ему, и Дик просто повторяет нет, нет, все хорошо, нет, не волнуйся, всё со мной в порядке в разной последовательности. Джейсон продолжает что-то выспрашивать, но Дик не понимает. Он закрывает глаза.<br/>-Уже есть список? Уже должен быть, да?<br/>-Какой список, Дикки? – Джейсон наклоняется над каталкой чуть ближе.<br/>-Этот список. Список выживших. Из участка. <br/>-Я…Я не знаю, я не смотрел, знаешь, я…Подожди секунду, - Джейсон достает из джинсов телефон и какое-то время смотрит только на экран, набирает запрос. Дик все еще лежит зажмурившись.<br/>-Дер…Подожди, птичка, ты точно хочешь знать сейчас? Может, отдохни, ты еще успеешь…<br/>-Дай мне список, Джейсон. <br/>Он молча протягивает Дику телефон. Яркость неприятно бьет в глаза.  Он проводит пальцем вниз, и еще раз, и еще. Он знает всех этих людей. Мысленно поправляет себя. Он знал. Список всё не кончается и это кажется ненастоящим. Сорок три. Дик не чувствует никакой потери. Если честно, ничего не чувствует. Он пытается вспомнить хоть одно лицо, но перед глазами только лестница в дыму, в голове звук выстрелов. Дик отдает Джейсону телефон.<br/>-Ты…<br/>-В порядке, - он не дает Джейсону договорить. Тот берёт Дика за руку. Какое-то время они молчат. Дик боится спросить, как в самом начале, как трогать обожженную кожу. Он по третьему кругу представляет, как набирает воздух, перед тем, как открыть рот. Но не успевает. <br/>-Так чем сегодня займемся? – Джейсон неловко прихлопывает по коленям, но улыбается искренне. <br/>Дик ничего не может поделать. Он устало улыбается в ответ и приподнимает брови.<br/>-У нас много вариантов? Ты же знаешь, что тебе не обязательно сидеть со мной все время?<br/>-Знаю, конечно. Но я буду. Надо было раньше думать, Грейсон. А теперь всё, терпи меня. <br/>Дик закатывает глаза, но улыбка становится настоящей.<br/>-Итак, мы можем разграбить кухню и объедаться целый день, можем поставить музыку или посмотреть какое-то дерьмо из двухтысячных, для тебя я даже могу вспомнить, как читать. Плюс, всегда можно поспать на будущее. <br/>-Поцелуй меня. <br/>Дик прикрывает глаза, когда чувствует его пальцы в своих волосах. Ему очень хочется спать. </p><p>Альфред всегда плотно задергивает шторы вокруг него и открывает не раньше десяти. За три дня Дик видел силуэт дважды. </p><p>Когда Брюс первый раз спускается к нему, Дик действительно спит. Все остальные разы он старается дышать как можно естественнее и не двигать глазами под веками. Как в детстве. </p><p>Когда Дик впервые садится в коляску, ему кажется, что начинают ныть все остальные когда-то сломанные кости. Как перед дождем. </p><p>Альфред говорит, что машина уже у ворот, и протягивает ему бумажный пакет с таблетками, к сгибу прищеплена визитка врача. Дик чувствует на себя взгляд Брюса. Они смотрят друг другу прямо в глаза, пока Джейсон обнимает Альфреда. Брюс делает шаг вперед, и Дик разворачивает коляску к входу. Он благодарен, что у входной двери нет порога. Джейсон выходит почти следом, но Дик успевает досчитать до семи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джейсон прекрасно готовит, и Дик думает, что, возможно, оно того стоило. Они никогда еще не проводили столько времени вместе. Они просыпаются раньше пяти, только когда у Джейсона дневные приемы. Окончание курса антибиотиков они празднуют двумя ящиками пива. Джейсон снова забрасывает свои таблетки. Когда он впервые опять выходит на ночные миссии, закрыв за ним двери, Дик достает костюм. Он долго смотрит на него и кладет обратно. А потом достает снова. Джейсон ничего не спрашивает, увидев обрезки ткани в мусоре. Раз в неделю они выбираются на улицу вместе. Дик впервые замечает, что колясочникам в Готэме так же трудно, как всем остальным. Миссис Доусон перестала с ними здороваться, и Дик ловит себя на дикой мысли, что гордится, что Джейсон к его ноге ни при чем, даже если она не знает. Ему хочется всем рассказать, какой Джей хороший и как о нем заботиться. Особенно этой карге. И еще хочется рассказать Саммерс, но уже не выйдет.  Джейсон переворачивает коляску Дика всего раз за полтора месяца. И то, можно, сказать, случайно. Всего пара синяков на руках да ссадина. Ну подумаешь. Зато обещал вернуться к таблеткам. Они не говорят о тех четырех днях в поместье, зато много смеются. <br/>В следующую среду, Джейсон выгружает коляску из багажника и расплачивается с таксистом, а потом бережно переносит Дика с  заднего сидения в кресло, устанавливает поддержку для гипса.<br/>-Спасибо, Джей. <br/>Дик ставит руки на колеса, но Джейсон уже покатил коляску, держа за ручки. <br/>В лифте Дик нажимает на четвертый этаж и откидывается назад, чтобы посмотреть на Джейсона. <br/>-Что?<br/>-Ничего. Просто привыкаю к такому ракурсу. Не худший вид, кстати. <br/>-Не сильно привыкай, ты скоро поправишься, птичка.<br/>-Ну, знаешь, мне не обязательно быть на коляске для такого.<br/>Джейсон легонько толкает коляску бедром, двери как раз открываются. <br/>-Какая дверь?<br/>-Вторая.<br/>-А, вот эта, с ручкой для хоббитов?<br/>-Джейсон! Это очень удобно.<br/>-Привет, Дик! – Барбара открывает дверь и чуть отъезжает назад, - О, Джейсон, - она заминается на пару секунд, - Ты тоже зайдешь?<br/>-Нет, я только доставляю посылку на вашу инвалидскую вечеринку. Вот, - он ставит бумажный пакет Дику на ноги. <br/>-Он у тебя всегда такой понимающий? – Барбара вскидывает бровь, глядя на Дика.<br/>-Да, -отвечает за него Джейсон, - веселитесь, напишешь мне, когда тебя забрать, ладно? – Он целует Дика в макушку и выходит, бросив через плечо, - Пока, Барбара! Не идите на лыжную горку, если напьетесь!<br/>Дик закрывает дверь и виновато улыбается. <br/>-Ну как ты, Бабс? Спасибо, что позвала меня.<br/>-Знаешь, у нас же вход не только на коляске. Мог бы и почаще приходить. Я всегда тебе рада.<br/>-Я знаю. Спасибо. <br/>-Сам-то как? Привыкаешь? Надолго ты в клубе? – она кивает на ноги Дика.<br/>-Сказали месяца два-три. Привыкаю потихоньку. Не так уже плохо справляюсь, вообще-то. Смотри, как удобно, - Дик достает и пакета бутылку пива и открывает ее об поручень коляски, отдает Барбаре. После принимается за вторую для себя. <br/>-Я смотрю, ты освоил самое главное. Пошли в комнату. <br/>-Тим на работе?<br/>-Да, он теперь все время там пропадает, Брюс теперь еще реже появляется в компании. Так что у нас с тобой посиделки с глазу на глаз. Есть разговор. <br/>-Не пугай меня, Бабс. Что-то случилось?<br/>-Да, давно уже, Дик. И я переживаю за тебя. <br/>Дик закатывает глаза и надпивает из бутылки. <br/>-Если ты будешь говорить о Джейсоне, то…<br/>-Да, я хочу поговорить о нем. Что это за синяк на руке? Он блять совсем рехнулся, трогать тебя в таком состоянии? <br/>-Барабара, это случайно, не преувеличивай. Все стало лучше. Он теперь может вовремя остановится. Уже почти всегда. <br/>-Почти? Ты себя слышишь вообще? Ты на гребанной коляске, Грейсон! Тебе вообще нельзя этой ногой двигать, а ты говоришь «почти»?<br/>-Слушай, Бабс, мне правда приятно, что ты заботишься, но все нормально, правда. Не… не нужно в это лезть. Все в порядке. <br/>-То есть я лезу, да? Ты мой брат, Дик, я имею право за тебя переживать. И я хочу тебе только хорошего. <br/>-А Джейсон не твой брат? Все, почему-то, переживают из-за пары синяков на мне, но никто в семье не хочет замечать или признавать то, что было с ним, а? <br/>Барбара закрывает глаза и кивает. Она пытается продолжать более спокойным тоном. <br/>-Слушай, это не то, что я… В смысле, да, у Джейсона есть свои шрамы, и это ужасно, но я уже не могу это изменить, понимаешь? Если с ним не все в порядке – ему нужна помощь специалистов, а не твоя. Ты не можешь просто любить и прощать его, пока это не пройдет, так не бывает. А вот вытащить тебя еще можно. <br/>Дик медленно проводит ладонями по лицу вверх и запускает пальцы в волосы.<br/>-Бабс, Бабс, о чем ты? Все хорошо, из чего ты хочешь меня вытащить? Из…Да если бы не Джей, я бы тут не сидел, ни в коляске, ни без, ясно? <br/>-Мы этого не знаем. А вот то, что ты изменился,  с тех пор, как он вернулся в Готем, я знаю точно. Черт, Дик, он выкрал меня, заставил Брюса и папу думать, что я мертва, это как вообще? <br/>-Барбара, он был…Он не хотел, он же извинился. И это вообще была идея Пугала.<br/>- Он был с Пугалом, прием! И это ты извинился за него тогда.  Мне он никогда ничего такого не говорил. <br/>Дик глубоко вздыхает. <br/>-Слушай, Бабс, мне жаль, что так произошло. Не вини его, он не плохой, ему просто сложно.<br/>-Дик, нам всем сложно. Думаешь, мне не снится дымящийся пистолет и Джокер в чертовой гавайке? Или коричневый мешок на голове? Думаешь, Тим не мучается оттого, что думает, будто Джейсон его ненавидит? Что Брюс жалеет, что сделал его Робином? Ты сам мне рассказывал, как во сне каждый раз пытаешься поймать родителей на трапеции. У нас у всех есть ужасные вещи в прошлом. Но это не дает нам право быть мудаками. Черт возьми, Дик, он людей убивает! Тебе как с этим живется?<br/>-Больше нет. Не когда мы с ним вместе на заданиях. <br/>-То есть, когда ты этого не видишь – можно, так что ли? Ты серьезно, Дик? Правда? Вот ты сейчас будешь три месяца дома торчать, ему сколько можно успеть уложить? Человек пятьдесят?  <br/>-Всё не так...Он убивает не просто так…<br/>-Да раньше ты бы сам не поверил, в то, что говоришь такое. До него.  Дик, пожалуйста, опомнись. Ты представляешь себе, что это значит, убить человека? Даже думать об этом серьезно? Это же делает человека другим. Навсегда. <br/>Барбара подъезжает совсем близко и берет его за руку. Дик не слушает, что она говорит дальше. Он вспоминает, как обнимал дрожащего Джейсона в парке. Как сказал то, что тогда действительно имел в виду. Он впервые позволяет себе испугаться того, что и правда мог сделать в ту ночь. Он зажмуривает глаза и хочет превратиться в маленькую незаметную черную точку. <br/>-Дик? Дик, ты слышишь? – Барбара кладет вторую руку ему на плечо. <br/>-Да. Да, пожалуйста, давай больше не будем об этом. Я очень благодарен тебе, но знаешь, не нужно. Все… - он снова шумно выдыхает и сжимает ладонь Барбары обеими руками, - Я люблю его, Бабс. <br/>Дик пожимает плечами. <br/>-И он правда хороший человек. Самый лучший, ты просто не знаешь его так, как я, - он улыбается, поджав губы, и Барбара смотрит на него огорченным, но теплым взглядом, качает головой.<br/>-Это не честно. И как ты влип в это, Грейсон, у тебя же всегда была голова на плечах. Обещай хотя бы подумать над тем, что я сказала, ладно? – она говорит очень тихо.<br/>-Обещаю, - он уворачивается от ее шутливого удара, и подбирает пустые бутылки с пола, отъезжает, чтоб поставить их на низкий столик у телевизора.<br/>-Расскажи лучше, как вы с Тимом. <br/>-Все нормально. Снова работаем с Бэтменом. <br/>-Да уж, я заметил. Как решили?<br/>-Ну, знаешь, когда что-то так прочно стало частью тебя, от этого не просто отказаться. Мы решили, что личное решение Брюса не должно вредить миссии. Это важнее. И еще… Если честно, мы волновались за него. Злились, конечно. Но волновались. <br/>-Это не просто личное решение.<br/>-Слушай, Дик, я понимаю. Поверь, уж я понимаю. Но прошла уже куча времени. Джокер все еще у него. Ничего не случилось. Брюс все тот же. Даже немного лучше,  честное слово. Человечнее, что ли. <br/>-А ты видела…ну его?<br/>-Нет, я же из сторожевой башни работаю. Тим говорил, что видел только вещи. И еще фигуру в окне поместья. Говорил, что точно не разглядел, но кто еще это мог быть. <br/>-Понятно, - Дик несколько раз широким движением поглаживает предплечье.  <br/>-Будешь еще пива? Могу еще сыра с оливками предложить. Ну или чипсов. <br/>-Да, отлично, давай. Я открою окно, ладно?<br/>Через несколько часов бутылок на полу становится больше ,а их голоса звучат немного громче. <br/>-У меня он как будто распался в руках, понимаешь? На острые осколки. И я леплю их друг другу, царапаюсь, но ничего не выходит. Они не собираются. Того Брюса больше не собрать. Моего Брюса уже нет. Я не могу его видеть, как раньше. Не могу доверять ему, как раньше. Любить его, как раньше. Когда я пытаюсь вспомнить, как мы гоняли по крышам, я вижу, как он целует Джейсона. Когда я пытаюсь вспомнить, как он водил меня в цирк, я вижу, как он садит к нам за стол Джокера. Я не могу, Бабс. <br/>Барбара медленно разводит руками, её брови сдвинуты.<br/>-Мы все вырастаем, и родители кажутся нам другими людьми. Они бывают теми еще ублюдками, что поделать. А чего это Брюс целует Джейсона?<br/>Дик пытается сесть, поджав ногу под себя, забыв, что он в коляске. Его лицо искривляется от боли.<br/>-Дурак, ну ты что! – Барбара подъезжает ближе, - ты как? Ты что-то там нарушил?<br/>-Надеюсь, нет. Вроде порядок. Забыл, - Дик какое-то время молчит. –А вот про это забыть никак не могу. Я не знаю, я тогда только приходил в себя, но я видел их, я слышал их голоса. Они ругались, а потом…Я не знаю, кто кого поцеловал, я не видел. Но это совершенно точно… Как это может быть, Бабс? А?<br/>-Я ничего не понимаю, Дик.<br/>-Я тоже, сестренка, я тоже…- Дик трясет головой, - Надо звонить Джейсону. Засиделись мы. Наверное, Тим скоро придет. Хватит ему одного твоего перегара. <br/>-Уже? Да ладно, останься еще немного.<br/>-Нет, я поеду, Бабс. Хочу домой. Я буду приезжать почаще, обещаю.<br/>-Хорошо. Звони своему головорезу. Я в ванну.<br/>Уже в такси, Дик кладет голову на плече Джейсону и чуть слышно бубнит ему на ухо.<br/>-Полюбить тебя было самым большим приключением в моей жизни. Самым безумным прыжком. Из сальто нельзя выйти на середине, птичка. Я с тобой, что бы там ни было. Пошли они все. <br/>Джейсон поднимает брови и поджимает губы одновременно.<br/>-Хорошо, Дикки, - кивает он, и прижимает его к себе чуть сильнее,  - Пошли они все. Я тебе на утро бульон сварю. </p><p>Они уже  вторую неделю ужинают в главной столовой, и Джею кажется, что, возможно, портреты на стене смотрят на него не так злобно. Иногда он даже позволяет себе представить, что мог бы выйти на улицу, прогуляться или за покупками, но просто сегодня ему не хочется и он решил остаться в семейном гнездышке. Дом милый дом. Альфред уже даже пускает его на кухню. Он дважды смеялся над его шутками. Дела идут хорошо. Кажется, всё улеглось. <br/>За ужином Брюс молчаливый и какой-то расстроенный. Ночью он пойдет на патруль. У них есть еще почти три часа вместе, но Брюс где-то не тут. В конце концов, после трех односложных ответов и двух «нормально», Джею надоедает.<br/>-Обрушился фондовый рынок?<br/>-Ммм? – Брюс поднимает глаза от тарелки, на секунду зависает, а потом улыбается и качает головой, - Нет, нет, не волнуйся. У нас есть деньги.<br/>-Глиноликого таки взяли в театр?<br/>Брюс посмеивается и бесцельно водит вилкой по полупустой тарелке.<br/>-Значит, что-то с мальчиками, - Джей протягивает руки вперед, хоть ему и ни за что не дотянуться до Брюса через стол. Тот вздыхает.<br/>-Нет, с ними все в порядке. Ну я надеюсь. Я не знаю, потому что Дик мне не отвечает. Я звонил ему сегодня. Вдруг что-нибудь нужно или там…ну знаешь. Просто хотел узнать. Ну не то чтобы. Просто, понимаешь…<br/>-Ты соскучился по нему. Это нормально. Он твой сын. Не нужно оправдываться, Брюс. Ты хочешь знать, что с ним все в порядке.<br/>-Если честно, я знаю. На всех есть микро датчики с показателями.<br/>Джей скептически поднимает бровь.<br/>-Чему я удивляюсь? На мне тоже?<br/>-Добро пожаловать в семью. <br/>Джей на секунду задумывается.<br/>-Подожди, а как ты отличаешь драку от секса? Или у тебя еще и маленькие камеры?<br/>-Программа сопоставляет данные с локацией и просчитывает вероятности. Камеры подключаются опционально. <br/>-То есть, спонтанный секс на крыше в китайском квартале – и паф, вас окружили дроны, или как?<br/>-Я внес тот случай в уравнение вероятности, - Брюс улыбается шире, когда Джей делает круглые глаза и кладет ладонь на щеку.<br/>-Я официально ревную, Брюс. Не обязательно было это говорить. <br/>На пару минут они возвращаются к своим тарелкам и изредка молча переглядываются. Брюс сдается первым.<br/>-Но когда Дик был здесь, он даже не попрощался. Не посмотрел на меня. Мы не говорили с тех самых пор. С того вечера. Я понимаю, что он злится на меня, но... Это так на него не похоже. Дик не такой. Он всегда пытался разговаривать, когда что-то шло не так, он…всегда доверял мне. Был моим главным союзником. Всегда, что бы ни случилось. Да, для них это должно было быть неожиданно и… странно… и… Но Тим с Барбарой, я даже не надеялся, как скоро они поняли, даже Джейсон немного… и я надеялся, что и Дик. Если кто и мог бы правда поверить в нас, принять тебя в семью, то это Дик. Я… Он никогда не был таким. <br/>Джей сдвигает брови и чуть наклоняет  голову.<br/>-Брюс, ты любишь меня? – он выглядит спокойным, край салфетки мелко изодран. Брюс опускает глаза и снова поднимает. <br/>-Да. Я люблю тебя, но они моя семья. Тоже. <br/>-Я знаю, Брюси, я знаю, - он кивает сам себе, - Ты хочешь понять Дика? Я тебе помогу. Я расскажу тебе историю. Про Гэрри. Гэрри был охранником в Аркхеме, лет десять назад. И до этого тоже. Огромный такой бугай, весельчак, совсем как я. Любил устраивать ночные обходы. Ключи у него на поясе стучали громко, но все остальное он любил по-тихому. А утром уже распускал язык. «Как вчерашняя ночка, Джокер?» Меня успевали спросить трижды – перед душем, выдавая таблетки, и на прогулке. <br/>Брюс закрывает глаза и выдыхает. <br/>-Боже, Джей, я…<br/>-Разожми кулаки, Брюси, Гэрри валялся с выжженными глазами и собственным членом во рту через два дня после того, как я сбежал. Так что я понимаю Джейсона,  почему бы он так не думал. А ты, наверное, теперь лучше понимаешь Дика, нет? Только представь, что Гэрри живет с твоим папой в вашем доме. И сделал еще много плохих вещей. А тебя пригласили с ним мило поужинать. <br/>Брюс несколько раз медленно кивает головой, смотря вперед пустым взглядом. Какое-то время они молчат. Джей делает несколько больших глотков воды и театрально вздыхает. <br/>-Брюс, только не думай об этом слишком много, ладно? Я помню Гэрри только потому, что он был первым. В Аркхеме это не редкость. Спроси Кошку, спроси Харли. Когда ты говоришь об этом врачам, они супят брови, делают вид, что что-то записывают, а потом еще раз спрашивают тебя, какими были твои отношения с матерью. Никто не верит психам. Никто почему-то не верит, что когда-то они выйдут. <br/>-Как долго, Джей? Ты помнишь имена?<br/>-Да почти каждый раз. Не один, так другой, не со мной, так с другими. Такая там жизнь. Какая разница? Через какое-то время я научился представлять тебя, и было уже не так плохо, - у Джея вырывается рванный высокий смешок, но он прикрывает рот ладонью и смотрит в стол.<br/>-Эй, Брюс? – Джей встает из-за стола и подходит к нему, садится на колени и берет лицо в свои ладони, - Я теперь с тобой. Это все неважно. Теперь я могу не представлять.<br/>Брюс старается целовать его очень аккуратно, думая о каждом движении, но это не то, чего хочет Джей. Он кусает Брюса за шею, за мочки ушей, не дает ему вернуться к мыслям постоянными мелкими вспышками боли. Ногти по бокам, засос на ключице. Брюс понимает. Он усаживает его на стол, кислотный леопардовый свитер летит на пол, за ним домашние короткие шорты. Джей не носит белья. На пару секунд Брюс останавливает его, положив руку на грудь, и просто рассматривает. Ему показалось, что на губах рамазана красная помада. Брюс с нажимом проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе, но перед тем, как он успевает посмотреть, Джей захватывает палец всем ртом, проводя языком по самому основанию.  Тяжело дыша, он расстегивает и приспускает брюки Брюса, и начинает работать рукой. Тот закрывает глаза. <br/>-Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, - Джей смотрит снизу вверх, берет руку Брюса в свою и плюет ему на ладонь, не отпуская. <br/>-Так будет больно.<br/>-Пожалуйста.<br/>-Плюнь сильнее.<br/>-Покажи мне, - Джей задирает голову, и Брюс плюет ему на губы.  Джей рвано втягивает воздух и аккуратно выпускает больше слюны в открытую ладонь Брюса. Правой рукой он толкает Джея на спину, и притягивает за бёдра ближе. Лопатки обжигает холодом.<br/>-Оттрахай меня так, как всегда хоте… - у Джея перехватывает дыхание, и он откидывает голову назад, немного ударяясь о стол. Все его тело движется вперед-назад по шероховатому дереву. Брюс придерживает его ноги под коленками и двигается сбивчивыми толчками, пытаясь каждый раз войти глубже. <br/>-Можешь сильнее – Джей вжимает ногти в ладони.<br/>-Заткнись, - Брюс закидывает его ногу себе на плече и прижимает ладонь ко рту Джея, прибавляя темп. Джей дергается всем телом и закрывает глаза, начинает стонать. Продолжая двигаться, Брюс разжимает ладонь, дает Джею схватить воздух, и смыкает пальцы на его щеках, нажимая, тянет вперед. Он снова плюет на его приоткрытые губы, попадая на подбородок. Слюна медленно течет по бледной шее и Джей вскрикивает, кончает себе на живот. Брюс останавливается, но не выходит из него, размазывает сперму по белой коже, слегка оттягивает зелёные вьющиеся волоски. Оба тяжело дышат. Джей улыбается с широко распахнутыми глазами. <br/>-Теперь иди сюда. На пол. Колени, - Брюс буквально стягивает Джея со стола, и тот послушно опускается на пол. Плитка еще холоднее, чем стол, но он чувствует это всего секунду. Джей водит языком снизу вверху, запускает обе руки под рубашку Брюса, и когда тот хватает его за затылок, берет в рот головку. Брюс хватается второй рукой за стол и выдает низкий стон. Как раз вовремя, чтобы Альфред, спустившись, понял, что ужин не закончен. Кончая, Брюс тянет Джея за волосы назад, и пачкает его подбородок и грудь. Чуть отдышавшись, Джей берет лежащий рядом свитер и вытирается, встает и прислоняется к столу, рядом с чуть сгорбленным Брюсом.<br/>-А мне этот даже нравился. <br/>-Пфф. Думаешь, я его после этого выброшу?<br/>Этой ночью Брюс выходит на патруль чуть позже, чем собирался. Ему нужно было собрать кое-какие данные о работниках Аркхема. </p><p> </p><p>Джейсон надевает наушники и нажимает на экране кнопку. На автомате двумя нажимами делает чуть громче. Он слушает свой собственный голос. «Я в подвале. Тут очень сыро. С потолка свисают цепи. Я задеваю их плечом, и от них такой звук. Тихий. Я подхожу ближе и…он на полу, смотрит вверх. И я ударяю его ножом. Один раз. Второй. Потом хватаю за волосы и бью кулаком в лицо. Он совсем падает на землю. Я…я начинаю бить его ногами. У него изо рта течет кровь. Он что-то хрипит.<br/>Сначала через наушники глухо слышится голос, а через секунду, Дик уже стоит в дверях. Джейсон спешит выключить, но не сразу попадает, вытягивает один наушник и поднимает глаза на Дика. <br/>-Что? Я не услышал тебя, Дикки.<br/>-Говорю, что выйду за кофе, тебе взять?<br/>-Джейсон чувствует, как сердце бьется в горле. <br/>-Нет. Нет, иди, спасибо, птичка. <br/>Дик пожимает плечами и улыбается.<br/>-Дверь закрыть?<br/>-Да…да, давай. <br/>Джейсон выдыхает и сжимает кулаки. Они все еще заметно подрагивают. «Только не закрывай глаза», думает он и снова включает запись. <br/>«…а нем нет одежды. У него много синяков на спине. Я достаю из заднего кармана пистолет и я…Мне кажется я… я не могу, извините. Продолжайте, Джейсон, с вами все в порядке. Со мной все в порядке. Я достаю пистолет и я… я убиваю всю свою семью. Они все стояли там и смотрели. Все это время. Я делаю шесть выстрелов. Я убиваю всех, даже малышку. Я стреляю точно в голову, они умирают сразу. Они лежат друг на друге, горой. Потом я поворачиваюсь и еще раз бью его. Он что-то говорит мне, но у него получается только хрипеть. Я навожу на него пистолет, и он закрывает глаза. Я…Я…я, я, я стреляю, и меня всего обрызгивает кровью. Я убил его. Очень хорошо. Назовите, пожалуйста, кого вы только что убили, Джейсон? Своего мужа. Я убил Дика Грейсона. <br/>«Я в порядке. Я в порядке». Джейсон продолжает повторять это про себя, пока окончательно не понимает, что это правда. Пульс чуть быстрее обычного, но кроме этого – все. Он уже сорок второй раз смог прослушать это без панической атаки. Про себя он задумал дойти до пятидесяти и это будет все. Доктор, конечно, говорил ему, что это еще не значит, что больше они не вернутся, но про себя он уверен.  Еще каких-то восемь раз и все. У Джейсона появляется детское желание включить запись снова и потом еще и еще, и покончить с этим уже сейчас, но он знает, что тут нельзя жульничать. «Иначе вообще ничего не получится» - звучит у него в голове голосом доктора Майлза. </p><p>Джейсон отпускает уже заляпанную кровью футболку Дика, и тот плюхается обратно в каталку, немного отъезжая назад. Он пытается затормозить здоровой ногой, чтоб попробовать объехать Джейсона и проехать к двери, но, конечно, он не успевает. Тот снова толкает Дика, и он чувствует, как ручки каталки ударились о стену. По позвоночнику в шее идет неприятная волна. Джейсон хватает его за волосы и с силой прикладывает к холодному железу, а твердая резина отвратительно давит ухо. <br/>-Больше никогда не говори об этом! Слышишь?! Не смей больше никогда!<br/>-Хорошо, хорошо, Джейсон, извини, я не…<br/>Дика сбивает с кресла одним ударом. Кажется, что в скуле и в ноге что-то взорвалось. Почти одновременно. Он кричит. Оказавшись на полу, Дик пытается подтянуться и опереться на локоть, сразу оглядывается, чтоб не пропустить еще удар сзади. Джейсон стоит над ним, не двигаясь, только смотрит распахнутыми глазами и быстро и громко дышит. <br/>-Джей, ты как? Помоги мне…<br/>-Ты понял меня?! – Джейсон заламывает протянутую руку за спину и снова хватает Дика за волосы сзади. Он опять вскрикивает.  Где-то глубоко внутри, Дик начинает злиться. Это длится уже слишком долго и в этот раз гипс наверняка уже придется перекладывать. Джейсон все орет. Пытаясь схватить руками его запястья, Дик чувствует себя до гадкого привкуса во рту беспомощным. Валяется на полу без единого шанса встать.  «Тоже мне летающий Грейсон» думает он, выплевывая вязкую кровь со слюной. <br/>-Джей, хватит уже, остановись! – через какое-то время снова пытается Дик, но Джейсон не реагирует, будто совсем не слышит, только иногда отходит в другой угол комнаты, давая Дику потрепыхаться на полу. <br/>-Джей, мне больно! Стой!<br/>За криком почти не слышно, как кто-то колотит в дверь. <br/>-Полиция Готэма, открывайте! <br/>«Нет» проносится у Дика в голове. Нет, только не это.<br/>-Джей, Джей, ты должен… - очередной удар выбивает из него весь воздух, и Дик не успевает договорить. Хотя Джейсон и так ничего не слышит. Не слышит, как грохочет снесённая дверь, не слышит криков людей в коридоре. Его глаза всего на секунду удивленно расширяются, когда кто-то хватает его за плече и оттаскивает от Дика.<br/>-Не надо, не надо, все нормально – выплевывает он разбитыми губами. <br/>На пол рядом плюхается какая-то девушка в белом и начинает быстрыми руками шарить по нем, но Дик смотрит, на то, как Джейсон пытается справиться с двумя офицерами. Дик даже узнает одного. Дик знает, что на долго их не хватит. Девушка рядом с ним тоже оборачивается на звук, когда один из офицеров оказывается на полу. <br/>-Саймон,  ты чего стоишь? Давай коли его! С вами все в порядке? Как вы?! – она снова смотрит на Дика, плотно сдвинув брови, но у него слишком громко колотится сердце и противно звенит в ушах. Он как будто немного замедленно видит, как человек в белом, возившийся с чем-то в боксе, опускает руку со шприцом из-за спины Джейсона, рядом с шеей. «Ему бы это ни за что не удалось, будь Джейсон в норме» проносится у Дика в голове перед тем, как  их взгляды встречаются. В распахнутых глазах ярость и испуг, снова, и Дик снова ничего не может сделать. Он подается вперед, но ему ни за что не встать. Чужие руки крепче сжимают его плечи. <br/>-Эй, эй, успокойтесь, сейчас его заберут, всё нормально, как вы?<br/>Дик начинает трясти головой. <br/>-Не надо, не надо, сейчас всё будет в порядке, он успокоится.<br/>-Уже почти, - один из копов зло вытирает кровь из-под разбитого носа и подходит к еле держащемуся на ногах Джейсону. Его руки, заведенные назад, держат двое. Коп замахивается и смачно проезжается по челюсти Джейсона. Тот чуть отшатывается, расфокусированный взгляд останавливается на точке где-то на стене, -Пакуем!<br/>-Вы не можете этого сделать, - Дик ненадолго закашливается, - Я не предъявляю никаких претензий, это… это ложный вызов, все нормально. Я могу оплатить штраф.<br/>-Ага, я вижу. Он мне нос разбил, я могу его забрать. Что тут вообще происходит? – он окидывает взглядом комнату, перевернутую коляску на полу и останавливается на Дике. Джейсон совсем поник в руках медика и копа, слышно, как он громко дышит. <br/>-Ему нужно в больницу, потом разберетесь, - докторка на полу смотрит вверх, у нее скрипучий голос - Давай, неси каталку.<br/>Парень, которого она называла Саймоном, растерянно смотрит на нее, а потом на Джейсона, не уверен, отпускать ли его.<br/>-Ничего не произошло, это глупости, обычная бытовуха, вам и так есть чем заняться, ребят, - у Дика ужасно пересохло во рту, вкус крови внутри отвратительный, но он пытается звучать спокойно. Дик чувствует на себе кучу взглядов, и больше всего на свете ему хочется убежать и спрятаться прямо сейчас. <br/>-Ох уж эти мне пи… - копа перебивает его напарник, все еще держащий уже абсолютно неподвижного Джейсона.<br/>-Подожди, а ты же Грейсон?<br/>Дик закрывает глаза и выдыхает. Ему кажется, что все это не может быть не на самом деле. <br/>-Эй, Лэнс, это Грейсон, он из наших, он был в том участке двадцать шестого. Его еще Бетмэн спас, когда те ребята его вывезли. <br/>-Да ладно? Шутишь? – копы коротко переглядываются, - Что тут, черт возьми, происходит, чувак? Кто этот парень? Что у вас тут за тёрки?<br/>Дик бегает глазами с одного лица на другое. Это не может быть правдой. Это не может быть правдой. Он даже больше не чувствует боли, только огромный комок в горле. <br/>-Нет никаких разборок, всё…Это мой…м-мой парень и так вышло…но…Но все хорошо. Все нормально, - Дик не поднимает глаз со своей дурацкой валяющейся на полу загипсованной ноги. Он и так знает, как они смотрят. У него и так перед глазами их поднятые брови, как они переглядываются.  Он сжимает кулаки. Вдруг голос звучит совсем рядом с ним<br/>-Такое случалось раньше?<br/>Дик на секунду замирает. В голове лихорадочно бьется мысль, что они все еще могу уйти и оставить его в покое.<br/>-Нет, - он качает головой, - нет, ничего такого.<br/>-Да он всё время побитый ходит! Что ж это такое? Вот на коляске уже, а там он его вообще зашибет! - У Дика внутри как будто что-то оборвалось. Все звуки смазались.  Откуда взялась эта чертова миссис Доусон? Кто эта девушка?  Они все время здесь были? Они вызывали неотложку? Когда ему удается снова хоть немного сосредоточиться, старуха всё еще говорит, -  …и орёт он по ночам постоянно, так что спать потом невозможно, забирайте его, мне самой уже рядом жить страшно!<br/>-Так, понятно, этого везите в Сейнт Капулло, оформляйте бумажки, а потерпевшего везем в Централ. У него есть близкие родственники?<br/>Дик смотрит на нее огромными глазами, безотчетно качая головой.<br/>-Нет…Нет, вы не можете, не увозите его, я не даю согласия…<br/>-Ваше согласие мне не нужно. Здесь есть его документы? Настоящие родственники, юридически ответственные есть? <br/>-Н-нет, у него только я, вы не забираете его…<br/>-Саймон, помоги офицерам погрузить и расскажи, что делать. Оформляйте пока Джона Доу.<br/>Копы переглядываются, Лэнс подмигивает и кивает напарнику – Такого всяко лучше в дурку, чем в участок, сечешь? – мужчины начинают выходить из комнаты, перехватив Джейсона под руки, его голова свисает вниз, а ноги волочатся по полу. Лэнс жестом уводит с собой миссис Доусон с дочкой.<br/>-И шустро возвращайся, наконец, с каталкой, а? – кидает им вдогонку докторка и снова поворачивается к Дику, - Вы же сами коп, вы знаете, что мы должны забрать его, если ситуация представляет угрозу жизни. Кроме того… - Дик не слышит ее. Он смотрит, как отдаляется и, в конце концов, скрывается за снесенной дверью, спина Джейсона, и не может вдохнуть. Он не понимает, что происходит и как так получилось. Что теперь делать.<br/>-…думать о себе. Никаких видимых смещений на этом гипсе нет, но я ничего вам не могу сказать без рентгена. Надо посмотреть голову, рёбра, губу зашить. Работы достаточно. <br/>-Я никуда не поеду, - Дик впечатывает взгляд в отвратительную синюю каталку, которую разбирает Саймон. Только не опять. <br/>-Не глупите. Упустим момент, потом ходить не сможете. Его уже увезли, всё. Давайте я помогу пересесть, - она подставляет ему свой локоть и натянуто улыбается. <br/>-Зачем вы так? – Дик смотрит на нее снизу вверх, уже лежа и на ходу. У него из глаз расплескивается злость и непонимание.<br/>-Вы будете мне благодарны. Везём, Саймон!</p><p>В больнице Дика регистрируют по номеру жетона. Когда врач хвалит его гипс и спрашивает, где в Готеме работает такой талантливый врач, он отвечает, что не запомнил, куда его отвезли по страховке, извините. Через три недели можно приступать к реабилитации, да, конечно, к ним он и обратится. От швов на губе он отказывается, потому что на нем все как на собаке, не первый раз. Работа такая.  Все это по умолчанию отвечает аварийная версия Дика Грейсона, пока за глазами у него на очередной круг идет карусель вопросов и картинок. Он снова и снова повторяет про себя схему действий и почему она не годится. «Нужно сегодня. Нужно сегодня». На больничных часах пол седьмого. «Он там уже проснулся». Больничная коляска не такая удобная, Дик старается дышать как можно реже, ребра справа ужасно ноют. «Нужно взять его права». Он представляет девушку за высокой белой стойкой. Его губы по привычке чуть напрягаются, когда он прокручивает в голове свое «Добрый вечер, к вам сегодня поступил пациент…». Дик знает, что Джейсон молодец, и через семьдесят два часа они его сами отпустят. Но это ебанных трое суток. Ему нельзя там столько быть. Ему вообще нельзя там быть.  Все до одури медленно. Бумажки, разговоры, нет, он не останется на ночь. Трое таксистов отменяют заказ, никто не хочет возиться с коляской. Дик не взял с собой денег, понятно, что никто из персонала его не погрузит. Уже в машине он звонит в Сент Капулло, и таксист пытается смотреть на него незаметно. Естественно, он его не подождет, у него вызов на другом конце города.  По телефону ничего не говорят, подтвердили одного Джона Доу. Когда через полтора часа у Дика не получается начать разговор, который он еще сотню раз прокрутил в голове, потому что его даже не видно за стойкой, у него внутри уже поселилось тянущее чувство поражения. Когда он, отдавая документы, третий раз за день слышит вопрос про настоящих родственников, то надрывает ноготь на большом пальце и из-под него течет кровь. Когда темные губы напротив произносят «семьдесят два часа от ближайшего рабочего дня», Дик не выдерживает и достает значок. Сегодня суббота.  Когда широкая черная рука второй раз стучит по столу после слова «злоупотребление», он понимает, что это всё. <br/>Лампа над входом противно гудит, Дик сидит перед ступенями и не может заставить себя открыть глаза, ветер холодит его горящие щеки. Он качает головой, но уже знает, что сделает это. Он уже слышит в голове свои слова. Морщина между бровей все никак не разгладится. Еще пару минут он просто смотрит на экран, задержав палец над зеленой трубкой, и громко дышит. Дик представляет Джейсона в белой бесконечной комнате. Ремни на спине.  <br/>-Да?<br/>Горло свело такой судорогой, что Дик сможет всхлипнуть только через пару секунд. Слёзы  пекут глаза, и еще когда попадают в ссадины на губе и подбородке.<br/>-Дик? Дик, что такое? Что случилось? – спокойный холодный голос становится громче и требовательней.<br/>-Его нужно вытащить. Нужно вытащить, Б-б-б… - горло сводит еще сильнее, и он не может договорить. Ногти опять впиваются в ладошку. <br/>-Значит, девять один один ехало к вам. Как это случилось? Где сейчас Джейсон?<br/>Когда в голосе Брюса почти слышно Бетмэна, Дику немного полегче. Он проглатывает комок, и он падает на самое дно желудка, но горло теперь снова свободно. <br/>-Он в Сент Капулло. Его забрали без документов. Они могут держать его три дня. Должно быть два врача… - Дик снова шумно всхлипывает, - чтобы вынести… Отпустить его. Брюс, я не смог его забрать, нужно… Нужен ты. <br/>-Это не будет просто. <br/>-Ты шутишь?! – Дик вскидывает руку и запускает ее в волосы, - Ты чертов Брюс Уэйн! Ты… ты должен его вытащить. Ты не понимаешь? Это же Джей, черт возьми! В психушке!<br/>-Дик, почему он там? – голос по ту сторону равномерно напряженный, -  Что случилось?<br/>-Какая разница?! Это…Это соседи вызвали копов. Он просто немного вышел из себя, - Дик устало вздыхает.<br/>-Дик, - у Брюса в голосе звучит разочарование и угроза одновременно, -  Как именно его увезли? Он оказывал сопротивление?<br/>-Ему вкололи седативное, как ты думаешь, его еще можно было увезти? А я на чертовой коляске! Зачем ты расспрашиваешь, нужно делать что-то. Прямо сейчас!<br/>-Успокойся, Дик. Я вытащу Джейсона. Но он не вернется домой. <br/>-О чем ты, Брюс? В смысле?<br/>-Это зашло слишком далеко. Ему нужна настоящая помощь, может, не здесь, но нужна. Я этим займусь. <br/>-Это не тебе решать, Брюс, - Дик прикладывает ладонь к горячему лбу и зажмуривает глаза, - Ты, блять, потерял это право. Ты не можешь… - у него не получается закончить. Дику кажется, что время и пространство стиснулось в одну черную точку. <br/>-Где ты сейчас? Я отправлю Альфреда.<br/>-Как ты думаешь, где я? Перед десятью ступеньками вниз. Ты не сделаешь этого. Ты не сделаешь еще и этого, Брюс. <br/>-Жди нас там. Все будет хорошо, Дик. Все будет хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Из серо-черного шума Джейсона вытаскивает ноющая боль в затылке. Его верхняя губа полностью онемела. Очень хочется пить. Джейсон крутит головой, чуть резче, чем стоило бы. Он не может подняться. Он не в своей одежде. Он пару раз пробует на прочность ремни на груди. Без шансов. Второй раз, третий. Стены отвратительного грязно-бирюзового цвета. Одно окно, дверь без ручки. Рядом еще три пустых койки. Блять. Похоже на больничку. Он почти помнит, почему он тут. Его опять накрыло. Были какие-то копы, еще люди. Джейсон зажмуривает глаза. Господи, он же ничего не сделал Дикки. На секунду у него внутри резко холодеет, как будто одновременно лед и электрический ток в груди. Нет. Нет нет нет, он не натворил ничего страшного. Дик был…Джейсон сводит брови, пытается увидеть то, что, вроде, помнит. Дик был на полу, говорил что-то. Пожалуйста, пусть он не сделал этого. Пусть… Холод начинает расползаться внутри, и Джейсон дышит быстрее. В комнате никого нет, и никто не заходит. Он чувствует, что снова открыть глаза стало очень сложно. Собрался отдыхать, птенчик? Мы же с тобой еще не закончили! – Джокер бьет его по лицу, не давая отключиться, а второй рукой прибавляет громкость на пульте. –Ты что, хочешь пропустить все самое интересное? Перед нами только начинается желтая кирпичная дорога, малыш!– На одном из десятков экранов на стене напротив и правда мелькают блестящие красные туфельки, развивается и подпрыгивает синяя юбка. Красное-синее-желтое. Карлики в ярких костюмах поют. Господи, как же  затекли плечи, и хочется спать. – Ты же хочешь попасть домой, правда? Хочешь попасть к волшебнику, великому и ужасному Б! – Джокер вприпрыжку обходит Джейсона по кругу, нанося короткие, неглубокие удары ножом. – Я знаю, у тебя на пути маковое поле и  так и тянет сладко-пресладко заснуть, да? Но тебе нельзя, нельзя, ты не волнуйся, друзья помогут тебе!  - в этот раз нож проворачивается, самым кончиком лезвия, - Без ума, без сердца и без храбрости, твой покорный слуга, твой самый лучший друг! – Джокер вскидывает руки и крутится на месте, пара красных капель с ножа летят Джейсону на лицо. У него нет сил отвечать. Он медленно и тяжело моргает, иногда позволяет себе выпустить стонущий, измучанный выдох. Высокий голос Джокера все еще вплетается в какофонию дорожек с экранов.  Их несколько рядов и почти нигде картинки не повторяются. На большинстве – старые мультфильмы, иногда проскакивает немое кино, еще записи с камер слежения больницы наверху и новостные сюжеты с катастрофами. Его взгляд скользит по всем этим мелькающим квадратам и цепляется за один, почти совсем с краю. Нет. Нет, у него не может быть этой записи. Брюс никогда его не снимал. Правда же? Но лицо с горящим красным следом на щеке снято так близко, что камера могла быть только у него в руках. Открывай –  он слышит по памяти, и его рот на экране послушно принимает член Брюса. Он зажмуривает глаза. Этого не может быть. Нет. Когда снова открывает глаза, он надеется, что там уже что-то другое. Но на экране в углу все еще двигается его темная макушка, а квадрат под ним, через один, показывает руки в наручниках и красивую кованую железку. Он узнает старый крепкий канделябр в спальне Брюса. Достаточно высокий, чтоб он мог стоять на пальцах, но не опуститься на стопу. Прямо как сейчас. Руки дергаются, и камера перемещается на летящие кожаные полосочки флогера. Брюс любил дважды провернуть его в воздухе перед ударом. Прямо как сейчас. Он смотрит на свое исполосаное голое тело, и оно кажется ему таким непропорциональным, неправильным. Особенно, когда вплотную подходит Брюс, нагибается и подхватывает его под коленки. И что он нашел в таком как я. Напряженные мускулы на спине плавно двигаются, ягодицы напрягаются  с каждым толчком. Железные звенья позвякивают, если пытаться отвернуться. Откуда? Откуда у него эти записи? Еще несколько экранов меняют картинку. На каждом из них он. В самом низу – голый на коленях в  комнате с четырьмя парнями вокруг него, один из них спускает ему в рот. На экране слева выше – его вжимает в грязный мотельный матрас Рик. -Давай, сучка, тебе же нравится, - бубнит куда-то в бороду он, и упирается влажной рукой в стену, оставляя еще один след на и так замызганных  желтых в мелкий цветочек обоях. Откуда я знаю Рика? Почему он жив? Нет, нет, он не может знать, не может. Этого не было.  На другом, лысый мужчина сверху-вниз смотрит на Джейсона, и водит пальцем по шраму под его левым глазом. -Это твой предыдущий дом сделал? Меня заводит, - он проводит языком по контуру буквы, а рукой тянет волосы на затылке вниз. Выше включается еще одна запись – он, в порванной футболке и с красной щекой, простреливает оба колена огромному парню и бросается разбивать его перепуганное  лицо уже на полу. – Ты, блять, этого не сделаешь, мразь, - он про себя повторяет за движением своих губ на экране. Почти все экраны заполняются голыми телами, в каких-то он узнает себя, в каких-то нет, сердце колотится в горле, он не понимает, откуда знает все, что будет происходить, откуда эти записи, почему на них он и кто эти люди, которых он уже видел.  – Весело ты пытался добраться домой, да, малыш? Какие еще задания тебе дал великий и ужасный, какие условия? – смех заполняет все пространство, поднимается над экранами, над цепью, над больничной койкой и собирается у него под веками.  Когда заходит медсестра, звуки все еще прилипают к стенам.</p><p>-Нет, нет, не делай этого- Дик выдыхает и обхватывает плечи руками, - послушай, Брюс, пожалуйста. Ты же… Я не знаю… это же не правильно. Мы с тобой столько прошли вместе, я думал, что знаю тебя. Что могу верить тебе. <br/>-Я думал сказать тебе точно то же самое, Дик. Ты понимаешь, что так надо. Просто ты боишься. Но все будет в порядке, - Брюс раскрывает ладони и пристально смотрит, а Дику кажется, что ему снова десять, и просто приснился плохой сон, - Джейсону помогут и все будет как раньше. <br/>-А я больше не знаю, как было раньше, Брюс, понимаешь? Я и представить не мог, что ты с Джейсоном…я думал, он тебе как сын. Как я. И что тут будет жить Джокер, я тоже представить не мог. Я, оказывается, все это время вообще тебя не знал, а теперь ты предлагаешь мне поверить тебе? Это…Я не знаю. Это слишком. Даже для тебя.<br/>-Ты видел то, что хотел, Дик. Может, я тоже, - Брюс подносит пальцы к переносице и немного смягчает подпрыгнувший тон. - Сейчас я вижу, что ты разрушаешь себя. Вместе с Джейсоном. И хочу лучшего для вас обоих. Я смотрю на тебя, и передо мной сидит измученный человек в каталке с красными глазами и кучей синяков, а не веселый улыбчивый мальчик, которого я вырастил. Я хочу все исправить. <br/>Дик откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза. Горло сводит судорогой, и он думает, что он еще никогда не сдерживал слезы так часто. <br/>-Ты думаешь, ты еще можешь? Ты знаешь, как? – звучит больше устало и обиженно, чем колко, но какая уже разница. <br/>-Я уже связался с несколькими европейскими врачами. Лучшими в своем деле. Джейсону нужно основательное, профессиональное лечение. Не здесь. У него множественная сложная травма и много плохих симптомов. Злость и побои это же не все, правда?<br/>Дик молчит, а потом снова глубоко и медленно выдыхает. <br/>-Нет. Не все. <br/>-Мне нужно, чтоб ты рассказал мне как можно больше. Я должен дать врачам полную картину.<br/>Какое-то время Дик сидит, просто уставившись в одну точку. У него в голове происходит так много всего, что это сливается в одну тяжелую звенящую пустоту. Он никак не может заставить себя раскрыть рот.<br/>-Он очень плохо спит. Ему снятся кошмары, иногда он вскидывается, кричит, руками размахивает, а потом не помнит. А иногда и помнит. Бывают дни, когда он вообще не разговаривает.  И есть еще…Я смогу напрямую поговорить с доктором? Я не… не хочу обсуждать это с тобой, - Брюс не поднимает глаза ровно до это фразы. <br/>-У нас еще нет врача, Дик. В этом и дело. Ты можешь сказать мне. Мы оба желаем ему добра. <br/>Дик долго смотрит на него, а потом роняет голову на ладони и ерошит волосы на затылке.<br/>-Боже, Брюс…Да как у тебя вообще получается сделать все настолько…Как ты умудряешься протаскивать людей через такое? Он…не знаю, я думал, он просто такой, но когда узнал про Джокера, то наверное…наверное это связано… - Дик смотрит в другую сторону, царапая ладони, - я же даже не знаю, какой он был до всего этого. В общем… нет, я не могу. Я не знаю, Брюс. Ничего. <br/>Лицо Брюса не изменилось, но челюсти очень плотно сжаты и костяшки совсем белые. Он глубоко дышит, перед тем, как сказать. Пытается выгнать из головы все образы до конца, пытается хотя бы отогнать это противное режущее чувство, которое появляется, когда в этих образах без приглашения проскакивает Дик. Он даже на секунду зажмуривает глаза. Это, наверное, впервые, когда он по-настоящему понимает, что Джейсон больше не его.  Что кто-то еще знает его таким. <br/>-Если ты о пристрастиях Джейсона, о… подчинении, то это было раньше. И в этом нет ничего нездорового, - самым серым голосом говорит он, и смотрит Дику прямо в глаза. Голубые распахивающиеся глаза. <br/>-Что? Я не… - Дик зажмуривается и снова проводит рукой ото лба вверх по волосам, - Я не хочу этого знать, - он мотает головой и отворачивается, молчит. <br/>-Скажи мне только… - Дик запинается и это, наверное, впервые, когда он по-настоящему понимает, что Джейсон не всегда был его.  В смысле, не всегда был таким. И Брюс не просто был с ним, а знает его, знает настоящего. И это печет такой обидой. Это возвращает сразу все картинки, что мучали его перед сном, мучали во снах, мучали даже когда он был с Джейсоном. И после одной этой случайной фразы, одной дурацкой зацепки,  эта бесплотная пустая ревность и один призрачный поцелуй не только обрели скелет, но и обросли сухожильями, мышцами, сосудами и кожей, на которой чужие пальцы оставляют новые и новые отпечатки.  Одновременно хочется больше никогда не видеть, не слышать Брюса, и, все же, спросить о стольких вещах. Из огромного кома в горле он выжимает только одну: Он всегда был такой… тихий?<br/>Брюсу все это время хватало силы не отвести взгляд. Хватило еще чуть-чуть. <br/>-Нет. Джейсон громкий. Очень. <br/>Дик снова поднимает руки в предупредительном жесте. Он не хочет слышать больше ни слова. Не сможет. Брюс отворачивается. У них обоих в голове стучит один и тот же вопрос. Они долго молчат. <br/>-Что еще, Дик? С чего обычно начинаются вспышки? – Брюс делает вид, что не слышал трех коротких всхлипов. <br/>-Что угодно. Это может быть прикосновение. Я могу сказать что-то не то. Один раз я напевал песню. Не знаю. Мы можем просто лежать на диване и вот. Триггеров слишком много и я их не знаю, - Дик вытирает глаза, пытается отвлечься и вспомнить, но в голову все лезет не то.  <br/>-Мы разберемся, - Брюс глубоко вдыхает и аккуратно кладет руку на плече Дика. Тот немного отстраняется, но не уезжает совсем. Ему ужасно хочется, чтоб его обняли. <br/>-А ты не замечал проблем с его памятью, Дик? Он вспоминал что-то… не так?<br/>Дик какое-то время молчит.<br/>-Нет. Я не знаю, вроде нет. Он редко рассказывал что-то про прошлое. И я не могу его в этом винить. <br/>Брюс несколько раз кивает, просчитывая варианты. <br/>-Просто, возможно, не все, о чем говорил Джейсон – реально. Я не говорю, что он врет, просто…для него все могло быть не так, понимаешь?<br/>-Нет. Нет, я не понимаю, о чем ты, Брюс. О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? – брови Дика сдвинуты, ладони раскрыты и разведены. Он правда не может понять. Он не поймет и после того, как Брюс расскажет ему.  Не поймет, как можно быть таким жестоким дураком. </p><p>Сто девяносто два, сто девяносто три, сто девяносто четыре... На семь  дольше. Джейсон считает секунды, пока колеса тележки не загремят в коридоре снова. Он не знает, сколько еще палат осталось перед ним, но он должен быть готов. Должен знать, сколько у него времени показать, что он нормальный. Или узнать, что он сделал. Надо выбирать быстро. Надо выбрать уже.  Он пообещал себе, что не будет ждать, что кто-то его заберет. Не снова. Пока не то чтобы получается. Он не знает, кого из них ждет больше, но медсестра, конечно, приходит быстрее. Белый халат, светлые волосы. Это не она. Это не она, - повторяет себе Джейсон, улыбаясь своей самой робкой улыбкой. Девушка сдержанно поджимает чуть приподнятые в уголках губы и, не доехав до койки, начинает распаковывать шприц. Джейсон раскрывает рот, но не слышит собственного голоса. –Время витаминчиков, сладкий! – Харли весело водит в воздухе двумя шприцами, и садиться привязанному к стулу Джейсону на колени. – Мистер доктор Джей хочет попробовать на тебе новую терапию! – она с размаху всаживает ему шприц в бедро, но Джейсон лишь сдавленно выдыхает. На самом деле не так уж и больно. –Что за дрянь ты мне колешь, Харли?  -Правда хочешь знать? – она наклоняется совсем близко к его опущенной голове и в нос резко бьет  сладкий запах алкоголя.-Это смешно, правда. Я тоже могу шутить. Я предлагала мистеру Джею, но он не захотел. Не хочет рисковать. А я вот хочу. Слушай, мальчик. К тебе должны прийти гости. У тебя день рождения. Мистер Джей позвал друзей, - взгляд Харли  расфокусирован, она хватается за спинку стула, пытаясь удержаться на месте, когда Джейсон начинает биться в пустой попытке высвободиться, - Тише, глупый, еще рано. Я принесла тебе подарочек заранее. Потому что ты мой любимчик. Так вот, Мистер Джей хочет, чтоб ты спал. А я думаю, что подарок на день рождения всегда должен быть с сюрпризом. Поэтому я взяла два  шприца. Они совсем одинаковые. В одном – снотворное, в другом – адреналин. Целая куча. Я не знаю, какой тебе вколола. Весело, а? – она легко толкает его локтем в живот и визгливо смеется. Глаза у Джейсона огромные, испуганные, у Харли – сонные и невеселые. –Так что, может быть ты, малыш, заснешь и пропустишь все веселье, а может, вырвешься вот сейчас, и раскидаешь их всех к чертовой матери. Почему нет? Ну или твое сердце остановится. А мы с мистером Джеем снова останемся вдвоем. Вырвешься отсюда, вернешься к большой Мыши, сам станешь большим и сильным. Будешь гоняться за нами. Будешь тоже Темный рыцарь, после него.  Или нет, лучше. Будешь Рыцарь…Рыцарь Готема. Нет. Нет, Рыцарь Аркхема. А? Неплохо звучит, правда?- Она смотрит в сторону, замолкает на минутку. Делает глубокий вдох, как будто борется с тошнотой.  -Ты тут станешь собой, как все мы. Ты будешь даже больше похож на нас, чем на него. Посмотришь. Если выживешь, конечно, - Харли рассматривает второй шприц у себя в руках какое-то время. Потом несколько раз моргает и тресет головой. – Ну так что, малыш, готов играть? – наигранная идеальная улыбка на ее лице пропадает, когда она видит, что голова Джейсона совсем повисла, он дышит ровно и спокойно. –Хороших снов, парень, - говорит она уже у двери, и бросает последний взгляд на припрятанный шприц в углу комнаты. Ей надо выпить еще.  </p><p>Барбара не задает лишних вопросов, когда пересылает Брюсу две годовые французские визы для Вильяма и Александра Напьеров, людей с отпечатками и лицами Брюса и Джейсона. Альфред не задает вопросов, пока везет Дика домой, потому что тот сам все рассказывает по пути. Джей не задает вопросов, потому что Брюс ему все рассказал, как только договорился с врачом. Секретарша мистера Уэйна не задает вопросов, потому что да, за два дня они без проблем успеют подготовить чартерный рейс. Доктор Буле задает очень много вопросов, даже после того, как на ее счет приходит значительная сумма. Брюсу это кажется хорошим знаком, и он переводит вторую часть суммы, оставляя вторую часть вопросов для личной встречи. </p><p>Когда Джейсону приносят в палату его одежду, он понимает. Когда железобетонная медсестра приятно улыбается, возвращаясь за ним через пару минут, он понимает, что Брюс сделал щедрое пожертвование всем и каждому. Уже внизу ему прямо на руки выдают свидетельство о переводе и провожают в вестибюль, где его ждет Альфред. Обнимая его, Джейсон мимовольно отмечает, что тот похудел. <br/>-Вы в порядке, мастер Джейсон?<br/>-Да, Ал. Да. Но я не знаю…Ал, что я сделал?<br/>-Давайте выйдем на улицу, мой мальчик.<br/>Путь к машине растягивается до невозможности. Всю эту вечность у Джейсона внутри холодно, а горло сжато. Когда он садится на заднее сидение и видит Брюса в костюме, ему становится дико страшно. Воздух застревает в груди, глаза распахнуты.<br/>-С Диком все в порядке, - быстро говорит Брюс, увидев его лицо. Джейсон выпускает дрожащий вздох и прячет лицо в ладонях.  Брюс протягивает руку, чтоб положить ему на плече, но не заканчивает жест, и убирает ее на колено, -Он дома. У вас.<br/>-Отвези меня к нему. Пожалуйста. <br/>-Хорошо. Но сначала ты должен пообещать мне кое-что. <br/>Джейсон смотрит на него настороженным, затравленным взглядом. Переводит взгляд на Альфреда, но тот лишь смотрит на них в водительское зеркало напряженным взглядом. <br/>-Я не понимаю, Брюс.<br/>-Ты никуда не поедешь, пока не согласишься на нормальное лечение. Это больше не шутки, Джейсон. <br/>-Но…ннно я не…Я не знаю, я не могу, Брюс. <br/>-Это не обсуждается. Ты просидел почти два дня, не зная, что ты сделал с Диком. Что еще должно тебя убедить? Тебе не страшно, что в следующий раз все может быть по-другому?<br/>Джейсон быстро и резко дышит. Ему страшно. Ему дико страшно. Он боится себя, боится Брюса, боится больниц. Боится темноты, боится боли, боится старых мультфильмов. Боится Джокера, боится Пугала, боится Рика. Боится порезов, боится выбитых зубов, боится задохнуться. Боится забыть, боится вспомнить, боится узнать. <br/>-А тебе, значит, теперь есть дело, да?! – Джейсон с ходу повышает срывающийся голос, - сейчас, когда ты наигрался со своим клоуном, решил вспомнить, что за Дика волнуешься? Что, вообще-то, мы были твоей семьей все это время! <br/>-Джейсон, хватит, я… - у Брюса не получается закончить. Джейсон резко дергает дверную ручку, но она заблокирована. Альфред не присутствовал ни при одном их разговоре с тех пор, как Джейсон вернулся, но он точно знал к чему все придёт. Джейсон ругается и продолжает колотить дверь.  <br/>-Джейсон! – рявкает Брюс и хватает его за руку. Тот на секунду цепенеет, смотрит прямо в глаза, пытается сделать безнадежный на заднем сидении машины захват, вывернув руку Брюса.  <br/>-Вы в своем уме?! – ни один из них не слышал, как Альфред повышает голос. Он сидит, развернувшись, обе руки уперты в подголовники, щеки горят, - немедленно прекратите делать вещи, о которых будете жалеть. Из-за которых будете сами себе казаться монстрами, - Альфред останавливает взгляд на Джейсоне, - Вы никуда не пойдете, мастер Джейсон. Хватить бежать. <br/>-Я просто уйду и больше никогда сюда не вернусь. Я…я оставлю Дика в покое и больше не причиню ему вреда. Я не хочу делать ему больно, - притихшим голосом мямлит Джейсон, все еще не отпуская ручку.<br/>-И это ваше решение? Вы думаете, это не ранит его больше, чем все остальное?<br/>-Дик правда любит тебя, Джейсон. И я тоже. Мы все любим тебя и хотим, чтобы тебе стало лучше, - Брюс смотрит на него не мигая. Губы Джейсона начинают дрожать.<br/>-Тогда почему…п-п-почему ты пришел только сейчас? Почему ты не забрал меня у Джокера, почему ты не искал меня потом, ты не мог не знать, даже когда я сам пришел к тебе, когда я стоял прямо перед тобой, после того, как ты бросил меня в горящей машине, когда я кричал тебе о том, как он пытал меня, ты дал мне уйти, ты не пришел за мной. Дик нашел меня, а не ты. Он заботился обо мне, он верил мне, он был настолько глупым, что полюбил меня! Он, а не ты! Тебе все это время было наплевать. После всего, что ты со мной делал, ты просто бросил меня. Почему? - у Джейсона в легких заканчивается воздух, и он оседает, сводит плечи, съёживается, как будто он  сдувшийся красный воздушный шарик. Брюс прикрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает.<br/>-Потому что я боялся, ладно? Доволен? Я боялся. И не знал, что делать. А Бэтмен не может бояться. <br/>-Я хотел, чтоб меня забрал ты, а не он. <br/>Они сидят молча. У Джейсона в ушах стучит кровь. У Брюса в горле.<br/>-Я боюсь в больницу. Я… я постоянно возвращаюсь туда.<br/>-Я тоже боюсь, Джейсон. Я буду с тобой. Это будет не такая больница.<br/>-Но мы же не можем… в смысле, я все равно не смогу сказать все…<br/>-Мы расскажем все как есть. Полностью. Вводные доктор уже знает. Ты сам расскажешь свою историю. Целиком. Все, как было на самом деле. <br/>Джейсон наконец громко всхлипывает и уже не может остановиться. Брюс кладет руку ему на плече. Альфред глубоко выдыхает и заводит машину. <br/>-Отвезите меня домой. <br/>-В поместье или…<br/>-К Дику. Мой дом там, - Брюс кивает и оставшуюся часть дороги они едут молча. Когда мотор уже затих, и Джейсон собрался выходить, Брюс останавливает его.<br/>-Мы вылетаем завтра вечером. Клиника во Франции. Мы заберем тебя в шесть. Возьми какие-то вещи. Документы есть.<br/>Когда Джейсон поднимается и доходит до двери, то понимает, что у него нет ключа. Он сначала звонит, а потом выстукивает их шифр. Он не успевает достучать последние два такта, как дверь распахивается. Дик отъезжает на коляске чуть назад и у Джейсона вырывается короткий вздох. С лицом все плохо, с руками тоже. Синяки даже на шее. <br/>-Птичка, это ты! Как же хорошо, что это ты. – Дик не успевает договорить, Джейсон плюхается на пол прямо в коридоре и обнимает здоровое колено, пытаясь не задеть гипс. Он прижимает голову к бедрам и говорит много и бессвязно, пока Дик нежно гладит его по волосам, иногда забираясь между прядей.  Когда Джейсон поднимает голову и, прижимая пальцы Дика к губам, продолжает говорить, как ему жаль и какое он чудовище, Дик смотрит только на толстый выпуклый  шрам под его левым глазом. Он хочет снять, соскрести, содрать эту отвратительную букву. Должен же быть какой-то способ от нее избавится. Он отнимает руку и прикрывает шрам большим пальцем. Как будто просто гладит.  <br/>-Ты ни в чем не виноват, мой хороший. Мы со всем этим справимся, - Дик наклоняется и целует темную макушку. Долго, зажмурив глаза. <br/>-Ты уже знаешь?<br/>-Да, он сказал мне.<br/>-Когда ты едешь?<br/>-Завтра в шесть. <br/>Дик смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Он очень хочет выглядеть уверенным и сильным. <br/>-Не случится ничего плохого. Я приеду, как только смогу. Обещаю.<br/>Джейсон часто кивает.<br/>-Да. Да, я знаю. Я в порядке.<br/>-Конечно ты в порядке. Там нет ничего страшного. <br/>Джейсон снова кивает головой.<br/>-Я тоже не боюсь, - улыбается Дик и Джейсон прикладывает тыльные стороны ладоней к горячим щекам. <br/>-Что будем делать?<br/>-Ты что-нибудь хочешь? В душ, спать, кушать?<br/>Джейсон мотает головой.<br/>-Тогда вези меня на аттракционы. А потом в бар. <br/>-Сейчас два часа дня.<br/>-Меньше народу будет. Не будут пялиться на то, какой я красавчик. <br/>-Хорошо. Только подожди, я умоюсь. <br/>-Нет, я без тебя выйду, с коляски встану и побегу, а ты догоняй.<br/>Целый день они почти не отпускают руки друг друга. На них все-таки пялятся, и когда они берут самую большую двойную сладкую вату, и когда Джейсон переносит Дика в тележку комнаты страха, в которой детишки спереди больше оборачивались на него, чем смотрели по сторонам. В баре они просто сразу берут пива с каждого крана и кладут на стойку почти вдвое больше чека. Они говорят обо всем на свете, только не о том, что было в больнице, хоть Дику и ужасно хочется знать, что ничего плохого не случилось. Они ведут себя так, как будто и завтра ничего такого не случится. Разве что Джейсон все уговаривает Дика хотя бы подумать на счет сиделки. <br/>-Я не хочу никого чужого в доме. Тем более, я все умею сам. Не переживай. <br/>Уже ночью, в кровати, каждый из них пытается сильнее прижаться к другому и  подольше не заснуть. Они по очереди будят друг друга поцелуем, пока Джейсон не засыпает окончательно. Дик лежит, смотря на его ресницы и слушает, как спокойно он дышит. Он вспоминает, как так же прислушивался к его дыханию, когда выхаживал его после всего этого кошмара с Рыцарем Аркхема. Как смотрел на его обожжённую кожу и был готов отдать что угодно, лишь бы ему было не больно. Как боялся и отчаянно хотел прикоснуться. Как все больше влюблялся в человека, которого и не надеялся удержать рядом.    </p><p> </p><p>Оставшись один, Дик понимает, что погорячился. Он так и не научился жить на коляске. Плита слишком высокая, лифт, как ни странно, не появился. Через слишком многое в эти месяцы Джейсон проносил его на руках, буквально. Дик скучает по этим рукам так, что хочется кричать и бить кулаками стены. Синяки еще не сошли. Когда Тим первый раз приходит завезти продукты, а на самом деле, просто проверить, как он держится, то сначала старается не смотреть Дику в лицо. Он делает вид, что не замечает. Ему сложно с вечно осторожничающим Тимом, приходиться отвечать так, чтоб он не надумал себе худшего. Барбара бы просто сказала, что фиолетовый с желтым – не его цвета, и было бы в тысячу раз легче. Дику не хочется оставаться одному, но и через полчаса с Тимом, он понимает, что больше не выдержит. <br/>-Спасибо, Тимми, мне очень приятно, что ты приехал, но в следующий раз не беспокойся, я доставку закажу. На тебя же теперь еще больше всего навалилось. Да и встану я с этой штуки уже через десять дней, а ты мне тут целую гору всего привез, должно хватить.<br/>Тим смотрит на него длинным тяжелым взглядом.<br/>-Нет, Дик, я так не уйду. Ты не можешь сидеть тут один все время.  И я…Я хочу знать, что с тобой все в порядке. <br/>Дик улыбается дежурной защитной улыбкой. Что у него может быть не в порядке?<br/>-Нечего волноваться. Я справляюсь. <br/>-Ладно. Не хочешь ты говорить, я спрошу, - Тим несколько раз коротко вдыхает воздух и садиться за стол напротив, теребит рукав свитера, - ты злишься на нас с Барбарой? <br/>Дик сводит брови.<br/>-Нет. За что?<br/>-Мы же работаем с Брюсом. Мы…мы вернулись почти сразу. <br/>-Ааа…Ты об этом. Нет, все в порядке. Это ваш выбор, - Дик какое-то время молчит, - Я знаю, что бросить это невозможно. Я сам за три месяца уже с ума схожу. И Брюс… он не отпускает тебя из своей жизни. Что бы ты ни делал. Видишь, мы пробовали. Все получается только хуже. Посмотри… - Дик останавливается и подносит к губам кулак, а потом снова опускает руку на стол. Он не хочет этого говорить, - В общем, я не виню вас, не злюсь, не переживай. <br/>Тим невесело улыбается ему.<br/>-Спасибо, Дик, - он набирает воздух сказать что-то еще, но не делает этого. Проходит пара неловких минут. <br/>-Что-то слышно от Джейсона? Как ему там?<br/>-Он…Он не звонил мне. Я не знаю… наверное, это часть лечения.<br/>-Да, да, думаю, так и есть, - Тим кивает головой чаще, чем надо, а Дик шарит глазами по комнате, - но Брюс говорил, что все в порядке. <br/>-Да, и мне тоже. <br/>Еще несколько минут тяжелой тишины, и Тим прощается с ним у порога. Дик включает музыку, чтобы наполнить квартиру хоть чем-то.</p><p>Кроме тишины, Дика еще мучает кое-что еще. Он почти физически чувствует на своей коже отсутствие прикосновений. Его мысли по кругу мотаются от разговора с Брюсом к отвратительной неизвестности вокруг Джейсона. Он заполняет ее бесконечными белыми комнатами, людьми с пустыми глазами, врачами с пустотой вместо лица. Все, что он знает от Брюса о том, что происходит с Джейсоном, крошится в голове  на мелкие кусочки, и он рассматривает их как в сером болезненном калейдоскопе – желтый кирпич и две башни, которые он видел на гугл-картах, индивидуальные и несколько парных сессий, всего двенадцать, пока никаких медикаментов. И опять по кругу. Иногда вклиниваются фантазии о том, как с него срезают этот чертов гипс. Ему сказали, что он не сможет ходить сразу, но Дик все равно видит себя бегущим по лестнице. Это не единственные фантазии, которые все чаще лезут ему в голову. Как Дик не объяснял, пока на нем был гипс, Джейсон не решался на такой секс, которого ему хотелось. Меньше всего на  свете, Дик хотел давить на него. И теперь это нерастраченное желание напоминает о себе все настойчивей. Дик корит себя за то, что думает об этом сейчас. Внутри него зияет огромная пустота. Он должен заполнить ее хоть ненадолго. Под кроватью, за старым одеялом и новогодними игрушками, лежит коробка, которую Дик не доставал очень давно. Почти год назад он спрятал ее под самую стенку, хотя Джейсон так никогда и не лазил туда. Дик едет на кухню за одним из складных стульев. Его щеки горят от того, как все это глупо, когда он, сложившись как может, пытается вслепую раздвинуть кучу хлама. Куча бесплодных усилий, и пыльная коробка выглядывает из-под кровати, вместе с еще несколькими пластиковыми сумками. Разгибаясь через бок, он поднимает ее и ставит на колено. Геля в тюбике осталось не так уж много. Дик проверяет срок годности на скользкой этикетке. Хоть что-то дается просто. Дезинфектор тоже на месте. Он кладет на кровать гладкий черный вибратор. Какое-то время просто смотрит на него. Глубоко выдыхает и начинает раздеваться. Достать коробку было проще. Он неловко валится на кровать, на живот, и сгибает здоровую ногу в колене, подтягивает к груди, максимально раскрываясь. Обрабатывает игрушку, наносит смазку на пальцы и медленно пытается войти в себя указательным. Дик чувствует себя неправильно и глупо, но продолжает. Добавляет второй палец и начинает растягиваться. Еще немного и он приподнимается на локтях и вводит пальцы на всю длину. Мышцы сжимаются кольцом и Дику нужно пару тактов дыхания, чтобы расслабиться. Нужно больше смазки. Дик направляет тюбик прямо к входу, приятный неожиданный холод обдает анус, тонкая струйка попадает на яички. Дик чувствует первый отклик внизу живота. Он еще раз входит в себя сразу двумя пальцами и начинает ритмично двигаться внутри. Закрывает глаза, начиная круговые движения. Дышать теперь приходится немного глубже. Слегка потираясь пахом о простыни, он открывает глаза и снова тянется за тюбиком, выдавливает почти все, что есть, на  вибратор и, закидывая руку за спину, начинает вводить внутрь. Дик аккуратно двигает игрушку вперед, пока не упирается  латексная головка. Он глубоко выдыхает. Медленно вынимает до середины и уже увереннее вводит обратно. Наращивая темп, он обводит пальцем кнопку на основании, но пока не нажимает. Еще пару толчков и пенис Дика твердеет. Он зажмуривает глаза крепко-крепко. Он представляет, как рука Джейсона проходиться по его спине. По бокам. По груди. Его дыхание на шее. Рука за спиной двигается все быстрее. Латексная головка задевает простату и Дик стонет. Он нажимает на кнопку. Вырывается еще один стон, и Дик утыкается лицом в подушку. Напряжение в паху становится болезненным. Чуть сбавляя темп, Дик берет свой пенис в другую руку, и синхронизирует движения. Бой с эксримами в руках научил его многому. Рука Джейсона чуть надавливает на поясницу и останавливается крепкой хваткой на бедре. Вторая – в волосах. Еще несколько протяжных стонов в подушку и Дик кончает. Подрагивающими руками, он выключает вибрацию, но не вынимает игрушку. Так, как он любит. Он пытается прогнать пустоту еще хоть на минуту. </p><p>-Очень хорошо, мастер Брюс. Не спешите, ситуация полностью под контролем. Мастер Тимоти и мисс Барбара прекрасно справляются. Смею сказать, у вас есть достойная замена. Мисс Кейн так же подтвердила, что уведомлена о вашем отсутствии и работает в особом режиме. Да, мастер Брюс. О, у меня все в порядке, могу вас уверить. Ну… наверное это можно считать самым близким к этому состоянием, да. Он почти все время проводит в библиотеке и оранжерее, сэр.  Да. Нет, никаких новостей. Дайте ему время, мастер Брюс. В грядущий четверг я повезу его снимать гипс, вот и узнаем. Да. Пожалуйста, если это будет уместно, передавайте мастеру Джейсону мои самые теплые приветствия. Да. Всего хорошего, мой мальчик. И Брюс…Берегите друг друга. </p><p>-Ты…ты что?! Рыжая, ты серьезно? Работать с Мышью все это время! Как ты вообще могла так поступить? – голос Харли срывается почти на визг.<br/>-А что такого? Я не первый раз работаю с Бэтменом и... – у нее нет шанса договорить.<br/>-Я думала, у нас нет секретов, думала, мы вместе, через всю эту поебень, против всего мира! А ты, ты слушала все мои сопли, и за моей спиной помогала этому фрику мучать моего Пирожочка?<br/>-Да мне плевать,  что на одного, что на второго! Я делаю это ради тебя, глупая. Да я бы давно уже грохнула этого клоуна за все, что он с тобой сделал. Но я боялась, что ты меня не простишь. Ну и надеялась, что ты сама рано или поздно к этому придешь, - Айви переводит дыхание, -Харлз, все. Того Джокера уже нет. И он не нужен тебе. Я думала, мы блять больше никогда не вернемся к этому разговору, но ладно. <br/>Харли дует губы и опускает глаза.<br/>-Ты понимаешь, что он пошел к Мыши сам? Добровольно? Что Джокер понимал, что он болен?<br/>Харли не поднимает глаза.<br/>-Что ты изначально была права? Ты единственная увидела в нем, где-то глубоко, несчастного человека, которого можно вытащить из этого бело-зеленого пиздеца. Ты пыталась. С самого начала ты хотела помочь ему. Потому что ты хороший человек. Потому что ты доктор, в конце концов. И теперь ты, хоть чуточку, не рада за него? Этот ублюдок не мог тебя так испортить, Харлз. Я же знаю. Ты лучше этого.<br/>-Рыжая, - всхлипывая, тянет Харли, - иди сюда, - она сама подходит к Айви и крепко обнимает ее, пряча лицо на плече. Проходит несколько минут и Айви пытается не ерзать на месте слишком заметно.<br/>-Ты все правильно говоришь. Но все равно так обидно. Обидно быть такой дурой. Я все надеялась…Я столько времени потеряла. Столько хуйни наделала, - она тяжело вздыхает и вытирает глаза о ткань футболки Айви, - Но это было весело. Я сколькому научилась. Я стала, мать его, Харли Квинн. Да. Да, ты права, нахуй Джокера. <br/>-Мне, все-таки, стоило давать тебе конфету каждый раз, как ты это говоришь. Это могло помочь. <br/>-Но все равно еще обидно. <br/>Айви закатывает глаза. <br/>-Интересно, кто же, все-таки, такой Бэтмен? Он сделает мистеру Джею пластическую операцию, и они будут жить, как ни в чем не бывало?  А, может, они и не вместе вовсе, а Бэтмен ему просто помогает, а я все надумала. Может, он вспомнит, кем он был раньше? Ох, его мать была такой…<br/>-Не наше дело, Харлз. Не наше дело. Только пообещай мне…Слышишь, пообещай не пытаться с ним встретиться, ладно? <br/>Харли смотрит на нее уже виновато.<br/>-Ладно-ладно. Обещаю. <br/>-Тебя надо просить показывать руки?<br/>-Мне не пять, Айви! – Харли корчит рожицу и плюхается на диван. Айви садится на пуф напротив. <br/>-Но почему ты мне сразу не сказала?<br/>-Я бы объясняла, если б ты не бросила ебанную биту три минуты назад, Харли!<br/>-Да? Ой, да ладно, ты бы мне своими растениями и шанса не дала.<br/>-Но я не хочу драться с тобой, тем более из-за этого. Я хотела сказать, когда бы ты была полностью готова. Знаешь, так невзначай, через пару лет, на коктейльной вечеринке у бассейна. Что тебе вообще понадобилось в лаборатории?<br/>-Мне было скучно, я думала над планом захвата мэрии, вдруг у тебя бы там были новые растения-монстры?<br/>-Я не делаю монстров, сколько раз тебе говорить? И мы еще даже не до конца обсудили требования, какой план захвата?<br/>-Просто прикидывала варианты, ладно? Не кипятись. Расскажи лучше, что ты там химичишь для Мыши?<br/>-По большому счету, я делаю для Джокера чертовски хорошие успокоительные, частично основанные на его же клетках, подогнанные под  химический состав его крови. Там столько хуйни, должна тебе сказать.  Мышь достал мне леонорус кинелобатус,  артемизия у меня и так растет, ну а его биологический материал – свежий каждую неделю. Растениям можно доверять, а вот с людьми нужно возиться. Формула не сразу устоялась.  Я, конечно, не даю ее ему целиком. Там есть пару ловушек, с которыми он пока, видимо, не возился, чтобы синтезировать состав. Так что, крошка, на какое-то время у нас с тобой от Бэтмена полный иммунитет. <br/>- Из всего этого, я поняла, что ты делаешь охуенные колеса и мы можем творить, что захотим, пока он не разберется. Круто. И ты делаешь это все прямо тут? Сама?<br/>-Я доктор биохимии, девочка! Почему блять все об этом забывают?<br/>-Это потому что ты такая красотка. <br/>Айви поднимает брови, Харли выжидает несколько секунд и начинает хихикать. <br/>-Ебучий патриархат, - улыбаясь, говорит Айви и  обнимает ее за плечи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дик вылетает в Париж через три дня после того, как снимают гипс. На костылях ступени тоже та еще пытка, но он не может заставить себя кликнуть  галочку об особой помощи в аэропорту.  И берет вместо часовой пересадки пятичасовую. После сообщения Джейсона неделю назад - снова тишина. Дик снова и снова открывает чат, только чтобы увидеть там все те же три облачка. «Привет». «Прости, что не писал. У меня все нормально, обещаю постараться не пропадать». «Люблю тебя». И внизу куча сообщений другого цвета. Уже в аэропорту, он по привычке проверяет чат, но в последний момент одергивает себя. Вместо того чтобы спрятать телефон, он зачем-то проигрывает аудио Брюса. На этот раз, у того, как будто бы, усталый голос. «Я не дозвонился тебе. Все нормально. У нас есть диагноз». Дик останавливает. Нет, хватит. Он тогда целый вечер гуглил каждое слово после этой фразы, и только потом перезвонил. Отдельно птср, отдельно пограничное расстройство личности и расстройство фазы бдг сна. Ссылка за ссылкой, пока не начали слипаться красные, но уже высохшие, глаза. Он уже видел, среди других, какие-то из этих слов, когда первый раз сам решил почитать про травмы. Еще даже до Эллен. Но тогда это все было не так. Это все было не про его Джейсона. Какие-то абстрактные военные и растленные дети. Ну да, он не может спасти всех, ни в одной своей форме. В самолете он пытается сразу заснуть, но девчушка на сидении сзади бойко колотит ножками в спинку, хоть отец и шикает на нее. <br/>Первое, что Дик  делает, войдя в квартиру, которую снял Брюс, - открывает сайт аренды. Он не сможет здесь жить. Слишком много камня и стекла. Слишком много места для одного на балконе, в гостиной, в кровати.  Зачем ему вообще гостиная? Брюс должен был бы знать его лучше. Дик снова вызывает такси. Наконец-то без особых отметок, костыли влезают  в салон.  Он меняет первый округ на пятый. Как и полчаса назад, Дик не отрывается от окна. <br/>-Первый раз в Париже?<br/>-Всегда заметно?<br/>-Всегда. <br/>В маленькой студии на третьем этаже, с окнами в каменный колодец внутреннего двора, немного легче дышать. Но Дик все еще не верит, что он здесь. Что все это реально. Ему кажется, что он сейчас положит руку на грудь, и она пройдет насквозь. Что она так же пройдет свозь эти стены, свозь дома на улице, сквозь фонари и даже брусчатку. Дик где-то давно слышал, что Париж называют городом света. Наверное, если так светятся призраки. Дик валится на кровать и снова проверяет телефон. Все не то. Он писал Джейсону каждый раз, как пересаживался в новый транспорт. И по дороге. И просто так. Час назад тот все прочитал. Дик решил не вставать, пока он не ответит. Через три часа начинает бурчать живот. Через четыре болит спина. Дик решает хотя бы заказать билеты на поезд. Он не знает графика Джейсона, но, если что, подождет уже там. Завтра нужно встать в десять, чтобы быть хотя бы за двадцать минут до поезда. Глаза начинают слипаться. Когда Дик просыпается, то несколько секунд пытается понять, что это было. Свет экрана бьет в глаза, уже темно. «Здорово. Я надеюсь, ты хорошо долетел и не устал. Я тоже очень соскучился, но завтра еще не приходи. Я пока хочу немного побыть один. Наслаждайся городом, говорят, он красивый. Я напишу тебе. У меня все ок». У Дика не получается выдохнуть. Он перечитывает еще раз. И опять. На секунду буквы расплываются. Внизу появляются три точки, и сердце начинает колотиться уже в горле. Они пропадают и появляются снова. Пропадают. Дик ждет. Ждет и очень надеется. Экран тух уже столько раз, и он понимает, что это все. Ему не нужен этот билет на завтра. Ему и завтра-то не особо нужно. Он ужасно хочет есть, но просто не может заставить себя выйти. В первый вечер в Париже он заказывает доставку из ближайшего фастфуда.<br/>Когда на следующий день он выбирается на улицу, проспав до обеда, то сразу спускается к набережной. Все улицы пустые, как будто скользкие. Где-то пахнет свежим хлебом, но Дику его не хочется. На набережной пахнет водой и грязью.  Вокруг никого, но он все равно иногда на что-то натыкается. Как будто чьи-то руки толкают. Солнце светит очень ярко, в маленьком парке вовсю цветут магнолии. Дик с закрытыми глазами переходит по мосту. Огромный серый собор похож на его иногда болящий, крошащийся жевательный зуб. Он обходит его по кругу. Это же все равно остров. Интересно, Брюс же тут был? Ему наверняка хотелось посидеть на этих горгульях.  Они ему бы пошли. Дик идет дальше, пока руки из-за костылей не начинают болеть почти так же, как ноги. Он садится на холодный зеленый стул в огромном пустом парке. Круглый фонтан как распахнутый голубой глаз. Дику кажется, что если он сейчас наклонится и заглянет в воду, там все равно будет только небо. Что даже, если он прыгнет туда сейчас, никто не заметит. Некому замечать. Город пустой и вокруг слишком много места. Огромные бульвары, вычурные здания, все  кажутся Дику ненастоящими. Если он закричит, звук ни от чего не отразится. Он медленно возвращается в свою квартирку на улице Эколь. Название напоминает Дику об эхо. Ему нравится. Только за весь день он не слышал даже собственного голоса. Миллионы людей в Париже пытаются поймать побольше первого весеннего тепла.  <br/>На следующий день он снова выходит на улицу и идет, пока может. Дик рассматривает витрины и огромные окна кафе.  Он гуляет по маленьким улочкам Латинского. Он садится в метро, и его третий раз в жизни укачивает. Дик думает, что нигде еще не гулял в такой солнечный  день и нигде не видел столько красивого сразу. От этого внутри противный сквозняк. Это все не имеет никакого смысла. Он сбрасывает звонки почти сразу, потому что старается не выпускать телефон из рук. Дик не хочет, чтоб ему было что прокручивать в голове те пять отвратительных минут перед тем, как усталость возьмет свое, и он заснет, подтянув колени к груди, в своем бирюзовом конверте на кровати у стены. А на следующий день снова выйдет на пустые улицы.   </p><p>-Джейсон, все как мы договаривались, старайся, пожалуйста, все время следить за светом, не отвлекайся и не отводи глаза, ладно?<br/>-Да, хорошо. Я постараюсь. <br/>-Я включу, когда ты будешь готов. Постарайся, также, пожалуйста, рассказывать все как можно подробнее, но долго не задумывайся над формулировками. Просто говори. <br/>Джейсон коротко кивает. <br/>-Жду твоего сигнала. <br/>-Давайте. <br/>На правом конце длинной линии зажигается лампочка. </p><p>Первые несколько дней, когда Брюс видит на подушке рядом каштановые волосы, то на секунду задерживает дыхание. Не то чтобы ему не понравилось. Он даже впервые про себя отмечает, что Джей действительно красивый.  В смысле, такой, на которого можно засмотреться на улице. Такой, кого взгляд  может выцепить из случайной толпы на очередной конференции. Такой, как кто-то, кто мог остаться досыпать ночь в оплаченном Брюсом номере. Чуть золотящиеся на солнце пряди падают на спокойное бледное лицо, глубоких морщин совсем немного, и это выглядит так...привлекательно. И совсем неправильно. Брюс пытается объяснить себе, что же он чувствует, кроме недоумения, и пока не может. Так же, как не мог после того сеанса с доктором Буле. На его первом настоящем сеансе, с Джейсоном там, он почти все время молчал и смотрел на его руки. Ногти то белые, то розовые, то белые, то розовые. Джейсон говорил много вещей, от которых у Брюса будто что-то очень острое царапало внутри, но и много того, что ложилось на плечи теплой волной. Не было ничего, что он бы, на самом деле, не знал. Где-то там. Но что делать с тем, что она сказала ему уже наедине? Он всегда считал Джейсона особенным. К нему нельзя было применять  общие правила. Он был таким взрослым. Ее "преступник и доверенный опекун одновременно" застряло в Брюсе, как обломок чего-то ржавого. Он с такой злостью ломал ребра тому подонку меньше месяца назад. Он видел глаза тех девочек. Это не могло быть одно и то же. Это не было. Брюс повторял себе это снова и снова, но его недоумение никуда не уходило. И теперь, в эти утренние пару минут, перед тем, как новый, такой до ужаса нормальный Джей проснется и улыбнется ему обесцвеченной улыбкой, Брюс выстраивал внутри оборону от одной единственной мысли - а вдруг сумасшедший преступник в этой кровати только один. <br/>-Привет, Мышка.<br/>-Привет, красавчик. Ты беспокойно спал.<br/>-Не помню, - Джей улыбается и тянется ближе. </p><p>Дик смотрит в окно поезда на сине-зеленую мешанину. Иногда на полях даже можно разглядеть животное. Каждые пару минут, он сверяет увиденное с движением стрелки на карте. Как будто поезд  может поехать по другому пути. Как будто все развилки не закончились еще в многоэтажном бетонном пригороде. Его остановка уже через одну. Минут десять. Дик обещал себе не думать о том, что скажет Джейсону. Не представлять, как он спорит со всеми врачами сразу. Не представлять, как он забирает его отсюда. Дик пытается представить его улыбку, но только рефлекторно сам улыбается пустому сиденью напротив. Его брови слегка ползут вверх, когда он слышит, как на самом деле называется нужная ему станция. До клиники он идет пешком, закинув куртку на плечо. Двадцать солнечных минут по трасе через негустой лес. Без костылей идти ужасно приятно. Дик думает, что, если Джейсону можно гулять, они обязательно пойдут к тому озеру. <br/>Охранник у ворот даже не спрашивает у него документы, только говорит  что-то по рации, называет имя Джейсона, и указывает очевидную дорогу. Еще не дойдя до парадной двери, Дик видит минимум семь способов отсюда выйти. Он знает, что Джейсон увидел больше. Поднимаясь по широкой лестнице на второй этаж, Дик все-таки представляет, что он скажет. И сидя на  огромном диване в гостевой, опять представляет, что он скажет. Конечно, как только Джейсон появляется в дверях, все слова разбегаются. Все что он может - крепче прижимать его к себе и повторять - это и правда ты. </p><p>Через полторы недели они видятся снова. Джейсон говорит чуть больше, не только о времени, тишине и вкусной еде. Он говорит, что мадам Буле приятная и возится с ним, как с ребенком. Что сначала он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, но потом понял, что рисовать было хорошей идеей. Что иногда они смотрят на разное, и это бывает страшно, но потом все нормально. И что они придумали что-то типа своего языка для вещей, про которые стыдно говорить. Дик старается улыбаться, рассказывает, как тут красиво и не отпускает теплые руки, но ему очень не нравится история с картинками, и Джейсон это видит. <br/>-Дикки, это нужно. Я хочу понять, что со мной было. Как бы... Понимаешь, если сильно упрощать, то мне нужно вспоминать вещи, чтобы пережить эту хуйню на моих условиях. И принять ее. И попробовать забыть. Потому что мой мозг... он как бы прячет что-то. И реагирует не совсем на те вещи, что я помню. <br/>-Тебе это доктор сказала? Что ты помнишь что-то неправильно? - Дик пытается выглядеть спокойным, но новая волна злости и недоверия все поднимается внутри. Слишком похоже на слова Брюса тогда в поместье. Слишком похоже, что Джейсон готов поверить во все, что ему скажут тут. <br/>-Нет, но она объяснила, почему некоторые вещи, которые я вспоминаю, могут не сходиться. Понимаешь, иногда...Я как будто физически оказываюсь в ситуациях в прошлом. В плохих ситуациях. <br/>-Ты не говорил мне.<br/>-Прости. Я никому не говорил. <br/>Они смотрят друг на друга тяжелыми взглядами. Джейсон выдыхает, перед тем, как  готов продолжать.<br/>-И вот, иногда все происходит так, как не могло бы быть. И я тогда еще больше запутываюсь. Потому что если это неправильно, то, может, и все остальное не так, понимаешь? И это сильно высаживает. А когда я смотрю на то, что заставляет меня вспоминать и  рассказывать разное, то, как будто собираю кусочки, сопоставляю их, могу склеить целое и что-то выбросить, потому что его не было. А то, что действительно случилось, пережить еще раз, когда это уже не так страшно. Когда это уже закончилось. Я не знаю, понятно ли объясняю, извини, птичка, - Дик вымучено улыбается ему и молча кивает головой, - но, в общем, мне кажется, что из этого может что-то выйти.  <br/>-Это все, что мне нужно знать, Джей. Конечно же, все выйдет. Ты со всем разберешься и справишься. Мы вместе справимся. Если...если я как-то могу помочь тебе, сейчас, то только скажи. И вообще...Ты же знаешь, что ты можешь просить меня о чем угодно. В смысле...Я хочу чтоб тебе было хорошо. Так, как ты хочешь. Во всем. Так что...говори мне. Говори мне, что можно, и чего ты не хочешь, ладно? – Дик столько раз собирался это проговорить, но и сейчас не может пойти дальше. Пока он читал все, что мог, про его диагнозы, то ужасался тому, насколько уязвимым все это время мог быть Джейсон. И как часто он сам настаивал там, где нельзя было, и как даже не замечал этого. Даже сейчас, увидев его, Дик не сдержался, хотя обещал себе не лезть. В голове у Дика все это собирается в полу законченные фразы, которые он никак не может выпустить наружу.<br/>Джейсон смотрит на него как будто немного удивленно, а потом фыркает и отмахивается.<br/>-Не накручивай себя, Дикки. Но...но спасибо, - он отпускает ладони Дика, -Мне с тобой пиздец как повезло. Без тебя я бы точно из этого не выбрался. Куда бы мне выбираться?<br/>Дик поджимает растянутые в невеселой улыбке губы и не говорит ничего. Он прекрасно понимает, что Джейсон говорит не все. Но он готов ждать сколько нужно. Даже в этом пустом городе.  </p><p>-Же...Же сьуи нон..., - Дик всегда думал, что когда-то неплохо знал французский, и за полтора месяца пора бы вернуть навыки, но сейчас он лихорадочно пытается вспомнить хоть что-то.<br/>-Не парься, я сразу понял, что ты не местный. Так можно я присяду? - парень, на котрого Дик смотрит снизу вверх, уже поставил два темных пива на его стол и широко улыбается. Бросив быстрый взгляд на свой почти допитый бланш, Дик не то чтобы успел кивнуть, но и протестовать не стал. Он не говорил с людьми дольше минуты уже вторую неделю.  <br/>-Я Матьё, - он протягивает руку через стол, и Дик пожимает холодную и немного влажную от бокала ладонь.<br/>-Привет. Я – Ричард, - ему странно называть свое полное имя, и странно знакомиться с людьми в баре вот так, но Дик не хочет казаться невежливым параноиком, и может, тут это вообще обычное дело. А даже если нет, Дик серьезно устал быть здесь один, - Спасибо за пиво.  <br/>-Следующее с тебя, - Матьё улыбается и немного наклоняет голову, светлая прядь смешно падает на глаза, -Ты один тут или вечер не задался?<br/>-Да…И то, и другое, если честно, - парень напротив поднимает брови, надпивая. Он внимательно смотрит Дику в лицо, подмечает непрошеные морщинки на лбу и между бровей, выражение глаз. <br/>-Ну если хочешь рассказать что-то…<br/>Дик качает головой и улыбается, опустив глаза. Он только сейчас  понимает, как сильно ему хочется забыть обо всем этом хоть на один вечер. Хоть на пару часов. <br/>-Окей. Я не знаю, я не хотел тебе мешать, просто должен был встреться с друзьями, но они куда-то делись. Не идти же домой. И пить одному странно. <br/>-Ты не волнуешься за них?<br/>-За кого? А за этих? Да нет, так постоянно бывает. Каждый раз волноваться - можно с ума сойти, - он смешно растягивает последнее слово и Дик улыбается чуть-чуть искреннее.<br/>-Тебе тут нравится? Ты в Париже по работе?<br/>-Нет. Нас в такие командировки уж точно не шлют.<br/>-А кем работаешь?<br/>-Я коп, - со стуком бокала по дереву столешницы это вышло даже почти эффектно. <br/>-Серьезно? Настоящий коп? Ничего себе, - серые глаза раскрываются шире, улыбка открывает зубы. <br/>-Ну я мог бы выдумать что угодно, но тебе попался самый скучный коп во всем Готеме. <br/>-Это же где-то в Америке, да? Я так и думал. Вас сразу слышно. <br/>Их первое пиво кончается достаточно быстро, ведь так легко говорить с тем, кто не знает, где находится Готем. Он говорят про ничего не значащие вещи, про то, как Матьё делал логотип какой-то американской компании, про то, как во Франции отмечают мальчишники, и правда ли в Америке всем на шестнадцатилетие дарят машину. За вторым бокалом они жалуются на авиаперелеты и напевают любимые песни. За третьим Дик начинает подолгу молчать и, в конце концов, рассказывает,  что тут лечится его парень.<br/>-Но если тебе неприятно, то прости, я не… я не собирался об этом.<br/>-С чего мне должно быть неприятно? <br/>-Не знаю, ну… - Дик не находится что сказать, хотя в голове у него достаточно причин. Кто вообще тянул его за язык. <br/>-С ним что-то серьезное? – он спрашивает, как будто не хочет знать.<br/>-Вообще-то да, но... Ему просто нужна реабилитация. Ничего, что нельзя поправить, - у Дика в животе чувство, как будто отпустили пружину. После четвертого бокала за вечер, это достаточно опасное чувство. <br/>-Я выйду подышать, ладно?  <br/>Матьё кивает и берет в руки телефон. Дик очень старается пройти между столами ровно. Снаружи он глубоко дышит, ерошит волосы и закрывает глаза. Когда ему на плечо ложится рука, он дергается. <br/>-Ты как?<br/>-Порядок, просто уже не стоит пить, как будто тебе двадцать.<br/>-Да ладно тебе, -Матьё закуривает и опускает руку на спину Дика.<br/>-Идем. Я знаю, куда нам нужно. <br/>-В смысле?<br/>-В смысле пошли. Давай, не тормози, - он выпускает дым и хитро улыбается, - кажется, ты давно не танцевал. <br/>Дик запрокидывает голову и шумно выдыхает, улыбаясь куда-то наверх.<br/>-Ну я уже месяц как без костылей…<br/>-Ничего не знаю, пошли.<br/>Догоняя его, Дик остро чувствует себя живым. И когда решает не смотреть на карту в телефоне. И когда, складываясь пополам от смеха, читает вывеску и переспрашивает у Матьё:  Бада-снова смех – Бада - как?<br/>-Бада- БУМ! – бьет по воображаемой ударной установке тот, и описывает круг в воздухе, - Залетай.<br/>Уже внутри они пьют еще что-то шипучее, снова говорят и снова пьют, и Дик танцует, как когда-то очень давно. Это даже немножко похоже на трапецию, только вокруг много жарких, неуклюжих, красивых людей. Растянувшиеся в улыбке губы немного немеют, и он прикусывает нижнюю. Матьё напротив тоже улыбается. Дик закрывает глаза и продолжает танцевать, пока его не обдает жаром. Чужое горячее влажное тело очень близко. Глаза распахиваются позже, чем губы. В животе все сжимается, когда язык Матьё проходится внутри, а рука оказывается в волосах. Он тоже слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу Дика, и тянет на себя. <br/>-Нет! – на вдохе говорит Дик и отшатывается, а потом на секунду подносит к лицу ладони. Люди вокруг бросают пару любопытных взглядов, но никто не останавливается. Матьё снова подходит ближе.<br/>-Ричард…<br/>-Н-н-ет, извини, я пойду, у меня…у меня есть… - Матьё не дает ему закончить и берет за плечи.<br/>-Нет, не надо, не уходи, прости, пожалуйста. Прости, ну зачем портить вечер из-за того, что я мудак? Останься. Давай выпьем еще по коктейлю и забудем про это, а? Идет? <br/>У Дика стучит в ушах, ему кажется, что он слышит все слои музыки отдельно, а бит вообще у него под ребрами. Он громко выдыхает и зажмуривает глаза, как будто так можно сделать вид, что ничего не было. Что это показалось.  Что ему не понравилось. <br/>-Ничего…Ничего страшного, - Дик мотает головой и немного выставляет обе руки вперед, - идем, идем закажем что-нибудь. Все нормально. <br/>Они теснятся в очереди к бару молча, пару раз переглянувшись. Пьют у стойки тоже почти молча, обменявшись только комплементами сауэру. Дик берет еще стакан воды, и они возвращаются к краю площадки. Через пару минут они уже смеются, перекрикиваясь сквозь музыку. Через десять – Матьё идет еще за одним. Через двадцать – губы Дика снова открываются, а пальцы сжимают чужую рубашку. Поцелуй выходит мокрым и долгим, и Дику нужно отдышаться, но Матьё уже куда-то тащит его за руку. Дик краем глаза замечает спины людей у стены. Следующее, что он чувствует – как затылок и лопатки ударяются о тонкую гудящую перегородку. Щелкает замок кабинки, Матьё уже внизу, расстегивает его брюки. <br/>-Не…ннне надо –слова Дика теряются в резком вздохе, когда Матьё обхватывает его пенис губами. Дик отворачивается, плитка перед ним отвратительного темно-зеленого цвета. У него не получается сдержать стон. Боже, как хорошо.  В горле очень-очень сухо. Его бедра немного подаются вперед каждый раз, как светлая макушка внизу опускается. Дику ужасно стыдно. <br/>-Это не правильно, - чуть слышно мямлит он, - не надо, хватит, - но Матьё не останавливается и запускает холодные руки под футболку Дика. Этот холод вырывает его из вязкого и липкого жара кабинки. Свет бьет Дику в глаза.  Он отшатывается в сторону, наталкиваясь на унитаз, дрожащими руками пытается застегнуться. Матьё ругается, но он не понимает.  Когда Дик почти вываливается из двери, он еще чувствует чужую руку на своей лодыжке, но не оборачивается и несется к выходу, тяжело дыша. Он натыкается на людей, проливает что-то, но двигается к двери. Нельзя останавливаться.  Нельзя. Оказавшись на улице, Дик и не останавливается. Он идет вперед, быстрее, куда угодно, лишь бы вперед. В голове нет ни одной мысли, только хочется спрятаться от всего. Эрекция все еще до конца не спала. Черт. В паху тянет и слабо пульсирует. Дик тяжело дышит. Он сворачивает в узкую темную улицу, прислоняется к стене какого-то дома и дотрагивается до себя, снова расстегивая брюки.  Ему стыдно так, что печет глаза. Он водит сухой рукой быстро и жестко, становится больно, но Дик не может остановиться. Он жмурится и представляет светлую макушку внизу. Плюет на руку, рот снова сразу заполняется слюной. Начинает немного тошнить. Дик облизывает губы, и почти сразу низко и громко выдыхает. Все его тело дрожит. Он хватается рукой за стену. Потом пару раз бьет по ней кулаком. Еще несколько длинных секунд, и Дик распрямляется. Вытирает руку прямо о джинсы. Он дрожит. Ему очень холодно. Внутри ужасно липко, во рту горько. Дик еще раз громко вдыхает ночной воздух, и идет к ближайшему мосту. На улице какие-то люди скользят по нему взглядом. Ему очень хочется в душ, и заснуть дня на три. А еще лучше, чтобы на подушке рядом лежал его Джейсон. Когда он все еще мокрый падает на кровать, все кружится, даже если закрыть глаза, в горле комок. Дик уверен, что его тошнит от самого себя. Он чувствует себя самым мерзким человеком в мире. Он не понимает, как. Когда Джейсон в таком состоянии. Там. Один. Дику хочется ударить себя по лицу. По-настоящему. Как… Дик распахивает глаза, не давая себе закончить эту мысль. Нет. Он засыпает, прокручивая в голове два вопроса: как сказать Джейсону и как этого не сделать. </p><p>Брюс говорит по телефону, когда заходит в комнату. Он начинает раздражаться, повторяя одно и то же в разных формулировках –  этот контракт не будет подписан. Ему не нужно даже вслушиваться в то, что говорит человек на том конце. Пустые звуки. Брюс закатывает глаза и корчит гримасу, разворачиваясь к зеркалу в углу комнаты, перед которым сидит Джей. Он уверен, что тот за ним наблюдает и сейчас поймает его наиграно страдальческий взгляд.  Но Джей все еще сидит спиной.  Когда Брюс улавливает отражение в зеркале, к горлу моментально поднимается тошнота. Ему нужно меньше секунды, чтоб подавить ее и увидеть  все. Увидеть, что правая рука Джея, согнутая в локте и поднесенная к лицу, вся в крови. Брюс, как будто в замедленной сьемке, видит, как большая красная капля падает с нее на ковер. Вся правая часть бледного лица перемазана красным. Кровь даже на виске. В правой  руке у Джея огромный нож, которым он продолжает медленно срезать толстую полоску кожи со щеки. Вторая рука оттягивает уже отрезанную плоть вверх. Брови Джея сведены в напряжении, глаза не отрываются от зеркала. Брюс чувствует холодную волну внутри. Он делает два коротких резких вдоха. <br/>-Джей! – он скорее рявкает, чем кричит, -Прекрати!<br/>Джей всем телом дергается и широко распахивает глаза. Он резко разворачивается к Брюсу. Несколько капель крови попадают на зеркало. Момент он смотрит на Брюса потерянным испуганным взглядом, но ядовито-зеленые в этом свете глаза сразу загораются теплым веселым огоньком, а окровавленный рот расползается в широченной улыбке. Надрезанная кожа странно приподнимается, немного загибаясь, нависает над губой.<br/>-Брюс! Ты уже дома! – Джей продолжает смотреть на него, не моргая, кровь стекает уже и по шее. <br/>Брюс не может пошевелиться. Он знает, что нужно сделать,  но пока не может. Все, что у него получается выдавить из себя – Зачем ты?<br/>-Я хотел проверить, вдруг он все еще там, - Джей продолжает улыбаться и снова приподнимает кусок отрезанной кожи, показывая Брюсу, - Видишь, его нет! <br/>Пару секунд между ними тишина.<br/>-Вижу, Джей, - тихо произносит Брюс, и медленно качает головой, не двигаясь с места, не зная, можно ли сейчас оставить его, и пойти за перекисью и иглой. Можно ли подойти ближе. Джей так и не отпустил ни нож, ни кожу. Из оцепенения, в котором они оба смотрят друг на друга, их вырывает короткий судорожный смешок из горла Джея. <br/>-Но ты хочешь, чтоб он был там, верно? Я вижу, - он начинает кивать, не сводя глаз с Брюса, на красном моментально появляются сразу несколько помутневших дорожек. Джей моргает, но слезы, кажется, сами по себе текут вниз, вода попадает в складки кожи от носа к вздернутым вверх кончикам губ, собирается на изгибе натянутой верхней губы и срывается вниз. <br/>-Джей, отдай мне нож, - Брюс приказывает, хоть и думал попросить. Он начинает двигаться к зеркалу только после того, как сидящий на полу Джей вытягивает вверх руку с указывающей на Брюса рукояткой. Он хватает ее, тянет на себя, но Джей не отпускает, а все смотрит на лезвие, направленное чуть ниже его горла. Брюс дергает еще раз, и белые пальцы легко разжимаются. <br/>-Тебе больно? <br/>Джей чуть заметно приподнимает плечи. Он и правда не знает. <br/>-Мы сейчас все поправим. Не двигайся, хорошо? Обещаешь?<br/>Джей перестает улыбаться. Он морщит лоб и медленно скрещивает руки на груди, горбится, чтобы прижать их к животу. <br/>-Я сейчас, - дрожь в голосе почти слышно, и Брюс быстро сглатывает.  В пару широких шагов он оказывается у двери и кричит так громко, как может, - Альфред! Альфред, нам нужны швы, немедленно! – и быстро поворачивает голову обратно к Джею. Тот не двигается и смотрит в пол на красные пятна.<br/>-Боже, зачем же ты так, Джей? – чуть слышно спрашивает Брюс и, услышав быстрые шаги на лестнице, возвращается к сжавшейся, укутанной в окровавленный халат, фигуре.  Он аккуратно дотрагивается до мягких волос, разворачивает лицо Джея к себе, ведя за нетронутую щеку. Кое-где кровь уже начала подсыхать и стягивать кожу, но не остановилась полностью. Когда Брюс смотрит прямо на разрезанную кожу, у него на секунду перехватывает дыхание. Хочется сказать ему, какой он красивый. Хочется почувствовать эту красную влажную пульсацию пальцами. Брюс понимает, что радом Альфред, только когда в нос ударят резкий спиртовой запах. <br/>Брюс сжимает руку Джея в своей, и прикрывает глаза. Все в порядке. Все под контролем. Все хорошо. Больше лицо на подушке рядом не будет таким странно чужим. </p><p>-Джейсон, ты понимаешь, что твое сексуальное поведение после инцидента было небезопасным? Для тебя самого?<br/>-Наверное. Да. <br/>-Ты хотел навредить себе? <br/>Доктор Буле смотрит на него очень внимательно и ничего не записывает. Джейсон ерзает в кресле и не знает, что ей ответить.  Он очень хочет сказать нет, но какой в этом будет смысл, если они оба знают ответ.<br/>Ночью, у себя  в комнате, Джейсон вдруг не может ни вдохнуть воздух, ни закрыть глаза. Сердце бешено колотится. В ушах, в горле, в желудке, в кончиках пальцев. Он слышит свой голос откуда-то издалека. Как будто кто-то другой кричит. Страшно настолько, что Джейсон уверен - он не выживет. Сегодня уже нет. Наверное, вот о чем говорил Дик. И Рой. И Рик тоже. Может, как раз, если бы он был тут, то это успело бы закончиться. Пару пощечин, ругань, две таблетки. И опять спать. А может, и этого не было? Джейсон заходится сухим кашлем. Получается втянуть немного воздуха. Приятно. Может, он никогда вообще не спал. Может, кроме этой комнаты, кроме этого крика, кроме страха, и нет ничего. И никогда не было. </p><p>«Дикки, давай на следующей неделе. Мне нужно еще немного времени. Надеюсь, мне будет, что тебе рассказать.» </p><p>Тихое гудение вырывает Брюса из сна. Он резко вдыхает, но не сразу открывает глаза. Чуть привставая, опираясь на локоть, он тянется за телефоном на тумбочке. Джей еле слышно недовольно ворчит. Свет бьет в глаза. Брюс знает, что это он, за секунду до того, как взгляд фокусируется. <br/>«Этого больше никогда не может быть, ведь так? Что бы ни случилось?»<br/>Легкие как будто покрываются льдом изнутри. <br/>«Чего?» - набирает Брюс, только, чтобы выиграть время.<br/>«Нас»<br/>Он тяжело выдыхает и проводит ладонью по лбу вверх и обратно, зажмуривая глаза. Боже, почему до сих пор. Брюс чувствует, как прямо по центру грудной клетки загорается огонек злости. Рядом Джей переворачивается на другой бок. Брюсу нужен якорь. Его рука легонько касается мягкой белой кожи на плече, и ведет вниз. Потом дотрагивается до волос. Зеленые корни уже заметно отросли. <br/>«Да»<br/>Экран успевает потухнуть, пока снова появятся и пропадут три точки в облачке.  И еще раз. Брюс ждет длинного сообщения. Но приходит лишь строчка.<br/>«Ты жалеешь?»<br/>Брюс сжимает кулак.<br/>«Нет»<br/>Через полмира от Готема, Джейсон выходит из своей комнаты и спускается на пост, чтобы попросить снотворное. </p><p>-Джейсон, у нашего мозга есть две причины менять реальность. Только две. Мы либо чего-то очень боимся, либо очень хотим. Понимаешь, пока ты не поймешь, не почувствуешь, что ты в безопасности и не от чего больше защищаться, мы все будем играть в прятки. Это уже шестая версия. <br/>-Я знаю. Я знаю, извините. <br/>-Тебе не за что извиняться. Просто, подумай, что может случиться плохого, если ты вспомнишь? Что может быть хуже, чем то, что ты уже рассказал мне?</p><p>Сегодня ровно неделя, как Дик не выходит из дома. Опять. Он прикончил обе книги из магазинчика на углу и разморозил последний обед из Пикарда. Джейсону все еще нужно немного времени. Дик хотел бы, чтоб можно было отдать свое. Хотя он понимает. Ему стыдно признаться даже себе, но ему тоже страшно видеться с Джейсоном. Конечно, пока они не встретятся, эта карусель у него в голове не остановится. Конечно, он понимает. Но как сказать сейчас, когда все так ужасно сложно. А если не сказать, потом будет еще хуже, нужно будет молчать и дальше. Дик вздыхает еще раз. Он так не хотел, чтобы у них были секреты. Тем более такие.  Дик не замечает, как долго он сжимает зубы, пока челюсть не начинает болеть. Еще и этот звонок Харпера. Конечно, он волнуется. В конце концов, он жил с Джейсоном дольше, чем кто-либо из них. Он имеет право быть в курсе. Он имеет право давать Дику советы. Но твою мать.<br/> Дику уже какое-то время снится, как он кричит под водой. Когда-то, в самом начале, он и правда сделал такую глупость. Конечно, Брюс спас его. Это было меньше пяти секунд, но Дик помнит их часами. В любом случае, кости Пингвина тогда срастались дольше. А что ломать теперь?  Выходить вечером поужинать или выпить было приятно, но Дику все еще проще сидеть в этом странном доме с окнами вовнутрь. В один из вечеров, ему думается, что как-то так и с воспоминаниями Джейсона. Да и вообще со всеми, наверное. На следующий день это звучит глупо. Дику нравится иногда смотреть на силуэты, мелькающие в этих светлых квадратах. Есть одно окно, возле которого всегда кто-то стоит по вечерам. Тоже смотрит. Ему даже пару раз показалось, что фигура водила рукой, как будто в неуклюжем приветствии. Дик так же неуклюже отвечал, и смотрел дальше. А  иногда он снова прокручивал в голове разговор с Барбарой. «Главное, что ты хочешь быть с ним, не смотря ни на что. Что бы ты не сделал, он все равно никогда не найдет никого лучше. И он это знает». Это серьезно задело Дика. Он понимал, почему Барбара так судит, но в этом было что-то такое не правильное. По отношению к нему. По отношению к Джейсону. Вообще все это не правильно. Но ведь когда-то это закончится. И тогда, Дик будет держать его за руку. Если Джейсон позволит. </p><p>-Слушай, я же никогда отсюда не выйду, да? – Джей медленно, но с усилием, мешает тесто в большой металлической миске. Чистить яблоки Альфред ему не разрешил. <br/>-Вы хотите вернуться обратно на улицы, мастер Джей? Уверены, что обошли уже всю территорию сада?<br/> -Не знаю. Я о том, что мне нравится здесь, но…Как будто у поместья должен быть свой призрак. И я не знаю, хочу ли им быть. Сложно представить так всю жизнь.<br/>-Вы преувеличиваете, - ухмыляется Альфред и откладывает в сторону еще одну идеальную пружинку сочной зеленой кожуры, - и потом, как только начинаешь представлять себе всю жизнь – что-то несомненно кардинально меняется. <br/>Джей пристально всматривается в дерево стола.<br/>-Это странно. В смысле, это должно было быть смешно, - он улыбается Альфреду, и тот пытается не морщится, глядя, как двигается бинт на щеке. <br/>-Это и правда смешно, в каком-то смысле. Как всегда, зависит от того, кто рассказывает шутку. <br/>Джей немного молчит и кивает. <br/>-Как думаешь, а дети когда-нибудь…В смысле, в конце концов, Брюс задумывал все это как семью, ведь так?<br/>Альфред откладывает нож, но быстро накрывает его ладонью.<br/>-Мастер Джей, некоторые вещи  кажутся абсолютно невозможными. Но они случаются. Буду с вами откровенен, я никогда не допускал мысли, что смогу обращаться к вам так. Что я буду готовить любимый пирог мастера Томаса на этой кухне с вами. Но вы правильно сказали – это семья. Совершенно особенная, собранная из осколков, особранная из одиноких, других, людей, которые больше всего на свете хотят быть частью целого. И вы теперь тоже часть этой семьи. В какой-то мере, наверное, всегда ей были. Это многое значит, мастер Джей. <br/>Джей все это время смотрит на него, подперев подбородок рукой. Он говорит в согнутые пальцы, прижатые к губам.<br/>-Не думаю, что у меня когда-то была семья, - он делает длинную паузу, шарит глазами по комнате, - Я не умею такое. Всегда были только он и я.  А сейчас и меня как будто нет. Я не…- пару секунд он смотрит наверх, - Какой должна быть семья?<br/>Альфред приподнимает брови и снова берется за яблоки.<br/>-У меня нет для вас ответа. Она просто должна быть вашей. <br/>Джей отнимает руки от лица и тянется за зеленой яблочной шкуркой. Белые губы растянуты в широкой улыбке. <br/>-Ты прав, Ал. Можно попросить тебя об одолжении?</p><p> </p><p>Окна в кабинете открыты, но дышать все равно нечем. Джейсон смотрит на Брюса, правая ладонь крепко сжимает левую. Он открывает рот, вдыхает, и снова закрывает. Быстро поглядывает на доктора Буле, и снова на Брюса. Опускает взгляд. Снова вдыхает. Снова смотрит на Брюса. И не может.<br/>-Говори, Джейсон, - Брюс смотрит ему прямо в глаза, на лице не видно ни одной напряженной мышцы. <br/>-Я… - он выдыхает ртом, складывая губы трубочкой, - Я хотел спросить, Брюс, в самый первый раз… - сцепленные руки все равно начинают заметно дрожать, - я…Не я пришел к тебе в спальню, да?<br/>Брюс поднимает брови.<br/>-Ты пришел ко мне. <br/>Джейсон запускает пальцы в волосы.<br/>-Сам?<br/>-Я сказал тебе прийти. <br/>Джейсон откидывается назад и заводит руки за шею, закрывает глаза, жмурится. Он качает головой, как будто все еще не верит, как будто надеялся, что Брюс развеет все глупости, что он себе надумал. Что он снова все напутал. <br/>-Но…но почему, Брюс? <br/>Брюс выпрямляет спину, выдыхая. Он отвечает через пару секунд.<br/>-Потому что я  хотел этого. Мы оба хотели. Ты не был против. <br/>Теперь Джейсон дышит часто и прерывисто.<br/>-Я хотел понравиться тебе! Боже, я так хотел остаться с тобой. В этом доме. В этой всей жизни. Хотел, чтобы это не заканчивалось. Как я мог быть против? Никто никогда не любил меня. Никому не было дела. Я не…Мне было пятнадцать, Брюс! <br/>-Да, и ты был достаточно взрослым, чтобы решать, кому жить, а кому умирать, Джейсон. Помнишь?<br/>-Да! – голос Джейсона срывается на высокую ноту, - Да, я помню. Да, он не сам упал с крыши, доволен? Он был насильником, Брюс!<br/>Он смотрит на красные пятна на щеках Джейсона.<br/>-Хочешь сказать, я – тоже? <br/>Джейсон снова прячет лицо в ладонях. Брюс сидит с каменным лицом, сжав челюсти. Рука доктора Буле все еще висит вытянутой в воздухе по направлению к Брюсу. Как будто она сможет поймать слова, если он скажет что-то еще. <br/>-Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, Джейсон. Никогда не хотел. <br/>Джейсон коротко резко хихикает. <br/>-Но ты это сделал. И снова. И потом еще раз. Опять и опять. Ты заставил меня хотеть этого снова и снова. <br/>-Это не…<br/>-Черт…- Джейсон мотает головой, как будто пытается сбросить что-то. <br/>-Этого больше не повторится. Мы с Джеем уедем, и ты сможешь жить спокойно. <br/>Джейсон замирает и смотрит на него, как будто не узнает.<br/>-Вы – что? Что значит, вы уедете? А как же Готэм? Как Бэтмен?!<br/>-Бэтмен – это только идея. И они оба давно готовы. А для Готема Джей никогда не перестанет быть Джокером. Да и для меня в Готеме. <br/>-Это бред. Этого не может быть. Как ты можешь решать…<br/>Брюс перебивает его.<br/>- Нам нужно отпустить это, Джейсон.  Перестать мучать друг друга. Все что имеет для меня значение – это то, что ты жив. Потому что те пять лет…и та ночь – это худшее, что со мной случалось. Я просто хочу знать, что ты есть где-то. Что с тобой все в порядке. Все.<br/>У Джейсона сейчас столько всего в голове. Столько фраз, от которых становится жалко самого себя, и немного противно.  Ему кажется, что кожа на щеках еще немного и обуглится от жара. Он хочет, чтобы это закончилось. Очень хочет.<br/>-Если…если это то, чего ты хочешь, Брюс.<br/>В воздухе повисает горячее тяжелое молчание. Сквозь него негромко вздыхает доктор Буле.<br/>-А чего ты хочешь, Джейсон? Что должен сделать Брюс, чтобы ты отпустил это?<br/>Джейсон закрывает глаза и чувствует, как к пересохшему горлу наконец подступает отвратительный давящий комок.<br/>-Может…может, чтобы он сам это спросил?</p><p> </p><p>Джей замечает, что Брюс не такой, как всегда, через четыре минуты после того, как он переступает порог поместья. Альфред через две. Он выглядит лишь немного более  озабоченно, чем обычно. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но это выдает его сразу. Он прячется за длинным перелетом, за усталостью, за дрянным кофе в аэропорту, еще какой-то чушью. Но они оба знают, откуда он вернулся. Они оба понимают, что Брюс что-то обдумывает. После короткого молчаливого ужина, он извиняется и уходит в свой кабинет, и Джей чувствует себя брошенным. Злым. Возможно, виноватым. Чувствует, что если не дотронется до Брюса сейчас, то подожжет самого себя. Он красит губы красной помадой и заходит без стука. Она не держится нетронутой и минуты. Она на их подбородках, на белой рубашке Брюса, на его пальцах. Всего-то и нужно было. Закашлявшись, Джей отстраняется первым, и упирается руками в плечи Брюса, с его колен пересаживается на стол. Он откидывается назад, специально скидывая побольше бумажек на пол. Черные шелковые домашние штаны тоже быстро отказываются на полу, и рука Брюса проходится по черной прозрачной ткани чулка до самого кружева на ляжке. Этот секс быстрый и жесткий. Брюс тянет его за волосы, Джей кусается. Джей ругается, Брюс сильнее давит ему на спину. После Брюс коротко приказывает Джею привести себя в порядок и идти в спальню, и тот чувствует себя самым желанным и счастливым человеком в мире. Он успевает только ополоснуться в горячущем душе и выпить свои таблетки. Брюс шумно возвращается через пару минут, и останавливается, рассматривая застывшего в дверях ванной Джея. Несколько капель все еще бегут вниз по бледной коже, влажные каштановые волосы завились, на щеках, шее и  груди расползлись неровные красные пятна, как будто засосы, губы все еще перемазаны бледно-красным. Зеленые глаза полу испуганно распахнуты. Брюсу кажется, что он не видел никого красивее. <br/>-Я еще не готов, Брюси…<br/>-Готов, - Брюс подходит вплотную, от него резко пахнет алкоголем. Это заводит Джея еще больше. Когда холодная рука почти аккуратно ложится ему на горло, Джей знает, о чем он попросит в этот раз. <br/>-Пожалуйста, будь нежен со мной, - говорит он, глядя Брюсу в глаза снизу вверх, и  выскальзывает из огромных рук, идет к тумбочке у кровати. Он наклоняется, показушно выгибая спину, и достает из ящика несколько мягких лент. Распрямляя их в руках, закидывает за шею, кладет на плечи и тянет за кончики вниз. Брюс низко выдыхает и протягивает руку.<br/>-А это не для тебя, - Джей игриво наклоняет голову, и Брюс вздергивает брови, но улыбается, - Подойди, пожалуйста. Дай руки.   <br/>У Брюса впервые немеют колени, пока он стоит на полу, поставляя шею и грудь то черной плетенной коже, то белым холодным пальцам . Он впервые сдерживается, чтоб не порвать тонкую ткань и не высвободиться раньше времени. Он первый раз просит, раз Джей не реагирует ни на что другое, и просит все больше. Когда Джей усаживается на него сверху, Брюс только сладко закрывает глаза и позволяет ему самому выбирать ритм. После Джей развязывает его, медленный и абсолютно измотанный, и волосы все такие же взмокшие, немного щекочут плечо. <br/>Когда через пару часов Брюс спускается вниз, он знает, что встретится на кухне с Альфредом. Каждый раз, когда Брюсу нужен совет, и он готов это признать, он идет на кухню или в пещеру. За все эти годы, им даже не нужно договариваться. Альфред сидит за столом с чашкой чая в руках, над ней не поднимается уже давно пар. Он думает. Он предполагает. <br/>-Не спится? – Брюс скорее поджимает губы, чем улыбается, и наливает себе воды.<br/>-У меня были некоторые незаконченные дела, мастер Брюс. И немного зеленого чая.<br/>-Ну да, конечно.<br/>Какое-то время они просто сидят друг напротив друга, готовясь и выжидая. Альфред знает, что Брюс не начнет говорить сам, особенно, если неправильно спросить. <br/>-Могу я поинтересоваться, что на самом деле произошло, мастер Брюс? Или вам нужно еще несколько тяжелых вечеров и загубленных ужинов? <br/>Брюс тяжело выдыхает.<br/>-Почему ты никогда не можешь признать, что рагу правда было отвратительным? – он потирает одной ладонью другую и откидывается на стуле, - Мы говорили с Джейсоном. И я сказал то, к чему, возможно, сам не готов. Я… похоже, я серьезно ошибся, Альфред. Только точно не знаю когда. <br/>Альфред смотрит на него долгим взглядом, а потом коротко вскидывает брови и отворачивается. Всего на секунду. <br/>-Чтобы исправить ситуацию, вы должны быть уверенны в своих решениях. Иначе все пойдет прахом, - Брюс прикрывает глаза, запуская руку в волосы, -  Вы можете быть уверенны в моей поддержке, мастер Брюс. Что бы вы не должны были мне сейчас рассказать. <br/>-Я…Я думаю, что мы с Джеем уедем, Альфред.  Что… нам всем нужно время. Для того, чтобы начать с чистого листа. И нам, и мальчикам. Потому что сейчас… В общем, это будет правильно.<br/>Чашка тихонько звякает о блюдце в руках  у Альфреда, и он тут же отнимает ладонь. <br/>-Это очень разумно, мастер Брюс. Уверен, это и правда лучшее решение в нашей ситуации, - его голос почти совсем не меняется.<br/> -Но я не знаю, Ал, на самом деле, готов ли я бросить Готем. Готов ли я стать настоящим Брюсом Уэйном. Только Брюсом Уэйном. Готов ли оставить тебя?<br/>-Брюс, я должен сказать… Я был так горд, когда вы недели этот плащ. Когда он развевался над Готемом, давая людям надежду. Когда он защищал от страха не только этот город, но и вас, мой мальчик. Бэтмен действительно был нужен. Но я всегда знал, что моей самой большой радостью…и гордостью, будет день, когда вы сможете его снять. Я не могу желать большего.<br/>Брюс смотрит в полок и сдерживается, чтоб не закусить губу. Он чувствует очень много всего сразу.  <br/>-Понимаешь, это как…как будто мне не хватало именно его, чтобы стать собой. Что бы быть кем-то одним, а не надевать по утрам костюм человека, живущего в поместье. А он словно всегда был частью меня. Я…Как будто Бэтмен это то, что было достаточно правильным, достаточно сильным, чтоб выжить. То, чем я решил стать, когда понял, каким бывает мир. <br/>-И вы смогли сделать его лучше. <br/>-Думаешь? В конце концов, мне кажется, я просто нашел, как с этим справится. Так же, как Джей. Только он посмотрел на это иначе. С другой стороны, наверное. Понимаешь, в нем все, что я закрыл, запретил в себе – вся радость, вся спонтанность, капризы. Веселье. Это же когда-то было во мне, правда?<br/>Альфред тепло улыбается.<br/>-Кому как не мне это знать? Вы, наверное, не помните, какие замечательные, смешные были у вас рисунки. И в детстве, и даже после, еще какое-то время после смерти ваших родителей. А игры, которые вы придумывали? Более радостного, удивительного ребенка не было во всем мире, мастер Брюс. По крайней мере, для меня. И сейчас… Я тоже не мог не заметить, что вы поменялись. Что иногда я вижу маленькие проблески того мальчика, того человека, которым вы могли бы стать. И это, действительно, происходит с появлением мастера Джея тут. Господь свидетель, как я ненавидел этого человека. Но теперь, больше всего на свете, я хочу, чтобы вам вдвоем было хорошо.  И вы стали теми, кем должны. Потому что, насколько я могу судить, для него вы тоже нечто подобное. <br/>Они долго молча смотрят друг на друга. <br/>-Ал, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ты сделал для меня.<br/>-Знаю, мастер Брюс. Знаю. Теперь вы можете позволить себе любую жизнь. И дело не в ваших деньгах. </p><p>Джейсон смотрит на длинную полоску света на полу. Наверное, луна за окном красивая. Может, даже полная. Он раньше любил подмечать, когда она становилась совсем круглой. Как будто ее можно было рукой достать с крыши. Джейсон вытягивает ладонь и медленно смыкает пальцы. Глупость какая. Он снова начинает расчесывать шею, но наткнувшись на свежий пластырь над ключицей, останавливается. Пойми, о чем думал, и контролируй это. Подумай. Брюс говорил о них двоих. Это так очевидно. Сколько уже он не давал себе думать об этом разговоре открыто. Сколько прятался и отгораживался. Конечно, это само собой разумеется. Дик или Тим. Дик или Тим. Они оба справятся, они будут достойной заменой. Один из них. Джейсон понимал, почему так. Почему его как будто не существовало. Конечно, Брюс даже не допускал мысли. Бетмэн не убивает. У Бэтмена есть кодекс. Бэтмен это не только страх и злость. Но все равно больно. По-глупому так, беспросветно больно. Джейсон крепче сжимает в кулаке край подушки под головой, и в который раз спрашивает себя – почему тогда он взял его с собой? Если Брюс с самого начала знал, что Джейсон другой. Он же знал, как только посмотрел в глаза и на сбитые костяшки. Как можно было сравнить этого напуганного злого ребенка с чудо-мальчиком Диком? Как можно было представить его в этом ярком костюме, с этой вечной улыбкой? Знал ли он сразу, что этот паренёк, снимающий последнюю шину с бэтмобиля, будет кататься в нем, станет Робином?  Решил ли Брюс это на полпути в участок? Или когда Джейсон, умирая от страха, говорил ему, задрав подбородок, что не боится этих глупых крыльев? Он прокручивает в голове ту ночь, хватается за каждую деталь. Джейсон хочет вспомнить первый раз, когда их глаза встретились. Он зажмуривается крепко-крепко, видит грязный мокрый асфальт, видит хромированные диски, свои грязные руки, свою нечеткую, согнутую фигуру возле огромной машины, и слышит смех. Низкий, нереальный, с механическим отзвуком. В ту ночь, он понял, что за спиной кто-то есть, потому что услышал смех.  –Что ты будешь делать с этим? - Джейсон помнит, как услышав это, замер и не мог бежать. «Что ты будешь делать с этим?»  назойливо повторяется в его голове, наползая на воспоминание.  Я заставил его смеяться. Черт, я рассмешил его. Джейсон переворачивается на спину и широко открывает глаза. На потолке маленькая трещина, на которую он столько раз смотрел, пытаясь заснуть.  Почему это должно быть так? Как будто все, что произошло, было решено с самого начала. Как будто, он сам был только неудачной шуткой, которая зашла слишком далеко. Джейсон пытается сконцентрироваться на дыхании, когда понимает, что впивается ногтями в ладонь. Он вспоминает, что говорила ему доктор Буле. Со счета на вдохи мысли быстро перескакивают на другой их давний разговор, один из первых. Он слышит ее ровный голос. «Ты одновременно чувствуешь очень много любви и очень много страха, Джейсон. Естественная реакция на страх - защищаться. И все как бы путается. Одно замещает на время, как будто наползает, на другое».   И в такие моменты рядом оказывается Дик. Его собственный голос в голове звучит неприятно. Вот бы он сейчас Дик был рядом. Джейсон в тысячный раз спрашивает себя, почему он остался. Всегда прощал. Не лез с вопросами. Не чувствовал себя обманутым. На самом деле, он не знает, как Дик себя чувствовал. Они и не говорили об этом. Всегда только Джейсон, его проблемы, его чувства, его прошлое. А Дик тоже вырос с Брюсом. Тоже видел и переживал кучу больной хуйни. Его родители умерли у него на глазах. Джейсон громко выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Он не понимает как. Дик всегда улыбается. Как же это раздражало, когда Джейсон был Робином. Он приходил в пещеру, и вокруг становилось как будто немножко светлее. Он говорил легко и громко. Его всегда ждали, как любимого старшенького, слишком рано выпорхнувшего из гнезда. А Джейсон, когда понял, что все его подколы и грубость вызывают только еще более добрую улыбку и снисходительный взгляд, просто забивался в угол и молчал. Вспоминая, он почти физически чувствует, как тогда, как сильно ему хочется тоже погреться в этом спокойном тепле. Не закрывая глаз, он видит их встречу после возвращения в Готем.  Отрывки воспоминаний проносятся в голове очень быстро, и Джейсон хватается за чувства вместо картинок. Он рассказывал доктору Буле, что привязался к Дику, и позже влюбился в него, потому что тот заботился о нем, ему было не все равно. Но, конечно, это не вся правда. Когда он впервые заметил, как Дик на него смотрит, украдкой, может, сам еще не понимая, чего хочет, Джейсон помнит, как внутри все на секунду оцепенело. Он испугался, но еще было ощущение, как будто в детстве дотянулся до конфет на самой высокой запретной полке. Это же чертов Дик Грейсон, первый и недостижимый. Приезжающий на выходные с подарками старший брат, в честь которого готовится праздничный ужин. Человек, чей костюм, когда он становится ему мал, ты донашиваешь с гордостью. И вот теперь он задерживает прикосновения к твоей коже чуть дольше, чем нужно, теперь он готовит тебе сам на загаженной кухне, теперь он смотрит на тебя с опаской, и виной, и желанием. И ты хочешь дать ему все, что он попросит. И ты опять веришь, что тебе никогда не сделают больно. И делаешь больно в ответ. Джейсон со стоном переворачивается на живот и зарывает лицо в подушку. Он хочет прятаться дольше, но становится нечем дышать. Конечно, это должен быть Дик. Никто не может быть достойнее. Замена может быть очень умным и умелым, и каким угодно, но он не Бэтмен. Барбара могла бы, Брюс говорил, что она была до ужаса хороша, и в ней правда есть этот стрежень, это видно. Но она, как и Джейсон, слишком сломана. Они не в счет, конечно же. Это может быть только Дик.  Джейсон чувствует, что злость, которую он прижимал к самим ребрам, вот-вот проломает его грудную клетку. Неужели Дик примет плащ из рук Брюса, после всего? После того, что Джейсон узнал здесь? Он не знал, рассказывать ли ему. Дик имел право знать о том, что с ним происходило, почему, в конце концов, им приходиться проходить через все это. И еще он помнит взгляд Дика, когда единственное, что он спросил, узнав про них с Брюсом, - почему Джейсон рассказал только сейчас. Перед глазами проносится  тот ужасный вечер и тот разговор, и испуганные глаза Дика. Как он тогда сказал, что все хорошо, что он сам начал это, но морщинка между бровей Дика никуда не уходила. Джейсон прокручивает это еще раз. И снова. Горло ужасно сжимает и из него вырывается громкий всхлип. Слеза падает прямо с переносицы, другая противно катиться вниз по носу, потом пролагает мокрую дорожку над губой. Джейсон всхлипывает снова, его плечи  сжимаются, ходят с каждым глубоким громким вдохом. Он не может остановиться и не может понять, о чем именно плачет. Джейсон садиться на кровати и прижимает ладони к глазам. Он рад, что рядом нет никого, и никто не увидит. И не будет его успокаивать. Когда начнет светать, Джейсон еще будет горевать о себе, а потом быстро и крепко заснет. Последнее, о чем он  успевает подумать -  Дик один должен решить, но Джейсон знает, чего бы хотел он сам.</p><p>Когда через два дня Дик садится на поезд на Северном вокзале, он не может перестать улыбаться. Он сжимает бегающие руки одна в другой, иногда беспокойно прячет левую в карман. Там лежат два обратных билета. Дик считает станции, как в первый раз, хотя наизусть знает последовательность. Когда он выходит на крохотной станции, он первый раз берет одиноко стоящее у входа такси. Больше он не будет ходить по этой залитой солнцем траве один, больше никогда. Когда он залетает на второй этаж, Джейсона еще нигде не видно. Зато по просторному коридору прямо к нему направляется невысокая женщина в белом. Она на ходу снимает очки и протягивает ему руку.<br/>-Добрый день. Я – Франсин Буле, доктор Джейсона, - Дик не успевает даже открыть рот, чтобы ответить, - Я хотела бы сначала поговорить с вами, Дик, если позволите, а потом можете забирать его. Хорошо? – она улыбается и смотрит ему в глаза, но Дик чувствует, как она анализирует, сопоставляет, взвешивает, в этот самый момент. Еще долю секунды он пытается стряхнуть оцепенение, и, тоже улыбаясь, молча кивает и проходит немного вперед, давая ей возможность вести.  <br/>-Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, - она указывает ему на мягкое кресло, а сама наливает стакан воды из графина, ставит его на низкий столик рядом. Дик благодарит ее, осматривая комнату. Он пытается представить, тут ли Джейсон проходил свою терапию, сидел ли на этом же месте, смотрел ли в это окно. <br/>-Первое, что я хочу вам сказать – Джейсону ужасно повезло, что у него есть вы, -Дик на секунду опускает глаза под ее пристальным взглядом, но не перестает улыбаться.<br/>-Мне тоже очень повезло. И…Я хотел сказать, что очень благодарен вам. Что вы помогли ему.<br/>-Не стоит. Я правда очень хочу, чтобы у Джейсона все было хорошо. У него очень…очень проблемный случай. И я только немного помогла ему разобраться. Теперь очень многое зависит от него самого. И от вас тоже. <br/>Дик кивает, не сводя с нее глаз. <br/>-Что я должен знать?<br/>-Сначала, позволите мне задать вам  вопрос?<br/>-Д-да… конечно, -Дик смотрит на нее немного настороженно, и чуть откидывается в кресле. Тон у доктора очень спокойный. <br/>-Почему вы с Джейсоном?<br/>-Потому что люблю его. <br/>-Хорошо, я спрошу иначе. Почему вы оставались с ним, даже когда это становилось опасно для вас? <br/>-Наверное…наверное я просто всегда верю в него. Что он с этим справится. Что это закончится, и мы будем вместе, и все будет хорошо. Потому что я хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо. <br/>-Как думаете, Джейсону может быть хорошо и без вас?<br/>Дик на секунду прикрывает глаза и опять прячется за улыбкой, не спеша отвечать.<br/>-Думаю, да. Я… То есть, понимаете, я просто, я больше всего хочу, чтоб ему было хорошо и спокойно. И я буду счастлив, если это будет со мной. Но если…- пальцы Дика безотчетно сжимаются и разжимаются, как будто пытаются поймать воздух, - Если вы считаете, что для него будет лучше…то конечно, я не стану…<br/>-Вы меня не так поняли, Дик, - они молча смотрят друг на друга пару секунд, потом доктор поправляет бумаги на столе.<br/>-Извините, что смутила вас этим вопросом. Просто мне, как его доктору, очень важно знать о тех отношениях, в которые он возвращается. Узнать и с вашей стороны. Понимаете, Джейсон склонен к зависимым отношениям, сейчас особенно, и мне хотелось знать, насколько мои опасения обоснованы или нет. Хоть мы и разобрались с причинами его поведения и выработали модель того, как с ним справляться, Джейсон чувствует себя очень виноватым перед вами, и не без причины. Но, снова, я видела только одну сторону истории, и, до этого, восприятие Джейсона уже вводило его в заблуждение относительно его отношений. Проще говоря, - она немного смягчается в лице и плавно разводит  руками, - я хотела удостовериться, что вы не собираетесь навредить ему. <br/>Дик глубоко выдыхает, опуская плечи.<br/>-Скажите мне, как. Чем я могу помочь? Потому что я тоже думал об этом и…В общем я не хочу сильно расспрашивать и давить на него, но при этом знать, что будет…плохо для него. Понимаете?<br/>-Сейчас вам нужно просто любить его и прислушиваться к нему. Помните, что он не склеенная по кусочкам хрупкая ваза, а живой человек. Взрослый человек, который должен иметь и уважать свое пространство, нести ответственность за себя и свои действия, а так же за вас, в той же степени, что и вы за него. Постарайтесь больше обсуждать, то, что вы чувствуете, чего хотите, чего боитесь. Главное – не давите на него. Со всем остальным он должен справиться. Патологическое поведение, я уверена, должно прекратиться. За прием лекарств Джейсон должен отвечать сам, но вы можете ненавязчиво напоминать ему, если будете замечать проблемы. Какой-нибудь календарь, напоминание, что угодно. Мы с ним это уже обсудили. Панические атаки и проблемы со сном могут оставаться, и могут, к сожалению, оставаться долгое время. Снова-таки, Джейсон знает все необходимые техники, если он сам захочет вашей помощи в этом вопросе – он с вами ими поделится. Скорее всего, Джейсону может понадобиться постоянный терапевт, у вас дома, он говорил, что вы уже находили специалиста, с которым была налажена неплохая динамика. Будьте готовы, что если Джейсон захочет возобновить терапию, это не значит, что то-то пошло не так. Его жизнь, да и ваша, я так понимаю, была полна многих вещей, которые лучше проработать со специалистом, и это не делается за двенадцать недель. <br/>-Да, я понимаю. <br/>-Рецепт на препараты будет в карточке Джейсона, которую он заберет на рецепции. Там же будет расписан план дозировок. Вот к нему я прошу отнестись очень серьезно, я говорила Джейсону, на всякий случай скажу и вам. Постепенно от некоторых препаратов нужно отойти совсем. <br/>Дик кивает и встает, увидев, что доктор Буле поднимается. <br/>-Что ж, я рада, что нам удалось пообщаться и я рада, что мне посчастливилось узнать Джейсона. Надеюсь, у вас все будет замечательно. Думаю, он уже ждет вас, - она протягивает сухую тонкую руку, и Дик пожимает ее, не торопясь отпускать. <br/>-А… - Дик тянет, не решаясь.<br/>-Вы хотели узнать что-то еще, Дик?<br/>-А насколько для него…Стоит ли ему видеться с Брюсом?<br/>Доктор чуть наклоняет голову и смотрит Дику прямо в глаза.<br/>-Решение об отношениях с мистером Уэйном Джейсон должен принять исключительно самостоятельно. И мое профессиональное мнение тут может только навредить, если вы меня понимаете. <br/>Дик кивает, хоть и не понимает до конца, и проходит за ней в открытую дверь, даже не успев толком поблагодарить. На диване у лестницы их действительно уже ждет Джейсон. Дик сдерживается, чтобы не побежать, но тот сам подхватывается на ноги, и врезается в открытые объятья. Дика обдает горячей волной, и он хватается за свитер Джейсона, прижимая еще ближе.  Он часто и неаккуратно целует его в ухо, и Дик смеется. <br/>-Забери меня домой, птичка, - шепчет Джейсон, и у Дика внутри все сжимается. Когда они наконец отпускают друг друга, он смотрит в серые глаза напротив и продолжает безотчетно горячо кивать. Джейсон отступает на пару шагов, попрощаться с доктором. Они обнимаются и жмут друг другу руки. <br/>-Всего доброго, Джейсон. Я рада, что смогла помочь тебе. У тебя все получится.<br/>-Спасибо большое. Я вам очень благодарен, надеюсь, мы больше никогда не увидимся, - они оба весело смеются и обнимаются еще раз. Дик улыбается и машет рукой, оборачиваясь, когда Джейсон уже тащит его за руку на лестницу и вниз, забирать документы. Его глаза горят. <br/>-Что она тебе там говорила?<br/>-Только то, что с тобой все в порядке, и мы будем жить долго и счастливо.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда три года назад он взял этот плащ, то сказал, что все будет по-другому. Иначе и не могло быть. Броня была для Дика слишком тяжелой, плащ путался при прыжках, да и удержать язык за зубами во время драки ему удавалось плохо. Но кроме этого, новый Бэтмен улыбался. Конечно, все в Готеме это заметили. Многие поняли, в чем дело. Многие решили, что теперь будет легче. Первыми испытать удачу решились ребята Черной маски. Сменив три района после трех стычек с Бэтменом, на четвертый они встретились с совсем другим парнем. Колпак всегда оставлял одного, чтоб он передал боссу - они придут и за ним. И так, перешептываясь, испуганно оглядываясь, истерично стуча кулаками по столу, Готем понял, что все поменялось. Новый добрый Бэтмен не ломает все твои кости и дает три попытки. Потом приходит Колпак и приходит конец. Конечно, эта система сначала понравилась не всем. Оракул и Красный Робин сначала приводили все те же доводы и не выходили на задания. Потом делали вид, что не знают, что происходит после третьей встречи. Потом Барбара узнала, что ждет ребенка. И в каждом и каждой, кто бросался бежать в слезах, пока Бэтмен разбирался с очередным преступником, она видела немного больше. И с каждым ублюдком, которому удалось убежать, Тим чувствовал не только разочарование, но и ответственность. Слова  Джейсона  получали  все больше и больше смысла, и наконец, перестали быть забавными:<br/>-Я прихожу только тогда - а главное, если - вы облажались. <br/>И скоро голос Оракула звучал уже в трех наушниках. А потом снова в двух – Тим остался с малышкой Кэс. <br/>Дик и Джейсон какое-то время учились быть  хозяевами поместья. Конечно, они не поселились в хозяйской спальне. Они выбрали даже не вторую по величине.  Левое крыло решили не закрывать, но из-за холода там все равно почти никогда никто не бывал. Когда Дик бросил работу в полиции, дом окончательно перешел на ночной режим. Альфред вставал в семь вечера, чтобы  успеть приготовить завтрак, правда, иногда находил на кухне безсонничающего Джейсона, и тогда к оладьям был карамельный соус и  яблоки. Таблетки в основном помогали, но не всегда. <br/> Дик бывал ужасно рад, когда Барбара с Тимом приезжали на пару дней с Кэс, и не мог оторваться от племянницы. Ему нравился детский голос в доме, и он лишь вполовину смеялся над беззлобным раздражением Джейсона. Правда, когда однажды одновременно с Тимом приехал Харпер, было весело, но уже сложновато. Режим был нарушен окончательно.  Джейсон утащил Роя на целый день, так что Дик вволю водил Лилиан в пещеру посмотреть на динозавра, играл в догонялки вокруг огромной монеты и даже выключил на пару минут компьютер, чтобы она понажимала на все эти кнопки. Правда, она хотела, чтоб они горели, но все равно осталась довольна. Альфред накрыл заснувшего через пару часов после прихода Тима одеялом, и позволил себе просто наблюдать за детьми. На следующий День Королей, получив свой кусок пирога и почувствовав под зубами счастливую  фигурку, он загадал, чтобы Дик все-таки решился поговорить с Джейсоном. И закрытых комнат в поместье стало бы меньше.<br/>Когда через несколько лет впервые пришло письмо от Брюса, Джейсон был в пещере один. <br/>Прошло еще три недели, и письма пришли всем. На похороны поехали только Джейсон, Альфред и Тим. <br/>Брюс понял, что Джей болеет, почти сразу. Его запах поменялся. Потом появились обмороки. Джей все говорил Брюсу, что это смешно, пока не расплакался. Сначала как будто ничего сильно не поменялось. Потом Джей всерьез стал говорить, что это не просто опухоль. Что в нем снова прорастает Джокер. Появились и другие галлюцинации и фобии, начались эпизоды амнезии. Совсем короткие. Сначала. Брюс понимал, что без токсина в организме Джея может произойти что угодно, понимал, что он был чем-то вроде защитной системы, которую Брюс сам так часто испытывал. Они и так выиграли много времени. Но все равно он не был готов. Если вообще можно быть готовым видеть, как человек, которого ты любишь, проигрывает борьбу со своими клетками и перестает быть собой. Каждый день становится все слабее и, в конце, ты рад просто проблеску жизни в его глазах, когда он узнает тебя. Каждый раз, засыпая, ты прощаешься и надеешься, что зря. Им оставалось чуть меньше двух недель до пятой годовщины переезда. Брюс думал, что они обкатают все Европу, но они так и засели в квартире с высокими потолками, вычурной люстрой и огромным окном, в пятом округе. «Если не Готем, то только Париж» - было первым, что театрально ответил Джей. «Завтра сам увидишь» - было последним, что ответил ему Брюс. </p><p> ***<br/>Огонь в костре очень спокойный. Запах жареного уже давно начал дразниться и желудок как будто чуть поджимается. Джейсона немного тошнит. Он только глубже вздыхает и делает еще один глоток. Дик с Альфредом о чем-то переговариваются, но их почти не слышно. Наверное, Дик, как всегда, хочет снять мясо с огня пораньше. Джейсон чуть улыбается и откидывается на спинку тканевого раскладного кресла. Ему почти хорошо. Даже если пиво безалкогольное. Даже если ломит кости, и ужасно хочется спать. Через пару минут он будет вкусно есть и смеяться.. Джейсон думает, что сегодня ночью они не выйдут на патруль, если, конечно, не случится совсем уже знатного пиздеца.  Еще он думает, что Дик отдаст первый стейк ему. <br/>-Вам там помощь не нужна? – Джейсон не хочет подниматься, но пусть они знают, что можно поторопиться.<br/>-Нет, скоро все будет готово, можешь тарелки раскладывать! – Дик кричит чуть громче, чем надо, и прикрывает глаза от солнца.<br/>Листья над их головой тихо шумят. Джейсон вытягивает ноги и думает, что он самый везучий человек в мире.<br/>Этой ночью им все-таки придется выходить на патруль. И когда еле живые от усталости и до сих пор не верящие, что выбрались из этой засады, они бросятся друг на друга прямо в пещере, Джейсон первый раз попросит Дика не снимать маску. И в этот раз, все будет правильно.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Это очень важный и личный для меня текст. Я очень рад, что смог им поделиться. <br/>Спасибо, что были со мной в этом путешествии.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>